


Decent to hell beckons

by Specture_night



Category: The Conjuring (Movies), The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Casey adopts a demon kid, Demon transformtion, Demon/dark gods because of cultists, F/M, Gen, Hell, I create a kinda crazy hell, Journey to Hell, Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This has almost nothing to do with the series, it is more me using the characters how I want, kinda crazy but it's fanfiction so I made it creative, nicer..demon, pazuzu is a problem, satanic cult, souls of the damed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 97,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specture_night/pseuds/Specture_night
Summary: The Rance's are still trying to recover after the demon possession. However a satanic cult forces them to deal with the devils again and Casey's life is forever changed. She will fall to hell.  She will become a demon.Down in hell Pazuzu is threatening destruction. Will Casey except her new life ?Will all come out unharmed?





	1. Drag me to hell

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is my first fic. Please comment constructed criticism.  
> And as always like and subscribe  
> oh...wait wrong website[:

Three months after the possession, Casey had unsurprisingly not recovered from her torment. Upset was an understatement. She barely slept, she awoke with a gasp every night, sometimes multiple times a night, sweat running down her face and neck, pooling in the hollow under her chin, her night wear saturated. It was the same nightmare every night. The sales man, demon, Pazuzu, what ever he, it was, sat irritated in the corner of a hospital room. The room was unnaturally dark despite the overhead lights. She lay strapped to the bed, an IV drip hung next to her. The liquid in the bag began to turn the most disturbing colour of red, green and amethyst, it flowed down the tube, into her veins, turning them black, visibly crossing like vines under her skin. Her breathing became shallow, she choked, unable to breath, blood ran from her mouth, it tasted coppery and sour. He stood and walked to her "It can stop" he said his voice cold and uncomfortably human. _Don't pretend to be someone your not._ "just say yes. Yes it's not hard it all can stop. _NO_ _NO NO_." No, never to you!!"she screamed. The room shifted and they were in a renervated basement, a wooden table stood in the middle, a Ouija board sat proudly in the centre ,the demons painted on it mocking her grief. They moved. Their clawed hands grew from the board, flailing attempting to grab her. "Come here Casey" they hissed "Come join us"

She shot up then, an inhuman scream rattling her head. Her breathing was ragged, always, and her crucifix bit into her palm. Composing herself she kicked the sheets from her feet and stood. Her hand still had a death grip on the pendant, she forced her fingers to open and stared at the cross making out small intricate markings decorating it's golden surface. She dropped it, letting it hang on it's chain before walking out of her room down the dim corridor to the kitchen. There being careful not to injure herself on the corner of the laminate table, she shifted around pieces of furniture and stood before a white cupboard and picked a glass from cabinet, Side stepping to the sink she filled it and drank. She hated demons, she hated everything about them. Their appearance, their powers, their realm. Everything. It made her angry that they had immortality and the power to shake continents and she had to use tiny talismans and prayers to make a dent against them. _God dame, piece of shit rampaging, unholy H-_ Kat found her

"Lets go for a walk" That was random "What why?"

"I heard you scream" She said dully " You had a bad dream, I think you should get some air"

"I screamed?"

"A little, I was the only one that heard you" Casey found that a little unbelievable, but the idea of a walk was a fine idea. The forest was beautiful and the sunrise was an amazing amber, but most of all ,it made her peaceful, hopeful even. She wasn't going back to sleep anyway. She rarely did. Usually she sat on the porch to watch the sun rise. However the sun was always obscured by the trees, casting dark shadow that didn't help. This nightmare felt worse somehow, and she did not enjoy that realisation. She needed a stronger method to forget the dream, a walk was actually perfect"

"What about mum and dad" "I'll leave a note" raising a piece of lined paper and pen.

"ok" She said joyfully

with that they retreated to their rooms and change into t-shirts,pants and adequate foot wear.

　

The gemstone leaves swayed in the trees as they wondered through the forest. The greens stood out against the amazing orange of the sky. I was amazingly calm. Then Casey noticed a strange purple-black glow from a far, about 60m away. Grabbing her sibling she dragged her behind an ancient elm. Nails digging into the bark, she peered around ,what is that? She ducked back and looked to a baffled Kathrine. "What is it?" Kat asked "take a look" Casey answered changing places with Kat. "I think we should have a look "she said. Casey was gob-smacked. How the hell did Kat think going to checkout a weird glow would be a smart idea? Kat glared at her " We are only going to have a look, plus it's our property and its probably campers, we need to kick em out" Casey was still confused but Kat had a point, if they were strangers they needed to leave and they were only going to have a peak and report back. so despite her best judgement she agreed. They began darting between the trees, there steps becoming more cautious and silent as they came closer. Reconvening behind a tree. They crouched behind its red trunk. A fallen log in front of them, as well as some bushes, they were adequately hidden. They leaned forward and were shocked.

The glow had been a bon fire. A giant bon fire in the middle of a clearing. Surrounding this was 13 black robed and hooded figures. The hoods were so heavy it concealed every facial feature. By their stature they were all woman, evidenced further by the dark sashes around their waists. They were standing in a circle and were chanting in a strange language, arms extended to the sky. Behind them an intricately carved stone alter. On top was a collection of candles, carved trinkets and symbols, female winged effigies, a golden painted stag skull , several knifes, spell books and a jar of crested moths. There was also a smaller table in front with a kind of meat and a goblet of blood. Next to the alter was the statue of a woman. She was tall, athletic and beautiful. She wore a lose dress that fell to mid thigh, secured of one shoulder and by a thin belt. One of her breasts were exposed, covered only by some stick strait strategically carved hair. In one hand she held a staff. A long spear with a pointed jewel at one end, growing from a hissing snake mouth. The other hand was holding, what could only be described as, a disk with a handle, it reminded Casey of a gong, but this one had an elemental symbol carved on it. A pair of dragonic-bat wings folded behind her. Proving she was demonic.

"Well shit" whispered Kat "I say we bolt". Casey whole heartedly agreed but for some unfathomable reason Case felt like they should stay a few minute to try and make head or tails , well horns or wings apparently, of this situation. " We need more info". Kat blanched "what". The flames grew in an explosion of crackles into the sky and two black shapes materialized. The first flew high up above the ritual, like a vulture circling a dead animal. The other black mass gathered in front of the woman. One very short figure extended her hands forward, taking a piece, she smiled, uttering some spell and the darkness transformed into a spear the same as the statues. She lifted her hand back preparing to throw it. She threw it , it flew through the air with an arrow like ease, it struck a tree and darkness snaked into the trunk, where it touched the wood began to shatter and decay, it continue growing for a few moments before stopping. The tree had a chunk taken out of it. What would happen to a human? A cheer irrupted from the crowd, the other shadow still floating.

"We need to stop this" said Kat, "o yeah" Case admitted " but how" they scanned the clearing, both knowing the longer the this continued ,the more power would be drawn up and the damage those spears would cause. Kats eyes fell upon the statue and alter " If we can knock the statue onto the alter it will destroy the set up and the spell will be ruined", "lets ruin her face". The two crouched to the floor and began to crawl. The alter was 30m away on the other side of the clearing, therefore they were required to crawl in a semi-circle. They crouched and began crawling on hands and knees, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of stones and sticks on their palm. Constantly making sure to stay hidden from the eye in the sky. Midway Casey's hand fell on a twig. **It snapped**. She inhaled sharply, Kat paused looking, behind her. If the cult heard they'd be dead, but the risk was necessary to stop evil. Maybe Casey would sleep better if they did this. They both held there breaths, they stayed deadly still. There was a scuff of boots to there side, Casey began to sweat. Would they hear them? Nothing .They began moving again. They then reached the statue with no more issues and stood. They were behind the statue now. They step back a few steps and then with heavy strides, slammed into the stone.

　

The statue fell with a crash. The alter table crumbled under its weight, the skull disintegrated, knifes clattered on the stone shards, the jar broke, the moths took to the air in a panic, but most importantly the black mass imploded on it's self with a great gust of wind stinging everyone's eyes, then an invisible force flung all to the ground. Kat and Casey lunged for the woods, sprinting before the cults had anything idea what had happened. But the circling shadows had noticed them and began perusing them, it whipped through the air, gaining ground on them. It was inches away now and it extended a wispy clawed hand. With nothing else possible Casey grabbed Kat and threw her to the side, she rolled down a ditch and scrambled under a group of plants, nestling her self between a space in some boulders. Casey wasn't so lucky. The creature grabbed her by the throat, Kat moved some leaves and peered through the gap. Casey stared the creature right in it's empty green eyes.

"Stupid little girl" it hissed, it was no more than a vagally human shape shadow.

"you think you can interrupt a ritual dedicated to a noble?"

"You disgusting monsters will never have earth!!"Casey roared, she may die but she would die satisfied, Kat was hidden and she had stopped an evil act. She knew where she was going!

"You really hate us, hmm?" it questioned

"How could anyone love you!!" It smiled then,a wicked, knowing thing, it was planning something. " You think us dark and you are right. Exorcist, priests and most of this planet, but their are other earths, other dimensions, some have us as the dominant religion. They envy us. What emotions dose that call forth? "

"DAME YOU!!!!"

"Well woman" It smiled it's cruel smile. It lifted its hand, a golden light began to form around its fingers" you will be as I am". With that it slammed its hand into her chest, the light shooting the light strait into her heart, and the thing then disappeared on the wind.

Kat, as if released from a spell, fell over herself to get to her sister who was curled on the ground, chocking, a black substance dripping from her mouth. "CASE , CASE YOU OK!!" But Casey wasn't ok. Casey had turned grey, her face had also change, her teeth had extended into sharp fangs. Her senses were much sharper too. If she concentrated she could hear the moths wings flapping and the moths were 30m away. "Casey" Kat breathed. Casey screamed, her shoulder blades swelled, moving like a monster was crawling under skin. The same happened to her skull. Kat leaped back in shock as Casey writhed in pain on her hands and knees. Kat crashed into a tree with rough bark. Her head span from the impact, she had no idea how to help Casey, and she hated it. Suddenly the swells burst, dark blood exploded from them, coating Kat, the dusty ground and all surrounding brush. Backward curving silver horns and a pair of demon wings of the same colour, had sprouted from where the swelling had been. They both screeched in horror. _NO. This isn't possible, how am I-_ However Casey had no time to comprehend her new limbs as a circle of fire formed around her. The earth yawned open and she plummets through. Leaving her shrieking sibling.

* * *

Down in hell.

The arch flame demon Thayex, sat on a comfortable outdoor chair, idly playing with a dagger, his drink lead forgotten on the marble and glass table. Akealix was leaning back in her chair opposite him, her feet resting on the table. She was wearing her usual dark boots, jeans and crop top. " So, there was a ritual in my honour this evening" she admitted. "what of it?" Thayex asked running a hand threw his short marron hair, he didn't see anything unusual with the situation. He was very broad. "Well apparently it was destroyed by two girls" "Excuse me"

The patio they were in was shields by walls of a tall chasm, the red rock contrasted from the cool coloured vines and wide alien leaves of a jewel aquamarine, growing on the chasm wall, offering some shade and relief from the blistering heat. It was a heat wave, even for hell. Hells landscape and climate was an anomaly, some places were tundra cold and a few miles away it would be dessert dry. The same contrasts happened for all environment ,from mesa terrain to jungle humidity, frigid deep ocean to misty wooded mountains. But the main difference from the other inhabited planets and dimensions ,was the colours ,the colours were richer and almost inverted. It was not unusual to have purple grasses or blue sand. It was surreal but fun. At least Akaelix thought so.

A sudden presence above drew their attention sky ward. It crashed into some of the titanic, alien leaves slowing its decent. The branches snapped and it plummeted, the two arch demons leapt out of the way with their inhuman agility. The presence made contact with the corner of the table. It buckled under her weight. A wet crunch echoed as her ribs splintered on impact. And her body lay sprawled across a pile of rubble. A river of black blood coated the fractured marble and glass.

"Umm" Akealix muttered. They both stood there, staring in disbelief at one another. Casey's gasp snapped them out of it "Kat" she breathed before falling back unconscious. Thayex lunged for her falling form, catching her before her head hit the floor again." What the hell".


	2. Welcome to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey has fallen to hell. The demons who found her demand answers. Kat feels guilty and Marcus is needed once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok second chapter. I had fun  
> I apologies to any German people , correct me if my accent typing is incorrect

"Well that was spontaneous" Akaelix drawled. Thayex crouch next to the rubble, holding an unconscious Casey. The table had been severely damaged, her left side had made contact with a carved glass corner. It had crunched and shattered from the force, Casey had broken several of her left ribs. The left side of her ribcage had taken the brunt of the damage, fortunately her wings were undamaged. Blood coating the effected area. "She shouldn't be bleeding so much" he said. "Why has her healing not kicked in?" A demons accelerated healing was very powerful. Unless the wound had been caused by a certain element, substance or spell they could regenerate lost limbs in minutes. Broken bones would return to their proper position and would fuse back together in moments and the edges of flesh wounds would reach for each other and seal in seconds. She should be almost fully heal. "Maybe she hasn't fed for a while, a lack of sustenance can considerably slow the proses or maybe she was hurt with a holy item" Akaelix suggested.Thayex examined the wound, there was no residue, dust or magic essence in the injure. It was deep, the gash extended most of the way down the left side of her torso. It would have killed a human instantly. But it would be embarrassing for an injury like this to kill a dark goddess. " Your probably correct, I see no evidence of a harmful substance" He stood Casey limp in his arms, still bleeding black blood, saturating his shirt." We must bring her to a healer". With that he turned, Akaelix came to his side, silver hair flaring behind her, and stalked through the carved red oak doors behind them.

* * *

 

Ignoring the concerned looks of bystanders ,demons mostly,the sinful humans they had working as servants tried very hard to hide their amusement. They were shorter than regular humans and hell had drained them of most of their strength. They could still work but they could not do anything to harm their demonic overlords. If they tried to, a spell would incapacitate them, setting them a blaze then sending them strait back to the pits of torture. The only good demon to them was a dead one as the demons could also send them back to the fire for what ever effrontery they deemed them guilty of.

It was their own faults, the one in the hall were murders, now forced to clean the ornate portraits on the wall, or clean floors, or under take any task the demons required for all of eternity. But that wasn't the only reason a human could be sent to hell, o no, they could be sent for any sin their god or gods decided upon. There were plenty of gods from all the different pantheons the humans had ever worshiped and then some. Christian, Greek, Egyptian, Norse, etc, all existed in their own realm and each had an earth where they were the dominant religion. All in parallel universe of course.

They marched down the long hall way, it was carved red wood and the glass windows wear the same material as the destroyed table and lined with portraits of various imagery. The door frames had creatures carved into them, different creatures from all the different inhabited world, life on each planet was slightly different, but hells creatures were by far the most monstrous. Unlike the light gods, the dark gods all decided to remain as one pantheon instead of breaking off in smaller ones, as a result they had more gods with the same attribute. Where the Greek pantheon had only one fire god, they had hundreds, all of different strengths obviously. They arrive out side Thayex's rooms. Akaelix opened the door and flicked on the light switch walking through his office to the bedroom, before disappearing into the crystal bathroom to collect a teal green towel to place on the bed to stop blood from staining the mattress. The quilt didn't matter it was a dark red, the black would have a hard time showing once washed, or a new one could be made, another job for the sinners. Thayex placed her on the bed , before stepping outside to ask a servant, an imp this time to fetch a healer. Then a smooth male voice shouted to him from behind.

" Holy shit, Thayex! What the hell a happened!? Thayex spun around to see a dark hair man marching towards him. The man sniffed and sagged with relief, when his heightened sense of smell told him it was not his fellow demons blood." I'm not really sure, Valak "

"How are you unsure?" Valak surveyed him impatiently

"This woman just...dropped from the sky"

"All sinners drop from the sky, Thay , it's how they first arrive in the torture pits" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Indeed they did, even though hell was not underneath any of the earths, the sinners fell into limbo in droves, there they awaited their sentence.

"She is a demon of shadows, Valak"

"Oh... yes that is rather extraordinary"

Akaelix appeared in the door way,"Is this healer coming or not?"

"Yes, yes, I've summoned one. Speak of the devil" A dark haired, middle aged witch walked towards, slightly startled by the blood on Thayex.

"Vhat happened to yoew, my lord?!" she asked, her German ascent thick

"Not me" he said switching to German " I'm fine, the patient is in my chambers"

"English ist fine"

He looked down at his shirt. He had like this shirt, but it was now ruined, the front had almost completely turned black. There was blood on his arms, neck and face too. She bowed to the three of them. And they entered the room and closed the door.

* * *

 

The healer knelt before the girl and began cleaning the gash, using a pare of flat headed scissors to dig out pieces of glass and stone and tiny pieces of bone that were useless, even with healing, and throwing them into a metal bowl, inky dark, tinting each piece black. Black, black, so much black. luckily for the witch,she wore black robes. The coppery tang was overwhelming the demons supernatural senses. The witch, Agatha, then lifted two fingers, pressing them together, she closed her eyes as a light green light formed at the tips of her nails.

"I cahn't find anything else in there" she said, then reached into her sac and pulled out a glowing gold thread." this vill help it heel faster, but I have never seen anything like this."

"We think she has not fed in a while" said Thayex from the armchair he sat in. Valak leaned on the far wall and Akaelix perched on a table.

"I cahn't see anything that should stop it from heeling normally, so yoew're probably right. But this, ist like she has never eaten. Ever." She finished stitching her up and wrapped bandages around her torso. Once done. She snapped her fingers and an IV drip appeared with two bags one was saline solution, the other was a dark amethyst, demonic essence, it would heal her injuries. It was also the only substance that could heal injures caused by holy weapons. Agathe inserted them into Casey's wrist, wrapped more bandages around them,mopped up the blood and packed away her tools."Cahll me if there's a problem" She turned to them and bowed.

"I'll stay with her" said Thayex.

"Thank you Agatha" said Valak as she left. And with that the door closed.

* * *

 

Kat sobbed uncontrollably, sat on the lime sofa of the Rance house, Angela had an arm around her. "I was so useless...I...Should have done something" she chocked

"You couldn't have done anything, Kat" Angela said

"You would have got yourself hurt kit-Kat" Henry answered from the other side of the half wall that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"We shouldn't have messed up the ritual" Kat cried

"Well....that was a stupid idea. You should have come strait back."Angela scolded. Kat nodded, sorrowful. Angela noticed this,and quickly thought of a way to cheer her up, despite her disappointment at both her daughters at the foolish decision, no matter how urgent the need, but she was far more worried about Casey and for the sake of both her daughters. She had to stay strong. No matter what....being Casey had become, she was still her child and she'd be dammed if she stopped supporting her because of it.

" The walk was a nice idea thought" Angela admitted quietly

"Nice, nice, my idea dammed my little sister to hell!! The LITERAL hell! She's probably being ripped apart by demons right now!! I CAUSED THIS" She slammed her fist into the birch coffee table with a loud thud. There was silence for a long while. Angela grabbed her phone and began dialling. " Who are you calling?" asked Henry

"Marcus helped us before, he can do it again" "Exorcising one demon and taking on all of hell is two completely different things" "If anyone can do this, it's him and Tomas".

* * *

 

Marcus sat in a beer saturated pub. Tomas sat next to him, opposite to him was Ed in his usual stripped sweater and next to him was his well-dressed wife Lorraine, all enjoying a meal sat by a dark red table with cushioned seats in this quaint, little inn as celebration to a case they had just solved. His phone range then "excuse me"

"Hello, o hello Angela" Tomas's attention snapped to Marcus, beer in hand as he continued the call. As the call went on his face paled and turned very serious as Angela explained the woods, the cult, the statue, the creature, Casey, all of it. Tomas's face twisted with concern and the warrens noticed, also concerned "Ok, we'll be there" He was silent for a while.

"What's wrong Marcus" Lorraine asked. No answer

"Marcus" Tomas asked.

"We need to leave, the Rance's need us again". He began his explanation in full detail. First who the Rance's were to the warrens, Pazuzu then finally what Angela had just told him. When he finished, Tomas was wide eyed, rubbing his face. The Warren looked at each other. " She's one of them now , there's no curing that. She'll be trapped as a demon forever". Marcus's head hung low in shame. His head shot up "I'm going to help them, I know how dangerous it is and I don't expect you to come along, but it would be appreciated"

"Like hell I'm not going" said Tomas" They need us"

"We are coming too" Said he Warrens in unison" You need my power" said Lorraine. With that they abandoned their half eaten mandioca food, payed the bill and stalked threw dark wood pub, past the flashing, neon sign and got into the back of Marcus's black land rover.

* * *

Casey's mind was a mixture of disembodied voices, screams and the feeling of falling, falling and falling. Forever. Slowly she regained her memories Kat, the woods , the thing, the thing she'd become. She could feel the retracted wings under her skin. She felt the sheets beneath her, her bed was not this comfortable. She remembered the ring of fire and the ground giving way. She was in hell. Her demonic senses detected a male presence nearby. She felt his power, he was strong. Very strong. 

Kat, was she ok, was she safe? Panic tore through her and she shot awake. Sitting at the end of her bed was a tall, muscular, very attractive man with short marron hair, fair skin and appeared to be in his early twenties, not much older than her. He faced her, an iPhone dangled from his hand, but it was his eyes that caught her of guard, his pupils were vertical slits, like a snakes and his iris's were an unnaturally bright shade of green. She stared back at him. "You're awake" he had a British accent and his voice was smooth. She snapped out of her trance, and began franticly looking around the ornate room. The room was very lavish. A large fire place occupied one wall. It was like a gaping maw of a beast, a marble table occupied a the other wall an ipad rested upone it. There was a few outlets dotted around the room. The carpet was the same dark red as was the curtains next to the bed. They were closed. A smaller table sat next to the bed with a stack of books. Her breathing became heavy, her breathing became iritic. Kat, where was Kat? The cult, did they get her? Did that thing get her? was her parents ok? Who the hell was this guy? The thoughts rushed through her, she felt nauseated, she didn't know what to do. "Hey!" The man snapped his clawed fingers twice "Stay with me now!"

"Where am I ?! Where's Kat?!"

"Who the hell is Kat? You just dropped from the sky. We...... who or what had happened to you, we were beyond confused." "I dropped from the sky?"

"Yes, I'm just as confused as you, I require you assistance. Lets start with your name." Lifting his clawed hands in frustration.

She remember then that she was speaking with what was probably a demon, she would have felt fear, if she wasn't one too. But she hadn't the time to dwell on it now. She'd fall apart if she did that, and she wouldn't, not in front of him.   

"My name is Casey Rance and I am...or well was human. I took part in a plan with my sister, Kathrine to stop a satanic ritual and the cost was my humanity. Answer your question?"

He stood surveying her with a critical eye "Yes, apart from why you plummeted from the heavens"

"I fell through a circle of fire" He smiled, apparently that answered all his questions. " I see, well that explains most things except, who turned you."

"I don't know, all I know is it turned me into a demon, like you" She spat out the last two words." Yes, and a demon you are now trapped as forever, their is no cure for demonism" "None" "None" he said clearly understanding her pain. Her eye's filled with silver tears and she began to sob. Tears running down her face. Her vow to not cry forgotten.

"But who are you ?"she finally asked, through heaved breaths

"I am Thayex, I'm a dark god, or arch demon as the humans call us and I welcome you to hell, newly fledged dark goddess"                  


	3. Feed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey has yet to feed.  
> The exorcist crew arrive

Casey stared at her talons. They were long, claw like, far stronger than human nails. They were the nails of a beast. They were fitting she supposed. She turned her hands over, noticing the sharp tips. They were made for pain. Her skin had turned greyer too. Her head spun, dizziness hit her whenever she moved her head. Her side aced, though not surprising consider the gash Thayex had described to her. Her blood was now an inky black, that difference had rattled her the most. It was slightly visible in her veins, they had turned darker, reminding her of her nightmares, the dammed Iv drip.

She couldn't believe she had survived a drop from that height, nor could she quite fathom the amount of blood she had lost. Thayex said he'd carried her and that her blood had cover everything, including him. She asked for some proof. He was a demon, he could be lying to gain her trust, then he'd torment her like Pazuzu had, he was a demon, a monster, however she was like that now. _No, no, I won't be like them_. Thayex turned and walked through an oak door and returned a moment later with some fabric. A lime green towel and a white long sleeved shirt. He lifted them both, giving Casey ample time to look. The towel was saturated, only the edges were untouched, and the shirt. The front dyed black, from the collar all the way to the end, the sleeves were soaked to. She gasped, she could only imagen what he'd looked like before he'd changed.

"Proof enough? If not, look to the left side of your torso" She obeyed, finding a thick scar spanning the length of it. She hadn't even noticed . And was very surprised to see it already closed. Really Casey, your a demon, you can probably do a lot." Your heeling was drastically weakened. A regular demon would have healed within a few minutes, half hour at most. But you just kept bleeding"

"Then how am I healed and why?"

" Why you bled so long?" He asked

"Yes"

"Well we used a magic thread to stich your wound and injected demonic essence to heal your injures. Demonic essences has the ability to heal wounds caused by exorcist weapons, as you were not injured by holy weapons, it healed you easily. That scar will eventually disappear. Your own healing will insure that once restored. It's why it's not very painful. As to why you kept bleeding, we believe it is because you have not fed in a while "

"Feed?"

"On souls"

"I was human up until a few moments ago, I have never eaten someone's soul" she added " not that I know of"

"Very well. You should begin to heal normally once you feed" He moved towards her. His steps echoing on the wooden, uncarpeted part of the floor. His hand extended, about to take her hand and help her out of bed. His finger brushed hers and she snapped at him " Hands off me demon!" her fangs extending further from her gums, her elongated canines on full display. She snarled at him a deep inhuman snarled. He straitened, his fangs extended, they were larger than her but both were equally deadly. His teeth were in a silent growl. A warning. They stared each other down for a while, seconds, hours. It felt like an eternity.

"Someone found their voice" he finally said, teeth still out. "I refuse to be like you" her voice nothing more than a guttural hiss, hollow but deep. Her face shifted, her cheek bones raised, became sharper and her mouth opened further than humanly possible, a forked, snake like tongue flickered from her lips. Making her features more beast than person, she was terrifying, unearthly. Dammed. She supposed she was, but she would not torment humans the way, _he_ had tormented her.

"You must feed" he said at last " Gods of light need to feed on them too. So fangs away"

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, doing her best to relax, after a long while she felt her menacing attributes retract, before opening her eyes and glared at Thayex.

"I will not torment humans, and gods of light?"

"Unlike your teaching, there is not one god, there are thousands. However long ago light gods split up into multiple pantheons of different sizes. The humans have documented most of them."

"So like Artemis and Thor?"

"Yes they exist, along with Horus and Hades, Loki and Aphrodeity, as well as many others"

"Then what are you?"

"The creatures you call demons are dark gods, but we choose to stay as one large pantheon over a few realms. Hell is not one large mass, it spans across several dimensions, the closest you humans ever came to documenting it properly was the divine comedy, but there...is not quite the same, it's not separated in rings, not exactly anyway". He was struggling for the description. "Its hard for me to explain it to you" He finally choked out." However it is all ruled by the seven kings. With Lucifer being the most in charged".

"The difference between hell and a heaven realm of the light gods is how painful it is for the souls when we're feeding. In heaven realm it is painless and dose not impede the human at all, but in hell, where you go if your an asshole well it hurts like hell. On an earth, it's a grey area, you can decide how much pain or damage your cause. Most of us is rarely as violent as the documented "demonic possessions" however some demented gods enjoy inflicting pain ". He explained as though it was common knowledge. Casey on he other hand had literally had her life flipped on it's head. And apparently the "don't worship false idols" thing was... false.

"Then why do crucifixes hurt you" she questioned, he could still be lying. "We have a bit of bad blood with the Christian pantheon, therefore they created prayers and holy trinkets to repel us, we have artefact that repel them too "

"Why", his face creased

"long story, perhaps later" Casey was having a hard time taking this in. so much that her head aced, It burned like a fire was smouldering in the back of her mind. Nausea hit her in blows, hand flying to her scalp. This wasn't just because of the new information. Thayex noticed and it seemed to bring him bad to the task of hand "right, ok, we need to get you some sustenance, anyway your starting to feel the effects of hunger".

"I don't want to eat a human!" she said clearly, emphasising her distaste of human torment. Thayex sighed heavily. "Very well" he extended his canines in full and lifted his forearm to his mouth. The man bit down then, piercing his wrist. Drawing blood. It spilled down his pale skin, staining his claws. It was a good thing he had changed into a sleeveless shirt. He let go and lowered his arm. Blood on his lips. "Eat this, it will sustain you until you can build up the courage to feed on one of the sinners" he offered his wrist to her.

She hesitantly held his hand and swallowed hard. She expected his blood to smell rancid, sour, dark and wrong, but it didn't. It smelled really good. Her mouth dropped open, her breaths ragged. She surged forward sinking her fangs in deep and greedily drank, gulping his blood in large mouthfuls. It was the same black as hers but she didn't care it tasted so sweet. She dug her claws into his massive muscles and drank deeper. He watched her for a while, counting the seconds in his head, debating how long until he stopped her. His started to feel dizzy and pulled his hand away. His other hand on her shoulder, holding her there.

"That's enough" But Casey was not nearly satisfied with the amount he gave her and she lunged claws and teeth bared. Her nails dug into the back of his neck, pulling him to her, she bit into his throat, drinking more and more. He pulled her off, shoving her back onto the silken sheets. "Stop it!" he said firmly. Her head snapped to him ,glaring at him with possessed silver eyes. The beast features returning, this time with the bony horns and clawed wings. He roared then ,a powerful one, rattling the room, filled with annoyance and a note of anger, fangs bared and his face slightly changing to the darker, creature face. The roar snapped her out of her blood lust and she gasped deeply on her hand and knees on the bed. Talons shredding the crimson sheets. Thayex took several deep breaths and ran a hand through his hair. Features changing to his human form, anger leaving him. Once he regained his composure, he spoke

"well, at least you ate" he said with a grimace. Casey felt embarrassed, yes he was a demon, well dark god, but she had just attacked a man. Ever since the possession, she had tried harder not to harm living things without absolute need. Yes he might still be lying, he might want to manipulate her, but she was no longer human. It would be foolish to think like one, no matter how much she wished she could. Yes he was demonic, but her head had stopped hurting and she felt stronger, power pulsing through her veins. Maybe he was trying to help her?

" I'm...sorry" she said hesitantly. Thayex wiped the blood from his neck and wrist. Wounds already healed. "I.. it's fine" he smiled " You think your the first person to try and rip my throat out?" his smile grew.

"come, we best get you some proper clothing" her clothes had been damaged in the fall, particularly her side. And with that he helped her stand and summoned some servants.

* * *

 

After a short stop to Mother Bernadant's chapel, to ask for her help, she had agreed to help almost immediately. They drove to the Rance's as fast as legally possible. It took them three hours to rush to their destination. The trunk full was filled with the necessary luggage. If Mother Bernadants was shocked by the events, she didn't show it.

"What is the plan if we find her?" she asked.

"what do you mean?" asked Tomas from the back seat.

"She is a demon now, a dark goddess, enemy of our god..."

"Just because she is turned doesn't mean she is our enemy" said Marcus.

"Yes" said Mother Bernadant "when she is not hungry "

"We can help her control it"

"Oh yes. Keep telling yourself that" interjected Ed from the drivers seat

"We only know how to expel demons, not listen to their problems, she might except the darkness. There is no turning her back into a human. She's a completely different species now."

"Oh yeah , you're an expert how exactly, you've fought what, a handful of demons and last time you were having your crucifix handed to you. You scrapped through at the last minute. What was his name. Valak..." drawled Marcus

"Ok, fine we'll figure it out later. We're here" They turned down a dusty drive way, the gravel crunching a they parked. They all stepped out and retrieved their bags from back before meeting the remaining ranches on the porch. " Evening, I brought the cavalry" announced Marcus a bag swung over his back and introduced them to the Warrens, before Angela ushered them in side with awaiting drinks. They all found chairs and Marcus began questioning "I would first like to offer our condolences " he said.

"Don't, don't Marcus" ordered Angela, gripping the arms of her chair" she is not dead! She can't be"

"Well she has been turned, so it is unlikely they attacked her on sight" Lorraine answers.

"I will need some specifics about the ritual" said Marcus, turning his attention to Kat. Kat nodded" There were 13 people. By their size they were all woman, wearing black robes with hoods. I couldn't see their faces. There was an alter, statue and smaller table too, with some meat on it."

"What was on the alter?" asked Marcus, writing all of this on a not pad.

"There was a lot, but I saw some knifes, a spell book, small feminine statues, a golden stage head" "Anything else" interjected Ed "There was a jar of moths too" Marcus wrote it all down

"The moths are strange the rest is normal. The effigies suggest it was either a demoness or a demon who is associated with femininity."

"So its defiantly a female" said Ed quickly

"Tell us about the statue" said Tomas "It was a tall, athletic woman. She was very beautiful, wearing a short dress. With some hair covering one exposed breast. The other was covered by the dress. The hair was long and straight, grown to her lower back. She was holding a spear and a symbol disk think."

"What did the symbol look like?"

"Kind of a two interconnecting spikes with two shaped at the sides. Sort of curved sticks"

"shadow demon" breathed Marcus"

"What were the cultist doing?" "They were making these magic spears that would make things decay" he pulled a photo from a book. Kat looked at it.

" Dose she look like this?"

"Identical" She said. Marcus frowned 

"Her name is Akaelix, she is an arch demoness of shadows, she is very powerful. A very ancient religion believed she was the protector of woman during marriage and her wrath would find any would harmed their families. Hence the female imagery. He added "and if she is included in this we have a problem."


	4. Old acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exorcist explore the ritual sight. Casey meets an old acquaintance.

Kat lead the group through the trees, twigs snapping under their feet interrupting the otherwise eerie silence. It was too quiet, no animals not even the wind rustling the leaves. It was as if time had stopped.Had the ritual done that? They rounded the corner, stepping into the heavy brush, the clearing was near. Cowered, that's what she thought of herself, a cowered for hiding when Casey need her. Cowered for not helping. Cowered for jumping away from Casey's demonic form. How could she be scared of her own sibling? The wings were a shock but it was still Casey, still her sister. She should have attack the creature, should have held Casey instead of screaming in horror, like Casey was a monster. Lorraine walked up beside her, pulling her from her thoughts. "You feel guilty. I can sense it" Kat nodded. "It wasn't your fault" she said doing her utmost best to comfort her. "When the wings and horns grew in I screamed, like I did when Pazuzu was possessing her. Like she was a monster. I bet she hates me now. I bet she thinks that I hate her now" Kat murmured wiping a lone tear from her cheek.

"I don't think she hates you" said Lorraine at last "other wise she wouldn't have pushed you out of the way"

"She was human then" Kat countered. Lorraine contemplated that, brushing a strand of brown hair out of her face. "I think you care greatly for Casey, you wouldn't have cried for her if you didn't, you wouldn't be trudging through the woods if you didn't. Your siblings and I'm sure she knows you love her" she added " I'm psychic remember" she said smiling

Kat was still unsure but Lorraine had a point. This was Casey, the sweetest person she knew. She survived tragedy after tragedy. She would be fine. However if Casey was angry, she had every dame right. They reached the clearing. " Here it is" she said "The bon fire was right in the middle" She scanned the clearing. The ritual had been covered up. The bon fire ashes were mixed with dirt and leaves had been used to hide the black ash. But it was vaguely noticeable by the darker soil in the centre where the fire had once been. The alter had been smashed to pieces, most likely some hammer had been used to finished the work began by the statue. The artefacts were gone, soil and branches laid on top, creating a large pile of rubble. The average camper would think nothing of it.

The exorcists spread across the clearing, searching for clues. Marcus dug into the pile and pulled out a large piece of rubble, a diamond with an inverted peak rising from the middle. "Definitely an arch demon" he said.

"What do you mean" asked Henry

"Every level of demon has it's own symbol required to summon them, this one is for an arch demon aka dark god, that the kind Casey has been turned into"

"oh" is all henry managed. Mother Bernadant stepped out side the clearing. And walked to the dich Kat had fallen into, she knelt down at a point, dried black blood caked the ground and trees. She brushed a fingers through the blacked dirt and examined the substance. _Definitely demon blood_ she thought. She stood and walked to the edge of the dicked. A group of leafy branches, she stepped into the dich, and pulled away some of the branches. Their laid the marble statue and there... clutching it tightly in an embrace was an unconscious woman with obsidian black hair. Mother Bernadant then summoned the others.

　

They came running. Frantic. Before stopping in absolute shock at the edge of the indent. The woman was wearing dark robes, hood pulled back, her face was thin as was her frame. She was tall, but there was no muscle to her. She was wafer thin, like a bundle of sticks. Blood decorated her lips and she had some bruising, but she was pretty.

No doubt about it she was a cultist.

Kat's and Henry's eyes burned with rage, this groups idiocy may very well cost them Casey. Kat just stared and pulled a small knife from her pocket. She had brought it for protection. It glinted in the gentle light illuminating the woods. As quick as a flash, she lunged at the woman, the dagger aimed at her heart, but Tomas was faster catching Kat's wrist. "NO KAT!!" he shouted flustered. "They took my sister! I will have revenge!" Kat struggled against his grip and swung her other hand, but he seized it with his other hand. "She's evil!" She roared, so loud it made their ears stung. Scorching her throat. So loud and filled with rage and hatred that it came not from the Kat they knew. It was as if a void had opened within her and a snarling beast had crawled out, kicking and thrashing. Awakening an anger she didn't know she had. She had taken Casey, she had, it was her fault! Her and her dammed faith! Kat thrashed against Tomas's hold, wanting so desperately to stab the unconscious woman. "You're not a killer" he said softly "Casey wouldn't want this"

"How do you know what she wants?!"

"I don't but you can't kill her"

"Why not?!" Brown eyes blazing

"Because you are different to them ,don't be like them" Henry walked down to them and closed his arms around Kathrine in a hug. She dropped the knife, it hit the ground with a thud. Kat cried into Henry's shoulder. A screeching wail, filled with more pain and grief than any cry should be able to be. "Casey" she sobbed. "We'll find her kit-kat. We'll find her" said Henry. They all turned to the young woman and began formulating a plan. Beginning with harvesting information from this Satanist.

* * *

A gold framed mirror stood in front of Casey. She didn't recognize the figure that stared back at her, she lifted a claw tipped hand to touch her cheek. Her skin had turned paler,but the grey was gone due to her feeding on Thayex. She felt embarrassed about attacking him, whether she should, she didn't know, but stood behind her may be an ally in this madness. She'd play this calmly. Hating everything and trying to kill everyone wouldn't work. If she killed Thayex she'd have another demon to deal with. Her figure had changed, more toned and her face! Her canines were sharper, longer. She couldn't help but compare them to some vampire from one of those soppy supernatural romances. And her eyes once a rich brown, were now a silver, with an oval pupil of hematite darkness. They were so different, another example of the humanity she'd lost. Her clothes were destroyed, blood soaked and ripped. Her scar had gone. There was no sign of it, not even a thin line. She'd hoped something had remained, a remainder of her human life, but fate was cruel and cold. It didn't care about her feelings, and destiny had chosen that she'd become inhuman and like that she would stay. 

"My eyes" she started, not sure what to say. What could she say? They were completely different. She had wondered what it would be like to change her eye colour once. Even bought some coloured contacts of a deep green. She disliked them the moment she put them in, they didn't work with her appearance, they were foreign to her and her eyes were bloodshot red and tear filled the moment she removed them, after that she decided to appreciate her eyes more. "There beautiful, they shine like crystals" Thayex said appearing beside her in the mirror his emerald eyes gleaming. He put his hands on her shoulders. Her face heated, he just said, subtle much "umm..." Thayex noticed her staring at him, his cheeks reddened, he just said that out loud.

" Uh well… if you don't like them you could just shapeshift to change them to something else.. but.. uh those are your default eyes and you can change them but there unique to you...but...we might be able to change them...I'm not sure though-" He was blushing and rambling a mile a minute. She had made him blush, him a demon lord of hell, blushing. She burst out laughing. " What wrong?" She stopped laughing but smiled broadly "you, your embarrassed"

"I am not" She cockered her head to the side" Then why are you blushing", "I am not" he repeated , pulling his hands from her shoulders and stuffed them into his pockets. She sensed a presence behind them.

A grumbling sinner stumbled into the room, skin slightly cracked and burned from the torture pits. It bowed" Forgive the intrusion" It groaned, trying it's best not to sound broad or disrespectful, even though it's hatred was obvious." But my ladies rooms are prepared. I hope they are to your liking". Casey jumped in surprise "What is that?" she squeaked, staring at the tiny, burnt, hairless humanoid creature. "Hmm...rude much woman" it huffed, and her cheeks reddened in embarrassment and shame, but a growl from Thayex left it shrinking back and bowing deeply

" my apologies my lord, I meant no disrespect"

"This pitiful thing" Thayex explained" Is a sinful human, a dammed soul deemed unfit for a heaven because of it's misdeeds in life" "This is what happens if your an evil human" she asked

"Yes, but don't worry you haft to a rather horrid person to be sent here, or you haft to have offended your gods in some way. Now that your a goddess you needn't be concerned", she turned her attention back to the thing

"your r-rooms are this way, ma'am " It rose, voice shaking and fearful "allow me to show you"

"Where are the rooms?" Inquired Thayex, looking down at the sinner, asserting his power and authority at the shaking being. "I-it's on this floor "it stammered " Three doors to the right of these ones, left side of the hall, My lord" Thayex raised his right hand "We'll find them ourselves, you can find somewhere else to be". He snapped his fingers and the creatures disappeared. "Where did he go?" asked Casey "Somewhere in the realm of hell where sinners primarily preside" Thayex answered" and you needn't be concerned with there well fare. Humans that are dammed here and complete and utter monsters, they are irredeemable, murderers make up the majority of them" Casey nodded slowly. This was hell, it was full of bad people, she couldn't fall apart.

They walked silently down the halls, a dark haired, golden eyed demon male walked past them making eye contact with Thayex for a moment before continuing down the hall. They arrived. The door was carved and mahogany, it opened with barely a whine. A pair of ruby haired women stood in the middle of the room. Some scorched sinners slithered past them, eyes lowered to the floor. The women smiled and bowed "evening miss, we will be your attendance" the taller one said. Casey turned to Thayex "they are imps" he said" they act as our attendance, these two will be your ladies in waiting" he gestured to the girls "they are far more respected than the sinners". The girls smiled. "Alvezin, Zenn, this is Casey she is a new goddesses, pleases help her settle in". "Of course, my lord, we will do our utmost best" answered the shorter woman. They acted different to the sinners, they had genuine respect for Thayex and they were not burnt or twisted like the dammed. They were lean and slender with ruby hair falling in luxurious waves. They had a sibling like resemblance. "I will leave you to it" answered Thayex " I will be back shortly"

Casey was about to retort, but he was gone, the door closing. "This way please" said the shorter girl cheerfully. Snapping Casey from her trance. The woman was pointing to the bathing chamber. With no other option she move towards it. Once in side, one of the imps closed the door and locked it. The room was large and pristine. The floor was marble and there was a large crystal bath and shower. There was another cubicle like room in the corner concealing a toilet. Some light blue towels hung on the wall. Light blue as she'd requested. The bath was already filled and the water was the most clear blue. Casey turned to them " So what are your names?" she asked. The taller woman answered" I'm Zenn" then the shorter woman then answered" and I'm Alvezin". "Are you siblings", "yes" they answered in unison. "I'm the eldest" said Zenn happily. "You're not" frowned Alvezin, "yes I am, by 2 minute, 120 seconds and always will be. Accept it Vez ". "Hmph" groaned Alvezin from one of the silver cabinets. Searching for a series of bottles and lotions. Casey smiled, they remained her of Kat and herself, but closer. Zenn helped her remove her tattered clothes. Zenn held her shirt up. Putting her hand through one of the many holes "what happened?" she asked. "I fell from the sky" "no further questions" the look on Zenn's face was so startled that she laughed. The girls began giggling as well. Casey could probably trust them. Trust, Casey never felt like she could tolerate any demon, let alone trust them, _we aren't all as violent_ , Thayex's words floated through her head. The realisation hit her. It was not the demon race she hated, it was just Pazuzu. Him, he had tormented her, he had crippled her mother, put Kat in the crash and put her farther into a coma. Him and his followers, and his followers had fled or are dead, probably burning in the pits. Good they were being punished. When she found him she'd turn his skin in-side out. Maybe she could find someone to help. Her mind filled with dark ideas like burying the air demon under a mountain. They were gods, they can probably do that.

She stepped into the bath, sighing from the blissful heat. Alvezin took one of Casey's hands, a nail file in her hand. "Could you retract your claws, my lady". Casey looked at her, "Um, I don't know what-". Casey looked at her claws. "You are new, like this" vez held up a hand her nails extending to long talons, before they retracted back into her fingers, revealing her regular nails" just think, it's as easy as breathing". Casey took a few breaths, _as easy as breathing_. Her talons retracted with a click and she smiled at her natural nails.

Alvezin began filing and shaping them, Casey never really cared much for her nails beside cutting them. She didn't have the patience for painting them. Zenn knelt behind her and began combing lotions and oils through her hair. "How long have you been her ma'am" one asked, Casey was unsure, how long had she been here, a while at least "I arrived earlier to day" , she smiled " And Thayex said you where a new goddesses" Casey was silent for a moment, really wanting to change the subject "You call him Thayex not by his title, why is that?" they look at each other for a moment "Well... we're half siblings". "Really??!!" Casey was beyond surprised, but their hair was not to dissimilar. "Our mother was an imp and his farther was a full-blooded demon. Thayex's mother is also a full demon, so we are half demon, making us stronger than your average imp, but we were much more like our mother".

"They why are you servants"

"not servants, ladies in waiting, we have titles and are regarded as minor deities, but we'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about it" she added "miss" head lowered. Casey didn't want to know why, she assumed that their must have been some family drama that was a shameful secret. "Ok, don't tell me why" she said. They both smiled brightly "Thank you" they said in unison. "And drop the "lady" when were in private". "Very well, Casey" answered Vez.

After they had cleaned her up they dried and styled her blonde hair in lose curls. They did brilliant work. After that they directed her to the walk-in wardrobe, bursting with stylish cloths from all ages of history. She could dress like she was a 15th century Chinese noble, or an Athenian princess, she was more than happy with that. "What about this one" said Vez holding a tile blue Victorian gown. "Or this one" holding a roman robe. Casey walked around, inspecting the various garments, landing on an obsidian and gold sleeveless dress, secured behind the neck. She brushed a hand down it, she very much liked the cut. "This one" she said. "Brilliant" they said, Alvezin grabbed it from the hanger and untied the strap and unzipped the bodice. Casey undid her dressing gown, standing in her dark underwear and stepped into it, Vez adjusted it, zipping the back and secured the metal clasp around the back of the neck. She looked into the mirror, it was perfect. Zenn gave her some black heel, a less crazy heel after some negotiation. She didn't wear heels very offten but this dress demanded it. Then the two girls held up boxes of rings , neclaces and chockers. Bronze,gold ,silver and platinum sculped into all manner of desine. Jewels gleamed from them."What ones would-"

Suddenly the door flew open and Pazuzu walked in.

* * *

 

Caseys temper exsploded. It dared to come to her rooms, could it not leave her alone? This thing had destroyed her life, her parents, Kat all suffered because this thing felt like it. Alvezin was at her side at an instance, a hand on the side of her arm, shielding her. Zenn flicked her wrists and her claws extended, growling, the box of gems forgotten on the floor "you dare enter without invitation" she hissed "you dare disrespect our mistress".

"Forgive the intrusion, but I was made aware of a new goddesses and I wished to see for my self". He studied Casey, did he recognise her ? Vez gripped her hand tightly "ma'am if he bothers you we can have him thrown out" But Casey didn't hear her, he looked exactly like he did before, sparse grey hair, red uniform, even the gold ring on his finger. It look exactly the same, every last dame detail.  His voice was the same, it was cold but disturbingly human. "Mistress please" Vez pleaded, but Casey was lost in a void of rage, it settled like a thick fog, she couldn't see through it. Pazuzu focused harder on her, realization flickering in his crimson eyes. "No" he took a step forward, " it couldn't be, could it" he stepped forward again, laughing "you just can't seem to get rid of us, can you, Casey Rance". The sound of him...saying her name, made her sick. He didn't have the right to say her name, her families name. Monster. Her fangs lengthened as well as her claws, Vez stepped away, but still kept close, her claws doing the same.

"Get. Out" she said, her two ladies preparing to defend her. "It's been a while" he drawled walking towards her" how is Regan" Casey roared, actually roared, like a great beast, it was inhuman, like Thayex's. Pazuzu lunged for Zenn, she dodge right, catching him with a punch to the face, but he was fast grabbing her by the throat. She surged her leg forward, kneeing him in the gut, causing him to drop her with a groan. She leapt back, snarling. The air surged around the two woman. Alvezin swung a fire ball, she had summoned from her hand at him, but it stopped, destroyed by a gust of wind. The gust whipped around them throwing the ladies to the side, he ran for Casey but she was ready and dodge his attack and swung her claws at his face. The attack landed, carving four slashes down his face. Black blood oozed from them and she regrouped with Vez, savouring the feeling of cutting him. 

He stood "Little bitch" he murmured. He was about to lung for them when a pair of hands pierced his stomach. Fingers pressed together so the hands formed points able to shred flesh. Claws out, the first hand was breathed in flame, the other cloaked in darkness. They belonged to Thayex and a tall, silver haired woman she did not know, who appeared to be around Thayex's age. The woman pulled her hand from his gut and Thayex lifted him by his stomach injurie and chucked him to the door. Pazuzu landed with a thud, coughing up blood "Out Pazuzu, before I rip you to shreds"  Pazuzu turned to them, surveying, eyes darting from the twins, the silver haired woman, Thayex and Casey, realising he was out matched, he stood and said" fine, fine, I shall leave, for now, by Casey" he smiled a crooked smile before leaving injuries healing. 

Once Pazuzu was out of earshot Thayex spoke "Akaelix, Zenn, Vez can you handle this" he pointed after Pazuzu. The tall, beautiful silver haired answered in an accent like Thayex's "we'll be right back" and the three of them left the room, shutting the door behind them. Thayex turned to her "are you alright?"

"I'm....ok" she said hesitantly, clearly shaken, hugging her self tightly " just get rid of him" she added quickly. "I can stop him from bothering you, but why did he target you?". There was no avoiding the question, Thayex was staring intently at her, willing her to say something" when I was human...he...possessed me and I survived" she answered eyes lowered to the dark floor. "I see, Pazuzu is a pain in the ass, he carries _long_ grudges" . "I know" Casey lifted the hand she had struck Pazuzu with. Clawing his face off was dame satisfying, deserved. Drying blood caked her nails "clawing his face off was fun though" she smiled, then remembered Thayex's hand breathed in flame. He said he was a flame demon, fire must be his power. "Do I have powers, like you have your fire", "yes but your a shadow demon so you can't do the same things as I can". she looked into his eyes "teach me", he surveyed her " well I can help, Akaelix, the silver haired woman, is also a shadow demon, she'll teach you" he smiled "It's a deal then" Casey extended her hand, "I'll hold you to it" and he took her hand, holding it tightly.  

 

　


	5. Akaelix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pazuzu is brewing something. The exorcist meet Akaelix and a new character is introduced

Pazuzu stomped down the forgotten hall, it's celling's and walls nothing more than cracked stone, dust covered the floor. Cobwebs hung like curtains in his path, the catacombs held the remains of an ancient time, when hell was governed by a cruel dictator, spell artefacts and the remains of a few of the dictators closest confidant's. Demons were immortal, once reacted maturity they stop ageing, period. They would by unable to die from old age or deceases, only from specific weapons. Most finished aging in their twenties, maybe older, but with their ability to take the form of anything some choose to be younger, or like him, older, what ever they felt they should look like. He wore a heavy robe concealing all of his withered features. No one went down here , didn't want to, they didn't want to remember the days when Satan was in charge, before Lucifer took control. They all felt like Satan treated them like slaves.

No Pazuzu knew he was stronger than Lucifer, more back bone. The weak didn't deserve any power. He used no lantern, didn't need one as he took a rusted key and opened a sealed stone door, it scraped open, in side was the remains of Satan himself, the body cut into pieces, seven to represent the seven demon kings, and placed in seven iron caskets, assorted across the room. They were completely sealed, never meant to be opened again. Carved black stone hugged the caskets. Herxadite the hardest material in hell, could block any attack from the out side, but not inside of the magic shields. The stone was carved in the forms of animals, the symbols of the seven kings. The first was casket was enclosed in the maw of a monstrous lion, it far more threatening then the lions on earth, Symbolising Beleth.

The second was hugged in the arms of a praying mantis with spines extending from its back, for Baal.

The next was clutched in the talons of a fanged raven, Its mouth frozen in a screech, revealing its unnatural teeth, representing Malphas.

The next was held in the coils of a sea serpent, Leviathan.

A vicious vulture was guarding the next. Mammon.

A horned, long, winged an clawed monstrosity, was curled around the next, Belphegor.

The final was in the middle was locked in the coils of a 10 headed draconic snake, for Lucifer.

The seven had made sure that Satan never rouse again, could never enslave them, treat them as lesser because of gender or power level. Hypocrites they were just the same with the sinners, the humans deserved it and he didn't really care for the humans, but they had traded one tyrant for seven. Even if the others saw them as saviours. The walls were decorated in the animal symbols of some other demons, a death adder, a winged viper surrounded by moths, a twelve legged tarantula, a two headed serpentine dragon, a scaled wasp with giant pincers and stinger. As well as dozens of others. Paint cracked and covered by dust and smog. But the most important thing to Pazuzu was that he was secretly a confidant to Satan, and he had lost power, because of Lucifer. He would have his power back, and pulled an amber crystal from his pocket, placing it in a stand he had had position. He would need more though, much more to execute his plans.

* * *

　Anya woke slowly, handcuffed to a chair. She didn't know where she was. Her vision was blurry but clearing. She was alive, the goddess had save her, her prayers had been answered. She had been a priestess for the goddess Akaelix for a decade. She had been born into the religion and had been discovered to be a gifted seer, and had become a follower of the goddess after her training was complete, and had become, second assistant after a year. Her ability to see the future and fortune telling made her a valuable asset, being able to receive and convey the messages of the goddess through a mental link. Because of this there was no need for the goddess her self be there to speak with them. Only prophets like her could do this. Every god had one. She lifted her head, her mind spinning, she tasted blood in her mouth and she aced. She chocked, blood and spittle coughed onto the ground. Her dark hair was dishevelled and her robes were dirty but she remembered everything.

After those two disrespectful fools, dared to interrupt their ritual. The demon that had been present, had flew into a fit of rage and ran after the girls. She had exited the clearing to inspect the statue that had been thrown from the invisible force. She didn't know who was the green eyed creature, it wasn't Akaelix, she had respect for her followers. The green eyed demon came back then, a few minutes and she heard screams and groans of pain from the clearing. The creature was ripping the cultist apart, blood and organs covering the ground. She ran to the statue and pulled whatever foliage over her and the sculpture, kneeling before it and began to pray, delving deep into her powers.

She found the goddess seated at a table. "So there was a ritual in my honour tonight" she said to a red haired flame demon, " what of it" he hummed, clearly board." well apparently to teenagers interrupted it" Anya's vision hit the goddess.

"Akaelix, please help!"

"Anya what wrong?"

"He's killing everyone!"

"WHO?" The voice in her head was angry. Akaelix was clearly rattled and furious.

"The demon you sent!" Instantly regretting the sentence. The goddess would not want to see them harmed.

"I SENT NONE! " Anya felt cold stone hands take hers. The statue had move. She felt a presence close by as a dark shield manifested around her, the statue and the surrounding area. Sealing them in a semi circle. The creature disappeared into the mist and there was silence. Anya began to bleed from her mouth from the power she was using, but she had to keep the connection. She felt the goddess and the marron haired demon leap from some falling presence. A vision of the goddess manifested in front of her. Eyes looking to the clearing, she saw the bodies, they hadn't been fast enough to save the others. Anya was still clutching the statue, crying. Akaelix searched the woods, no sign of the creature. Anya felt her mind flash to the presence in hell, it was an injured demoness, harmed by the creature. Anya wanted Akaelix to stay but a goddess was hurt, she was more important. "Akaelix go help the other goddesses, but please grant me protection" she let go of the statue pleading eyes staring deeply into the demonesses silver and black ones. "I wont abandon you"

"That injured goddess takes priority" she had no authority over the goddess and was afraid she had disrespected her. she added "Ma'am" eyes lowered in respect. Akaelix knelt and hugged her, they still spoke through their mental link of seer and god. "Stay with the statue, it will protect you" and with that she was gone, Anya sat next to the statue tightly ,and prayed until she fell asleep.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Akaelix came back to the site, Anya was gone and the statue was smashed to pieces. Akaelix tilted her head back and roared.

* * *

 

The Rance's and exorcist felt the anger in the roar that shook the earth. It through them into a panic, causing them to grab all manner of religious items and they remained still for a while, turning off all lighting and shutting all curtains. Mother Bernadant was muttering a pray to the virgin Mary. Once composed, they stepped into the room where the cultist was being held. She had woken up, good. Kat went in first, then Marcus. He held a cross up to her making sure she was not possessed, she didn't react to it and her eyes were a natural shade of grey. "Can you speak English" he said, ignoring the confused look on Kats face. He woman nodded "Good, lets start with your name" The room was small and had a few boxes around the place. The wall was aquamarine, but otherwise bare. Then there was the wooden chair they had tided the Satanist to.

"Anya and I'm the prophet to the goddess Akaelix, a goddess of shadows and darkness, protector of young woman, one of the hunting goddesses and inner strength, and is also a jugd-"

"Yeah I don't care" said Marcus dropping into his own "I will ask you some questions and you will answer. Truthfully, understand?" Kat was very, very still, a fury smouldering within her. She was silent and stood rigged.

"I will not answer anything that will disrespect the gods". Marcus smiled "They shouldn't". Anya tried to tap into her power, she couldn't feel Akaelix. Not at all. Only static, had they used some shield? She tried again, nothing. She unleashed her magic in waves, hoping Akaelix would feel it or at least feel the static and was able to find the source. Marcus grinned like a Kat "yeah you won't be able to contact her, that demonic bitch wont be able to contact you either, the shield will stop that".

"You deny me my faith?" Kat snapped, she lunged forward "Your dame faith cost me my sister!" Anya snapped back at her" I've lost my sister too, you disrespectful fool, they'd be alive if it wasn't for you!"

"Oh" inquired Marcus, an eyebrow rising, Anya frowned "after your interference, the green eyed creature attacked us and killed all except me" her voice broke tears springing to her eyes.

"Well your goddess doesn't care about you as much as you thought"

"No, she didn't send that demon" she argued, trying to leap from the chair, but being held back by the cuffs. "How do you know?" asked Kat

"because she told me"

"What?" started Kat. Angela came in then, followed by Henry

"Where is our daughter" asked Angela.

"I don't know" she answered" We all thought the creature had been sent by the goddess to monitor the ritual, that's not unusual, but then you came" she glared at Kat" then he flew into a rage and murdered all the other priestesses, I ran to the statue and clutched it tightly, I contacted Akaelix and she summoned a shield around me but the demon had disappeared before she could do anything. I summoned her to late to save the others, but she saved me" Anya started to cry, "I should have acted sooner, I might have save them!" her head hung low in shame.

"How did she save you" asked Henry.

"She placed a spell on the statue, as long as I was near it, the demon couldn't touch me?"

"And you trust her, she might be lying, she might have sent that thing"

"She didn't"

"How do you know?"

"Because I asked her! I'm her prophet, I can feel her emotions when we're in contact, she didn't send him, she was angry when she found out! It's not her, she genuinely cares about us!"

"If she cared about you why did she leave you?" Henry was still asking the questions

"I'm psychic, I can't read her thought, but I know what emotion she's feeling and I can see glimpses of what she's seeing if I concentrate hard enough, I also see visions. She can see my entire mind but she only dose that if absolutely necessary. I saw a demoness landing in front of her one with blond hair, she was hurt but alive. The blond one was injured, but I sensed the power of the green eyed creature." Angela covered her mouth, suppressing a sob. Casey, it had to be Casey. But Anya continued" I told Akaelix that the injured goddess was more important, so she shielded me." She paused, tong darting out to moisten her lips "That roar, we just her, is her returning for me. If you hurt me, in any way ,she will know and she will be very angry."

There was silence as they digested that. "What happened to the other girl?" asked Kat her temper cooling. "A male god with short, reddish-brown hair picked her up off the rubble and the vision ended."

"Describe the goddess"

"well" said Anya " she was covered in blood and rubble, so it was hard to she but, she was young, about twenty, long blond hair, fair skin"

"It's her, it hast to be her, it's Casey" Angela sobbed in relief

" where did the guy take her". Who the hell is Casey? she couldn't be the goddess, none would have a name like that.

"I don't know, but I sensed no ill intent, more they were confused as hell"

"Can you get another vision" said Angela.

"It's not on demand it's only sometimes when I tap into it, but I can speak to Akaelix when I want to, if you lower the shield"

"No " said Marcus, "well" retorted Anya" when Akaelix gets here, I wont stop her from destroying you.I don't know about you but I call this kidnapping" she grinned like a cat, Kat had to use all her self control not to punch her "yeah kidnapping someone's prophet doesn't go down well." An idea sprang to her mind, her bag was in the corner, she kept a lot in there, usually potions and ingredient, as well her seeing equipment. However she also kept makeup and perfume in there. Demons had incredible sense of smell, If she could somehow get it just outside the shield, or maybe she didn't need to get outside the shield maybe she just needed to spill it. Maybe the shield didn't stop sent, but that was unlikely, Akaelix would have found the house otherwise. She ran her fingers over the back of the chair and found a splintered piece of wood, clinging to the rest of the chair, big enough to pick her handcuffs. But where was the shield. There was a window to her left. About 10m away she saw a shimmer, the shield. She turned back to the others, busily digesting the knowledge. Maybe they would let her go. "We'll keep you her for now, don't try anything " said Kat and with that they all left the room.

Anya had been picking at the splinter. Once the door locked, she grabbed it and snapped it of, it was about half the size of a pencil. She felt around the cuffs and found an indent. An emergency way to open them if the key was lost. She stuck the splinter in it, and pressed. The cuffs unlocked and her wrists were free. She smiled to her self, Akaelix had chosen her to be her prophet when she was seventeen, for her resourcefulness and her intelligence and cunning. She wanted someone who had mutable brain cells to rub together, not looks. Quietly she stepped across the room, reaching the bag she pulled it away from the door. Her magic items were gone. They weren't complete idiots. Luckily they had left her makeup and perfume, they even left her favourite eyeshadow pallet. How thoughtful! She took her perfume bottle as well as a bottle of foundation with the strongest smell. she had to test weather or not it would work. she walked to the window and sorrowfully held up her fawn coloured foundation bottle. It was glass, it was also urban decay, which was a pain in the ass, oh well she could get more.

She cautiously opened the window and looked down. There was a ledge underneath, she could try to climb down. She took the foundation and hurled it, if the shield didn't break she'd climb out and jump down, it wasn't to far. It flew through the air, and went strait through the shield, the shield bent and shimmered, but the bottle landed beyond it and smashed on the stone path beyond, coating the path in a skin coloured substance, it work, she quickly took the perfume and threw it as the door burst open. The perfume bottle smashed in the same place as the foundation, turning the foundation watery. Marcus ran in and Anya was gone, climbing down the white washed wall and jumping the last 4m. now standing by the shield, and behind her a silver haired woman stood with swords drawn.

Akaelix knew she had chosen correctly 7 years ago, Anya was the best. She had escaped by herself in a ratter incredible, unexpected and cosmetic filled. Perfect. And in record time. She had been standing in the bare clearing, the bodies were gone. Not a trace. No blood, but she knew they had been. The air stank of death, the air was heavier in areas, identifying where the bodies had once been. Twelve heavier spots and one lighter one where the statue had been, where Anya had been. Why couldn't she smell her? She knelt placing a hand on the leafy ground and felt. Felt for the power used in the ritual. She'd expected her power, it should have smelt like the fresh winter night with notes of herbs and earth minerals, should have felt dark but not evil, she wasn't. She felt her power for her moment, but not her power, a disguise, a fake, something that was made to look like her power, it could fool a mortal but not a god. Any good could see past it, but her worshipers were mortal, human they wouldn't know.

Akaelix felt the darkest magic past the disguise, the shield broke with a snap and the power that hit her was the most low, evil power that could possibly be summoned. The one that was required in sacrifices of living things, human sacrifice, forbidden. That thing was going to use sacrifice them to create... something. She couldn't tell. The ritual had been interrupted to early. Gods if it hadn't been stopped. Those two, in a weird way had saved them, saved their souls, they'd be in the realm of hells worshipers who had not sinned, they'd be happy forever. She wouldn't thank the two, but they had stopped an evil act, one that was unforgivable. Good bye creature, when she got her hands on it. The ritual had been stopped early, so why did it kill them anyway, why not try to reset the ritual. She'd think on it later.

Suddenly the smell of perfume and foundation hit her, Anya's favourite makeup brands. She knew it well, she knew it because she had help her choose the colour, she'd chosen it whilst buying makeup with Hathor, Egyptian goddess of beauty. Wonderful woman. Clever woman, Anya, very clever, Akaelix summoned her powers and sprinted with inhuman speed and agility, leaping past branches and trees, gripping trunks with her claws and swinging through the forest. She drew both her swords that had been hovering behind her back. A pair of silver gleaming cleavers. She stop abruptly in front of a quint house, Anya had been stood just past the shield. It was one way, they could go out, but she and Anya could not go in. Dame. She wore dark trousers, boots of the same colour, a white, breast plate and shoulder guard, an assortment of blades hung on her belt.

"I told you" hummed Anya, flicking her onyx hair.

"Did they hurt you?" Akaelix asked "Nah, I'm ok, but if you want to obliterate them, I have no issue, ma'am" Akaelix lifted her sword and willed her dark magic into her cleaver, it glowed black and dark lightning crackled around it. She swung it, air separating around it and it hammered into the shield, the shield shook and it bent and cracked.

"It's stronger a shield then I thought" observed Akaelix, noticing the deep cracks that appeared. "There is two options for you" she said, sheathing one of her swords" I can shatter this shield with a few swings, then I kick your asses" they tensed, she cracked the shield with little effort, that wasn't her full power. Marcus knew it, he sheathed a holy sword, a cross carved into it's golden blade. In his other hand he held a crucifix, the others did the same. If she wanted to she would be more than capable of killing them and be on her merry way. "or" she spoke, breaking him from his thought "you can send forth the one who interrupted the ritual. I'd like to speak to them please" Kat froze for a moment, but found her feet and slowly began to walk forward. Henry grabbed her arm "no" but she shook him of and walked forward, steps trembling.

"Are you one of the pair?"

"yes, where's Casey"

"I'll ask the questions, and who is Casey?", "Mistress" said Anya "they claim the woman who fell in front you is this Casey"

"She's my sister" said Kat. Akaelix blinked, this girl in front of her was human and the goddess was not, she would entertain this for a bit, what was their to lose. She looked back to Kat, Kat was absolutely terrified, this demon, god could gut her with one swing of her claws. Akaelix smiled, actually smiled and it was the most horrifying thing. "If you answer my questions truthfully, I might let you know, understand? Kat nodded, eyes starring at a piece of rock on the path, not wishing to look into her soulless eye. Akaelix was very beautiful, and I would defiantly be complemented if she wasn't a demon.

"Why did you enter the woods, why did you interrupt the ritual?" Her voice strong and clear. Kat took a shuddering breath she stood right at the edge of the shield. "Casey has nightmares, we went to walk it off, we found the ritual and we stopped it because it was evil." Akaelix's eyes narrowed and Kat shrank back a step, leaves crunching under foot.

"It was not meant to be evil, but it ended up being, could you sense the power or darkness?" Anya snapped her head to her, what? It was a normal tribute "I sensed nothing, we only found it because we saw the fire and thought it was a camp fire".

"Why did you live? tell me more of this accomplice of yours" Kat was about to speak but Akaelix lifted her sword and used the tip to lift her chin" the green eyed creature killed the other priestesses, It would have undoubtedly caught you, how are you alive? And how is this girl your sister, when we found her she was so weak her healing wasn't even active, we had to stich her up the old fashioned way, like she was mortal?"

The others were tense, standing deadly still or hands gripping holy and blessed weapons." I don't know why I lived, But the thing shot some power at my sister, she then grew wings and horns, and her blood turned black" she began to sob, shaking " I'm a dame cowered! She pushed me out of the way! I did nothing, I'm a cowered, If she dies it's my fault!"

Akaelix's face softened, and frowned, she sighed at the performance she just witnessed, "your sister is in the devils palace, my home, Thayex and I brought her to a healer. She's alive" Kat sob more, "thank you, thank you" she murmured, "but" Akaelix's face was fierce and faster than a striking asp, hurled three wicked looking knifes at Tomas, Marcus and Ed, they struck but not fatally. They fell to the ground gripping their wounds, Lorraine ran to her husband screaming, Henry went to help the other two. Akaelix still had her sword under Kats chin. "Listen well, all of you!" she boomed " you may have saved the day, but if you ever get in my way or effect my worshipers negatively again, I will not hesitate to spill your innards across the ground, do I make myself clear?!" her voice was so powerful, every bit the goddess she was. "Yes" squeaked Kat. And with that she pulled the blade from her throat, not drawing blood. Akaelix walked to Anya and the two were gone in a cloud of dark mist. And everyone relaxed with heavy sighs.

Akaelix and Anya materialised at the edge of a cliff, Anya sank to her knees. "you did well, you handled that perfectly, but I fear we may have a larger problem on our hands" said Akaelix, sheathing her swords. "How was the ritual evil, it was a normal tribute?" a gust of wind whipped her hair. The cliff ended with a clear fall into the thrashing sea. Clearly Zey, god of the sea was annoyed. Behind her was a well worn bike track, that meandered threw a fur forest." The power you sensed was not mine, it was an illusion, made to look like mine. That creature was going to use you as a sacrifice for something. What, I don't know. Those two stopped the ceremony before I could tell the purpose. In a weird way those two saved their souls". Anya contemplated that, but Kat and Casey had save the souls of her sisters, they were safely in the afterlife, peaceful. "what now?" she asked "I will drop you home, you need to lay low for a while, I will set up a shield and I will give you some protective items". She held out a small gold pendant, about the size of a coin. Anya took it, it was warm against her frozen skin. Darkness ingulfed the two of them and they were gone.

* * *

 

"That's about everything" said Akaelix, she stood with her back strait, hands rested against her back. She was in a room of carved wood with red hues on the furniture and fabrics, gold plated the outlines of the wall. In front of her, sprawled across and obsidian armchair was a muscular blond man with tan skin, his blond hair with darker roots, was cut to colour bone length and firmly tied at the base of his head, he was perfect, his face was perfectly chiselled, much like most of the demons in hell, apart from a few, Pazuzu's choice of appearance would forever perplex her. The man looked to be about 28, the whites of his eyes and pupils were jet black, but his irises were golden. He spoke "well that is an anomaly, what became of the creature, we must have it captured" he had a European accent like her and Thayex. "according to Anya it disappeared on the wind",

"hmm" he chewed on his lip, thinking" It was able to create a spell that could fool humans but not us, and yet it was powerful enough to turn a mortal woman into a goddess. How is that possible, unless-, "unless it wanted me to know it had tricked to girls" she finished "yes, It was sending some message but what, why kill them afterwards, what happened to your prophetess?". Akaelix smiled" home and safe. I can't think why it would turn someone, leave her sister alive and then kill the worshipers instead of restarting the rite" she touched her chin" was it part of the message" "possibly, where is our new resident?" "Thayex is looking after her, her name is Casey, however she needs a demon name, but she was been stitched up and give rooms" He got up from the chair and walked to the window, his armour was on it's stand next to it. He wore a lose shirt, trousers and boots, not to dissimilar to Thayex's outfit. He gaze out of the window, eyes fixated on something far below. "Lucifer, why do I have the feeling those girls stopped something very crucial, something that will effect us all" Akaelix asked face grave, a hand braced on the chair Lucifer had just vacated. "I don't know Aki, but I think something is brewing, something very powerful", "do you think it's to do with-"

"don't say It, I never want to see that face again". Akaelix walked forward placing a hand on his broad should "same"


	6. Eaten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exorcist begin to come up with their plans. Casey make's a choice

After Akaelix evaporated into darkness, the exorcists relief was immeasurable. They all sank to the dusty ground, Kat let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding and fell to the floor. "We...we're alive. We're ok?" she said, suppressing a slightly stressed giggle. She breathed heavily. "define ok" said mother Bernadant crouching next to a bleeding Marcus, Ed and Tomas were the came, clasping hands over their injures, trying to quell the blood. Marcus had a sliver dagger with a handle carved to look like gasping face in a gust of wind, the eyes and mouth we're hollow, sticking out from his shoulder. Blood pooling on the ground, he chocked. He would live but it was deep. Tomas was the same, the knife was serrated and the handle was made to look like the top jaw of a snarling wolf. Ed on the other hand, had been cut on side by the blade. He clutched it cut tightly, Lorraine at his side. They would all live as long as they did not bleed out. They couldn't go to the hospital, so henry grabbed Tomas by his good arm, Mother Bernadant helped Marcus to his feet and Lorraine guided Ed to the house, once inside they broke out the first aid kit and sewing supplies.

Ed lead on the couch, groaning as his injury was stitched together, Tomas, gripped the handle of the blade, it was cold in his hand, "wait I don't think your meant-" he pulled out the blade " to pull it out" sighed Angela "I see the talk went well" she said. "It actually did, we gathered a bit of Information, Casey is alive" said Kat. Angela smiled brightly, tears of joy in her eyes, "where?" she asked" the devils palace" "What ! Why the hell would she be there", She looked to Marcus who had removed his shirt, the knife on a side table and was now sticking up his own injures, he spoke through gritted teeth

"It...ugh... is one of the several large cities down there.It must have been the one she landed...err...at" he finished stitching his shoulder and spoke again" she'll be in the castle, it's supposed to be almost a km tall, and adorned with jewels and precious metals. With enough space to house thousands of demons and their households".

Kat spoke "I pity the cleaning staff" she smiled " oh defiantly, but they have the dammed human soul to clean the place" said Marcus, " they are made to undertake any tasks the demons need, their is a spell on them to stop them from hurting their masters, hell also drains all their determination and most of their strength, their own fault for being jerks in life" Tomas spoke from the chair, knife still in his hand, Mother Bernadant was wrapping gauss bandages around his shoulder and upper arm. "Their was someone the girl mentioned, a tall,red headed male, carried Casey into the palace. Thayex was his name, and she mentioned a healer. So Casey has been treated, so she will be somewhere in the castle, possibly in the infirmary, if there is one. Demons heal fast, like superhuman."

"Thayex? I've heard of him" Marcus looked to Tomas. Tomas asked "who is he, what is he the god of?"

" a flame god, god of infernos, metal crafting, warriors and stealth. I also heard somewhere he was associated with archery." answered Marcus. "Is it safe for Casey to be around him?" asked Angela, taking some gauss to wrap around Marcus's arm. Marcus glared at her, "she is in hell!"

"Yes I know" said Angela" but they took her to a healer, if they wanted her dead why not end her on sight?" she was grasping at straws, but she needed something to hold on to. "Mum's right" agreed Kat "If they wanted her dead, why keep her alive, she's one of them now" she said sadly, an idea came to her mind, a rash and reckless and absolutely insane plan, but if Casey was alive" is there a way for us to get into hell?"

Everyone was stunned, did Kat just say than. "No, we aren't going to hell" said Marcus firmly. Kat temper rouse so fast she was taken aback by it, it boiled over. "You might be to cowardly to, but I'm saving my sister! And I don't who's in my way! Even if I have to kill this fire lord myself!" They were all taken aback by this, "Kat I know you blame yourself, but you shouldn't" Kat nodded" I know, but I just want to see her." Tomas spoke up, "Can we at least contact her?" his eye's darted around the room nervously. " I already tried her phone, no answer, just static" said Angela. Marcus contemplated it, and an idea came to mind, it was stupid and would desecrate his faith, but he was already excommunicate, he would need the support of the others. "What if we summoned, this, Thayex and asked him, if he has been put in charge of her?" "That would go against our faith Marcus"

"I wont ask you to do it, I will, I'm excommunicate"

"Marcus no"

"I'm doing it with or without your consent, I'm helping Casey, it's better than going full god of war and get murdered in the proses"

"ok fine" Tomas relented " we will need some stuff them" They would they'd need a statue of him and an alter and chalk, and wow cultist needed a lot, but It was better than going to the depths of hell.

* * *

 

Casey sat on the edge of her ebony and gold plated bed, gripping the teal blue curtains, spilling from the canopy, she was gripping the fabric nervously, her other hand was fiddling with the large sapphire pendant around her neck. Her head pounded, vision switching from black and back to normal, her breath was ragged and hoarse. She was freezing, and shaking. She looked to the large mirror, her skin had paled, no colour in her cheeks, eyes dulled. Feed, feed a voice was telling her, eat. She needed Thayex. She was hungry again and she had never eaten a soul, she vision turned black, _his power will be mine_ , a voice said, _I will be powerful again_. What, she thought, she shook her head, nausea hit her, hard, a hand flew to her mouth. A silent scream tore from her throat and tears sprang to her eyes. She needed Thayex now. She uncurled her fingers from her quilt and extended a shaking hand, a button to call for a servant. She pressed it as a bolt of pain almost caused her to faint.

She gripped onto the carved bed post, head throbbing. Behind her a bent sinner crawled through the door, "Ma'am how may I assist you?" it grumbled, annoyed like the rest of them. Casey's heart pounded in her ears, she looked so ill and in utter pain, so much so that the bit of brunt flesh that would have been the things eyebrows rose. Casey was starving, she needed souls, the sinner behind her, like all sinners were the spirit, that contained souls, the body had died at death. It took every ounce of strength to not rip it apart and get the soul within. It shrugged and walked through the door with a smile.

A few minutes, of utter agony later Thayex came into the room, he saw her and his eyes went wide, "you must eat!" he shouted "my blood won't sustain you any more, you are too far gone", Casey began to panic "what dose that-" she collapsed on the bed, she was a white as a ghost. Thayex rushed to her, grabbing the sniggering sinners and dragging it with him. He summoned his claws. And with great force ripped open the sinners ribcage revealing a glowing basket ball sized, blue orb. Thayex gripped the orb and yanked it free, the sinner was discarded on the floor, blood dripping from it's mouth, and began dragging itself on broken fingers. Thayex lifted the soul, and with his other hand grabbed a crystal chalice from the bedside table. He slashed his claws across the soul, light blue glowing liquid spilled from it, being caught in the chalice, once filled he dropped it, it sealed it self. The liquid no longer flowing from the slit, it then flew through the air and landed back in the sinners chest, the creature healed after that, and dragged its decrepit body from the room. Wise. Thayex turned to Casey, she was barely conscious on the bed, breathing shallow. Thayex put his hand behind her head, his forearm under her shoulder, lifting her "you haft to eat", her mouth moved, voice barely a whisper "no, my... family, hum...anity" she mouthed, shaking. She felt like ice, Thayex green eye's flamed with frustration" you are no longer human, there is no way to turn you back, no power can strip a god of their power. And your not going to be able to see your parents again if your dead, I'm sure they will understand" he said firmly, staring strait into her eyes, they were nowhere near as bright as before. Casey managed to piece her shattered mind for a moment, and contemplated her decision, she would concur this, she wouldn't give up. She had made her choice. Slowly she nodded, Thayex lifted her, and touched the glass to her lips. She drank hesitantly, the liquid filled her, she felt whole, and powerful, so powerful. She drank the whole glass, and felt instantly better, her head had stopped pounding and her vision was normal. She lifted a hand, she felt every muscle, she felt her strength, like she could lift mountains. She could smell so much more, the room smelled of lotus blossoms, something she couldn't before, but she also felt a deep power, and it filled her with excitement. She looked to Thayex, she stared into his eyes, he was smiling at her, "feel better?" he asked, she did she didn't feel as guilty as see thought she would, she wasn't...pleased but her body felt so strong, and the knowledge that she would not need to inflict pain like Pazuzu had helped-she was defiantly kicking his ass, Thayex would probably help, maybe she would kick the asses of the other destructive demons. Those who are true monsters-she could do this.

"ok" she said, Thayex raised an eyebrow "just ok"

"yes, I didn't want this fate, but I think I can live with this, I can feel a power deep within to"

"That is your powers, we can find out what your the goddess of now if you'd like"

"I'd like that" she answered, before she felt her eyelids droop and she fell into a deep sleep.


	7. How do I trust you ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey meets Valak  
> Thayex says he is about to show her her powers, until she doubts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying this interesting take on demons.

Casey slept for hours, and hours. It was early the next morning when she woke. The sky was an incredible jade and amber, the moon was a crimson red, hell had very strangely coloured landscapes. The moons crimson rays streaked across the carpeted floor. The curtains hanging from the balcony swayed back and forth. She open her eyes and found she had been placed on the bed with a blanket covering her, she smiled, brushing a hand over the silk sheets. She lead there for a while, wondering what she was the goddess of. She stirred, lifting herself and yawned. She stood and walked to the balcony, pushing aside the curtains and leaned on the gold railing.

She gazed out into the distance, she saw the most amazing gardens, fountains, courtyards and the other massive buildings that made up the rest of the castle, she looked up, the castle was surrounded by a gigantic wall of a jet black stone, like the material was devoid of all colour, fires were evenly spaced across it, resting on pillars of quartz like material. Carved monstrosities lined the outline of a giant gate, the bronze portcullises was lowered, seven foot guards with beast face helms were positioned out side, they were lined with muscles, the kind she had only seen on an ox.

The building rose upward, tier after tier, different levels of rooms, gardens and other luxurious builds  towered upward and sharpened into towering points. Rivers of silver water undulated between the jewel crusted stone. The gardens were a mix of gem and onyx plants, interrupted occasionally by fountains fed by the rivers and crashing waterfalls. Statues were dotted around the place, depicted various gods and goddesses. She noted one, standing on a shining bridge, a tall man with short hair, holding a spear and in his other hand was resting on the top of a long bow, causing it to stand, as the other tip was resting on the ground. A quiver of arrows was strapped across his back. At his feet sat a dragon with very robust scales. Her attention was drawn to the two statues either side of him, one athletic woman with hair grown down to the bottom of her ribcage, covering her slim dress that was clasped over her shoulder. It was the same as the one she saw at the ritual. The other was a man with long hair, a scythe held in his one hand, a raven was perched on his other, two serpentine dragons were at his feet, a few gems were held in their talons. Realisation hit her, the statue with the bow, was Thayex. She was surprised that he had statues carved of him, but he was a god, he would have worshipers. She wondered if she could get some too. She heard the door open behind her, she didn't turn just stared into the sunrise, even as she felt a hand on her shoulder, "are you feeling better?" said Thayex, taking a space next to her. "Do I get one" she said in a quick change of topic, "get what?" He asked. She pointed a clawed finger to the statues, she was finding it hard not to retract her claws constantly, she found it more comfortable to leave them out. That was another unwelcome factor, but she could learn to conceal them, as well as her wings and horns, unlike the rest of her demonic self.

The way she saw her demonism was in to parts: mind and body. Her body was completely on board, she was stronger, faster, could heal better. Her cells were far superior to a humans and the cells of her body were very pleased with the new upgrades.

Her mind, on the other hand was filled with thoughts were ones of turmoil. A mix of debating on how she should feel or act now she was a demon, she would not torment and possess humans. Would not put other people through what she experienced. Her mind continued to go to her family, she was worried about them. Were they ok? What would they think of her now she was a demon. She didn't blame herself, there was no reason to, she regretted the way she and Kat had dealt with the cult, but they had no way of knowing she would end up like this.

She also spent much time digesting the events that were happening now, and would Thayex, Vez, Zenn and this Akaelix would make good allies.      

"The one with the quiver on it's back is you, correct", Thayex looked to it, and smiled "yes, it's almost as good looking as its inspiration" he answered, Casey turned to him," really?"

"yes, it dose not capture the wonderful green of my eyes". He was right ,the statues were made entirely of white marble, they had no other colour except that. "It's symbolic I suppose" he continued. "What do you mean" she asked " The spear and bow symbolise my powers, god of weapon crafting, warriors especially and my association with archery"

"what else are you the god of?"

"I'm a fire god as well as the god of infernos, weapon crafting, warriors and stealth, I'm also heavily associated with archers" he answered pridefully. "We can get you a statue after we discover your attributes and the name your worshippers will call you by ", "I'm not changing my name" she challenge, it was the last thing of her past life, she wouldn't give it up. "You don't need to but you will need this one, it is the name that is crucial during rites and worship, the one that will be used in summoning rituals and such" ,"ah" she managed, not quite understanding, but she got the general idea, that's what the masses would know her as. She would get worshipers, she never thought she would be that popular, it was rather ironic actually.

* * *

 

They looked out into the distance, and she saw a winged figure soaring toward them, his wings were thick and muscular as was the rest of him, long black hair flared behind him. He covered the distance of the garden quickly, and was now hovering in front of them, his wings beating powerfully, keeping him aloft. "Morning Thayex" he said a ghost of a smile on his lips, defining a strong jaw. "Morning Valak, you've arisen early" , Valak pushed some hair from his face "I was unable to sleep, it is far to warm", It was, the temperature was already hot, it would be blistering by midday. "Indeed". Valak's eyes fell on Casey who had stepped back bit " I see your awake" he said" have you finally fed and healed?", Casey hesitated but spoke " I'm better, thank you", "Good. I must say, I was rather concerned when I saw Thayex drenched in blood" Casey stiffened "was it that bad?" she asked, Valak rubbed his chin "well, I first thought Thayex was on the verge of bleeding out, based on the amount of blood that covered him" he laughed, but Casey was slightly shocked. She was still finding it hard to comprehend her blood loss, well she was having a hard time to comprehend well...all this. She remained silent, Valak noticed and decided to change the subject" oh yes" he remembered" I didn't learn your name". She purse her lips for a moment, until she opened her mouth to speak. Should she be telling him this. Well he was there when she fell, she thought. "It's Casey" she answered, "well Casey, I hope you have a more...fortunate remainder of your visit here, but for now I'm afraid I must take my leave" and with that he beat his wings and shot upward, and upward until he was just a dot in the sky and eventually he was no longer visible.

Casey had mixed feelings about him, he didn't seem as evil as Pazuzu, but to her, he wasn't as...nice? As the demon stood next to her either. "what is he the god of" she asked turning to Thayex," Valak is a god of earth, god of death, treasure and truth.", god of death that made sense "should I be concerned about him?" she asked, Thayex looked to her, taking in her amazing eyes, he scratched his chin "I don't think he should be a problem to you, let me know if he become one though". She was silent again searching for a change of subject, "you said I could find out my powers, how exactly?" "It's easier if I show you" he said extending his arm to her" come , I think it is time for you to discover your purpose". Despite herself she linked her arm with his and they left for the hall.

* * *

 

They walked down the alabaster hall, their steps echoing on the stone floor. The hall grew darker as they went on and darker still, as they rounded a corner and made their way down a corridor with a single door at the very end. It extended high above their heads and was made of a dark metal. The metal was covered in symbols and seals, with one heavy bolt holding it shut. It looked old, like it had just been built and abandoned. It was a terrifying sight, a black door in a dark hall. What could be better? Thayex walked forward, but Casey was frozen in place, Thayex stopped when she refused to move forward. Their arms still linked, he looked to her. She was staring at the door, the door was a void, a dark portal to something, she was paralyzed by it. She grew suspicious of Thayex then, was this his plan, was he going to torment her like him. Thayex unlinked his arm with hers and turned to her, taking her hand. She was shaking, she felt betrayed, but then again trusting demons always lead to discord and death. "What's wrong?" he asked, and looked to the door, before looking back to her with a smile" It's ok, the room is quite safe". No, no, no ,she was wrong so wrong, she hoped that she'd only haft to hate Pazuzu, not the entire race, she was one of them now, what did that make her, what could she now feel about herself? She would stick to her policy though she wouldn't kill humans like that. Never! Thayex was still holding her hand, urging her forward "it's ok, in the room is the rite used to discover your power, it's comple-" Casey ripped her hand back, claws out, shredding the flesh on Thayex's palm and fingers, black blood pouring from it "liar, your going to torment me aren't you!? Why the hell did I trust, you!? I'm an idiot, trusting demons always leads to death" Thayex looked at his bloodied hand as Casey turned and ran, "Casey!" he called, "Casey!" and ran after her.

Casey didn't know where she was going, but getting lost in a labyrinth of halls were better than being trapped in the room. So she ran and ran, her shoes clacking loudly on the floor, and kept running even as tears were running down her cheeks.


	8. You can trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey is running down a labyrinth of halls  
> And comes across trouble

Casey's heeled shoes slammed against the granite floor, it was dark like she was running on the night sky, like it was a bottomless pit. She was gripping the skirt of the gown tightly, the light green fabric had caught on her heels and torn, she was now gripping the tattered garment away from her feet, running as fast as her shoes would allow her. _How could_ _he, how could he, how could he!_ Was her only consistent thought. She told herself she couldn't believe he would betray her, but deep in her soul she knew she should have expected this, she should have know this would happen, but when they had given her a place to stay and hadn't killed her the moment she fell to this dame place, when Vez, Zenn, Akaelix and Thayex had protected her from Pazuzu she thought for a second, just a second that maybe, just maybe they weren't all monsters.

That she wasn't a dammed monster now, a lie she could tell herself for comfort. She was a dammed fool.

She had been running without baring any mind to the direction she was going, she didn't have any idea of the layout of the castle, but she needed to get away from him. She could vagally hear a noise behind her, her imagination or not, she couldn't tell. The halls were dark, _why was their no light?_ , she sprinted around a corner, and another, then stopped, noting she wasn't winded and that despite the low light she could see perfectly. She could tell it was dark but she knew where every obstruction, wall and door was, she could also see movement. She looked left and right, no living creature but she noted pairs of swords mounted on the walls, crossed in the middle. She had no knowledge of sword play, but they were better than nothing. She looked down the hall and spotted a pair of crossed long curved knives. Perfect, she stood on her tip toes and drew it from it's sheath with barely a whine. She pressed a finger to the curved point, it was sharp, the hilt had a large ruby imbedded in it. More riches. She gripped the knife tightly and turned, cutting her skirts to knee length to ease movement, she diched the heels too. As well as removing some of her jewellery, but she left her needle like hair pins. Destroying her up do.

Out of her peripherals, she saw spotted a pair of glowing green eye's, "You!" she screamed and lunged.

* * *

 

Thayex patrolled the hall at a brisk pace, he knew these hall well, Casey didn't. She hadn't the knowledge of this place, or how to mask her scent. He'd haft to teach her. _If she lets you within 100ft from her_ he thought. Well he could have handled that better. He had forgotten how intimidating the door was, but he had no ill intent, behind the door was a spell circle with a large slate in the middle telling the caster the gods powers and also show them their summon circle. Nothing more.

He had no intention of hurting Casey, he actually was planning on helping her, he enjoyed her company, even if he had only known her a week he could tell she was kind and strong willed. Yes he rather enjoyed speaking with her and he would make sure she would settle in, in hell. Why? He was unsure, she just... he didn't know, but she had distain for Pazuzu, and that made the both of them.

His issue with the air demon began, at a bar with a very bloody brawl. He didn't remember most of it, but the two of them were at each other throats. The two had gotten into mutable fights since, they now hated each other with a vengeance. Casey on the other had had been tortured by him. Pazuzu was a next level of evil, every dark god have had humans somewhere in at least one plan at some point, but few every torched them for no reason. Thayex was nowhere near as bad as Pazuzu, and as long as he had anything to say about it, he never would. _You needn't fear me, Casey_   he thought.

He walked around a corner, Casey's sent hit him, he smiled, now all he had to do was think of some explanation and convince her not to try and murder him. He kept walking, sighing. He closed his eyes and stopped, he breathed deeply.

Suddenly the most horrific sent his him, his eyes flew open, it felt wrong and evil, truly evil...like what Akaelix had described. He had read the report, it was beyond strange, later Akaelix had returned to the rite for a sample of the magic, the tests had confirmed her report, even if all the tests had not been completed yet, but it was still...bizarre. That kind of magic had been outlawed when...when. He broke into a sprint, darting down hall after hall, summoning his fire. _Hold on Casey_.

* * *

Casey lunged at the green eyed creature, "you have some, dame nerve Thayex!" she screamed, brandishing her blade, swinging. She missed. Skidding on the smooth service, causing her to lose her footing, landing on the floor. She jumped from the floor, the creature growling in front of her. It sank into a crouch, it wasn't Thayex. It's eyes were empty and imbedded in a vagally human figure of shadows. The creature just stared at her. Casey roar, it was filled with fury, pain and anger. It had ruined her life, _why me_ she thought. She searched for the knife.

It lead 5ft in front of her, she scrambled for it, but was thrown back by some invisible force, slamming her into the wall, she coughed up dark blood. She fell forward, the heavy impact on her ribs made her cry out in pain. She dragged her self to her feet. Just in time to avoid the creatures talon to her throat, it grazed her collar bone, blood welled as searing pain exploded from the injury. She jumped back, amazed at the distance she crossed. The creature sank into a crouch again, lifting the knife, a dull light manifested from its hand, the knife melted and evaporated into nothing. The blade was gone, just went. No point trying to get another one.

Casey's eyes drifted to the side, there were several halls, these ones had doors, she sniffed. Recently she had noticed that she could smell everything, she was able to detect and identify of all things, this creature smelled wrong, but ancient, like it had been left to rot somewhere. She didn't dare use her sense of smell to long, she'd gag from the foul sent. She noted a gold pole attached to the wall, a hand rail probably and a lamp, an oil candle burned within, however it offered little light, the dark of the hall seemed to swallow it. Over the door was a carved canopy. She was strong, much stronger. She'd haft to test her theory. She grabbed the rail and pulled, with a little effort it ripped free from the stone, her healing collar screamed in protest. She held the rail in her hand, waving it, the creature growled, mocking her rather useless weapon, if she used it on the creature, it would snap, it wasn't magic or holy, it would have no hope against the thing. She roared at the creature, beckoning it forward.

The thing took the bait and lunged, as it ran she swung the weapon up, smashing the lantern, spilling the oil, she jumped to the side, the creature slipping on the spill and smooth floor and flew past her. She grabbed the handle, yes it was open, she swung her makeshift weapon upward breaking the canopy as she closed the door with a slam. The canopy fell down in front of it with a crash, jamming it. It wouldn't hold long so she discarded her gold stick, it clattered to the ground before rolling a little and came to a dead stop by the wall. She jammed a few amethyst hair pins in the lock, trying to break the mechanism or activate it, anything to keep it shut just a little longer. She spun and sprinted down the halls, shutting and jamming any doors she came across. She did this until she was out of hair pins, sweat and tears rolling down her face.

* * *

 

Thayex heard the crash and knew he was close, he rounded the corner and saw the thing furiously beating the fallen debris. The carved wooden canopy had fallen, keeping the door tightly shut, a door which the thing was desperately ripping away at. Thayex whistled, the way he would whistle a dog, the creature turned, snarling, Thayex opened his left hand, flames extended from his palm and formed themselves into a long bow that went up just past his shoulder, it was glowing red, like embers ,and gold framework cocooned itself around it. He lifted it and pulled back ,an arrow of flame manifested as he did this, notching to the bow. He exhaled, letting it fly, it soared threw the air. The creature jumped, landing on the wall, using it's claws to hang sideways. The arrow landed on the spot the creature had recently vacated.

Ruby fire exploded around it, incinerating pieces of the debris,and carving a small black crater in the floor. The creature sprinted along the wall, claws gouging tiny indents in the cherry wood panels. Thayex drew his bow again, this time the arrow was of gold flame, he aimed it at the creature, but the creature was fast and skidded as it landed back on the floor. It was 20m from Thayex. Thayex looked upward, and unlit iron chandelier. He smiled and aimed upward and let his arrow fly.

The arrow hit the celling and with a giant explosion of fire, the roof caved in. The chandelier fell, one of the wicked iron spikes impaling the creature's neck, it shrieked a furious roar and was silenced by the falling rocks of the ceiling, dust shot up from the ground and a gust of wind whipped past him, Thayex threw up an arm and screwed his eyes shut, protecting his vision. Once the reverberations of the crash had faded, Thayex open his eyes, the creature had gone limp, _was it playing dead?_ That crash wasn't enough to kill a demon, but in this weakened state an arrow from Thayex's bow would end it. He drew back his bow, arrow ready. It was lifeless, its throat was torn open as was its ribs. It's face was frozen in a snarl, but their was no blood, only the creature and shattered celling. The cleaning staff would be very annoyed, oh well, another job for the dammed souls.

Then the creature liquefied, melting and collecting in a puddle away from the fallen-celling-death-trap. The black puddle then wormed away from him at eminence speed, Thayex loosed his arrow, but it missed the creature and it darted from view. A thousand questions flew through his thought, beginning with what is that thing, shadow demons could turn themselves into darkness, but not a puddle. He decided to leave it for now and report it later, it was weakened, he could sense it, but Casey was still in trouble.

With his right hand he drew upon his power and launch a searing inferno at the debris in front of the door and using his immense strength, ripped the door from it's hinges. A few bent pins spilled across the floor, they were Casey's. He knew because he had helped her pick them from a box Vez presented. He felt rage him, he was angry at the creature and annoyed with himself, he should have explained better, she was new, inexperienced, he didn't have her trust. He just hoped his foolish behaviour hadn't shattered it completely. He took off down the hall, boots slamming heavily on the floor.

* * *

Casey was sat in the corridor, back pressed to the wall, knees pulled tightly to her chest, another knife she taken from a mount on the wall dangled from her hand. Lines of mascara ran down her face, mixed with her tears. Her make up was ruined. That was tragedy in its self, but she still had the creature behind her, well something behind her. Down the nightmarishly dark hall she heard crashing and... explosions, ending in a deafening crash. She had spent the whole battle curled against the wall, a knife gripped tightly in her hand, terrified. The creature wanted her dead she knew that, hell even if it was Thayex, which was the best case scenario, he might want her dead too. She looked at her knife better to attack either threat rather than go down without a fight. She stood and looked around, to her left was a 10m long hall and then a solid wall. To her right was an endless corridor, there were two corridors that branched off ether side, both equally dark. She felt like a horror movie protagonist, completely useless! What did she have? A knife and a ruined outfit completely unfit for combat, but she had her demonic strength. She needed someone to teach her demonism 101. She thought Thayex would teach her, apparently not.

How many lies had he spun? Were the others in on it too? Her torrent of thoughts were interrupted by a groan to her right, she spun to it, even her demon eyes could not pierce the darkness, it was too far away, but she sensed it, coming closer and closer and closer. Panic took her, her breathing erratic, she lifted her blade, holding it in a death grip. It was coming, she lifted a hand to her nose as she smelt it's horrific sent. It was the creature, limping towards her, black water like liquid pooled around it, it was holding a hand to it's neck, an injury, the substance oozing from it, some burns marred it's body. Thayex's handy work, it began to gargle a response " Thayex doesn't pull punches, he's really piss off at me" it stopped, panting and extended arm to a mounted sword on the wall , it smiled it's ruined teeth. Casey cringed at the sight, it coughed up some dark liquid and croaked "maybe it can make him angrier by ripping you to shreds", Casey was shocked, Thayex was angry? "why would he care about me? He was going to torment me like Pazuzu". It groaned "Thayex doesn't have the back bone to be as good as a tormenter as Pazuzu, he's too kind, it makes him weak. The weak don't deserve his power". It crept forward step by step. Casey edged back a bit, knife extended, when she smelt something. It was like a hearth fire.

The thing was about to swing at her when, a clawed hand shot through it's decrepit body, tearing out it's heart. The hand closed around the cardiovascular muscle, crushing it. Fire exploded from the hand, the creatures body did the same, it chocked once before, it fell to the ground and burned to ash. Behind the burnt monstrosity stood Thayex. Casey sank to the ground.

* * *

Casey was speechless,as was he. Casey just stared at him. He side stepped the crisp body and knelt before her, a hand extended to her. She slapped it away and with power she didn't know she possessed, she lunged. Thayex's head slammed to the ground before he knew she had attacked,  _your that fast_ , he thought. A knife held to his throat. He swallowed, noting the shear look of rage in her eyes, they glowed with the fires of anger. If he didn't have a knife held precariously over his neck, he would have found them rather incredible. She growled" Start. Talking", Thayex sighed" I'm sorry... I should have explained further, but I promise you that room is safe, inside was a spell circle to discover your powers".

She pressed the knife closer to his neck, and brought a claw next to one of his marvellous green eyes "then why dose it look like a torture chamber?" she snarled, extending her fangs. Thayex frowned, he would got the knife and change into his full demon form if...if, why wasn't he? He supposed it was because she was scared, at least that was what he told himself, she was just scared, yeah right! "The witches that run the place don't like other people there, the evil room disguise is to deter thief's, we don't want magic that powerful in the wrong hands, there  are multiple defences, but that was the first, you are going to need me, to get in". "And why would I need to get in?"

"If we find out your powers, we can train you, then you will have control of it, then you can go back to earth. If you go back to earth now, you could destroy cities if you get angry or upset" he said blandly. "Why do you care?!" She shouted, tear welling in her eyes" how do I know you don't want me dead?!", Thayex frowned, "why, I don't know, something just told me I should, maybe because some person just fell from the sky and nearly landing on me, if I wanted you dead, I would have finished the job then and there!" Casey considered than, Thayex noticed this and said in a gentle voice "I'm not here to hurt you Casey, and no one else will, please just give me the knife" she hesitated but removed the knife from his throat and allowed him to stand. He brushed himself of and noted the blood on her collar and ruined outfit. "Will you be ok?" he asked, the minute the words came out they felt stupid "No Thayex I am not ok!" she wept "my life is wrecked, I'm beyond worried about my parents and Kat" she sank to her knees" Kat...that thing might have got her, and now I don't know if I can trust anyone but myself!"

Thayex knelt to her and held her, she sobbed into his strong shoulder. The world tilt, and the next thing she knew they were in front of that bolted door. "you can trust me" he says firmly, pulling her to her feet. She dried  her eyes with her tattered sleeves, they waited there for a while, until her tears had stopped falling, he walked to the bolted door, and unlocked it, it slid open, there was a dull glow emitting  from it, She looked in side. Thayex was telling the truth. 


	9. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus has a plan  
> Casey meets three witch matrons

Marcus and Tomas, stood outside Marcus's car. They both had pistols concealed on them, praying they would not had need them. They had four magazines between them, it would be more than enough. They also brought $5000, a bribe, they needed information and equipment. If the money didn't get it, the pistols would. If neither worked...well they'd cross that bridge when they came to it. Their pistols were concealed by heavy jackets, their hoods were up and they wore sunglasses, they looked slight ridiculous but they needed to conceal their identities. The last thing they needed was a Satanist identifying them and asking one of the their gods to curse them. Yeah that would be problematic, but maybe they could ask Casey to reason with them. Marcus found that thought ridiculous.

He wouldn't say it in front of the Rance's, but Casey may have accepted her darkness and taken a demonic name. Every Satanist he'd met claimed that all the gods had different personalities, that yes some were evil, but their were ones who were kind and intelligent, and actually cared about them. They claimed the demons he dealt with were one of the evil ones and their minions, or an escaped sinner or ghost. Someone other than the demon they worshiped and that they didn't all sacrifice living thing to the devil. They only had worshipers because they gave the humans "untold riches". Demons were so arrogant!

Marcus looked up, they were stood outside of a modest looking building, belonging to a very large company that ran a country wide chain of restaurants. However ,what the public didn't know was that they were also the largest suppliers of occult items in the world, the church could do nothing because of the companies power, and that any accusation throw at them would be embarrassing to say the least. The church **would** be ruined. The building was white stone building, complete with balconies and flawless glass windows, framed with gold. Out side the front door sat a pair of green pot plants. Next to them stood a very imposing pair of door men in dark suits, sunglasses to complete the outfit. No getting in there.Tomas and Marcus spoke Spanish so potential spies shouldn't understand them. "So" said Tomas" What's the plan are we going to knock out the guards and scale the building?" Marcus frowned, luckily they didn't haft to do that. It would undermine everything, as well let the church know where they were. "No" he said" the occult section isn't in here, it's behind it, there is a secret underground warehouse. There I have arranged to meet with a head priest. He helps run large scale ceremonies, their we should find Thayex's prophetess". "And as a result find him" Marcus smiled," it saves my soul and means we don't need to buy all the stuff" Tomas gave a nervous grin, "makes sense, let's go" Marcus nodded and they marched forward.

* * *

 

After a short walk down a gravel path, they turned down a back ally. The ally was dark and had some junk was strewn about. All it was missing was a sign saying _I'm a sketchy ally way_. Suddenly thankful for the guns, Marcus felt his gun belt, just to make sure it was there, took a deep breath and walked on. Marcus strode cautiously down the ally, side stepping rusted dumpsters and dodging large spikes of metal that were jutting out of the stone walls. That's very unusual. Tomas was behind him, clutching a crucifix. They tried to keep their steps silent, but this was proving difficult due to the puddles of disgusting water and pieces of rubble, they had to step around. They would occasionally kick something or stand in a puddle, loudly splashing the water within. It was deathly quiet, nether spoke, they held their breaths. Looking around, they tried to see through the smog, but that also proved useless. They were sitting ducks out here. Marcus looked forward, sweating, they were 20m out. He saw an outline of a door, a single light, gave a faint glow, it was very eerie in the thick fog. The whole place was terrifying, hopefully there was no demon anything out here.

Marcus saw a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. His head snapped to it, Tomas almost walked into him. Tomas's eyes followed Marcus's line of vision. There ,another shadow move and disappeared, fast as lightning. The broken into a sprint, dashing to the door. They heard the debris behind them shuffling, the ran and ran and ran. Marcus did not dare take his eyes of the lone light, they were close now, just...just. He reached the door.

With all the strength his human arms could summon he pulled, it didn't open! Tomas stood behind him, a look of terror frozen on his face. The crucifix extended, waving it franticly, screaming a pray. The shadows were darting around the ally, muttering in a strange language. So fast they were barely visible, they were blurs of black. Marcus roared and roared as he pulled and pulled, beating his fist to the decrepit doors, it shuddered under the force. Tomas still desperately prayed for salvation.

The creatures were getting closer now, and closer. A force threw the cross from Tomas's hand, it flew down the ally, there was no getting it. The debris in the ally, began to float, and dropped, over and over. Like the pieces were jumping, the cycle getting faster and faster as the shadows, came closer and closer, gaining ground with impressive speed. They roared their supernatural language. Marcus strained scream echoed across the ally as he desperately pulled at the door. One last dich effort. They were dead! Absolutely dead!

* * *

 

The door swung open at the last second, they stumbled through it and crashed it behind them so hard splinters flew from it. They grabbed the bolt and slammed it into the wall, locking the door. A deathly crash slammed into the door, it bent in on itself, wood groaned and cracked, lines spread across it like tiny crevasses. Before silence. They took a step back, hands raised, they breathed heavily. They looked at one another, then at the door, smiling at each other, before they turned to their mysterious saviour.

Before them stood a woman, her skin was a beautiful creamy beige with gold undertones, her hair was a deep red. Pulled back in a tight, sleek pony tail, that extended down to her waist. Her cheeks were well chiselled and her eyes were a crystal blue, they seemed unnaturally bright. She wore a dress of the same colour as her eyes. She seemed to be a normal human.

She smiled brightly, greatly amused by the events that just unfolded. "You've met the hounds, I see" Marcus eyed the dagger at her waist, a sacrificial knife. Great. "You have an invitation, correct otherwise you would not have found the entrance". Marcus reached into his pocket and pulled out a well worn peace of paper with tattered creases. The woman took it and read, grimacing, she looked up "follow me please". And walked through some large double doors.

They past through the doors to discover a lavish hallway. It had a bright red carpet, with panels half way up the wall of the same colour, the rest was actual gold plating, sapphires imbedded in it. So much wealth. They would half to be richer than either exorcist could even imagen. Doors lined the hall. They stopped in front of one the ornate doors. She knocked twice and it opened, before she disappeared down the hall. Tomas watched her leave, questions buzzing in his head.

Marcus grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room. Inside the room, the walls were carved stone plates, on them was small images of hundreds of gods. Gold lined the area the remaining area to the ceiling and floor. Gold, so much gold.

There were several carved cabinets around the living space, as well as shelves with various weird and mystical artefacts. In the middle of the room was a marble desk, seated behind was a giant of a man, drumming his fingers on the desk.

* * *

 

　Casey was a mess, both mentally and in physical appearance. Her face was a mess of mascara coated tear tracks, bloodied lips from the black blood she had chocked up from her impact with the wall, lips stick was smeared around the bloodied area. Her light green dress was ripped and torn. the blood from her collar bone had stained the lilac neck line a horrific blue-black. And to top it all off, he had lost a spectacular pair of heel, a pound of jewellery and a dozen amethyst hair pins, a fact which had now ruined the half up do, Alvezin and Zenn had ages on it.

Her thoughts were no better, on top of what she was already worried about, now she had the creature to think about, were there others? She prayed not. Though she doubted the Christian god would listen to her any more. She was also prepared to kill Thayex, she would have, would have spilled his throat out across the ground, would have been glad to do it, if he hadn't convinced her other wise . He hadn't done anything to hurt her, hell this was the second time she almost ripped his neck open . She was now glad she hadn't killed him. He hadn't lied to her, he should have given a better explanation, but she panicked and fled before he could offer any. Was she that afraid of demons, she was one now. She had been so prepared in that moment, so ready to end Thayex, everything was so clear, but there was something telling her not to. That something was what gave him time to explain. That something was what allowed him to change her mind. That something save his life.

She now walked a few paces behind him, head lowered. Despite her ruined style, she had asked to get her powers now so that she wouldn't have to come here again, wouldn't haft to look at that door again. Could walk out of here less defenceless than her current state. She looked up, Thayex was silently marching in front of her, she looked up, taking note of the large back muscles visible through his clothing. His muscels were barely contained by his shirt and he was incredably handsome. Strong jawed and clear skined. As though senseing her stareing at him, he stopped and she was so lost in thourght, she almost crashed into his broad chest. If he hadn't stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Hey" he said, she looked up at him, she face was void of all emotion, distant. He looked down at her, fire flared in his eye as he took in her blood" do you want to get cleaned up first?" He lifted a hand to her face, tilting her chin upward. He was exsamining the blood on her lips. She shook her head" no, I want to get this over with, I don't want to...to risk seeing another one of thouse things" his brows creased, "I only sensed one, but you do have a point, however the energy I sensed was identical to what was written in the report" her lips parted "could there be more than with the same energy?", "Difficult and unlikely, but a powerful demon could create some kind of cloaking spell, it's been used in the past to hide the identities of their minions" Casey fell silent. Thayex brushed his thumb against her cheek, drawin her eyes to his, he sighed "this is my fault" he said" I should have explained better, I'm sorry"

Casey just stood their staring into his brilliant eyes. "I shouldn't have freaked out as fast as I did. You havent done anything to hurt me, but I feel like the minute any of you do the slightest thing wrong, I panic", a small smile played on his lips " you got possesed by Pazuzu, your lucky to still be sane. Me and him have gotten into some very blood thirsty fights, but you had it much worse" he ran a hand through his hair, Casey blinked" you two hate each other?"Her eyes became down cast" is that the only reason your helping me?" He frowned" no, I had no idea of your history when you almost landed on me" Casey's mouth dropped open. " Landed! I almost squashed you?!"

"Well I sensed you and got out the way,but it was...unexspected. I helped you because you were bleeding out in a pile of rumbel", Casey chewed on her bottem lip, then her did the most reckless thing she had ever done. She steped forward, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight hug. Curling into his shoulder. He relaxed and hugged her back, his head resting against hers, closing his eyes. "Thank you" Casey murmered "Thank you". A smile formed on his lips " don't worry, I'll protect you" she looked up at him "that's a promise." They stayed there a while.

The two of them were stood on a bridge, one side was the bolted door, the other side was a gleaming white portal to somewhere, she didn't know, Thayex said it was were the spell circle was housed. She go along with it for now. She knew nothing of hell, Thayex did. He was her best bet right now.

A crash came from behind, they turned, there was nothing, she could see, but Thayex was snarling slightly, "we should go" he said, ending the hug and taking her hand , he lead her forward. She wasn't terrified for some reason.

* * *

 

They steped through the portal and found themselfs in the center of a large room, there was no one, not a living soul, or well dead soul. Witches were another name for the gods worshipers, they kept their human forms down here and were endlessly rewarded as long as they remained loyal. The room was emences, it the center was the quarts framed portal. It was the only white in the room, the rest was a purple black, amber candels illuminated the various spell circels, caulderns, cabinates of books, relixs and alters. Rows of knifes lined one wall, glisenting gold. There was a few doors leading to other rooms. "Where is everyone" she asked, Thayex did a sweep of the room, no one, "I'm not sure" he answered, he took a deep breath "Hello, anyone!" no answer "Lin, Anne, Arya" he called, invoking the names of the three witch matrons. " Where are -" he didn't get to finish the sentance.

CRASH. A deafening sound came from the one of the side room. They both scrambeled for it, the door slaming against the wall as it opened. There was a lot of smoke and the sound of three coaghing figures, waving smoke from their faces. The source of the smoke was a larged coulderen, some bubling mixster sloshed in it." What the hell happened! "Thayex shouted.

"Spell back fired" a young female voice coughted out. Casey's eyes went to the chared flesh on a small wooden side table. "Thayex did you have to torch the thing to ash?" The woman finesh fanning away the smoke and Casey got a good look at her. She wore dark robes with a red sash, she had hazel eyes, an olive complextion with long blond hair, with strait bangs. She was a pretty short thing.

Beside her were two other women, the first was slightly tall, middle aged. Her hair was a short, wavy brown. She had a thin build, with little weight on her, she wore the same as the blond. The third wore the same. She was the oldest, her hair was stick strait. It's colour was a greying black, the same grey as her eyes, a few wrinkels were forming on her face. The three of them held carved wooden staffs, sparks of blue were circeling the tips.

The three took a moment to compose them selfs, standing in order of young to old, staffs clinking as they hit the ground. The smoke around them was almost clear. Black soot smodges were marring their relitively good looking figures. "Honestly lord Thayex, we can't analise things, if you burn them to a crisp" the blond fineshed. Thayex smiled "well it was that, or let it kill our newest residence."

"We sensed her arrival, she has decent power" the eldest croaked, Casey was standing behind Thayex, sheilding her from them. The brown haired woman answered " so you have brought her before the three witch matrons to dicovered her attributes and powers", "indeed". The three smiled "then bring her forth!" they said in unisen. Thayex turned and lead her forward, she faced them, concious of her ruined outfit. The blond gasped, raising her staff as blue light congregated around the tip, firing at Thayex. It shot in a stait line at his throat, but he was ready, he swung a hand upward, a fire shield froming, the blue light evaverated as it hit. He lowered his hand, the sheild disapeared, the blonde raised her staff again, the others two chanelled their magic into the ends of their staffs. "What the hell did you do to her!"

Casey looked wide eyed, she'd back against the wall, more magic flared and launched at him, a fire wall shot up, the heat was unbearable, the light filled the room as Thayex widened his stance, shooting an arm forward, the fire devoured the lines of magic, exploding as it met the staff ends. "I didn't touch her!" he roared, fangs lengthening, fire dancing on his claws as the wall lowered. Casey sprang into action "stop, he never hurt me!" Their piercing gaze snapped to her, magic quelling and disappearing, "not at all".

"No". They lowered their staffs.

"Very well, come forward" said the elderly matron, as if nothing had happened. They knew Thayex had killed the creature, but they didn't know he saved her, how was that possible? She walked, stopping a few feet from them. The tension in the room was palpable. "You are the new arival, new godess, once human, now demon?" How the hell did they know, "yes" she said hesitanty, quicker than striking snake, the brown haired woman stabbed her staff to her forehead.


	10. New demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The matrons show Casey visions, will she except her power?

Casey dropped to the floor, unconscious. Thayex was beside her in an instant, her limp body in his arms. He looked up at the matrons, their eyes had rolled back inside their heads, standing rigged, staffs emitting an intense blue glow. They had began the ceremony. Casey would be shown scenarios and images created by her very deepest thoughts and feelings. Her reaction would reveal her true powers. All new gods went through the proses, he went through it himself, the three were rather impressed by his capacity for flames and molten metal. In his younger year, Thayex powers crackled like an uncontrollable flame, an Inferno. It had been slightly tamed when he hit maturity, tamed by himself, and hoaned, but when wished, his flames could be forged into fires like no mortal had ever seen. No human could with stand a fire from him, neither could entire cities. In other world he had blessed his preferred armies with his fire, used his destructive powers to insure victory. They also prayed to him to stop the flames from destroying them. Few gods could withstand a fully charged, direct hit from him, he had used it during the war. He had incinerated the gods, Jaou-o, Mar'goth and Bokuros. His flames had turned them to ash, from the three of them he gained their attributes. Gifted to him as gratitude for his part in the war. From the dark haired Jaou-o and Mar'goth he mastered his archery. From the stocky Bokuros he gained the respect of warriors, he was offered his plague powers too, but he refused them. Bokuros was a disgrace, he would except any of his evil. There was one other general he had help defeat, but not kill. That still haunted him.

He remembered those battels the clearest. He dodge ice arrow after ice arrow and had used his stealth and agility to avoid the boulders Bokuros hurled at him. Still remember their last words before they were turned to soot on the wind. They had all said the same thing:

"You don't deserve your power" they had chocked out. Blood oozing from their mouths, bones broken, skin torn and cracked. The three had been loyal to Satan, refused to relinquish the power they had stolen from the others. Refused to treat the other with respect. Rejected Lucifer's fairer policies. So he fought them, and killed them, their bodies were buried under the castle with the other traitorous gods. They had been buried with respect, their ashes were placed in Herxadite urns. He had placed them there himself, been their with Mar'goth sister, Raiu, she had sworn allegiance to Lucifer. She joined to fight for equal rights. Mar'goth disagreed and it cost him. Cost him his siblings respect and eventually his life. They put them their with their weapons and armour. A giant stone mace and two cobalt bows. At the end they had just bowed to each other. Neither expressing any feelings of distain and left.

Raiu had been given the rest of Mar'goth's attributes as well as a chunk of his power. Elevating her to the hell queen of water and Ice. He saw her every now and then, during meetings, she treated him like the other, with respect. Forever questing for all to be equal. It was a just quest in his opinion. One he hoped the black haired woman would achieve.

Casey was completely out cold, she was freezing. Her skin was like ice. He unclasped his cloak and pulled it tightly around her. She had gone pale. He sat their holding her, waiting for her to wake.

* * *

 

Casey awoke in a swerling void. The walls were defined but swerling and ozzing into a mixture of black and white liquid, there was no ovious source of light but the room had a gentel glow to it. She awoke in the center , around her were six pedastols, six elements. They were sandy coloured, their approprate element atop. The first was a crackeling flame, next was stream of water. Thirdly was a heavy slab of earth, next a swerling stream of air. Finally was a blinding light, and the next was a swerling shadow. The last she felt drawn to, needed it, wanted it. In a trance she walked forward, extending her hand to the blackness. She reached it, a hand grabbing it.

The room shifted and their was Kat, but their was two of her, smiling brightly. She looked normal, but their was something wrong. "Kat?" she said wirily "Is that you?" Tears pricking at her eyes. The Kats smiled raising both their right hands, a pair of items appeared in both. In one a long glittering blade, jewels imbedded in the ivory hilt. The other was a golden cup, with a decretive wreath welded around the rim. "We are not your sister, but we are essential to your abilities" Casey eyed the dagger and cup. What was she the goddess of? "What must I do?" she asked. Their voice was haunting, it wasn't Kats. "You have great doubt about your new powers" they said" you must stop denying who you are now. You are a weak human no longer. Stop fighting it" Deep down she knew fighting her powers were dangerous, but she couldn't just shut off her humanity. Couldn't forget her 19 years of mortality. "I can't just leave every thing" she said defiantly "You will and you must! Accept who you are!" they roared, "I will not hurt people for amusement" she said. She wouldn't it didn't matter if she was the goddess of pain and suffering, she wouldn't be like them. The Kats smiled " Being a god is not about pain, it is about creation and responsibility over aspects of the universe" they pointed to a spot on the floor, an image of Thayex manifested, but he was a light blue. He was kneeling , holding her unconscious body. "Take him for example. Fire is destructive, but it's destructive nature can be harnessed by a strong will".

"What do you mean?", if in answer the room shifted again, this time she was standing on a cliff, below a battel raged. The screams and crashing swords were unbearable. Man after man fell, blood turned the grass a crimson that matched the sky. Catapults lined the horizon, firing flaming projectiles every so often. "Why do you show me this? " She breathed, beside her was a ruby red war tent, and the statues of a few gods, most she did not recognise, except for one, Thayex's statue appeared red in the crimson dawn. Casey heard a voice" the tent you are stood by belongs to the alliance, they were rebels, who rose up against a wicked empire in order to reclaim  their home land. This battel is the defining moment of the war". Casey cast a glance around the land scape, eyes eventually going back to the row of statues. "They would have lost if not for Thayex, the two armies were equal in man power but the alliance was out matched due to the empires technological might. Watch". Two men clad in light armour came out of the tent, one was caked in blood, the other was not, they were deep in conversation, clearly frustrated, "Commander Jay we can't send any more men to the front line, our navy will be over run" the blood cover one argued.

"We are barely holding up here, Captain, we need more men, how is taking out the catapults"

"Not good commander, our men are being obliterated the second we come within range". The two stopped in front of the Thayex's statue, "we must pray for the gods aid". Gods aid? this wasn't earth, this she knew but where. The two men clearly hadn't notice her. Could they she her. As if reading her thoughts the voice answered "this it not the present. This happened over 900 years ago, in an earth that is parallel to yours, named Malted. This one of the earths that worship your pantheon, and will worship you too. Watch" So she did the blood drenched man became furious, "You still ask them for help, where were they when the empire stormed in and took our home! Where were they when they slaughtered our people! I will no longer beg them to assist us. We need to solve this our self's"

"You have so little faith in us" their heads snapped to the voice. Thayex's statue had moved, his head angled down to them, the two humans were speechless, "we gods gave you free will, we can not interfere constantly, but I have discovered a rather...temperamental god is helping the empire. You must succeed or the world will be ruined". The two men were gob smacked, one bowed deeply, the other began demanding answers " We are being over run, how could we possibly win?". Thayex lifted his chin, "you will win. The world will profit greatly from your victory" the statue crouched, the man took a terrified step back, Thayex extended and arm, fire spouting from his palm. "You will have my strength, my power. You will be a great, a fire wielder. I will grant you the strength to end this". The blood covered man looked at the flame "take it" said Thayex. The mans eyes were burning with fire "I will never let the Empire succeed" and he seized the fire. Suddenly the line of catapults irrupted into flame. Explosions took out legions of enemy soldiers. Great dragons with metallic ruby scales flew through the air, destruction rained down. "You can control them" Thayex said pointing to the dragons, "I have chosen to bless your army, don't disappoint me". With that the statue returned to it's original position and frozen, again nothing more than a piece of carved stone. The room reverted to the swirling void with the two Kats, "the alliance won the day thanks to Thayex's intervention. After, on that very field they built, Azen, the capital city of Mereth. Thayex is one of it's five patron deities, the city and his temple still stands today. "so you see Casey gods are capable of great evil, but also great good. Not unlike humans. Take this power and preform your own miracles". Casey was silent for along while, eyes screwed shut. Thinking .It took her a moment, but she made her choice. Casey awoke.

* * *

 

Thayex looked down at her "what did they show you?" "An army, two men, one to whom you gave power, Malted" she whispered, "Jay " he said" one of the best decisions I ever made". The three matrons had ended their spell, now watching them. "It is with great honour" said the blond" that we welcome the goddess Xinen , she of many names, human name Casey , goddess of shadows, siblings, daggers and victory.


	11. The nun and the dark serpent: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valak has his suspicions and those he dose not trust. Now he will investigate. He asks a powerful she-demon to assist. But was he correct.  
> Part 1 of this chapter trilogy

Valak had been trailing Pazuzu for a while now. He knew something was up, something very wrong. He could smell it, being the demon of death he knew the smell of blood and flesh better than most. His suspicions had been growing. And they had only escalated after Akaelix's report. His excuse this morning for being up so early was the heat. He slept like the dead, in any temperature. He had noticed that Pazuzu had been coming up from forgotten levels and darken hallways of the castle. He couldn't just report this, their were still structures deep underneath the castle. There was thermal baths, the matrons den, a few sparing rooms. However there was also catacombs about one level below that. He would look stupid if he reported Pazuzu and he had only been to the spa.

He was hidden as a slab of stone in the wall. Earth demons could turn themselves into stone and plant life, then back to regular form, the same way a flame demon could become fire or a water demon become water and the same for the others species. Silently observing the halls, he cast a glance around the hall. It was dark but he was in front of him was the entrance to the deep levels of the palace. A sparsely maintained stairwell, leading deep under the earth. Being an earth demon, his chambers were close to the ground, some like them under the ground itself, but these stairs went much deeper. He'd be stronger there, perfect. There was no living thing before him, nor did he sense one, but they could be masking their aura.

Foot steps sounded from up the hall. She looked to it, still hidden as the stone wall. He watch silently as the figure stalked down the hall towards the stairs, it wasn't Pazuzu, instead a tall woman in her twenties. Long silver hair swaying behind her. She was immensely beautiful, pale skin emphasizing her amazing eyes. The slit pupil and whites of her eyes were a jet black. The irises were a metallic sliver. Her boots echoed on the floor. She was also wearing dark trousers and crop top. A choker clad her throat. Valak had asked to meet with Akaelix here, he needed her to confirm or disprove any similarities of her ritual site and here. "Valak, where are you?" she whispered in an ancient language. She looked around, he sensed a presence for the stair well. He knew she felt it too. Faster than lightning, faster than a raging torrent, he shifted back to his usual form, and materialised behind her, she noticed but didn't react as he threw a hand around her waist and pulled her around a corner. Out of view from the stairs, "mask your aura and sent" he whispered, she already had, but gave him a smile as put up a barrier around them for good measure. Their heightened hearing picked up foot steps from the hall, they looked to it, a figure pasted, clad completely in black, hood pulled up, but his sent and aura was unmasked, his bitter sent and bent aura proved it was Pazuzu. They waited silently until his steps were out of ear shot before speaking.

* * *

 

Akaelix looked to him, silver eyes glowing in the darkness. Her eyes cut through the darkness and saw his serious expression, eyes fixed on the hall. It made the scar on his neck more prominent. Valak was one of those gods who wore scars like a badges of honour. He claimed it was his only one, and that was likely true given his healing. Their was a story about it, one that was often told around fires and in bars. One that involved a fight between him and a powerful exorcist. He may have dramatized the story slightly, but she knew their were exorcists that were strong enough to something like that . Not kill, but it was very impressive that one could do that. Valak was no push over.

"Well" she whispered "what was that about, nun?" Valak scowled "don't call me that", A smile grew on her face and she step closer to him, steps silent on the floor." It been years ,why must you use my nickname?" She stepped in front of him, extending a hand, gesturing to the mark "why not. It was a very imposing form. It is also nice to know that their are humans that aren't completely defenceless. It makes our job easier. They don't need us constantly". Valak looked to her, "true" was his only answer. His scar wasn't very large, only a thin line, but there none the less. His face was untouched. Still very pale, with high, chiselled cheek bones, his eyes were a the same glowing gold, but there was no deep black rims around his eyes, or a mess of veins, or burnt of eyebrows and chapped, ruined lips. Shapeshifting was fun. "So Valak, why am I here? If you wanted to discuss something, you know where I'm staying" he smiled " I need you to confirm some things, I have my suspicions". Akaelix frowned, lowering her hands to his broad shoulders, eyes narrowing "suspicions of whom. Pazuzu?"

"Yes" they looked to the hall. "I know the stench of death better than any, and he reeks of it", "he's Pazuzu. He is going to" They looked back to one another "Yes, but it's stronger than anything I've ever seen. He's been skulking around the deep hall ways, you know what lies there" Akaelix frowned at him, "yes and thermal baths", Valak brought his face closer, so that he looked into her eyes, sighing "just trust me on this, "very well"

* * *

 

They crept across the hall like a pair of wraiths, daggers drawn. They crept down the stairs, step after step. Closer and closer to the bottom. They reached the thermal bath level from the darkened stairs. It was strange that the baths were lit but the stairwell was not. The baths were immense. The walls were sandstone, carved with lotus blossoms and vines. Steam swirled up from the crystal blue water. Valak loved this place, the water soothed all aces and pains. Akaelix was fond of it too. All were. "I see no one" she said. And there was one demon there, the water was undisturbed. "It is not this level I sought" he said and went down more steps. They were on the catacomb level now. An iron door stood before them, carved with the symbols of the seven demon kings. "You remember how to open this?", "always".

Valak summoned his strength and pieces of earth rose from the floor. Swirling around him, Akaelix did the same, shadows moved from the walls to her hands. The widened their stances, firing their magic at the notches in the door, those underneath their respective elemental symbols. The bolts on the doors began to move, clucking and the mechanism clanked and unlocked. It opened, sliding to the side. They walked forward. Before them lay the burial chambers of Satan's associates, They were buried in stone coffins, stone carvings of them laded atop. Valak stopped before one that looked like him, long hair cascading down it's shoulders. He stared at it a while, before Akaelix tugged on his arm. Motioning him to go.

They turned and mornfully went. There was nothing there that was unusual. There were a dozen or so sarcophagi as well as a few erns. Flame demons handy work. There was some chests of gold in the background. Tradition. But the hanging cobwebs were untouched and the dust was undisturbed. The only their foot steps marred the dust covered floor. "I still see nothing" answered Akaelix bordly. She was clearly regretted her dissicion, and felt this was a complete waste of time. She frowned at him, before he flung a finger to a rotting wooden door behind him, she was still unimpressed, so he sighed and stopped over to it. He'd meant to open it, but the dame thing was so rotted the moment he grabbed the handle it fell off,much to the amusment of Akaelix, a laugh ripping from her throat. He sighed deeply and stabbed his claws into the door and riped it of it's hinges, the thing dissintergrated into splinters in his hands.

Fraustrated he dumbed the rotting wood on the ground with a thud, to look up and see Akaelix's serious face, concern marring her otherwise perfect features. He turned, seeing foot print that weren't theirs in the dust of the other hall. The one leading to Satans buriel chamber. Valak drew the broad sword from across his back, a large amathyst semented in the hilt. The hilt itself was made from a shed dragon tooth, a gift from one of his familiers. Akaelix drew her cleavers, the hilts were imbeded with a scale pattern. Opals tipped the ends. They both stood either side of the door. They looked to one another, and Valak noded. The lunged, jumping through the door. The faced away from the other, serveying both sides of the hall. Nothing, not at all, they lowered their weapons, and cautiously walked down the hall, footsteps silent. Eventually coming across the large stone door to Satans tomb. The foot prints lead to the door, another set comeing out, he followed the tracks with his gaze. "Those lead to the other entrance. Why would any one come down here? No one dose. Not any more", Akaelix rubbed her chin, "maybe they came for the gold? No there's plenty in the castle" That was an understaitment, the castle was made of gold. And jewels. And magic, but mostly gold.

Valak scanned the dust covered ground. A tiny piece of amber caught his eye, he knelt and grabbed it, it wasn't gold, or any gem he had ever seen. He sniffed and gaged from the smell. A hand flying to his mouth. Akaelix grabbed the shard, watching her companion, coghing. She desided to stuff it in here pocket, zippin it. "Are you alright?" Valak was breathing heavy. That jewel stank worse than anything he had any smelled. Worse than any stinging reek of rotting flesh, worse than the stench of spilled blood. "I'll be fine" he said, rubbing sweat from hid brow. Pushing dark hair from is face. "I think we should report that jewel" he answered "agreed, but we can't mention Pazuzu" answered Akaelix. She was right, they had little evidence to convict him. Also anyone they accused could bolt, even if they announced it at a private meeting, the nobles present could be involved. However there was a way for Akaelix to use her influence to report the news. "How about you tell Lucifer himself, your friends correct? Akaelix blushed slightly at the question, "um...yes, we have known one another for some time. This is an important enough issue" She was still blushing. He had wondered how close the two of them were, but to be honest he didn't really mind their relationship, as long as it did not effect him. 

They were about to leave when a growl echoed from the darkness.    


	12. The nun and the dark serpent:2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A monstrous creature is revealed

The growl rippled through the hall, bouncing of the stone. The hall had turned darker still, making it difficult to see, even for them. Akaelix raised a finger to her lips, ordering silence, before backing silently to the wall and melting into a shadow, mixing with the ones on the wall. Valak changed into stone, melting into the floor, solidifying into a cracked slab, manipulating the colour to match the dust covered floor. Akaelix's silhouette, moved on the wall, looking down the hall, before melting into a slip of shadow in the corner. They remained silent for a while, she debated after a long while grabbing her weapons and dashing back to the entrance, Valak in tow. He wouldn't leave him, not in this place. She was a shadow demon, ruler of the night and even her eyes could not cut through the swirling void in front of her. She looked down at her hands, she could see the difference between her darkness and the shadows of the hall she was hiding, she couldn't sense Valak thought, he was shielding himself, as was she. Her human form was that of a woman between the ages of 23-25, early twenties she liked to say when speaking with mortals. However she had existed for millions of years. Gods were immortal and with the power of shapeshifting she could look like what she wished. It was difficult not spending hours just shifting into various forms for pure amusement. She had once got a group of friend together and they all took on the same for the day. The others were very confused, especially since they had all masked their sent. That day was very entertaining.

Heavy foot steps sounded up the hall, thudding heavily. Akaelix was unmoving, hands poised to grab her swords. Valak no doubt doing the same. The steps were getting closer and closer. The same dammed sent hit her. It was the most foul darkest thing, she'd ever smelled. It was the same dark sent she had smelled at the faux ritual. Wrath hit her, it was one of her gift to protect woman, and she had saved Anya, but it was also her job to take revenge on any who hurt their friends and family, whether it was themselves, or another. The few of those priestesses were Anya's relatives, and yes she had prayed for justice, goddess of retribution was Akealix's other title . She had asked her in a mental link the night before. The voice she had heard was full of pain and her voice was breaking breaking. She would get justice, just as she'd done before, many, many time. For this was her power, her blessing, and her strength had been her good friend these long years. Just as death and treasure had been to Valak. The steps were louder and louder now. The creature was visible, it was of the same power, it's sent said that but it did not match the description she had been given. It stepped forward on six spidery legs with knees that bent the wrong way, it wobbled forward, to fast for the brittle legs that supported a shrivelled body of bruised purple, like a damaged fruit. It's head was elongated, a maw of jagged, shattered needle like teeth, a green tong flicked. The thing made a strange sound, almost a distorted cry was the best she could describe it as. It's head was bald, as was the rest of it, with cavernous milky eyes. It's nose was smashed in as well. Nightmare fuel even for her.

* * *

 

It sniffed the air with it's smashed in, bat-like nose. It smelled disgusting. The thing edged forward, it's clawed legs scrached white lines in the floor. Making lines in th dust. Akaelix was now silently curseing the foot prints on the dust. They hadn't the time to cover them, but there were the older prints,and they had masted their presence. Maybe. It crawled forward on too brittle clawed legs, it's movement unnatural almost painful. It was a disturbing scean. One of it's spidery legs stood on the peice of stone Valak was mimiking. He stiffeled a grunt as the thing stept forward, applaing imensce preseure as it steped forward. It lowered it's horrifing head , sniffing the floor. Please don't find him thourght Akaelix, it swung its head from side to side, sniffing deeply, nostrals flairing, munutes past over an eternity, munites felt like years. Beads of sweat fell from her forhead, not from fear of their death, but of the plan failing, this concered Satan himself, the most dispicable tyrant hell has ever known. This couldn't fail, it could destroy every thing if it did. After a long while the creature lifted it's head and moved on, decrepit legs shaking as it walked around a corner. Sharp joints poking from it's elbows. Akaelix losed a breath, relaxing, calming herself. She looked to Valak's stone slab, he was silent, she smiled. Lucifer would have one hell of a monster to look into. They probably could have forght it, but she had never seen a creature like that before, didn't know it's strengh, agillity or abilities. It smelled wrong, so, so wrong. Yes she'd have a long talk with Lucifer about this, normally she'd tell the story with a dramatic tone, to keep the attention of the audience, not this time she'd give the facts as clear as possible, then push for a full investigation, one that she'd see approved. Definatly, she'd use every piece of influece and reasoning she had to see it through. Even if she had to investigate it herself.

She was about to return to normal form when, suddenly, the creatures head hurled around the corner, roaring it's screeching voice, maw opening to an impossible whith, shattered teeth dripping with a glowing purple substance, Akaelix jumped, exsploding from the wall, falling into a dive roll, narrowly avoiding a swing from its taloned appendage, scraching deep gashes in the wall, stone screeching like metal on rock. It turned it's head to her mouth splitting up the middle and deviding into fore parts, like a snake unhinging it's jaw. Ready to swallow her whole. She unseathed both her sword, taking a defencive stance. It lunged at her but the earth moved and shifted upward, traping the creatures feet in the ground, the creature roared as Valak matierialised from out of the floor. He shifted his hands and two diagonal spikes of rock shot from the earth impaleing the beast. Valak turned to her, giving her a your welcome look. "I could have handeled that" she said, "I think your boy friend will be annoyed with me if I let you ger hurt" Akaelix frowned "Lucifer is not my boy friend" she answered, Valak rolled his eyes at that, a hmph was hi only answer. He was surtain Lucifer was intrested in her, but that was something to inquire about later. He looked back to the creature.

The creature had gone still, black water like liquid flowed from it's injuries. The creature began to shift, turning into the black substance. Flowing across the floor away from the minipulated earth. They stepped back, drawing multable weapons, the liquid began to reform, the creature stood before them. Smaller than before but twice as angry, it lunged, the two of them leaping out of the way. Akaelix, swung her sword, it conected with flesh, the black substance ozzed from the injury. The creature healed it's injury, growing slighly smaller than before. That was it's weakness, when it healed it grew smaller. Gods didn't do that, they remained the same size when they healed, creating new flesh. This thing could not do that. The creature was infuriated, swinging one of it's legs, she lifted her sword into blocking posistion, it hit the weapon, sending her flying into a wall, the side of the face conecting with the stone. She fell to the floor, lifting her self as Valak distracted it, Hurling stone spike after spike at the thing, some bouncing of it;s thick skin, theres imbedding in it's shriveled husk of a body. The creature shreeked, swing it's legs wiledly at Valak. It opened it's mouth, launching a glowing purple liquid from it's mouth in a blast. Valak barely dodged it, the blash landed on the floor behind him, the jelly like substance began corroding the stone, steam rising from it. Valak lifte his blade to dicover that half of it had been melted off. He dropped it, the creature losted another blast. Valak shifted sumoning a wall of stone in front of him, the blast cracked the stone. The creature reared back, beating it's limbs against the stone sheild.

Akaelix had recovered, swinging her sword around her head, calling apone the shadows of the wall to come to her. They congrigated around the cleavers blade, black lightning crackeled around it, she lifted it high, swinging it down. A blast irrupted from the metal, losing a blast. A gash tore open the monsters hide. Hurrling it to the wall, braking it, cracks appaered, peices of stone dropped from it. Valak dropped his sheild, joining her at the other side of the wide hall. It dragged it self up, bones were visable through the tear on it's side. Quick as lighning Valak summoned more spikes, impaleing it one again. The creature was now only a six of it's original size. It thrashed on the spiked, screeching and wheezing. Akaelix had, had enough of this, and lunged, swinging her sword down, down, down until it severed the head in one blow, it dropped and rolled with a sickening thud, untill coming to a stop, eyes looking to the celling. It's limbs flailed uncontrolablely. They thrashed around on the spikes, Akaelix dodge one of it's swinging limbs, cutting off another. It dropped to the ground with a thump, dust flying up around it. Before the creature stopped moving, limbs becoming rigged like a dead spider. The body began to steam, smoke rising from it. The skin began to melt off, the bones became visable. Ivory white and picked clean.How is that possible?

This proved one thing, it wasn't and insect, it had a back bone. One that was now ground limp, vertabray breaking as they hit the floor and the sinue came away. They braced for it to regenerate.

But it did not! The limbs hit the floor, steaming and did not regenerate, shriveling up as though all the water had been wrung out. The limbs curled into themselfs and all motion stoped, but Akaelix was not done, she sliced of the legs,then seperated the body into three seperate sections, no blood, just a thick amber sap. She then ripped open the ribcage and squered it's too human heart. Panting from the instant adrenaline hit, she sheathed her sword, picked up the head and one severed claw before nodding to Valak, who was already shifting the earth he had manipulated back to their original positions, creating a small sink hole, the creatures remains fell below the earth, he then sealed the hole. No reminance of it remained after he had manipulated the dust and soot as best he could to cover their prints and asid melted floor. He left the old prints, covering them would draw suspition. All they had to worry about now was the destroyed door. Which Akaelix placed in one of the chests of gold. It would work as a hiding place for now. Then they sprinted up the stairs.

* * *

 

Pazuzu came back latter that day, he walked down the hall. He suspected nothing. The two of them had done a good job disguise the scuffel. He went not to the large tomb but a nook in the wall. He placed his hand to it, summoning a powerful gust of wind, it slammed into the nook and a stone crevasse opened. In side was a stash of those unusual amber crystals. He counted them, and recounted, they were all there, he was only parcially saticefied, there was a chunk taken out of the corner of one. He looked around, but sound nothing. That was annoying, it would not be as powerful now. O well, he could get more. And he'd need more. Must more to achieve his goal. With nothing eles to do he turned and went back up the stairwell.


	13. Creature?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaelix talks to Lucifer about the creature.

Akaelix strode across the pristine marble floor, her white heels clacking quietly. She wore a sliver white dress, decorated with opal jewels and silver beads. It dragged behind her. It was a beautiful garment, far longer at the back, gradient layers of fabric growing longer and more gem covered as the many layers of silk billowed behind her. The silver clicked against itself every so often, the thick canvas bag, banged into her knees every occasionally. Inside was the creatures head and claw, she hoped it wouldn't get any gundge on her dress. Her hair was unbound streaming like ribbons behind her, a silver crown clad her head. It was slender thing, gems sparkled in it, it dipped at the point of her nose. A large diamond sat in the middle of her forehead. It was like a diadem. A very beautiful diadem.

A bruise had bloomed on the right side of her face, it darkened the skin next to her eye and covered most of her cheek. She had checked it, made sure everything was in the right place, but didn't cover it. She needed to show it to lucifer, the thing had bruised her. Her a high ranking goddess, if it could do that, well, it could do much worse to a minor deity. It was concerning that it was that strong. However things may have faired differently if the battle space was different. The space was small and didn't allow much movement. How fast could it jump or how fast could it run? She touched her cheek. It had been hours since the event, it should have faded by now, her healing was taking it's sweet time. Lucifer would undoubtedly be concerned about it, most would. Demons didn't bruise. At all. The area was usually healed before any discolouring could form. However she didn't want him to worry about her.

She rounded a corner, striding elegantly down the carved marbel, silver and sapphire hall. Walls towering above her, before rounding at the top into the chandelier decorated roof. Several mirrors were evenly spaced both sides of the hall. She looked at her appearance every so often. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little vain. She had a gargantuan cosmetic collection. In short Akaelix possessed a multiple incredible features and with some make up, the normal ones could match the better ones. She was eye-catching that's for sure. Breath taking even.

    A pair of gargantuan doors loomed before her, and intricate bolt sealed it shut. Gold and platinum covered the ivory panels. It was incredible, as was all of the demon architecture in hell, managing to incorporate precious jewels and metals into large structures without it looking gaudy or over the top. She reached it, the gates were so far above her that she could scarcely see the top. Two trolls stood either side of it. Trolls were the guards of hell. They were 9ft tall and built like tanks, they held massive stone hammers, the staffs were like branches. They wore light head to toe armour of a bronze colour, she couldn't she their faces through their helms. She approached one, and he shifted to look at her, armours clanking as it shifted, he stopped his hammer on the ground in greeting.

"How may I help you, Ma'am" boomed his deep, deep voice. Like imps they respected the dark gods. He lowered his head in respect. "Allow me entry, I have things to dicuss with the king". The troll looked to his companion and nodded. They shifted, walking to two noches in the wall. They pressed their hands to them and the wall shifted revealing two metal levers. They grabed tham and simultaniously pulled them down with great effort. The muscles in their backs shifting and metal clicked as the bolt began to move unlocking the door, before finishing it's transformation with a powerful thud.

The guard looked to her, bowing deeply. They hadn't questioned her or the bag she was carring, but they had noted it and if it was anyone other than her, they would have arrested them immediatly. They weren't the cheap, bored guards. He spoke "The king is absent at this moment, but informed us to instruct any company to wait inside as he shall be back shotly. If you need any assistance my lady, you need only ask". She gave him her best smile, "thank you" she said before striding inside. She turned down a hall past the throne room, and she debated sitting on the throne, it looked comfy. The throne was an amazing crystal, the crystal was filled with magical energy and was inlayed with some black velvet, cushioned and smelled like lotus's. She had never been so tempted, but decided against it, she was an empress of hell, she had her own throne. There were 9 empresses of hell. No they weren't the wives of the 9 emperors, just matched them in strength. Empresses and emperors were one power level under kings and queens,

She regrettably walked past the magnificent throne and made her way to the Lucifer's sitting room. She opened the door to the carved oak room with gold inlays, she dropped the bag on the desk and before falling into the obsidian arm chair and stretched, lining back into the velvet surface before pulling out her smart phone and began playing _helix jump ._

* * *

 

A while later, the wooden door opened. She was facing sidways, the bruise facing away from him, she had tired of her phone, now lead forgotten in her pocket, she was still sat in the chair. As Lucifer strode through the door, a smile on his face as he crossed the carpeted floor in powerful stides. He walked to her, she didn't move as he, brushed her cheek with his thumb. He turned her face up to him, about to kiss her, but stopped when he took in her bruised face, he suck in a breath. She had a strait face, stairing up into his golden eye's. golden eye's that began glowing with rage, his lips peeled back. Revealing his vicious fangs, snarling. He was furious. Even though they didn't flaunt it, him and Akaelix were close, very close. And that someone had hurt her made his blood boil, he was seeing red.

Akaelix noticed this and blinked, she had never seen him this angry, ever. Did he really care for her that much? She had to calm him down, calm him down before he destroyed the place. Lucifer's power wasn't one of the core six elements. Although he was the king of pride, that was not his power, though he was a smitch prideful, though he'd never admit it and it was rather charming actually, he wasn't an argoant ass. His actual power was energy, which was a pure and raw kind of power, it was stronger than the other elements, and could only be used by the kings and queens. She lifted her hand to his cheek, brushing his chin with her thumb, "who did that?" His voice was a dangerous snarl, he was breathing heavy, "shh, it's dead. However the creature is why I'm here" she lifted her other hand to his face and his face softened, calming him, "I'll be ok" she smiled gently, guiding him to the large sofa. They both sat on the obsidian fabric, she curled into his powerful shoulder, closing her eyes. Lucifer was still fuming inside, but the rage had disappeared from his perfect face, he slid his arms around her and, stroking her hair, he leaned his head down, kissing her head. Only then had he realised what she'd said. He unfurled his broad wings, wrapping them around her for reassurance. They stayed there a while, Akaelix waited there happily, listening to his heart beat.

"Creature?" He said at last, she looked up, sitting up right, swinging an arm around his neck. She cleared her throat, trying not to lose herself in his amazing eyes, and began explaining. She explained about Valak's suspicions, the catacomb, Pazuzu's strange sent and behaviour, the foot print in the dust and finally a long description of the creature and it's actions. When she had finished she breathed deeply and waited for a response. "Sounds like something from a bad movie, but it is concerning that someone's been going down to the catacombs. Do you think it wise to arrest Pazuzu?" He was still holding her, still had his wings wrapped around her. She felt safe, always felt safe in his arms.

She contemplated his question, and yes it sounded like a terrible movie, at least it wasn't _sharknado_ levels of bad. She didn't think she could bring herself to say the details if it was that awful. And no there are no _sharknado'_ s in any realm, thank hell. "No, I think we monitor him for now, and we keep it secret and a top secret investigation be launched. If we arrest him, any associate might bolt or be prompted to act sooner" she looked to the table" I have a gift for you" she said softly, sliding from his embrace and striding to the table, she picked up the bag, holding a loft. He sniffed and his lip curled "I don't have a hobby for collecting severed limb ,Aki" she grinned, before bowing dramatically and presented it to him. Once he took it she straitened and pulled the amber shard from her pocket, she held it up, it glinted in the light. "What is that?" He asked, "Smell it" she answered.

* * *

 

"Exscuse me?" he said the bag resting on the arm of the sofa, "just do it" she hummed, tossing it to him, hesitantly, and not hesitantly because he did not trust her, but because it sounded rediculous. He sniffed, once, before gaging like Valak had and began chocking as she knelt in front of him to pick it up of the spotless carpet. He was leening back on the sofa, head falling back, sighing he said "you could knock a man out with that". She seveyed him with a crical eye, "Valak said it stank worse than any corpse he's ever dealt with, I believe him" she said, lifting a hand to her discoloured chin" I want to keep this secret for as long as possible." she said "at most I would only allow the most powerful nobels know, those who are absoultly trust worthy. As the head of hell, I'm telling you, but it involves him. Do you know of any conection between him and the jewel? I don't remember any sent like this at that time" Lucifer lifted his hair from his face,hazy. "I don't think"- he serched through his memorise, anything, anything from that time" wait, it is a simular colour to the fire opal above his throne. Akaelix had a ring of fire opal, she had never seen that conection before, maybe she'd wear it less now. A thourght crossed her mind, it was unlikely, and was probably just Satan being full of himself, but it was not impossible "he had firey orange eyes, didn't he?", that was a weird connection, but souls had been sealed in items before. A lot of ghost were bound to thing, it was why haunted houses were a thing. "He did" said Lucifer "Malphas has similar. He is his son."

During the uprising, Malphas, Satan's only son to have survived, choose to side with Lucifer. That was very benifitial for Lucifer as they had a righful heir, one which helped pull support. Malphas joined to get justice for the people he had lost because of his farther, but she always got the sense that one person that was too painful for him to talk about. She wouldn't push him to reveal them, he deseved is privacy. Due to his birth position, power and efforts to the cause, he was appointed as one of the seven kings, a position he was very proud of.

"So we ask Malphas if his family owned these", Lucifer had a blank look on his face, as though she had just missed something very ovious, "No" he sighed "we have Malphas see if he senses his farthers energy in the stone", "ah" was her reaction "good". Lucifer reached for the sac, unzipping it, his eye's were distant as he reached into the bag pulling out the head, it's milky, dead eye's stared at him. "Ugly thing, isn't it", he put it back in the bag and pulled out the claw. He shifted the angles of which he held it, examining it. Pressing a finger to the tip to test the sharpness, and was silent as a few droplets of black blood dripped from the cut, before coagulating and the injury sealed shut. He put it back in the bag, got up, put the bag on the desk and when to wipe the amber sap that was on the severed limbs from his hands before standing beside her, she look up at him.

"Anyway" he hummed" lets heal this" he slid a arm around her, lifting his other had to her bruise, a small blue light flickered on the end of his fingers and the bruise began to fade, her beautiful skin returning. The pain was gone and she smiled, before throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him in to a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes. She pulled back, a broad smile on her lips and curled into his shoulder and he held her tightly.

 


	14. Rise of the gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back story and Casey becomes closer with Thayex

Darkness filled the world, everything was a swirling void, dark and ancient and that smell. The worst sent possibly conceived, worse than any reeking corpse. She felt empty, light, as though she was floating in the endlessness and hopelessness. Hopeless, but she wasn't not any more, not now. A warm feeling bloomed in her chest. Her head lolled to the side, hair cascading around her form. Vision blurry she made out a robust figure in the distance whilst she heard whispers in a language she did not understand. She had been picking up languages, languages she did not speak, some she had scarcely heard of, but she understood. She had overheard some imps speaking Latin and was able to make out the general conversation. Though not perfect she had discovered that as time when on, her understanding and grasp of the speeches she had over heard had gotten stronger and stronger. She was now able to speak sentences in ancient languages. It should have been impossible, but recently her mind was very open to possibilities. There were other languages too, ones she had never heard anything of before. Thayex said their was other world, could she speak languages from other dimensions. That was...um. She didn't want to think about it. The figure was blurry, unclear. It extended a misshapen hand "power" it gargled. She awoke with a jolt.

* * *

 

　

She was in her rooms, her torn gown had been replaced with a lilac nightgown. She felt her face, the sticky residue of make up and blood was gone, her face was clean, spotless. She looked around the lavish room, a rosewood vanity rested against the side wall, a large mirror was on the opposite, and a colossal wardrobe. There were other furniture. A few chairs, a book shelf, some small tables and a few small cupboards for her personal items and jewellery. She had hide her crucifix in a box under her bed. She didn't dare use one of the draws or dressers. For all she knew it was very illegal, but she felt it's power pulsing like a silent heart beat, would it effect her from the hiding space? She turned to see Thayex sprawled across an armchair in the corner, almost dozing "this really needs to stop happening" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes. He looked up smiling wearily. She cocked her head to the side "what needs to stop happening". He narrowed his eyes, "you waking up in random places with me having to wait for hours for you to wake" her cheeks heated " you've been their the whole time?" he stood and began walking to her "I couldn't leave you by yourself" her cheeks heated "why not" she snapped, words harsher than she had intended, but she didn't want to have him baby her, she was an adult "because after the matrons den, you fell unconscious, I stayed to make sure your new powers stayed stable" he sat on the bed, smiling at her. Did he have a crush on her? It was an abrupt question, but why else would he help her? Demons probably weren't nice enough to just help people, she knew that first hand. She took a deep breath and asked "do you have a secret crush on me, Thayex?"

His eyes snapped to hers and he winced and did his very best to keep a strait face. He swallowed a lump in his throat, "why...why would you think that, Xinen ?" that was another thing, she had a demonic name now. Still hadn't had the time to think on it, but she had this crucial matter to take care of first, "well, it's just you've helped me, since the fall, it's been over a week. Why else would you help? Demons are just that nice" , he frowned " so if, theoretically a person just... fell from the sky and landed in front of you, with no knowledge of where or what they are and if you didn't have a romantic connection with that person, you would just go around them and leave them to bleed out?". His face was neutral, "well no but demons are the last people I would expect to help, and not for this long". His frown deepened "Dark god and I'm not like Pazuzu. He's one of the darker gods. I don't know why Lucifer let him live." That caught her attention" what do you mean?" he contemplated that, "I suppose it is time for you to know the truth" he cleared his throat " in short. Lucifer and the seven kings didn't always rule hell. It used to be ruled by one very volatile dictator, named Satan. Satan and Lucifer are two separate entities, unlike what your bible says. Lucifer used to be one of the two covenant gods. Also known as the Christian pantheon, he came down here to lead the uprising against Satan as he treated us like slaves and he was becoming a problem for heaven".

"The uprising was successful and Satan and his thirteen advisors were... taken out. One of them was my farther" a sad look crossed his face, "I'm sorry" was her only words "it's... fine" he said "after that, the seven kings and the current monarchy was established, I took my father's position as one of the 9 emperors of hell." he smiled " Lucifer took his spot of the seventh king after, your god decided he was "corrupted by hell" therefore he never returned to the heavens and has ruled hell successfully for a few million years". Casey blinked " your that old?"

"oh I'm much older than that, but I choose to take the form of a man of about 22 years old, you could change your form entirely with some practice". Casey was about to speak but he continued " we gained worshipers, that use magic and spell circles to contact us, therefore when the bible was written god made sure to make us bad and him good, as well as tell people to get rid of our worshippers. The witch trials for example, although none of people involved were actual witches" Casey spoke " do we need worshipers to live?"

"No, we do not, however having helpers is very useful, since I helped you we will be seen to have a connection, and you will probably begin to be worshiped in my patron cities", "Azen?" , "that's one of them". Casey began digesting the information, he lifted her head " where dose Pazuzu fit in to this?" Thayex answered " he was loyal to Satan and lost most of his influence when he fell. The thirteen advisors had a habit of killing other gods to steal their attributes, that is the only way for a god to gain new powers and attributes" Casey nodded, understanding, but he still hadn't answered her question. He had done a good job at avoiding it so far. " you still haven't answered whether or not you like me" she smiled, he gave her a smug grin " I'll let you decide"

"you can't do that"

"I just did" he laughed, she glowered at him, "however I think we should discuss the crucifix your hiding under the bed"

* * *

 

　

"What about it" she said casually, maybe they wouldn't make a big deal about it? " It's harmful to you and is a little offensive" she looked away, cheeks heating " how offensive?" he thought of a comparison " like... if you went around wearing a swastika. That is the world your from right?" she grit her teeth, "It is" she said quietly, he extended a hand to her face, so she'd look at him, "it is just...derogatory, it will also hurt if you touch it" he got off the bed and knelt down reaching for the box, he put it on the bed, flipping back the lid and the tiny golden cross, glowed faintly. Saying nothing, he picked it up. His hand steamed and red welts began to form on his fingers as the symbol burned his fair skin. She grabbed it from his hand and threw it back in the box, ignoring the split second sting, "don't touch it !" she squeals, grabbing his burnt hand, " why did you do that?", his brows rose, "I didn't think you cared so much, are you sure you don't have a crush on me" she turned three shades of red but didn't drop his hand " I don't, but that looked painful", "oh it was, but it was to prove a point. As you can see, holy items effect our healing, the same way as demonic items effect angel healing. Understand?" she nodded.

"How will this heal?", he smiled " there are a few ways, feeding, demonic essence or the blood of another demon can heal small injuries like this" he looked to her. He took her wrist in his good hand, eying the vein " may I." She stared at him, rigid, swallowing a lump in her throat, "I wont take too much or lose control." Like her was the part he didn't have to say. If he lost control she had no way of stopping him if he was in a blood lust. " how do you know you won't lose it?"

"I've fed recently, you should try to feed again soon, as you get a better control of your powers you needn't feed so often, twice a month is enough" She stared at him and nodded slowly. His fangs lengthen and he glanced to her once more, in case she would change her mind. He bit down, she winced, gritting her sharp teeth. He drank slowly and the burn on his hand began to heal. It was incredible, she now understood, he made sure that he proved everything he said now, after the matron den incidence. He told the truth, the welts deflated and disappeared, skin becoming less inflamed. He let go, blood on his lips. His hand had healed completely, he held it up to show her, " that's impressive" she admitted, there was a tickling at her wrist as the bite healed. He brushed his thumb over it, brushing off the dark blood. "You know, I honestly through you would say no, or smack me or something" he rubbed the blood of his lips with the back of his wrist, and smiled " You gave me blood, so I'm just repaying the favour" he hummed" I...um... forgot about that actually" how the hell had he forgotten " um...how, I almost killed you." He gave a triumphant grin, "you were no where near killing me, my dear." Dear? Oh he defiantly liked her, or did he? Argghhh, this was infuriating.

His face softened "Xinen", "please don't call me that" she asked "It's your name" he said, raising a brow "No Casey is my name, not what ever the hell those witches deside" he gave her a simpathetic look " You will now have many names, depentant on who is worshipping you, Xinen is the primary name your worshippers will know you as." Her shoulders slumpped "I'll call you your prefered name" he said. Tears pricked at her eyes "Thank you, so what can I do".

"Well your the goddess of daggers so your good at wielding them, also you can bless others to be good at using them. Your also the goddess of victory, so you'll get a lot of worship from athlets and soldiers, gods of outcomes are always popular. Your shadow power will give you Umbrakinesis, control of shadows and your a goddess of siblings, specifically twins. Meaning that you will usually get people asking for safe twin pregnacies or people asking you to protect their siblings, and you will have full control over who receives your blessings." She nodded, "ok."

" You have some very useful powers and decent power. I don't know how powerful you could become" That was unsettling, but she hadn't the time to contemplate that as a smiling pair of red haired twins came into the room.

* * *

 

"Me thinks we interupting something" said Zenn leaning close to Vez "me thinks the same" they were holding back giggels. "we're just friends" he said, really brother?" said Zenn, that was the first time Casey had heard them call him brother, "well, we should have exspected this, she is his type" Vez cood, Thayex had gone bright red, "how, how long have you been there" he sputtered, Casey was an equally bright shade of red, burying her face in her knees. "Any way , out"

"What" he questioned.

"We are here to help lady Xinen get ready, so out. Shoo!"

"I'm your boss, you should be giving me more respect than that" he argued, keeping his voice light to show he was joking, "your still our sibling" Casey peeled her face from her knees " why don't you refer to each other as siblings more often?" Thayex turned to her " because our farther was a jack ass" and that was his only response. "Out" said Vez again, in a brief change of subject. "Fine" he sighed and got up from the bed. He stood and took her hand, lifting it to his lips in a swift kiss " I'll see you later" he said and left the room. Leaving Casey to be interrogated by a grinning Zenn and Vez.

　

　


	15. Familliar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familiars and the twins interrogate Casey

"Well" smiled Zenn, after Thayex had firmly closed the door behind him, she was on the verge of laughing uncontrollably. Casey glared at her, annoyed, before giving a humph and lead back on the bed, rolling away from them and tugging the sheets over her head to hide her crimson cheeks. They cackled like hyenas and skipped to the bed and began tugging the sheets back. They gripped it tightly and pulled and pulled, but Casey clutched the quilt powerfully refusing to let go, face scrunched with a miffed expression. She closed her eyes, praying that she would melt into the floor, hold on , maybe she could. She concentrated, face scrunching further, she felt something move, something deep within her soul, shifting and moulding, like the deep, deep power she felt before. _Is this I _nvisible reservoirs my power?_ she felt something delve within it, reaching, and nothing, not anything, she sighed. "Come one ma'am, you will not get out of our interrogation that easily" Casey found it rather easy to hold the quilt in place, easier than expecting actually. She'd expected them to tear the blanket from her hands as if she was nothing, but here she was holding the two imps with utter confidence, no sigh of them moving._

"Actually Zenn, maybe we will be calling her sister soon" a grumble came from Casey, but she did her best to ignore them, Zenn's grin widened, following her twins lead " oh defiantly, she's Thayex's type, he likes silver eye's" she cooed. "Their beautiful, they shine like crystals" Thayex had said. Casey ground her teeth, patience growing thin " Yeah " answered Zenn" he defiantly has a thing for them, as well as blond hair" she giggled and toyed with a piece of her long blond hair peaking out from under the sheet. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!!" Casey screamed from under the sheet. The two began to hum" Casey and Thayex sitting in a tree, k.i.s.s-" Casey erupted from under the sheet and hurled a pillow at them, it hit Zenn in the stomach, she grabbed it, gripping it tightly, face red from laughing, "enough" Casey begged" we're just friends". Friends, he was a demon, how was she calling him a friend? She was one now though and it still terrified her. Terrified her that her human heart would turn to immortal stone in the river of time and she'd be nothing, nothing of the Casey that once was. The girl response broke her train of thought.

"yeah ok", Casey jumped to her feet " we are just friends" she repeated" please".

They looked to one another, whipping tears from their eyes " fine" they said in unison. That was quick, a roumer like this would not be let down so quickly on earth. Perhaps they were in awe of her pillow throwing skills. Yes defiantly. However there were questions she needed answers to, she face returned to normal, red cheeks fading "so, do you actually think he likes me?" they noticed and stopped laughing " hmm, well, he clearly enjoys your friendship" offered Zenn " that doesn't really answer anything" said Vez, digging through the rosewood cupboard, she'd thought was a wardrobe " well I don't know what happens in Thayex's head" she snapped at her twin " I'd pay good money to find out though" she admitted. Casey decided to ask about her next topic " how many women has he been with?" It was prying but she had to find out. "Well" said Vez " he's had previous relationships, but you needn't worry, he wont date you one week and be with some other chick the next" Well that was good, he'd probably not cheat on her in that case, but she could be wrong. Why was she thinking about that! Them being together would be weird.They were both adults. Both god-demons And he happened to be a 22 year old-looking ,god-demon a very good looking...Arggh!! Justice first, Thayex later!

She'd figure it out after she'd murdered Pazuzu. The thing that caused her so much pain. She would have justice,  
Justice not vengeance, vengeance had a habit of consuming people, consumed until there was nothing left but a husk of their former self, though she supposed if her "justice" may just be vengeance hiding under 6 months of pain and grief.

She could have held a grudge against every god, demon that existed but that would make things incredibly difficult and long. She would never be able to end them all and no one would help her out. It would probably mess up the universe too and...and would mean she'd haft to end Zenn ,Vez and Thayex. No.Pazuzu was the only one at fault, he'd be the only one to have his blood shed. It was only fair.

"Anyways" said Vez holding up an ash grey hair comb " we have work to do".

Glad for the sudden change of topic, she dutifully trotted to the cussioned rosewood chair and sat down. Vez began combing her hair as Zenn grabed an assortmant of pins, "How would you like your hair to day" she asked, "hmm, I say straighten it out and leave it down, maybe a headband", Zenn darted into a cupboard at break neck speed and pulled out two boxes of metal and fabric headbands. Some thick others engraved with patters or inlayed with beads, she lay them on the bed and began heating up a flat iron. Alvezin did the same. Straitening didn't take too long, the whole time Casey sat their, making small talk about random things every so often.

Once fineshed, they inspected the various head bands, before setteling on an orange fabric one and quickly changed into a bloowse and skirt with sandels. Perfect as usual. Then Vez dropped a massive box of make up in front of her, "hell yeah" muttered Casey as the two twins prepared their brushes. They were about to begin when Thayex nocked the door, a curled bundle of scales nestled in his arms.

An annoyed Zenn opened the door, Casey's eyes locked onto the moving bundle of scales in his arms. "We're busy" she said. Casey sighed "let him in" she said. Zenn was just annoyed that he had interrupted a make up session. A reprehensible offence but she let him off, this time. He strode inside, smiling " you look great" he said and she smiled, but her attention was locked on the moving scales" what's that?" she asked. He knelt down in front of her and she could make out a pair of tucked in ruby wings. The creature squirmed in his arms and a slim head popped up, sniffing the air to identify her as it's eye's were still closed, it let out a small adorable growl, before curling into a tighter ball in his arms" aww" she cooed. "One of my familiars gave birth a few days ago, I thought this would be a good way to explain them" he said. "I think so" she smiled at the tiny thing " may I hold him" he moved closer to her "her and yes" he handed it to her , positioning her hands to support the new born and couldn't help but feel all warm and furry inside as the baby wrapped its tail around her hand."What are familiars?" she said scratching the baby dragon behind the ear. "Familiars are creatures that can be summoned at will to help a god do their bidding. Mine are dragons with ruby scales, but yours will be different", she contemplated that " what's her name".

Vez and Zenn silently left,

"I haven't chosen one yet, her mother if one of my strongest and is enjoying being pampered now that she's a new mum" he grimaced " she's powerful and very maternal, she almost took of the arm of one of the handlers that got too close, she's fine with me though" Casey's exspression darkened "she must be a good mum" Thayex noticed this "what's wrong, is it your family?" he asked as though reading her thourghts, " I miss them, my mom protects us as fearsly as your dragon does her kids" her voice broke. Thayex exstended a hand brushing a lone tear from her cheek, his fingers were soft against her skin, and despite herself she lifted her hand to his squeezing it tight "can you take me back to earth?please" she pleaded and he gave her a sympathetic look " as soon as possible, but you must get a grasp on your powers first, it is for all your sakes" Casey gave him a confused look " when you get angry or upset how dose your power feel?

"Like something deep in my soul, and when I get upaet or angry, it feels...like it wakes up" he nodded "what do you think would happen if that something got agitated?" She shrugged "something bad?"

"Yes, a angry god can cause large scale distruction, so we will need to teach you control over it first" he stood, rubbing her cheek with his thumb " when I was younger, I wasn't allowed to get angry or upset or excited because I would roast things and my farther didn't care enouth to teach me so I became reclusive as few would want to be around me and I trained myself to control both my emotions and crackeling flames. As a result I became good at hiding what I thourght about things and also good at avoiding suspition and lying" she sucked in a breath " I'm not lying to you, about any of this" he reasured before contiuning " but even I noticed the suffering that was occuring, so when I heard of Lucifers group, I leapted at it and became a valuable asset in the insuing war, I only started having actual friends after that, to be honest, but I never felt lonly before for some reason" Casey just stared at him, "well if it helps...I don't mind being around you" she murmered " not when I'm a raging inferno" he said. Casey answered " I don't know why but I don't think your evil" she said "I'm nowhere near as bad as what you delt with, you definatly got the worst of it".

"yeah" she agreed, and a thourght came to her mind " when will I start training?"

He grinned "now, let's get you some familiars and I promise you you will see earth again."


	16. Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving this a mystery

>The Rance's sat clustered around the stained coffee table in the living room.Kat sat with knees curled to her chest googling this Thayex and Akaelix, she went through every link but was having a hard time finding anything concrete beyond what they already knew. Finally after some digging she found a page with a little more writing in the description beyond <EM> demon. </EM>The sofa sagged under her weight as she adjusted her position and cleared her throat, grabbing the attention of her two parents who sat opposite her as well as mother Bernadant who took up residence in the lime green armchair and the Warren's who were making coffee and were visible from the half wall. "I think I found something" she said smiling "go on" said mother Bernadant. </P>

<P>"Well" said Kat " this page is from Satanist wiki, which is an actual thing" Angela frowned "spit it out" Kat grimaced " well, this is some more info about Thayex. It says he is the god of infernos, metal and sometime weapon crafting crafting, stealth and warriors. It also says he has been worshiped in many parts of the world for as long as records have been around. It then goes into some of the things he's done, apparently he has been known to grant his worshipers great knowledge, riches and the gift of his flames and control of dragon, which happened in one case a while back, apparently, in some "far away land". He has both male and female worshipers with his current prophetess being an undisclosed woman with wine red hair".</P>

<P>"It then goes into his appearance, he is supposes to be a tall, muscular man with marron hair and the most incredible green eyes. He is also meant to be quite just and honourable. Believe that you believe anything. Oh he's also meant to ride a giant red dragon". She lifted the phone to show a depiction of him, giving all good time to see. </P>

<P>"It ends in how to summon him, it says its a standard alter configuration with his symbol being in the middle and them there is the items which he demands of his worship, he asks for rare metals and gems be presented as well as five spices of <EM>insanely</EM> venomous reptiles be presented alive and uncaged. His will is meant to stop the snakes from attacking and murdering the worshippers. Yeah ok. They have also been used to convict any one deemed a criminal, faces judgement by the snakes, if they live they are innocent if not well... they weren't". </P>

<P>"so this is all to show how devoted they are?" Asked Henry. Kat nodded " to be honest I was expecting him to be worse, however this could all be wrong and he's a psychopath. Pazuzu's wiki said he's summoned to protect people from an even worse demon ,if there is a thing." Angela contemplated that. She trusted Marcus but it felt as though he was keeping something from them, like all the exorcists were keeping something. </P>

<P>"Well at least we know who we are up against" said Angela. Kats expression became dire, "mom I'm worried" she said, "I know, kit Kat, we'll find her" Kats face scrunched "no, not that. She a dark goddess now right?" Gesturing to mother Bernadant, looking for an answer" yes" she said and Kat continued "so I'm seeing to nightmare scenarios, the first is that this Thayex is a monster and is torturing her, the other is that he isn't! Hell Marcus said that the palace was literal gold! She might be some  kind of space goddess with dominion over the universe!" She screamed, eyes wide, hands pulling at her dirty hair. She hadn't washed it since Casey's disappearance, she'd barely slept, she only slept once a last ditch effort to wake up, that all this was some insane dream brought on by the stress of the possession. She'd cried once she'd woken up, cried in Casey's room when she found she wasn't their. She'd tried to call her, but only a faint scrrr of static and a weird blip every so often. Though she thought she heard voices, European and Mesopotamian voices, old and powerful. Were they demons or her mind going insane. She couldn't make them out.

"What are you getting at Kat?" asked Ed from the kitchen, elbows resting on the half wall. "That she excepts this! There is no going back with this, she'll be one forever! And it doesn't matter if it's this decade or 10 centuries from now she'll get used to it and we won't be there to stop it! She immortal now, we aren't!" she roared , before falling to the floor crying. The exorcist froze, the question they hoped they could avoid was now out in the open, begging to be asked. Angela noticed "she's right isn't she?" she said calmly, voice beginning to break "she might n-".

"Don't lie to me!" she shouted "give me the truth, when we see her again will it be my daughter or a poor copy of what once was? Will she still be the gentle soul or a dark empty husk?" the three exorcist looked at one another, nodding, mother Bernadant sighed "we didn't say anything because we did not want to worry you further" she answered utterly calm and still from her armchair " I will haft to reiterate that this is not any of your fault and that you are still her family and regardless of who she is now, she will need your support" Angela nodded slowly, Henry doing the same, they weren't planning on doing anything else "but...but the power she now holds is great, strong enough to control the fates of men and the geography of the land. She will be worshipped and depending on her attributes, maybe cherished by both gods and humans. It is beyond tempting, you understand?"

Kat stopped her weeping and nodded with the rest of her family "but" said Lorrain " but you must show her that she has your support, if she gets upset her powers may flare and that power could destroy. You must help her or she will be lost to you forever". The three Rance's held hands " we weren't going to do anything else" said henry as Kat finished whipping the tears from her cheeks " so" said Kat, trying to smile" what do you think she's the goddess of?"

　

Marcus and Tomas stood in front of the desk, behind was an old grizzeled man with a thick beard and long hair, his clothes were incrediably rich, golden shoulder plates secured a royal blue cape and gold glinted on other parts of his uniform an onyx walking staff lead against his chair. He drumed his unkept nails against the desk, a stack of papers were set on the desk a pen lead on top. He exstended a hand, waiting for Marcus to hand him something. Marcus took out the paper and dropped it in his caloused hand. Glaring the man opened it, glancing down at it with a bored look on his face, before dropping it and spoke "why have you contacted me, you have paied a heavy price so I will hear you out but do anything stupid" he gestured to the shadows in the corners of the room" the conciquences will be dire" he gestured to the two seats in front of him, sit his exspression seemed to say. This guy was terrifing. At least Tomas thourgh so, he looked to Marcus who cleared his throat and calmly said" we need to speak to Thayex".

Could he have been any blunter? Yes it was important to get the point across, but this man was a high priest ,to this god. Marcus's tone felt dangerously disrespetful, Tomas felt no need to respect Thayex either, but maybe Marcus should have spoken with a little more...benevolence in front of this this man. He probably should have thrown in lord or god. Evidenced by the look of rage now fogging in the mans face and the shadows now twiching around the room.

The man stood so fast that his chair went flying to the floor. A finger pointing at Marcus, he screamed " You dare speak of a god with such little respect! You miserable, insufferable insect!" His face was purple with anger. Steam was practically coming out of his ears. Tomas didn't know if he knew they were exorcists but he best fix this. Without thinking, he blurtted out " he meant no disrespect, please forgive him" but Marcus only laughted, "I thourght you would like me to get to the point" he said in the way only Marcus would have the balls to.

"The gods are responsible for all! He grants honerable soldiers with the spirit to fight, you will show respect" he spoke highly of him, was Thayex really that important? " please ignore my stupid friend, but we desperatly need to contact the god" Marcus shot him a look "I'm not stupid" Tomas rolled his eye's as the man reached into his desk and ripped out an AK-47! He pointed it at Marcus, who did nothing but smile at the weapon, "did Thayex make you that?" The man was shaking and Tomas was only to aware of the flickering shadows that were becoming adjugated. "Marcus" he whispered through gritted teeth "you should start apologizing" Marcus smiled "why he's not going to do it" the man was still holding the gun " look at him, a man who kills would look so terrified. So I ask are you scared of killing me or the creatures in the darkness" he turned in his seat "come on monsters, say hi" the shadows undulated and meandered across the walls. Angry.

Tomas didn't know what the mans next move would have been, since the the red haired woman came to the door and shook her head " leave them be" she said, the mans head whipped to her " a vision?" he asked " yes, so put the gun away" she turned to the shadows "you are to settel down as well" she said to them and they shrank back into the corners. she faced the man "I am to handle the transaction from here on out. The god thinks I'm better equipped and less temperamental. Out!" she bellowed and the man, defeated, stalked from the room.

The woman elegantly glided across the floor and landed in the chair "I appoligize for him, he was faking all of it anyway". "Exscuse me" the young woman sighed " he dosn't worship to pay respect, he dose it for money, yes they know this but he owns stuff so they don't just...obliterate him for blasphemy. Oh I'm Rachel by the way, Rachel brakken" Marcus nodded , "well we still need to speak to Thayex". Rachel gave them a blanc stare "you are aware that the gods don't speak to everyone who ask, you ask them and they decide if they wish to intervene, I would also recommend that you begin to show them respect if I were you" she said gesturing to the shadowed corners. Marcus leaned forward " I think he'll listen" Rachel also leaned forward, grimacing so that they were only a foot a part "indulge me" she said "we have some history with him" Rachel tilted her head to the side "oh?"

"The people we work for have a very close relationship with a goddess in his care" She leaned back and stood " I haft to go consaoult someone" she said "so your not going to tell me my fortune?"he asked with a smile " maybe later" she said as she was half way out a red framed door. She closed the door behind her with a click as it locked.

　

Rachel kneeled in the middle of a small room. Curtains and fabric of a dark satin surounded her. But in front of her was the important part, she nelt in frount of a deias of carved, grey stone. The symbol of the arch demons was carved into it, behind was a faceless humanoid statute. The statue was a stone manaquin, it held nothing and was in no specific pose, neither male or female. This was the stand by faze of a communication alter. It was an alter that could only be used by prophets without any physical damage being afflicted to the prophets as ,prophets could become ill or hurt if they over used their powers, usually they would become dizzy and blood would bleed from their mouths if they used to much energy without this alter.

Rachel knelt on a midnight pillow before her and drew her knife, she slid it across her palm, a thin line of dark red blood welled and slid down her and painted her nails a brilliant red. She held her bleeding hand over the inverted peak of the large, carved symbol, filling the groove, once done so she placed her hand palm down on a hand shaped indent on dais. The indent began to glow, orange light sparked from it and her hand stopped bleeding. She began a short chant and looked up to the figure.

"Thayex" she whispered " I need to speak with you" she said through her mental link. Eye's closed. She searched for a while and found nothing but a black void, but a flash of light crossed her vision and she opened her eyes and the faceless manaquine had shifted. It had far more gerth and it now had a strong jawed face. Scaled armour clad the statues muscles, a spear was held in one hand, it ran another hand through it's short hair and a pair of incredible green eye's was the only colour on the white statue. The statue was a perfect replicate of Thayex and the statue smiled.

"What troubles you Rachel?" he smiled at her and she did the same "I have a pair of exorcist here that wish to speak to you" he frowned, growling quietly "and why would I speak with rats like them?" he asked. He wasn't fond of exorcist or the church in general, always getting in the way of things and they were always so adamant  on everything being evil. Honestly. "They claim to have a history with the goddess in your care" Casey, "who are they?"

"some middle aged british man and a younger hispanic man" she answered, he leaned on his spear, "test them" he said" if they pass, give them a location of a small gathering I will be attending, one the church is already aware of. I will speak with them there. If not, feed them to the hounds. We can not allow the church to know of this new goddess, she must gain power before that" she bowed and nodded "how will I test them?" a small golden cross appeared in her free hand. "That belonged to the goddess in another life, put it in a collection of other rosaries, if that one is chosen, they pass the test" she nodded again "very well, your will be done" and the alter returned to the stand by faze.


	17. Exorcism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey talks to Thayex

They reuniting the baby dragon with it's gargantuan mother with teeth like swords and horns of spears. Her scales were of black and red pallet and she was a force of nature. Thayex had named her Aetherthryth meaning strength. She'd lowered her head taking in Casey with fierce yellow eye's, horns started just above them, causing them to be incredibly sharp and piercing. Her head was the size of a small table and Aetherthryth sniffed her scaled nostrils, deciding if Casey was a threat, whether she should devoir her then and there. Casey stood frozen before the dragon, leaning back slightly, before Thayex stepped beside her, staring the dragoness down, seconds, minutes, hours it felt longer. The dragon eventually dropped his gaze, bowing as Thayex extended a hand to the dragon's head.  
Trust, there was absolute trust in the dragons face as Thayex's hand rested on her forehead. It was amazing actually, and she could have sworn the dragon smiled at him, "Ka'll ze heth" he murmured, voice gentle. Casey just about captured what it meant  _she was fine_   or _she is fine_ he said. Reassuring the dragon, as well as asking her not to eat her. The dragon lifted one of her callosal wings, revealing 6 small curled balls of squirming scales, she turned her head to them as Thayex walked forward, placing the seventh baby carefully at it's mothers side, the dragon had kept her eye's on an anxious Casey, who was backing up a bit, steps crunching on the straw covered floor, Thayex turned his head to her whilst crouching near Aetherthryth, "don't run" he said. _Brilliant, great, I'm dead thought_ Casey. She just froze, Thayex noticed and began walking to her, once at a good distance the dragon lowered her wing and curled her head and tail around it, creating a safe area for the offspring. Dragons made good parents.  
There was another dragon curled in the corner, eye's watching them like a hawk, he was a third bigger than Aetherthryth, he looked similar, except there was gold shining on his scales and his eye's were dark. He was snarling softly, teeth, no giant iron hooks, revealed. "That's Titus" Thayex explained" he's the uncle to this bunch" he pointed to the pups." Don't mind him, he's just being defensive."  
Thayex reached her and put a hand to her tense shoulder "calm down" he whispered linking arms with her and began to leave the room, she clearly was becoming unnerved. She gripped his arm tightly, a death grip. Since Thayex preferred not to have the circulation in his arm cut off, he left the room as fast as demonically possible.

* * *

  
Once they had left the steal and straw covered stables, Casey sagged with relief, wiping cold sweat from her brow, panting. "Did they scare you that much?" he asked, concerned. He tensed, half expecting her freak out again and take off at a sprint, "no, no. I was just...unnerved with her staring at me, like she would eat me", he frowned, peeling her claws from his powerful biceps, her claws had gouged a few nail marks into the muscle. "oh...um. I'm sorry" she offered curling her hand into tight fists, claws biting into her palms," it's ok" he looked down to her balled fists and the blood now dipping from them," be careful" he whispered, lifting one of her hand and one by one uncurled her fingers, removing the claws from her flesh, she winced and looked down at her bleeding palms, eight small indents were carved into her skin, blood leaking down her fingers.  
"Dame" she said, studying her hands. Thayex took on and examined it, indents already healed "be careful with your claws, they are sharp enough to cut human bone and some metals with little effort" her eye's widened "that sharp?" ,"Yes." He dropped her hand and she brushed the blood off, ignoring the dark stains.  
Thayex's face suddenly scrunch with pain as a hand flew to his forehead, he grunted as a dull pain radiated through out his skull. Rachel was contacting him. Casey notice, and for some reason found herself concerned. She didn't think demons could get head aces "are you alright?", he looked up, calloused hand still at his temple, "I'm fine, my prophetess is contacting me", she jumped back in surprise "what?!" Prophetess? seriously, they had those. This was a bit much for her already exhausted sanity. In the last few months she had discovered that: demons were real, now she was one, they were also gods, there were other gods, there were other worlds, they had crazy powers and now prophets...what else could possibly be crazier. _Come on universe, dumb more crazy on me, better get it over with , I'd rather find out now than later_ .Thayex rubbed his temple with his forefinger "yes, every god and goddess has one per world, a dull pain will be felt when they wish to speak with you. They can do this through a mental link. Rachel is my prophetess on earth, she needs me a moment, excuse me" he lowered his hand and his muscular body tensed, rigid his mouth closed with a snap, a muscle feathered in his jaw and his beautiful green eye's rolled back into his skull, revealing a milky white eye with a patchwork of black veins cross-crossing it.

Casey gasped, hands covering her mouth, tears sprang to her eye's, before quickly wiping them, pulling her self to gather, breathing ragged. She stared at him, eye's wide. Why the hell had she been so concerned? He'd be fine, right? He was a demon. Yes a demon a dammed being that could summon fire and control men at will, so why...why was she reaching for his hand? why was she gripping it tightly? His hand was utterly rigid and this callouses were rough against her smooth skin, but his skin was warm, so warm. She should have expected that, he was a flame demon. She grabbed his hand tightly, holding it with both hands. A look of concern engraved on her face. She waited there with baited breath, the moments past over an eternity, waiting for what ever the hell would happen next.

After a few nervous minutes, his eye's slowly rolled forward, it was incredibly eerie. They finished rolling and seemed to almost click into place. He was still rigid, Casey still held her breath. Suddenly he gasped and the tension instantly fading from his muscles. Casey jumped back and fell into the wall of the stone hallway. Palms flattening against it as Thayex rolled his neck and shoulder, loosening the stiffness. He looked up, his eye's meeting her wide eye's. A look of absolute terror carved into her face, tears pricking at the side of her eye's ,he didn't drop her stare "ok" he said "ok". He stepped forward, the sound of his foot steps begging her to say something "what?" she whispered "what just happened?" her eye's crept to the side, looking down the long hall. She twitched, as though stopping herself from running. Running, she was trying to run. After the exorcism, every fibre of her told her to run from the demonic, to never be in it's presence again. It seemed her transformation had quelled that feeling for a moment, but seeing his eyes roll into his head caused that feeling to come rushing back, like a raging river flooding her veins, fear wrapped around her bones. It was the eye's that freaked her out, another of the disturbing imagery they could conjure. The memory of Pazuzu's voice slithered into her head. She threw her hands to the sides of her head, as if blocking her eye's would shut the noise out.  
She had to get out and was about to move, when Thayex placed a hand to the wall beside her, "no" he said as she blinked back tears "we're not charging around the castle again" she was breathing shallow and fast, like she would hyperventilate. He stepped back, lowering his hand, "take a deep breath" he said gently and she closed her eye's, trying to concentrate "good, just breath" she took a deep breath and opened her eye's but the panic still lingered. At least her breathing was under control. "what happened to you" he sighed stepping back once more, now a comfortable distance from her. " My prophetess contacted me", her eye's widened further "so your eye's rolled into your head!!" panic lacing her voice, "yes, but it is painless, only a dull pain for a moment, the rest is fine" he paused " It is a mental link we have".  
"Between you and...Rachel?", he nodded" she used a communication alter, it is where my power manifest in an animate statue. It is why we all have them. The eye's is my consciousness "traveling" so to speak, to the alter and statue. There I have control of it and I can speak through it" Casey was still crushed against the wall, she sort of understood, she cleared her throat " do you go into that state when they don't use an alter?", she shook his head "no, however is we speak for too long the power we are using will negatively effect the prophets".  
"ok, and will I receive one of these prophets"  
"yes, but we will discuss that later" his eye's lit up, as though just remembering something "do you by any chance know any exorcist, specifically a middle aged British man and a Hispanic sidekick?" her eye's lit up "Marcus and Tomas!" she cried "I'll take that as a yes. They came to my priests, they wanted to speak with me. About you" hope flare within her "they are looking for me" a serious look crossed his face " I gave them a test, if they pass I will grant them an audience, if not-"a hand flew to her mouth " if not?".  
"They will be fed to the hounds, creatures that act as security for the temple". She was shocked, this was wrong, so wrong. Did they hate exorcists so much? But they were annoyances, always getting in the way, " why test them?" he straitened "the church may very well have disguised a pair of exorcists as your companions. I heard all about the fiasco of the popes visit to Chicago. They will want retribution. I will not risk the church becoming aware of you at this stage." he explained. "why" she snapped, words harsh. "It is for your safety. When you returned to earth as new as you are an exorcism would cause serious damage" that snapped her from her reverie "you will really take me back?" The anger lessened slightly "you I would forcibly keep you here? I did not kidnap you, nor will I force you to stay here, I only need you to gain control over your powers first, it is safest for you and your family" that brought a question "did you ever find out who made that portal to take me here, he shook her head "it is still being investigated".  
He palms pealed from the wall, her hands then laying slack at her sides, head lowered "how will they be tested?" she finally asked " I have given Rachel a replica of your crucifix, it will be placed in a collection of other rosaries and crosses. They must then choose the correct one. It would be something only they should know. A single rosary would not instantly grab attention in a church with millions of them"  
"And how exactly would they know?" he frowned "it would have had some use during the...um...encounter with Pazuzu" he was trying to keep her calm, clearly feeling that if her said possession she'd be offended. However she was happier, Marcus had given her that rosary himself before they parted ways, as long as he didn't have the memory of a gold fish, and she knew his memory was impecable, he would reconise the amulet instantly "they would defiantly know that" she offered "then you needn't be concerned".  
His voice was so stern, so filled with power and self control. It was as if the plan had been devised by a higher power, although he was a higher power and was far more powerful than her, every bit the god he was, like his words were altering the universe. "will you be ok with this?" he asked voice softening slightly, eye's narrowing, Casey lifted her head, frowning "and would I have any control over this plan?" she staitened, adopting the same stern pose as him "of course. This effects you as much as I".  
"Then why not show me to identify them", "they had hidden their identities, we could only identify their nationalities by their accsents".  
"Then why not force them to reveal themselfs" she growled, losing patience, he sighed "the man had the ordasity to smile at an Ak-47. Don't ask, I'm not sure either, stupid head priest" that sounded like Marcus alright " and their religious items would serve as a problem for us. The test would also be already underway, our will is final there".  
Casey's breath hiched, it was already underway, however she trusted Marcus, deep, deep down she knew they'd be ok, but she'd use what little influence she had to help "if they fail don't kill them, just detain them, if they are still not them after I see for myself, them you can deal with them. I wont ask how". He smiled . That's what he wanted. He wouldn't have her scared, not knowing what she was, who she was, where she could stay and be safe, not knowing what she could do. "very well" he closed his eye's for a moment, then the flicked open and his green eye's flashed red for a second, "it is done"

They walked down the hall, Casey was smiling. She'd just changed someones fate, a pair of peoples fate and probably saved their lives,but Thayex's test was warrented and nessesary.  
She had seen death and misery and knew how much the church hated them, would hate her. She was constantly reminding herself of those two paramedics, she knew she shouldn't but it was impossible for her to forget, impossible to forget his laughter. It's not your fault, she kept telling herself. At least she didn't haft to be like that.  
And if it wasn't Tomas and Marcus, Thayex's test and sentenceing may very well had saved her family. If the church ever found out the Rance's would be deemed satan worshipers. What would the church do if the news got out? So she didn't resent Thayex and was still exspeting his invitation to train her.  
That was where they were going now.  
Their steps silent on the blue carpeted floor, Thayex's exspression was newtral, she needed to break the silence, "so" she said, grabbing his attention, he turned his head slightly "yes" he answered, she sighed "what do you think my family will make of this", he asked for claification "think of what?".  
"me, the goddess I am now" she got out "we'll your their daughter and you have a sister correct".  
"yes"  
"so if they trully care for you, their opinion shouldn't have altered much, if at all" she nodded "however" her attention snapped to him "their opinion of you may be effected by their opinion on our kind" he paused a moment "if it is too painful dont tell me, but what exsactly happened with-".  
"Dont! Just please dont!" she knew what he was going to ask. The exorcism. She didn't remember much from when the exorcism in the abby, but she remembered the rest, when she had resisted it. Remembered the hospital, then their was a blanc in her mind until the exorcism of Angela as well as the months of pain and adjustment to their lift changing injuries and psychological scaring afterward, those months had been the hardest, waking every night to that same horrific vision, them all trying to get through the day without that look of utter dread on their faces. Honestly, she didn't know how she'd had even come to tolerate any demons company, let alone enjoy talking with Thayex. He was definatly not Pazuzu, that was unmistakeable.  
"I'm sorry" he said snapping her from her thoughts "no, it's not that" she rabled "it's just I'm so angry with Pazuzu that if I start talking about it, it would feel as though I was directing my anger at you. And it's not your fault" he gave her a simpathetic look, "I'll be fine. Don't tell me anything you don't want to", she smiled slightly at that, demons this nice coundn't be real, could they. Always at the back of her mind was the possesion, it was like thick mud, a swamp of pain she had to trudge through to have even a shot at healing. The thick substance of pain was stopping her from completly trusting Thayex, made it difficult to relie on the chatty twins, she answered, "basically" she murmered "in 1973 my mother, Angela was 12 years old and you know when kids sometimes hae imaginery friends". he nodded "yes", she continued "well she had one, they first met when she used a ouija borad" he cut in "that was very dangerous"he said" it is impossible to control who you speak too, you can only speak with who is listening".  
"yes, well she didn't know. She was also vanurable, her parents were divorced and her mother was Chris Mcneal" his brows rows "the actress?", a nod "yes, and because my Grand-mother was always working, my mother was always home by herself. He seemed to be her friend, but then everything spiraled out of control" she lifted a finger and drew an imaginary spiral in the air. "Chris then contacted the church and two priest preformed the exorcism, it cost them their lives, but their were succsessful and my mother lived".  
"I remember Pazuzu bosting to a group of nobels at a bar about killing two priests.Never got the full story though.", she glared at him "are you sure you weren't told, and don't remember?" she said bitterly, he frowned "I don't drink that much", her glare turned to a frown, "oh really, fine. Anyway" she said face returning to a serious exspresion" Anyway 43 years later, so three months ago, my mother is now 55, she is now married with two daughters, me and Kat. She had changed from Regan to Angela, as if that name could help her move on, but he wasn't done with her yet. Not yet" tears sprang to her eyes " It...it ruined my life. It claimed to be responsible for my dads head ingery and Kats car accident, killing her friend" she began to cry, wiping tears from her eyes "it used me to hurt them, but it didn't want me, it was still after my mother, but we survived, thanks to the efforts of a pair of exorcists. It why I wont risk them being kill, but in doing so they angered the church, which is why deep down I know your plan is nessesary"  
He put a hand on her shoulder, head lowered "did you know?", he shook his head "I didn't hear anything until after he was back in hell",she was taken a back, surprised "you already knew this story. Who told you?" Her voice was so feral that she didn't reconise it herself. It was a deep growl, snarling. He stepped back, giving her space "I was not. I only heard that Pazuzu was absoultly fuming, I never found out why though. I wanted nothing to do with him".  
They stayed there a while, silent, until "but hell wasn't fineshed with you, was it" he said, "no, no it wasn't" she whispered" since the insedent, we've had a very low opinion of demons and to be completely honest...I hated them" she fineshed. her eyes were blood shot, but she had manage to keep her shaky voice clear, even as tears ran down her pale face.  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silk handcerchief, handing it to her. Her trembeling hands wiped her tears, "and what..."he took a deep breath" what is your opinion of us now?", she grit her teeth " I hate him, more than anything, as well as any who do what he did, but I'm fine with gods like you, as long as you get me home" he smiled slightly, put an arm on her shoulder, taking a cautious step closer "like I said, I'll keep him away from you and you will see them again ."  
She looked up, he smiled brighter "can you help me kill him?", he jumped back so fast it was as if he had been thrown. Eye's wide "you realy wish to kill him?" he asked, her face was hard and unwavering "more than anything".  
"Murdering another god is a criminal offe-"  
"I wouldn't be here if no for him!"she roared "my mom wouldn't have needed to leave her home, Kat's friend would be alive, my dad would never have been hurt! That monster hurt so many people, he is responsible for the death of many! How many distasters had he caused!? I wont rest until he's dead!" Thayex just stared at her, she was panting. Rage flashing in her eye's, "well, you survived and your in a position to stop him hurting others now?"  
She looked up "what?"  
"He went after your mother again after 40 years, what to stop him from tryning again?" Thayex grabbed Casey to stop her from falling to her knees, her eye's were wide. What was stopping? Nothing, nothing at all. If he came tried again. Oh god, they couldn't handle that. And he'd be back with an even greater grudge. She felt sick, nausea hit her, she began sweating. "nothing" she murmed, she was almost limp in his arms " not nothing" he said, she looked up "what?", he smiled down at her "you, if your trained and become powerful, you can protect them." Her, could she really be that powerful, how...how would she do it, but she loved her parents and Kat and she'd be damed, damed if she did nothing to protect them, "and will I be alone in protecting them?"  
"You will have my help, as well as anyone else who is against him" she sighed, "I want to trust you, but I can't. Not yet, not after all I went to...but I'll let you try to earn my trust" he got her steady on her feet and let her go, ready to catch her if she fell. Her head lowered "I'm sorry, you havent done anything to hurt me, and I pretty sure your trying to help, but after-", "It's ok, I understand, honestly I'm imprest you are even able to be around us" she was too, how the hell she was able to speak let alone joke with Thayex was amazing to her. "I still don't know why your helping me, you don't have a crush and it's not kindness"  
"For the last time I don't have a crush!"  
Casey smiled "I thought you said you'd let me decide"  
"Dame it" he huffted, which was met by Casey's laughter. He gave her a defeated look "I win", he frowned "you do not"  
"yeah I do"  
"oh haha"  
"Any way, can I get my familiars now" he linked arms with her"yes".


	18. Other world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey tames her familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah 50 hits  
> hope your all still enjoying  
> PS: send me constructed criticism in the comments  
> and like and subscribe

She was in a room. It was lit with amber crystals and in the centre of the dark green stone was a cylindrical, short pillar, alter even of the lightest quarts a solid lump of crystal sat on top, resting in a sort of jet dish. Two silk cushions were ether side. At the back was a cauldron of swirling lilac liquid. Smooth like water, no pieces floated in it. A ladle was hooked on the side of it's onyx rim. Thayex closed the door behind them, the amber light making his marron hair seem as though it was on fire, "kneel on the pillow" he instructed, pointing to it's scarlet pattered corners. She obeyed, settling herself atop the pillow staring at the crystal. The intense orange light dancing on it's sharp edges. He slumped onto the other pillow adjacent to her, "are you prepared for this?" she hesitated but slowly nodded, "then let us begin" he snapped his fingers, and the ladle floated to the air by some invisible force, it dipped into the potion and lifted, excess liquid spilling over the sides, a small chalice appeared, it's sandstone surface was engraved with a skull. Eyes were painted a deep amethyst. The gold ladle filled it and it shot across the room to Thayex's awaiting hand.

He placed it on her side of the table, but she did not pick it up " what is it?" she asked fixated on the swirling content. "It is a potion which allows you to tap in to a different plane of your power, the one where your ability to tame familiars lies. Unlike some of our other abilities, you will only have one kind of familiar, for example, I can only tame heavy-scale dragons, you may have some other species of dragon or some other creature entirely, what creature you get will depend on your powers. Dose all this make sense?" she nodded, taking a nervous breath "I'm ready, but one question" she said abruptly, he raised his head. She had his attention "what will happen to this form?" she asked, placing a hand over her heart, "you will be in a kind of trance. You must drink and then stare into the crystal, your mind will go into a trance and I will be able to monitor the situation through this" he placed a hand on the rough mineral.

She stared up into his eye's "if anything goes wrong, get me out" he smiled "of course, let us begin" he gestured to the glass. She lifted the chalice, taking in the detailing on the front, she had her doubts, he was gazing into the crystal, he laid a finger on it and began sketching and invisible mark on a smoother edge, one finished it glowed blue for a moment and disappeared. What was that? She grit her teeth. She looked around, side to side, up and down before returning to the cup and the cautiously swirling substance. This was strange , but she was a demon, no longer human, if it was holy it would burn the second her skin touched it, right? She dipped her finger into the drink, nothing, no burning sensation. It was cool actually. She pulled it out watching the droplets slide of her finger and claw. No damage, no bleeding, no exposed flesh. Nothing. At least it didn't kill instantly. She brought it to her nose and sniffed. It had no sent .

She held it in front her face, contemplating, fingers tightly gripping the flute. It was not holy, it didn't hurt. So...so, she lifted the glass and took a small sip. It had no taste either, like water, but she was not in any trance. What? Thayex looked to her, noting her confused expression "you need to drink it all to start" the blood drained from her face, but she swallowed her fear and drank deep.

She swallowed the whole thing in one gulp, she felt the liquid flow down her throat, into her stomach. She suddenly felt heavy and lethargic. Her vision blurred and the crystal became incredibly bright, blinding light radiated from, the rest of the room blurred and the little focus she could manage was only on the crystal, she placed her palms on the table, stabling herself. Suddenly Thayex shot a hand forward, placing two fingers on forehead, his other hand did the same with the crystal. Blue light was glowing from his eye's and slightly open mouth.

　

She was pulled into an unfamiliar location, the sky was dark, darker than the night sky and the ground was a labyrinth of sky islands. The land was bathed in golden light, it was what she thought heaven would be like. Would this be the closest she ever came? She looked down to herself and her form was a human shape of golden light, her cloths were gold as well . She lifted her hands, raising one arm and flexed her finger, light dancing on her fingers.

This place was beautiful. Shining trees heavy with fruit was leaning by flowing rivers and waterfalls and so many creatures. So she recognised like the golden outline of a horse, perched on a large, flat rock next to her, it's mane and tail streaming sideways in a cool breeze. It looked at her, eyes filled with wonder. She smiled stepping forward, she extended a hand for the horse to sniff. It's silky nostril flaring before abruptly turning and galloping away. So fast that it was quickly a dot in the distance. Her smile faded, turning to a stag that was now running through the woods.

There were also some creatures she didn't know, like the six legged wolf like creature that was clawing it's way up a stone cliff, it's spiky coat shifting as it scrapped it's way up. On another ledge were the outline of winged serpents, on was incredible large, it's clawed wings folded tight. Crested, fanged, flying creatures were handing form trees. Above her a giant eagle with four wings was circling. It swooped down, one smooth movement and landed on a branch, no trunk, the creature was massive, at least the size of a car. It's wings were folded and needle like claws extended high above the birds head. It was an impressive creature, she'd try to tame it. Quickly she began running, leaping past rocks and trees, the floor crunched under her shoes, rocks and pebbles bounced out of the way as she thundered past several weird and wonderful creatures, some were as small as pebbles and some towered above her, one four legged creature that was five times the size of a truck lumbered past and she slipped, rolling out of the way of it's stocky feet. It's foot steps were deep.

She kept going, the bird was coming closer, it lowered it's head, taking an interest in her. She smiled but a giant locust dropped form the sky ,dust shooting up around it, it's golden outline was dulled, antennae flickering. It's giant mandibles clicked and snapped, she jumped back. "Thayex" she shouted, nothing, she tried again. No answer. Then it dawned on her, this was her test not his, he couldn't assist. Yet. He deemed her not in immediate danger yet. From what she knew of him, and that was limited knowledge but he didn't seem like he would leave her for dead, otherwise he would have left her battered form to bleed out on a pile of broken rumble. No he was watching, if she was in extreme danger he'd stop this, but she wasn't. Yet.

The locust lunged, mandebles snapping at her face, she ducked and rolled, dodgeing a stomping clawed foot. He popped her claws and swung an uncontoled swing at the creature. The ribrations reveberated throughout her hand as her claws barely made a scrach on it's exoskelenton, but the creature jumped, oviously feeling the force of the impact. Casey dove forward, dive rolling behind a tree as the monster spat asid at the trunch, a hiss could be heared from the cracking wood. She grabbed a rock from the floor, one she could never have lifted as a human but now lifted with ease. She heard the locust creep forward and she shot out her claws and jumped. She jumped a good few meters up the tree, claws digging in the trunk. She found footing on the many grooves of the bark. The stone still in her hand. The creature walked around the tree, and she jumped of plummeting to the ground, the rock raised high and as she neared she slammed it down, down into the creatures head and neck. She heard a crack and some of its armour loosened. It shrieked, shaking it's head violently, the loosened armour falling to the ground, as it stumbled away from her. Casey began sprinting away, towards the eagle that was still perched on the branch. The locust screeched and it's wings buzzed as it flew after her. She was close now, only 50m out. The short crest on the birds head was now visible, as well as it's lethal talons.

The bird just stayed their, waiting, as if deciding if she was worthy. The locust buzzed forward and almost landed on top of her, she dove out of the way, slamming into a boulder. The locust charged, mandables snapping, she rolled out of the way as the locust narrowley avoided slamming it's damaged head to the rock.

She scrammbeled to her feet and began running again, ignoring the sting in her side and her aceing ribs. She ran faster the bird was getting closer and closer, she swung around a treetrunk and was in front of the bird. The locust swung at her, clawed foot grabed her ancel and began dragging her towards it. She dug her claws into the golden ground, she grabbed a sharp rock and swun around so she was facing it and stabbed the rock had into the ruined part of it's head, it shreeked and tried to rip her to shreads with it's insect jaws, but she was ready and with a larger piece of stone, jammed it into it's mouth as it tried to summon it's acid breath. Droplets of venom dripping down the sides of the rough stone, burning her chest. She screamed as the droplets hit her skin. But things were worse for the creature, it had no way to expel the acid in it's mouth and it shrieked as it scorch it's throat, burning through the chitin armour, exposing the inside of it's mouth as it burnt through the creature and scorched the earth below. Casey punched it's burning head and scrambled out of the way and ran a few meters away. Looking back at the locust, the acid now burning through it's chest. What a cruel way to die.

* * *

 

　

Thayex gazed into the crystal, Xinen had just been grabbed by the giant locust. Quickly he began drawing an invisable symbol on the rock, but stopped when she stabbed a large peice of stone in it's mouth. It would be unable to unleash it's asid now and she had sealed it's fate. He relaxed when she scamppered out of the way. She'd be fine, she didn't need him, which was good , if he stopped the ritual it would be declared void and they'd haft to be preformed again at a later date and she'd probably not want to try again due to the locust. Familiars were usually passive unless their masters had order otherwise. However the creature was now as good as dead so he sat and waited.

* * *

 

　

But it kept coming, she throught quickly as she lept ot of the way, bible , bible verses. She remembered a few, it was a long shot and it could hurt her, but her attention fell on a deep ditch near, maybe, just maybe at the creature was irratically stummbeing around the clearing, throat still burning. "By the power of god!" she screamed as a burning pain shot through her throat. She couldn't repeat them, not without pain, but she repeated a few more and the locust stumbled back , unaware of the pit and she surged forward and with every piece of strength, she pushed the thing towards it. The acid burned her right palm, but she kept pushing and pushing, even as a flailing clawed foot ripped open her side. Golden blood spilled for a second before her flesh regenerated.

The ground,crack and gave way from the weight of the creature and the creature fell, plummiting into the void, falling and falling until a loud thump could be heard and silence.

Casey knelt at the eadge of the pit, looking down, down, down until, the void swallowed all and she could not see the creature or the bottom and was not very keen of falling herself so she crawled away from the eagde and walked to the awating bird. It was observing her, had been observing her, and hadn't help. Thayex could have mentioned killer bugs, but she start cursing at him later. Now the bird had landed in front of her, still that inquisative look on it's face it lowered it's head and it did the bird equivelent of a smile, clicking it's beak. She exstended a hand to it, stroking it's forehead, features soft to the touch. It nodded and bowed. A voice crept into her head, in the same strange language as Thayex's dragons, but she understood it clear as day, "call on me any time" said the smooth voice, she couldn't speak, couldn't respond her breathing was laboured and her throat hurt like hell from the verses. Don't do that again, her body seemed to say and the small droplets of acid had marked her chest taking an unnaturally long time to heal. They throbbed. And a blinding light filled the world as the room and Thayex came into view.

* * *

 

　

She was back in the room and immediatly her throat stung, it felt like it was exspanding on the inside, like an allergic reaction. She scrached at her throat as though she could claw open an air way. The blue light stopped glowing from Thayex and his features returned to normal, immediatly running to her kicking form. He grabbed her head to stop it from slamming against the table, or the floor. "The verses" he mouthed and she kept thrashing, panicing as her ocsigen supply dwindeled. Her claws ripped into his arm and blood dripped down his muscular arm, his hissed from the sudden pain. He lifted his arm and shreaded his forarm open with his fang. A few drops of blood from another demon could heal holy items, other things could but he was running low on options and he tilted her head back forcing her to swallow. It flowed down her throat and she began to relax, as he pulled away his arm and she breathed cool air. There were no burns on her chest. She looked up at Thayex, he was silent as she bared her fangs at him. He sagged with relief and let her go, smiling "feeling better?", she snarled "jackass" she got to her knees so she was at his level and crossed her arms and annoyed expression on her face, "a little warning would have been nice" she grunted. He sighed "it was your test, I was not allowed to divulge more than what I told you because it as it would have been seen me effecting your final decision, familiars are passive unless ordered to fight so I did not expect it, also don't repeat bible verses, it's incredibly dangerous", a betrayed look crossed her face "you said you'd get me out", he frowned "and I did, when you tamed the argentic and I was about to when the bug grabbed you, but then you stuffed a rock in it's mouth, and I knew you would have been alright. Your not weak Xinen! You handled that perfectly."

She felt strangly angry for some reason, not at him or the even the bug, but of what it represented. She was angry at the fact he had let her face Pazuzu's symbol on her own, prahaps she had face Pazuzu on her own. "You let he face Pazuzu on my own, a locust is his symbol" her fangs were fully exstended and she went to slap him, but he grabbed he wrist before she made contact, his face was unmoved "impossible, other gods can not enter another's familiar realm and their are thousands of species of giant Locusts, it could esily have been the symbol of another" she still frowned and swiftly flicked her fingers forward, slicing a few small scraches on his sharp cheek, he dropped her hand and touched a finger to his skin, before growing disinterested with the drops of onyx blood on his fingers and looked back to her "hmm" he huffted, "well I guess I deserved that, if it helps, you slamming the rock in it's mouth was good quick thinking. Did you know it would kill the creature?"

"no" her exspresion became less annoyed " why did it attack and what is the eagle I...tamed?" He proped himself up on his hands, "well, I don't know why it attcked, but the eagle was a four winged Argentic, they are some of the largest bird species in any realm, the one you met was a baby compared to some birds. Females tend to be larger than the males", she smiled at that, birds were beautiful, she determed birds were a good thing, even if these one's were larger than most family cars. "and I have control over them?"he nodded "they are a good choice of familliar" she smiled at that, "oh and I'm sorry...for not being able to tell you everything" should she forgive him? She looked into his face he seemed remorseful and he did get her back here, if a little late. And she possibly bashed up what was possibly Pazuzu's minion. And yes she did realise how morbid that thought was, but it tried to kill her and she had a new giant eagle pet "very well" she murmured.

And she stood as he did the same" could you not call me Xinen please. That's not my name" he stepped closer "names mean nothing, it's what lies underneath that maters" he said, she opened her mouth but he continued "I have at least 10, my worshippers from different planets call me different things, but Thayex is my birth name, it's why it's the only one that works for an exorcism" he paused " but you are a bit different as Xinen was the name received when your powers were discovered, it is the one that can be used in an exorcism, but during worship any your priests and priestesses give you will be fine" she nodded "but I will call you what you wish" and at that she smiled and they left the room.


	19. Melt down

Casey walked next to Thayex through one of the massive gardens, she had a growing curiosity about all of well...this. If she needed to be here, she should at least try to learn all she could. She began by asking about demonic biology. Apparently demon mothers had similar pregnancies to humans however they could actually regulate how long their pregnancies were, to a curtain extent, they could speed up their pregnancies to as short as 5 month or slow down to be as long as a little over 2 years. She found it rather convenient for the mother. She looked up to Thayex "so how do demons grow up?" she asked curiosity lacing her tone, "we age like humans up to a point, then our immortality kicks in and we stop ageing completely, I matured when I was 22 so that's the age I prefer to go around as, however some prefer younger, some older. Shapeshifting enables that" he said, it made sense except one part "matured?" she asked "it is when a demon stops aging, however it is different to being considered an adult. Here you are an adult at the age of 18, regardless of whether you have finished aging or not"

They turned around a tall hedge, onyx flowers sprouted from it, "so I'm 19, so I'm an adult but have I matured yet?" he nodded" you were turned, so you stopped aging the moment the transformation was complete, it is possible to tell since your claws have grown in" he extended his sharp talons on one hand "a demon child cannot extend or retracted theirs, but with some practice you could age yourself if you wished" she plucked one of the flowers, examining it's black petals before dropping it, leaving it abandoned on the stone path.

"So once you've stopped aging, that's it, you can't die. Ever" he shook his head "we can die, but not from old age or decease, only holy or magic weapons can hurt us" he drew his sword, it was a long slender thing. Made for slicing, he touched a finger to it's curved blade and a few droplets of blood dripped onto the blade and lifted his finger from the blade "it's enchanted to stop our healing and can kill our forms but not souls" she gave him a confused look "some weapons like this and holy weapons forged by humans can "kill" us and destroys our forms and forces our souls back to hell, there our souls grow a new body around it. Only gods can do this. Other demonic creatures like imps can't ,so this will kill them. The only lesser creature it can't is sinners, because they cant die but we can destroy souls with god swords" her brows rose.

"god sword have the ability to destroy the soul completely, no regenerating. No new body. We usually use them to get rid of troublesome sinners" she smiled, a plan coming together in her head "and how do I get one" he frowned, eye's narrowing "you don't, we don't just leave them handing around for obvious reasons. And I know what you were going to do with it" she frowned, plan falling to pieces and crossed her arms," just keep that _creature_ away from me and I wont look for a fight. Yet".

Venom lace her tone, just speaking of him made her mad. Surprise crossed his face, she scoffed "I'm not stupid Thayex! I know he's stronger than me. For now" she had a crazed look on her face at the last to words, a maniacal smile carved from ear to ear. It was unsettling, even to him,and he'd seen some shit on the battle field. It was so unsettling that he gulped and asked wearily " what are planning?" her smiled stayed "oh just imagining the many ways I'm going to kick his ass when I'm strong enough, and I still want to murder him" she said, her features returning to normal, tone flat at the end part of the sentence.

He opened his mouth to reply when a cold voice answered from behind.

* * *

 

Casey swung around, teeth bared and lunged but was stopped by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her belly, stopping her. She fought against his grip but he was far too powerful, even as she dug her claws into his arms, digging them deeper into the muscle in her rage. Pazuzu waved a hand "oh no, If she wants to kill me. By all means let her try" his tone was insulting, she saw red and there was nothing, nothing in the world except her rage. She swung her head back, but Thayex shifted, moving his head out of the way to avoid her breaking his nose, he hissed "a fierce little thing, isn't she. I do hope she isn't to much for you Thayex" he said walking closer, smiling.

Thayex knew he needed to stop this, she was in a blind, flaming rage. He didn't see the whole event last time, only had been there long enough to throw Pazuzu out, but Casey had been angry enough to slice his face clean open. She seemed to be in that same rage now, but she'd fed now and was much stronger. **And knew it**. That weakness wasn't holding her back now, not holding the anger back now, wasn't scared now, if she ever was. He looked up at the grinning air demon scowling as Casey roared and snarled and as her features shifted to the beast that lurked underneath. "Go piss off someone else" he said calmly, doing his best to keep the snarl from his voice. Any more anger and he doubted he could ever calm Casey down.

However that was the least of his concerns as a dark wisp began to collect around Casey ,an aura of black shadow began to surge. Oh snap. In Casey's current state she'd have no control over her elemental power. Her magic surged upward dark power swirled around her, it whipped to all directions and shredded the hedge, leaves flying to the air. Thayex was still holding her, the powerful magic cut his cheeks and sliced into his shoulder. He grunted, and summoned his fire and created a shield around them, limiting the destruction.

Pazuzu laughed "incredible! She's perfect!" He continued to laugh maniacally before shouting "I'll be out of the city for a few weeks, try getting _that"_ he gestured to Casey with both hands "under control by the time I come back" and he disappeared on a gust of wind, leaving Thayex with Casey and her magic meltdown.

* * *

 

Casey's power exploded upward so it formed a cyclone of shadows in side Thayex's spherical flame shield, he kept the heat low as to not make thing worse. His eye's stung and the darkness wrapped around his limbs and dug into his arms. Blood gushing "Arggh" he groaned and he began shouting" Casey, stop this, he's gone!" but she didn't hear him, not through the wringing in her ears, the darkness enveloping her thoughts. His voice was a muffled and gurgled, like she was underwater. Darkness filled her vision and her silver eye's had turned completely black, white, iris and pupils were just deep voids, endless pits. He knew those eyes he'd seen flame demons eye's turn red and water demons turn blue, when they were on the verge of losing all control. She began shaking and screams tore from her throat and she began to bleed from her eyes, dark blood streaming like tears. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her "Casey!!" the magic kept pulsing and he wrapped fire around him burning away the shadows around his arms and incinerated the cyclone into nothing.

He didn't want to have to use that method, he didn't want to cause her anymore pain, he was very careful not to incinerate her with his powers as he stopped the cyclone, but he needed to stop it, power still radiated from her, but he was able to drop the shield but she still convulsed on the floor, with no other option he placed two fingers either sides of her head and began muttering a counter curse.

He didn't want to use any spells like this. It worked like a sheet of plastic, smothering her magic. Suffocating it, choking it out. It was unbearable to both preform and to be effected by it. It was beyond painful but it was that or she would break. 

He began chanting and a slow but powerful spell come from his throat, painful syllables tumbled from his mouth as his arms healed and shoulder knitting it's self back together, He had blood running down his cheeks too, slits healing. The words choked out of him, throat closing as he forced out every word, _it will save her_ was his only continuous thought, he needed to do this. He just felt this need, not for her but to protect, protect her, his current task. His throat closed ever further, almost finished. He had almost completed the spell. Casey was still convulsing on the ground, blood dipping from her mouth.

The voice in her head became clearer, a male voice was muttering a some strange language, she felt tears slide from her eye's she was lost yet. His voice was laboured and an unbearable pain radiated through her chest, her heart. Molten glass poured into her veins and it burned.

He kept chanting, having to spit out the words as tears of pain slide down his cheeks, mixing with his blood. On and on he chanted, almost complete, almost done. Her eye's had begun to return to normal. He had began to turn blue, he couldn't breath, no air entered his lungs. He began coughing and coughing but the spell was complete and he shouted the last word, a short powerful verb. And air filled his lungs as he gulped air down.

The darkness cleared in her thoughts and she heard breathing, the pain stopped, the burning had stopped and the wringing stopped.   

Casey shot awake, power no longer flowing from her and saw Thayex leaning on his forearms, coughing and gulping air. She spat blood and looked around, the near by hedge was destroyed and burnt and decayed into black dust, leaves were just ashes on the ground, then she remembered he made a shield around her, a shield around her out of control form, darkness pulsing from her, darkness that would have enveloped everything if he hadn't stopped it. This was what he meant, she did need training, needed to control this power. How much damage would she have caused without his shield. He crawled to his feet, and faced her, blood and tears covered his face and body. He stumbled to her, trying to stable himself, she was kneeling on the stone path and he crouched down to her and scooped her up in his arms, before the world tilted and they were in his room and they both collapsed.

* * *

 

Thayex lent back against the dark red bed, panting still gasping for air. Casey was in better shape, she wasn't as exhausted and she rubbed the blood from her eyes and mouth before she took in his appearance, their was blood dripping down his face, his chest and arms, staining his cloths. He was sweating and to her surprise, tears. He had shed tears. What had she done? She got to her feet and dashed into the wash room and grabbed a cloth, running it under the tap. She wrung out the excess and dashed back to him, she kneeled down and began to gently clean the blood. The blood stained the small hand towel.

He sighed and opened his eyes, his eyes had dulled and he began trembling, she began to cry "what did you do?" she wept dropping the towel. His face was clean now but his shoulder and arms were still bloody. His head fell back, resting against the mattress. "I used a spell to stop your magic...it...it is very irksome for both the caster and the one it is being preformed on, but it is far worse for the caster" he smiled softly "I'll be ok" he said as she sobbed , she looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks "magic?" she murmured, he nodded "yes after you saw Pazuzu you flew into a rage and it unlocked your shadow magic, I used my flames and a counter spell to stop your magical melt down" she gripped his shoulders sending an ace through his chest but ignored it as she said "I hurt you" she mouthed, " it's not your fault, but at least we know your powerful" he huffed a laugh and brushed the tears from her face. She tried to smile "think nothing of it, plus you wont be seeing Pazuzu for a while, he's leaving the city for a while. Thankfully".

She sighed. Thank god, but a thought hit her, he had made her hurt someone else again and although she had only know Thayex for less than a month, he had so far helped and had explained so much to her, given her a place "he made me hurt you" she said, "don't worry about it, you'd have to do a lot more than this" he gestured to himself" to truly hurt me" he said, clearly having regained some strength. He stood and walked to his wardrobe and peeled of his destroyed, stained shirt and pulled out a new one and laid it on the back of a chair.

He turned to her revealing his chiselled eight pack along with raging pecks and massive shoulders. She also noticed the blood stain that began at his collar bone and down to his abs as well as the bands of blood around his muscular forearms. She sat on her bed, cloth now held in her hand, "pass me that please" she passed it silently to him, looking away, once he had cleaned off the blood he turned to her, the movement exaggerating his broad chest, he raised a brow "what's wrong" she stayed silent "Casey?" He asked "how deep were those?" she mumbled, still refusing to make eye contact. "It fine, plus we've got a good idea of how powerful you are now, so we know where to start training you" she looked to him, their was no marks, nothing "is that rage the only thing that's going to trigger it?" He shook his head "when emotions run high, it activates it but there's no control when your that angry".

"so we aren't going to use that to...make it work"

"hell no. I'm not in the mood to deal with that amount of out of control power again...at least not for a while." He was had been avoiding something but he couldn't not bring it up "you got that angry when you saw Pazuzu, we wont let him near you when your training, but getting control over that rage will help with the prosses" she glared at him and he raised a hand to motion for her to hear him out. "I'm not asking you to forgive him, but Pazuzu breaths anger like others do air, he'll just taunght you more, which will make you angrier and more power. Perpetuating a vicious cycel until you break" He reached for the clean shirt, pulling it over his head, "break?"

"yes, it is when you lose all control and burn through all your strength. If you burn out completely you will die and it will cause a massive explosion that could hurt others" he walked to the bed sitting a comfortable  distance from her. She understood now, if she lost all control it would not only kill her, but the others and thought chilled her to the core, she couldn't handle hurting them, "we need for this power to be stable otherwise you could end up hurting your loved ones ,and I don't know how I would help you with that. Do you understand" she nodded "yes I do. Fully. How long will it take to train me?" he rolled his shoulders and sighed "how long is a piece of string?"

She became silent, a sad look on her face and tucked her knees to her chest. It could take her months, years to train fully and her heart sank, "but" he said a knowing look on his face "I have something" a broad smile on his lips and her brows rose, but face didn't lift from her knees " I couldn't tell you earlier because evidence didn't want to part with this and I didn't want to get your hopes up in case I couldn't get it , but they are done with it now."

"what" she mumbled. He walked to a timber cupboard and pulled out a black leather box. He returned to his original position and opened it and she almost cried.

Inside was her phone, it was smashed from the fall. White case cracked and the screen was destroyed but that was not where her interests lay. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten about it, she supposed the whole insanity of new demon powers and worrying she'd completely forgotten about her broken phone. She had searched for it once, but her search was interrupted by a sudden burst of hunger. Hunger that had almost driven her mad. Then a few hours later she'd been running through the corridors, avoiding a now dead creature. "How did you get this" she breathed "it was discovered in the wreckage, the whole incidence has been under investigation so all evidence has been being studied, but they were finally done with this" he pointed to the smashed technologies. "I through you did want me to see humans yet" she snapped out. He sighed heavily, throwing his hands up in frustration "oh hell Casey! I said don't be around until you have control, not have no contact with them! Your worried out of your mind about your parents and Kat. That negativity isn't good for training" he put his phone on the bed as well as got a scrap of paper from the box handing it to her.

This was what she was interested in. A small scrap of lined paper she had written contacts on as she found this easier than memorising them. She unfolded it along a well worn crease and looked down the contacts, home was at the top written in blue ink followed by a number, she ran a finger down the paper landing on the contact for Kat. She should speak to her first. Kat had suffered enough.

" Could you give me a moment to speak to her, please" he nodded whilst he turned on and unlocked the phone. He handed it to her, the phone app. The key pad open before her. "I'll wait outside" he said and left, closing the door behind him and she sat there, phone like a lead weight in her hand.        


	20. Phone call

Kat sat curled up on Casey's light blue bed. A fluffy blanket wrapped around her. She had been searching the room, looking for anything, anything that could help her find her, or simply to be closer to Casey, anything. She'd been looking for any mysterious item, possibly something some demon or creature had left. It was not an unreasonable assumption for them to leave some calling card, something to add insult to injury. They would do something like that.

She threw a glance around the room, it was a reasonable size of white and light blue colours, a desk sat next to the one large window. Her phone didn't work and none of Casey's social media had been updated. Casey had to want to come home, but maybe she couldn't. Why ? She didn't know, but the theory from earlier bounced around her head. It was very possible, demons were tempters and that much power. She shook, a finger of ice crept down her spine. She couldn't think about it, couldn't think Casey would do that, not after what they went through. She missed Julia dearly and that thing had almost dragged Casey away from her. It made her tremble with rage.

She was about to close her eyes, tried to sleep when her phone wrung, jolting her awake.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket, it was an unknown caller. Usually she'd ignore or block the number but not this time, she answered, expecting to hear a male demon taunting her, or some random sales clerk, she decided to go with the sales clerk, "I'm not buying anything" she huffed, "well I wasn't selling anything", Kat almost wept, "Casey!"

"Kat it's so great to hear you" her voice almost breaking.

"Casey where the hell are you, and Hell has Wi-Fi ?" she said both trying to lighten the heavy mood and get important answers, "I'm in hell".

"yeah, I'm aware", she heard a huff from over the phone "oh haha, I'm in the devils palace, in the city of Heithus and apparently hell has very good Wi-Fi, I'll ask Thayex about it ,later if you'd if like" Kat frowned and began shouting "don't worry Casey we'll get you out, I know it's an awful place but just hold on!!"

"Kat they aren't torturing me and don't worry I'll be back as soon as I've finished training" Kat's face scrunched "training?"

"yes Kat, I'm a goddess now, I have a lot of power, and if I lost control I would end up hurting you, so Thayex is going to help train me, and I've agreed to stay here until I have control then he's bringing me home. But I promise I will get home" Kat's eyes went wide. Did she trust him? No she had to show Casey her support.

"And this Thayex guy? What's he like?" She anxiously waiting her answer.

"well he's tall with an eight pack and has marron hair and so far he's been kind to me and has explained much. He also helped me-

Kat's temper rose fast, she couldn't believe she was hearing "They don't help! They aren't kind. He's using you Case. How the hell have you forgotten what they did?!" That was harsh.

"You think I don't remember what he did! The pain Pazuzu put me through! How could you think I'm so naïve to trust him whole heartedly?" her rage was fiery, but she rained in her temper "but Kat, he hasn't done anything to hurt me yet and I know that might change, but I need a guide here and you don't know how dangerous it is for me to be around humans right now. Not everyone here is as bad as Pazuzu, I've met a pair of really talkative imps that are my ladies. Thayex, Zenn and Vez are ok for the-"

They aren't all as bad? That wasn't possible. None of it, she had to stop Casey, but her anger was clouding her judgement.

"Ok! Ok! If you like him so much you can just stay down there forever! You have servants! Whilst we were worried sick about you.Earth would be better off without your kind! How can you trust what they say-". She was fuming, fire burning inside her. She was seeing the crash, over and over, how it was a demons fault. How they were monsters.

"Because everything he's said has -"

"shut up demon. I don't want any more to do with you monsters!" The words were out and she immediately regretted them. She had no idea what Casey had been through in hell. She had been through the literal hell and she had put her there, she had no right to be so angry with her. She was pushing her towards him. Towards hell. "Casey, I..-" her voice was barely a whisper.

"Don't Kat, You have know idea how much I've missed you all, how happy I was when Thayex managed to get my phone, how quickly I want to master my powers to see you all again. Being the goddess of shadows, siblings, daggers and victory is something I have to learn to live with. I will be back, but I thought you of all people would understand."

"Casey"

"I love you all" it was the truth, the whole truth. No matter how much her heart now stung and bled, she still loved them. Even if they no longer loved her,"bye" and the call ended. Just as Henry called her down stairs.

* * *

 

Casey dropped the phone on the carpeted floor and began weeping into her knees, Kat. She thought Kat would understand. Understand she needed another demon, needed assistance from the other demons to get a hold of her demonic power. Understand that she would be dangerous to be around, be thankful she wasn't completely on her own down here. She wept and wept, tears staining her pants, her lip quivered. What did her parents think of her? She hoped Kat was just speaking from anger and grief. Prayed she was. Casey knew full well how dangerous it was trusting a demon. Kat was so disappointed in her, but she knew she needed Thayex if she was to thrive.

She brushed the tears from her eye's and stood taking a deep, shuddering breath and wrung her hands as she went to Thayex's sitting room. He was leaning on the arm of a russet sofa, propping himself on an arm. She came in, eye's distant and hollow. She had been crying. He looked up to her, gesturing for her to come to him and she did, joining him on the sofa. She took his free hand, squeezing it, trying stop the tears from falling.

"It ended badly?" he asked,he had tired not to listen, but he heard her shouting, noise echoing through the wall. He wasn't quite able to make out the conversation on the account that the walls were thick, as were all the walls to help retain some privacy with the demons having super human hearing. She nodded "Kat was angry when I began to explain the training and was angry that I was ok being around you three for the moment and that I needed you to help with this...this power. She called me a monster and that earth was better off without me".

She leaned close to him, head brushing his shoulder as she began to cry once more, as a sudden burst of wrath hit him. Her family should be accepting her. It hit him especially hard, his family was a destructive mess of dead or estranged members. Few were different his sisters and one other. He couldn't think of her, not now. He began thinking of some way to help, to comfort her "well, maybe just give her some time to calm down. I'm sure this is quite the shock. All of it."

She nodded. "I just hope she was speaking out of anger" said Casey into his muscular shoulder. "We will take our time teaching you, give them time to accsept your new form as well as let your body build up it's defences against holy artifacts. You have actually already began that unknowingly" she lifted her head "your crucifix that is under the bed, it's subtle enough to not cause great damage but your body is getting used to it's effects". She nodded silently. Brushing the fresh tears from her face. "What now?" she asked "your training continues, Akealix has some busness to attend to and finding a tutor would be a long prosess, so I suppose...we should show you how to fly" and he stood, rolling his shoulders forward and a pair of magestic, folded ruby wings manifested from his back.


	21. Traumatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New characters and test commences

A jovial voice floated through his thoughts, a trio of dark haired men stood on an amber hill, they individually mouthed his name, before vanishing. First ,the shortest on the left, then the thinnest on the right and finally the centre, the one who was basically his doppelganger. His actual twin, he reached out and his twin disintegrated, vanishing into the dust on the ground before being carried away by a breeze.

Malphas dreamt, a mahogany haired, slim framed woman slept soundlessly in his broad arms. The hill vanished and their voices crept once again into his thoughts, muttering the words he hated the most. Words he regretted the most. The thing he didn't do that haunted him and he jolted awake. He surged awake, claws digging into the satin sheets, cool sweat slid down his face, he pushed a hand through his dark brown, neck length hair and scrubbing the sweat from his blazing amber eyes. He had no pupils or irises just whites, whites that were the most intense, fiery orange. His breathing was ragged, scorching his throat as he felt energy pulse beneath his skin.

A hand clasped his broad shoulder, cool against his skin due to his raging pulse. It made him jump and he whirled to it, grabbing the slender wrist of the person and sagged with relief when he saw her gentle face, warm lips smiling at him as he dropped her wrist and she pulled him into her shoulder, he almost fell into her arms, breathing still heavy and closed his eye's. She ran a hand through his hair. She adjusted the wedding band on her other hand, before pulling him closer to her. He steadied his breathing and lifted his head, sitting up ,arms still around his wife, "sorry" he said, trying a smile "I'm ok. Don't worry", Xenyxih face was serious" but I do, Malphas. I'm your wife. I care about you" he smiled, losing himself into her neon, glowing blue eyes and pulled her into a kiss "I couldn't ask for a better wife, but I'm ok, really" And he would be ,for a while at least, he no longer blamed himself but he still missed his three brothers, a younger sister was his only remaining family and a burning anger at his farther was always there but he was good at hiding it, never taking it out on her or most people, only ever on his fathers supporters.

Satan's regime had cost the lives of his three older brothers, all falsely accused of treason and of course he begged for their lives but Satan had none of it and murdered the three, he couldn't help two, but he was able to help his eldest brother pass on, by saving his baby son, raising his nephew in his private estate with the help of a dear friend and now wife, the beautiful Xenyxih, but the three's death had still haunted him. Xenyxih would never forget the haunted look on his face and a child in his arms that was not his, crying as if understanding his loss.

He trusted her enough to tell her everything as well as the boy's identity. If his farther had ever found out... She had help raise the child in secret, she was a largely quiet person around the court and wouldn't  have been missed if she didn't hang around the palace. No one would suspect anything. Malphas had given her all the needed recourses and visited as often as was safe. They had married in secret not long after.

They had named the boy Rirgrin. And when he was 16, they received word of Lucifer's group and Malphas came to him. His guard had wanted to kill him, he'd gotten into a very bloody fight with one supporter but Lucifer decided that having a rightful heir was useful and Malphas's gamble had payed off.

He laid back on the brown, eight-poster bed and pulled her down to him, tugging the sheets over them as she curled into her shoulder, wrapping an arm around his bare chest and they were about to go back to sleep when a phone wrung, blurring loudly. Too loudly for 6:30 in the morning. "urgh" he groaned and grabbed his galaxy, "this better be good" he moaned as she pulled the blanket further over her, grumbling "hello" he said, slightly annoyed "Lucifer do you know what time it is" he rolled his eyes "oh...ok" he said his tone becoming concerned and she noticed, face scrunching "yes, I'll be there, I'll bring Rirgrin too. Ok. Thank you bye".

He dropped the phone back on the table, "what is it" asked Xenyxih, but he was silent and looked away, he didn't want to go trudge through those memories again, not now, at 3pm he'd haft to do that. She sat up, brushing his face, making him look at her "don't shut me out".

"Never" he said, pulling her down for a kiss. She broke of the kiss" don't change the subject" she said "tell me" he sighed and explained about the amber crystal that was possibly linked to his farther and how he needs to clarify it, and that he's bringing Rirgrin to help as they were both part of his blood line, "I don't want to trudge through those memories again, but it must be done" he sighed" how many more times will I have too?"

He'd always had his father's legacy of death shadowing him, once he had become king he had to do so much to show he would rule differently, they all had. He himself had a very good reputation, but it was negatively effected by his parents reign of terror. It was why as long as it followed him, he would always hate them and never, never could he forgive them. He didn't need their love or approval, he had a wife who loved him and a nephew who was more like a son. He had his own family.

"I'm not sure, but we'll face it together" she smiled. That beautiful smile. "I don't want to burden you with that again"

"I don't mind. I'm facing this with you" she said firmly and pulled him into a tight hug.

* * *

 

Tomas and Marcus were in a dark room, before them lay a selection of crucifixes, some gold others silver, bronze, wooden and some as white as chalk. Some plain, others decretive. They scanned the room, it was completely dark, pitch black. All except the pedestals on which the crosses lay upon. The walls were tall and a balcony jutted out and Rachel leaned out, bracing herself on the skeletal hand rail. She now wore a crimson dress, the same as her hair and a mini figurine of Thayex sat proudly on the rail beside her, stone eyes ever watching.

Rachel stood there smiling, she always had at least a small smile on her lips. "You guys ready to go!" she merrily shouted from the rafters. They looked up "what are we doing?", she frowned, actually frowned "it's kind of obvious" they just shook their heads, sigh" fine... Thayex want to make sure your not church lackeys-"

"we're exorcists" protested Tomas

"Make sure your not the bad kind of church lackeys that are imposters, that want to murder" she smiled, slightly amused.

"And when you decide were not bad lackeys that want to murder?" But his question was unanswered when she gripped her temple, surging bolts of pain wracked her head and she fell to her knees, skirt rustling. Someone was trying to contact her but there was just static and pain. Wringing and pain. She felt light headed and she could hear the thump of her heart beat, slow and heavy. The pedestal lights were blindingly bright. She shook her head, enjoying the waves of dizziness that accompanied them. It would become bearable soon. Once the transition had ended. She leant against one of the bone carved rails. Fighting to control her breathing.

Hours, days, it felt like an eternity. Longer. The wringing had lessened but her head ace remained. "You ok, sweet heart!" shouted Marcus, a grin on his face. She lifted a trembeling hand and wrapped her slender fingers around the rail, pulling herself upward and leaned on the carved metal. She lifted a hand, face gaunt and breathing laboured, "no,no I'm ok. Anyways in front of you is a selection on cruixifices, one is a replica of the one Marcus gave to the curten individual  after the possession, then place it in the pedestal in front of you. They looked to a large pedestal under the balcony. A slot was carved in it "Choose the correct one and he shall grant you an audience at a predetermined date, if not you shall be fed to the hounds"

Tomas gaped, but Marcus was grinning like a fiend "is the fed to the hounds bit necessary?" he asked. She smiled and nodded dramatically" you might be imposters and Thayex is not willing to put the woman in harms way whilst  she is still building her defences against your idiotic craft" she mused. "pick one" she ordered.

She still didn't know what that connection was, or who it was from, she never had any problem before, but she felt as though this was more important and she'd contact Thayex later about this, she had a set task and his will was hers to carry out. So she observed and waited.

The two milled arund the selection of about 50 or so crucifixes , doing their utmost best to ignore their observer. Marcus kind of remembered what he was looking for. He had given Casey a tiny golden crucifix shortly after kicking Pazuzu's ass. It hadn't been enough, it would never be enough. He had scared her permanently. And how could she get past what he had done?  
"Marcus what am I looking for?" he asked turning over a crude, rusted crucifix. "It's small and gold" he said, searching the rows, discarding the ones that are clearly incorrect. They had narrowed it down to roughly 6 possible choices. They were similar, but were decorated slightly differently and were different sizes. Marcus laid a finger on the largest, "not this one" he said and tossed it on the ground, but this felt difficult, like he shouldn't have done that, but he knew, knew it was incorrect.

He moved to the smallest, to thin and the colour was slightly off. Too bronze. Or was it. He couldn't tell, why. His memory was brilliant, how could he forget. No it wasn't it and with what should have be an unneeded amount of effort, threw it to the floor. He was panting slightly. Tomas ignored it, he was used to Marcus getting frustrated, and picked up the next, it was the second smallest at this point and golden. He tried to get Marcus's attention, but he was rigged staring at the remaining 3 crosses.

Something had over come him. He seemed angrier almost. He spun facing the balcony, about to demand answers, but Rachel was lead on the ground uncontious. He turned back to Marcus who was shaking and uttered a response "you thought your strong enough to be one of them. Your heart is weak Tomas" his voice was not entirely his and he began to reaching for one of the rusted silver crucifixes and began walking towards the slot, "what are you doing? That's the wrong one".

"You could never handle the job. You can follow me"

"Marcus this isn't you" he said, running in frount of him, only to be punched in the jaw by Marcus. Falling back he spat blood onto the floor, he steadied himself and surge forward, hurling a punch into Marcus's face, square in the nose. Marcus slammed his fist into Tomas, eyes wide and a crazed look on his face.

Inside Marcus was furiously trying to seize back control of his body. He knew his mind had somehow become sperate to his body, and his body was now fuled by rage. Rachel was uncontious, maybe she was a demon after all? He didn't know but he was fighting a mass of shadows, dark vains lashing out, but he saw a light. Shall and dim but it was there. He tugged an arm forward, digging his nails into a writhing mass of shadows, crawling forward as the mass grabbed his feet, trying to pull him back towards a shear void. "Not good" he said as he edged forward. He began muttering prayers and curses. Kicking his feet as he made his way towards the light.

Tomas had blood running from his nose, face pale, he would shurley have a black eye, but he had managed to stop Marcus from submitting the wrong cross. This was for Casey's humanity, for the Rance's and he slammed his fist into Marcus throat.

Inside the mass seemed to pull back at the punch, shaking and Marcus managed to get his feet free and sprang forward, the shadow surged upward, wrapping around his feet and shins, he sank into the mass, but managed to grip onto the light and did not let go.

Even as the thick shadow wrapped around his sholders, trying to drown him.

Marcus spoke. Body shaking with self control. Slowley his mouth moved"Tomas it's the middel one!" he shouted and threw himself forward, but Tomas douged and plucked the middel cross from the blinding stand and began sprinting for the slot, but Marcus tripped him and he fell face first into the cold stone. His face stung and Marcus grabbed him by the throat, choking him and Tomas gagged.

He quickly swung the cross upward, slamming it into Marcus face. He fell back and Tomas scrambled to his feet before tripping into the slotted pedestal and dropped the cross down the key shaped opening. Before sliding to the floor.

Marcus awoke, body and mind one again. He coughed but got to his feet. "Tomas!" he shouted, turning to his friend who was now wiping the blood from his face, "what happened to you" Tomas asked, "I think...I was slightly posed, by something".

"Yeah" he said and their heads snapped to the balcony as Rachel shot up. Awake and jumped to her feet, scrubbing her face "what happened?" Marcus demanded, "I...I'm not sure. Anyway you passed the test" She reached into her pocket and dropped a pack of stapled and folded papers" there is all the necessary information, the god will speak with you" a door opened and a blinding light filled the room, light emitted from it. "you may leave with no hassle. Safe travels" and they left the room.


	22. Inferno

The Rance's sat gathered around the sitting room, Marcus stood before them, a great smile on his face, "so" he smiled "I have secured an audience with flame boy". Angela smiled "that's wonderful Marcus! How?" And he began dramatically reiterating their great adventure. Making sure to make him as heroic as possible, Tomas cutting in every so often to calm him down. However Marcus still had sure to enthusiastically tell how he (possibly) got out of a demons grasp and saved the day, with Tomas's assistance of course.

"Anyway, we have some very important info to share. Tomas" he gestured to his companion. Tomas cleared his throat, raising the papers " on the 3rd of October, we are to leave for Way forest, Canada and go to the east side of Mount Kenna, there we will find a small scale ceremony for various demons, particularly..." he sighed, as if he couldn't believe he'd have to say it "gods...of crafts and relationships, but there will also be other kinds of demons because they couldn't decide on who to honour." He turned the page and a piece of parchment slipped from the stack. It floated to the floor. It's off white colour stark against the chalk white carpet. Henry picked it up. Turning it over. It was sealed and an intricate swirling pattern with a crested peak was etched into brilliant sea green wax. Henry exsaminened it for a bit whilst Kat sat stone faced in the corner.

"She can burn down there for ever for all I care" she regreted calling her a monster, but she beyond pissed about Casey being "ok" with choosing to stay there for "training" and Kat was going to find a way to kill Thayex. Everyone turned to her. Angela snapped "what is wrong with-" Kat slapped her phone down on the table. Causing the piece of furniture to clang loudly. "Casey called me and guess what she said" a infuriated grimace on her face. She didn't wait for a reaction" she said that Thayex was ok and she is ok staying there for training. And she has"ladies" and servants." Everyone was speachless and smack jawed. Kat raised a hand "oh but don't worry she says she'll be back. As soon as she fineshes training and is done being pampered and having a hot guy running around after her. Thayex appaerently has an eight pack!"

Everyone was silent, some gapeing, but Kat wasn't done. Not yet "whilst we were worried sick about her. Wondering if she was alive or dead. She was just happily hanging around down there" she threw up arms "has she forgotten what we went through?What the exorcists did for us? What their disgusting rase did to us?" She fineshed, panting. Angela was shaking slightly. She couldn't believe it. Not her Casey. Casey should be holding a knife to his throat, demanding he take her back. "And she trusts him completly?" Angela blurtted out, "maybe she's just acting. She's in an unfamiliar place, if she gose around murdering one demon another would end her. Freaking out and trying to escape may not be an option"

"Well" Kat said "she dosen't trust him completely. She says she hasn't forgotten what Pazuzu did. Not what other demons have done over the ages. But the way she's going there will be no Casey left, just what Thayex and these Vez and...Zen has remade. Whoever they are"

"Maybe she is under some spell, that's the only way she's so calm" said Lorraine

"Maybe Thayex is being generous. She's a god, he's going to treat her differently to us" said mother Bernadant, jumping from her chair.

"Maybe she is just so far gone" said Tomas. Much to the annoyed looks of the others.

Marcus interjected "well that is all the more reason to speak with Thayex, we must contact Casey, bring her to our side". He picked up the phone and opened the phone app and gazed at the unknown caller. He pressed it. And listened to the dial tone, he waited a long while but nothing. He threw the phone down "dame!" he roared, he reined in his temper "ok, we have two months until the festavel, we can still convince her" he said panting.

"She's a demon, immortal. What could we do? Anything we do could only last about 70 years max "said Ed

"I called her kind monsters, that includes her".

Tomas cut in "ok that dosn't help, but we can still-"

"umm"said Henry, the letter open in his hand" this letter is apparently from Thayex."They turned. Marcus took it from him and cleared his throat"It says:

To mortals it may concern

I have deemed you worthy of an audience

Xinen or Casey(as you know her) is in the best of care, I can assure that, however I was rather dissapointed at your reaction to her new abilities, as such this letter is a warning and instructions. I'm sure after your encounter with Akaelix you are aware of a fraction of our power. If you are coming to the festeval with the intent to harm, my wrath will know no bounds. I am a god, there are limitless ways I could punish you for your dissobedience.

You will bring no weapons, no crucifixes, no religious trinkets.

Once you have arrived at the festival, (in full religious attire) come to my alter and give the item you have received in box enclosed to my headpriest. Then you shall be allowed into the core of my temple. I shall speak with you there.

Casey shall be in attendance. Do well not to distress her. Her training may not be complete by then, we wouldn't want any incedents to occur, for your sakes.

Thayex.

??

"Xinen?" asked Angela nervously

Mother Bernadant answered" she's fed and taken a demonic name"

"Now I'm really going to kill him"said Kat, "oh yes" agreed Marcus.

* * *

 

Casey was in awe of the giant wings. He unfurled them and they filled the exspance on the small-medium sized room. Ruby scales glinting and an ivory spike tipped the tops of his wing. A blade like scale was also on the very ends of the two appendages. He folded them again. They extended high above his shoulder.

"May I?" whispered Casey, extending a hand. "Of course." And she brushed a hand down the arch of his left wing. They were scaly and the muscle was unmistakable. She moved her hand up, feeling the smooth, but sharp, ivory spike. "Wow" she breathed" their brilliant" he smiled "why thank you. You have a pair too" Her face lit up. She could fly, actually fly.

"How do I use them?" He smiled and walked behind her, she said nothing as he placed a hand between her shoulder blades. "you can feel that, correct?" she turned her head, trying to look over her shoulder. "Yes" he splayed his fingers and she felt as though their was something beneath her skin" you can feel your retracted wings" a nod "right so, you control the wings in much the same way you would control the rest of you. Electrical signals from the brain. Simply think and they will do"

"ok" she focused and she could defiantly feel the tendons, bones and muscles dwelling deep in her back. She willed them to move and she felt them shifting under her skin, "good" said Thayex, hand still on her back "now release them". She told them to move and she felt limbs shoot from her back. Giant and strong. She looked to the mirror.

They were massive, smaller then Thayex's but that was to be expected, he stood a good half a foot taller than her and about four times the muscle. She couldn't help but notice them. Demon or no, she liked raging abs and massive pecks. Her wings were silver and shining. Scales flecked the surface. The silver shifting from a sparkling silver to an almost white colour. Spikes topped both of them, they were a similar shape to Thayex's wings,dragon like. She moved them, lifting and lowering them and curled them in front of her. Marvelling at the incredible, impossibility that extended from her spine. She folded them back and turned to him. They were beautiful, brilliant and incredible. It didn't matter that Kat hated her. She would not hate these. If she hated her powers, she would hate herself and that wasn't an option. She'd show Kat that she was still her sister. Still there for her, no matter what she was. She couldn't change what had happened but she could stop any demon from hurting them again. She wasn't defenceless any more. She had the physical strength to change something. To do something. Not to be the pray, but the hunter.

"I love them" she said, a great smile on her face. "I'm glad you like them" he replied. She half extended them upward and she turned about to sprint for the balcony. To jump off and soar into the air. Flying far and catching the updraft, flying higher and higher. She ran, but was abruptly stopped when Thayex extended a wing in front of her. "hold on, you can't just jump of the edge" but she side step his wing. Beating her great wings once. The gust of wind given off by the wings caused the carpet and near by fabrics to rustle and fly to the air and she beat her wings again. Pumping them and was about to take off through the window when Thayex extended both his wing, wrapping them around her and pulling her towards him. Stopping her take off.

Her wings and arms were pinned to her sides. His were wings curled around her. She tried to move her wings , trying wrestle them free. But his were far stronger and she gave up, only managing to turn around, facing him. Inches away from his face, teeth bared, she snarled softly at him and he narrowed his eyes "calm down. We'll get you flying but diving off things isn't a great way to start". She didn't like how easily she was pinned, it made her feel weak and pathetic and she managed to get one wing free and she angled her wing claw at his throat, he tipped his head back, exposing his bare throat, "you're not afraid to die?" she asked eye's narrowed. He smirked "so given the chance...you'd kill me?"

"If you go back on your word and hurt me...I will end you", she tilted her wing down, tip resting in the hollow of his throat. His smile grew. She didn't know how to kill him but she'd find a way should the need arise. "That doesn't answer my question. Do you want to kill me?"

She shook her head, "not this minute" she hummed, taking her wing from his neck and lowered, folding it back. He tilted his head forward. Smiling "you'll learn Casey, that to us ,death has a hard time killing us. You shall also learn" he said tilting her head up "how much fun it is to be able to live forever" She grumbled, but he released her and she stepped back, "what do you want from me…honestly?" she asked, voice barely a whisper. His smile remained "I want you to become the god you are now destined to become. I want you to be at ease with yourself, not terrified of your powers" she lifted her head, he continued " those humans mean well, but they wouldn't understand. Not your hunger or power. Wouldn't know how to help you" and she knew that. They couldn't teach her, not any of this. She'd most likely hurt one of them or get herself hurt. Her head was lowered to her chest and she didn't move when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "still want to fly?" she nodded slowly, looking up. Taking his arm and they left the room.

* * *

 

They stood in the middle of a hill. White grass covered it, swaying in the breeze. The roots of the plants were blood red, creating a strange, artificial effect. One side of the hill was a dead drop. Sharp rocks jutted out, powerful winds howling through the caverns. The other was a 20ft drop onto a bed of grass and bushes. One was far more favourable to fall of than the other. He extended his wings and jumped to the air, wings beating. He hovered in the air, looking down at her. Wings catching the winds. "Just jump and start flapping! " He shouted , voice barely audible over the winds. Winds that were ripping strands of hair from her braid. She pushed out her wings and jumped to the air, beating upward to him, loving the powerful movements. She cleared the distance between them with incredible speed and was now facing him. Wind rustling his hair. He beat upward and levelled out, gaining speed before gently descending down the smaller drop and shifted his position so he landed feet first. Knees bending slightly to take the pressure of the forces as he landed. He turned looking up at her flying form and hesitantly did the same, stumbling as she landed and she fell into Thayex. He was unmoving. Blushing she pushed herself back looking into his smug face, "what are you looking at?" she grumbled, frowning. "Nothing, want to go again?". "Nah, I want a tour of hell" she said. "very well".

And they took to the air.

Hell was unusual. Colours were felt incredibly inverted. Deep orange caverns we're carved through white grass lands. Blood red rivers were weaving through golden jungles. The jade and amethyst sky was filled with black lightning lashing the sky. Thayex lead them around a raging dark storm over a freezing tundra, right next to a blazing red dessert. "How is that possible" she asked. "Hell is strange, geography acts rather...differently, to earth. The god realms are metaphysical and in some areas physics doesn't work quite right" she nodded following him towards a glowing portal, embedded in the side of a cliff. "What is that?"

"Did it surprise you that there is no fire and brimstone, like the stories tell?" he asked, landing next to the portal. She stuck the landing this time" a little". "Well, you see there are six different realms of hell. This is the first _Zetheime,_ realm of the gods. Where we are now. Second is Limbo, that is where our deceased worshippers go, as long as they have done no evil. The third is _Dartheth,_ where the demonic creatures dwell. And the final three are the _Infurniath._ That-"

"is where the sinners are" a nod yes" the dependant on how bad you are will depend on which level you go to. That" he pointed to the portal" is the portal to the Infurniath" She looked to him "are we going there?"." I think that is a little further forward in the future. I brought you here-"

His head shot to the side as Pazuzu, landed. His tattered wings flared behind him and he shot a blast of air at Casey, sending her hurling through the portal and down into the true inferno. Thayex, promising to deal with Pazuzu later, went after her.            


	23. Infruniath

Casey fell, she was falling again. Again. She was decending again, further and further, faster and faster. Deeper into the inferno. She was in a swirling vortex of fire, fire that stung her eyes and clouded her thoughts, flailing down,down,down until she was out of the vortex and was struggling to right herself, disorientated, dizzy. Wings out, beating for the air. She was struggeling to stay in the air, powerful, dry winds knocking her around in the demonic amber sky.

Blue lightning filled the cloudless sky and more smaller fire vortex's peppered the scorched, cave covered ground. Giant, thorny plants were clinging to the chasm walls. Mouth like buds ripped open, thorns and spikes were inside the gel spitting buds. They were mouths with teeth of spikes. Their grey membranes were picking up sinner after sinner. Ripping them apart and eating them. Their screams echo across the chasm. Moving, the plants were moving. Like they saw and thought and were acting with purpose. How evolved did they haft to be for that?. Blood and organs littered the ruined earth. Some bent and twisted monsters also prowled the ground, inflicting torment as they went. Bottle green fruit trees with spike covered branches were dotted around the place. Golden fruit just out of reach. A Silver roaring rivers cut the earth in two. None were drinking from it though. It was probably poisonous or in some other way undrinkable. It was unbearably hot. Melting hot.

Both physical and emotional torment, but they deseved it. She could feel the evil radiating off of them in waves. She looked to the distance, a crumbeling ruin of cracked stone was a top a jagged peak. She saw no sinners around, and these winds were far to powerful to tolerate for much longer, fighting the stinging winds. She began flying toward it, wings aceing. She landed, steps echoing on the crumbling ground. One of the plants was there. It turned to her, eyeless head looking to her. It extended it's grey stem neck, moving the head towards her, giant jagged leaves covered the base and roots clinging to the crumbling structure. Blood dripping from it's teeth. She was dead still as it slithered it's head forward. It was half a foot away from her now. It sniffed and gave what she could only describe as a plant...smiling, as though it lips curved up and grinned at her. These plants were capable of facial expression! It was creepily adorable. It edged further forward and nudged her. Squeaking slightly, it turned it's head turned up. It had a voice box, it had some kind of cry. Wow. Casey felt her mind break. _This is reality now_ she thought. However she decided that the plant that wasn't trying to kill her was better than the sinners that probably would.She smiled and she scratched the leaf crown it had around the human sized bud. It was like... a plant pet. She supposed because she was a demon it was happy to see her. She stroked it's head and it kept smiling at her and she smiled back at it.

It eeked and her heart lifted. The thing was adorable, to her at least, to the sinners...well it was probably horrifying, but to each their own. She was happy it was here. Atleast the sinners wouldn't go near her. She decided she tried talking to it, that would be probably the least outlandish thing down here. "Can you get me to Zetheime, please?" she asked, she felt slightly stupid talking to a plant but it responded. It didn't speak but it understood, shaking it's bulbus head, before extending it's neck further, looping a wide circle around her. A protective shield, it respected her like the imps," no then" she said sadly.

It fineshed it's three coil loop and faced her,an almost sad look on it's face that mirrored hers. "So this is the Infurniath, have you been here long?" It nodded, expression changing to an almost smile. She took in the smooth sides of it's stem like neck,"you like it here?" she asked wearily , another nod. She found that hard to believe. She frowned, just standing there watching the inquisitive plant. Plants on earth were not this...mobile and could certainly not squeak, or understand speech.

It gave her a look that seemed to say, _what brings you here ?_ And she pointed to the large vortex in the sky. It frowned actually frowned. She knelt down. The ground dirtying her cloths and she scratched it's chin "do you have a name?" she asked, but received no answer.

The plant lifted it's head, ashy leaves rustling, it looked over it's coils and snarled, fangs bared as a slimy yellow tong flickering. It sniffed. Growling. It rose, coils loosening, creating a wider shield. Ready to defend her.

Then stones cracked and a destroyed pillar fell. The broken mosaic floor of dulled tiles caved in and they both fell. Heavy stones pinned the plants coils. It could not move it's head more than a few inches in either direction. It shrieked, eyeless head straining to look at her. Both her arms were pined under a massive rock. So large that she could not move it. Not in her current state. The scratches she had received had healed. But her arms were pined, she could not reach a proper angel to free them. The plant was no better. Trapped by two boulders. She looked up, they had fallen about 30ft, the plants stem extended up out of the hole, linking to it's roots. She looked around

They were in a dark catacomb, the only light was from the hole. Ivy clung to the archways as grey as her plant companions head. Cracked peice of stone littered to floor. Pieces of a broken alter. The sandstone wall were chipped, once beautiful mosaics now destroyed. Their paint no more than dust on the wind.

"Are you alright!?" she sreamed to the plant, but it was cut off by nearby foot steps . The steps shuffeled towards them. A dozen or so tiny figues shuffeled towards. They were scorshed and bent and were the size of migets. Shorter than children. Skin cracked and hairless. Flames still clung to a few of them. And they brushed them off. They stared at Casey and her leafy companion with narrowed, blood shot eyes. She snarled, fangs and claws out. Though her claws were usless and pinned beneath stone.

The figures stept back. They knew of the gods power. She pulled against the rock, but it did not move. She tried to summon the shadows,but they did not come. She was stuck, trapped and usless. The plant wasn't much better.

One figure, stepped forward chuckling "she can't use her powers" looking at Casey, she was still knelling, unable to stand. It grinned and walked closer, looking down at the plant. "Dame plant is stuck too" they came closer. Patting the plants head, which was met with a growl. The plant opened it's mouth and spat asid soliva at the sinner. It was unamaied, it couldn't aime, so the blast hit the sinners leg and the sinner screamed, stumbeling back as it's leg burned. Flesh liquifying and pooling on the ground. Casey smiled, laughed, "it's your own fault" she grinned as the remaining sinners formed a semi-circle around them.

Casey still continued to try and call on her power. She imagened fingers reaching down, grabbing her power and ripping it out. Shadows irrupted from under the stone. The sinners walked back, but her hands were still stuck. She couldn't aime her magic. She was trapped with a weapon she couldn't use.

Laughter tore from their throats, all exsept one. It was the smallest of the group "if she's harmed, we're in deep shit " the others turned to it "I see you got the brains in the family" said Casey, a dark part of her would like to see the group be incinerated. Where was Thayex? He had jumped through the portal too, but she could see him when she had first landed. She addressing them all "If you get me out I shall have your sentences lessened and" she nodded her head to the plant" I'll get my plant friend not to eat you" they laughed.

"We have all heard that before. Gods will give anything to get what they want. You aren't a high goddess. You might be in the future, but you aren't now. An actually powerful god can summon their power, blast the rocks to bits and kick our asses in a nano second for simply talking to them and not being in utter agony." A worried look crossed her face. "How are you going to lessen our sentences, your not a demon king?"It's tone mocking. The sinner stood, flesh healing. It was a dark part of hell, the sinners were ripped apart and then heal so they can go through the same prosses again and again. Tough justice system, but they were monsters so...

It steped close to her, staring into her eye's. It's voice was barely a agonizing whisper. "I have friends in high places" she said dully. It smiled, bending down to grab a rock. It raised it high over her face. The others picked up various pieces of debris. All exsept the smallest who was sprinting in front of them. It grabbed the larger figure and pulled it from her. Pushing it back towards the others and it landed with a thump"stop! Just stop! You'll doom us all!"

The others just stood there, baffled" why, they will just torment us anyway?"

"Just because your monsters, dosen't mean I am" he said, picking up one of the plants broken teeth. "I'm not going to let you hurt her, she hasn't done anything".

"O give it a rest" one of the group gurgled" no matter how many time you say your innocent they wont believe you"

"Maybe, but that wont stop me from trying" Casey's eyes widened with surprise. Well this was unexpected. One of the group lifted his jagged rock" and how are you going to stop us"

The smallest threw his weight into one of the boulders, pushing it off the plant. The plant's coils flared and it wriggled free from the other boulders. Now free it opened it's mouth and shot a burst of green venom at the fleeing sinners, one was hit directly and it lead there writhing in agony, melting into liquid. The others didn't help it as they sprinted down the hall, frantic and panicking.

Once their foot steps had faded, the plant roared, shaking the foundations. And turned, snarling, shoving the rock off of Casey's arms and she stood, shadows swirling around her hands. They heeled almost instantly, only black blood now stained them. The plant was snarling at the sinner and Casey lifted herself off the floor. She stood tall, much taller than the sinner, who had now prostrating it's self before her on the dusty floor." My apologies lady" it mumbled "I'm so sorry" it rambled, on the verge of tears, terrified.

Casey narrowed her eyes "stand" she said, brushing the plants light grey head. It did, head lowered, "look at me" she whisper and it did. Worry marring it's ruined face. "Why did you stop them?" she asked.

"If they hurt you other gods would make this place even worse. If that is possible" it added. A sudden confidence filling his voice.

Her shadows surged with her rage. Rage at it's disohesty. "That is no it!" she roared, "why are they monsters and you aren't ?" it swallowed, nervous "I didn't come here for my sins, I was possesed" her heart stopped in her chest" and one of your demented kind dropped me here at death" it spat. This would have happened to her. It the exorcism had failed she would have been trapped here, alone, burning, hungry and being eaten, over and over. She gasped, hand raising to her mouth.

"I'll get you out" she said at last, "if your being honest, I'll get you out. But if your lying to me-"

An army of foot steps sounded behind them, far more than before, echoing around the ruined build. She move her hands and her fists were engulphed in swirling shadows. Orbs of darkness swirled, devouring the light around them, "ok" she smiled,she lifted a hand and the orb shifted into a spear like spike and she summoned her wings, claws shining. "How well can you use those". She shook her head "I haven't been trained, yet. Hope Thayex gets here"

It's eyes widened "Thayex? Who's Thay-" it remember then. Thayex the fire emperor. It's burnt heart sank to the bottom of it's ribcage. Oh shit, she probably his wife or lover or something. He was so dead. He was gambling everything on this woman not failing or turning on him and her not telling a fire demon to incinerate him. The colour drained from it's cracked cheeks. "Focus" she said, he jumped "yes, sorry" it murmured.

The foot steps stopped and an army of sinners stood before them. Snarling and holding debris and cracked and wretched, "hope I get the hang of this" she said, willing her shadows to form "oh, great" it huffed" I.. mean. I shall pray for your success ma'am" He stammered. This was it, if he could get her to understand his situation then maybe...just maybe.

The creature needn't have worried as fire irrupted behind the sinners.

Fire swelled and a golden spear shot through two sinners. Boiling blood bubbled on the tip of the spear.They dropped to the ground, disintergrating. The plant spat acid, melting a crowd of a dozen sinners . Fire filled the room. Screams echoed and a figure swirled around the room, nothing but a blur, hacking down bent creature after twisted creature. Their limbs severing and dropping the ground with sickening thuds.

A swift movement took of a head. Another sliced three sinners in two. The figure was so fast, like lightning. Casey swung her magic forward. It hit one of the sinners and it went down, darkness encasing it. She smiled . Thayex shot flames from his spear. Incinerating the bent creatures. He stood before them, fire at his back. Illuminating his silhouette, spear in hand. Blood dripping from it. Blood dripped from him, fangs bare and he pointed his spear at the sinner to Casey's right, he lifted it,about to slash" any last words, creature?" he said, his voice a growl. The creature stammered " I'm so dead!". "Wait" Casey blurted out as the plant wrapped around them. Lifting them out of the catacombs and onto the platform above. Thayex slashed his had through the air and fire engulphed to whole catacomb. Burning all within.

Once the fires had dulled, his eye's fell on the sinner. He grabbed it by the throat, chocking it "you dare touch her?" He snaled, voice feral. He was furious. Casey grabbed his outstreched arm "wait. He saved me" she said and he dropped the sinner. "He's in the wrong place, he was possessed, he doesn't belong here". "He could be lying" he said, eyes still locked on to the snivelling thing.

"Can you check ?" she asked,he grunted but walked to the sinner and knelt down. He grabbed it's throat, forcing it to look at him,"look into my eyes" he said, as quiet as the grave .The sinner obeyed.

Thayex saw it's life flash by. It was short and pretty standard, school, parents. A YouTube channel. Then he found the possession and the god that dumped him here. It had told the truth.

"He told the truth" He stood, snapping his fingers and it was gone," where did he go? ". To limbo, with a new body and home" he answered. Raged still laced his tone. "We're leaving" he said , not turning to her, summoning his wings and scooping her up. She waved to the plant and then looked to him. He said nothing as he summoned a glowing portal and flew out of the inferno. Saying nothing the whole trip.

They landed back in Zetheime. His eyes were blazing. She touched his arm, but he brushed her off "don't" he snapped. And she retreated back a step, eyes down cast. "Sorry, I'm just pissed off. You could really have been hurt" he turned to the cliff and punched it. Punched it so hard it shook and cracks appeared in the rocks, he panted. She reached again for his arm, fingers brushing the muscle "it's not your fault" she tried. "I should have gotten there faster" he said through clenched teeth. She moved her hand down his arm, resting it on his fist, she pried it from the rock. His knuckles were white. She took his clenched fist in her hand, waiting for the anger to subside, but a flicker of anger remained in his green eyes ."No, really" he said, voice a gentler snarl " you could really have been hurt. It wasn't my plan to take you there, not at this stage. Pazuzu will know my wrath for this!" anger leaching from him in waves.

She blinked, he...he really did care. They went to the literal inferno and he didn't betray her. If he was going to that was the best place to do so, they were completely alone and the sinners wouldn't care. She smiled. She wasn't alone here. She had someone, really had someone. She touched both his arms, noting the strength there. His arms closed around her. A claiming hug. She leaned into his touch," stop over thinking things" and she tilted her head back, he was speechless at the sight of her amazing eyes, her sent." You did what you could" and threw an arm around his neck. Yanking him to her level, his eyes went wide and she kissed him.


	24. Shapeshifting

She kissed him. He was beyond surprised, his eyes were wide and his instincts roared to life within him. Thayex had not expected this, this was this Casey? He would ponder that in a moment, he closed his eyes and put one hand on the back of her neck, the other, on the side of her arm. Pulling her closer, he moved his hand up, tangling in her blonde hair. She threw her other hand up round his neck. Deepening the kiss. She realised she liked this. Enjoyed this...was she-. He pulled back, their lips still touching as he spoke "well, this is different" he said smugly, sighing and closed his eyes, looping an arm around her lower back, kissing her again. She pulled back, enough to look at him, she sucked in a breath, her cheeks heated " Arggh" she said flustered "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I don't know why I did that. I just didn't think you really cared and I thought you were just using me till now-" she rambled, head dropping, but she didn't pull away from his touch. He shut her up when he brushed her check with his fingers. " of course I care, not all in-human creatures down their are as friendly as the sin-eater you met" she gave him a confused look" the Venus flytrap on steroids" he said. She nodded "you saw some giant twisted creature right". A nod. "They will attack anything, god, human, other and you didn't know how to summon your powers then" he raised one of her hands.

She reached down into her magic, phantom fingers pulling a small scrap of shadow out and a small shadow formed in her palm. "good" he said into her skin. Kissing her temple, causing her smile to widen. Lightning crackled beneath her skin. "ok, now feed it some more, gently" he added and she obeyed, drawing more smaller pieces of power and the orb grew in size. "right, so a simple blast is useful, but it lacks shape and because of that it is un-aimed, impossible to be used for a specialised task. It can take on any form. The limit is your imagination" he said into her ear.

She imagined a small simple knife, nothing to fancy or decorative and the shadows took the knifes form, the smooth black handle corporeal in her hand, she gasped, but didn't drop the knife, actually clenching it tightly. " Excellent" he said" now just exhale and let the shadows disappear. Let the power go, don't hold on to it" he held his breath, internally praying she would not lose control and she exhaled, willing the magic to leave her and it did. He loosed a breath and tugged her back into a powerful hug, a smug grin on his face" now back to us", she loosed a shuddering breath. And they were kissing again and he put his weight into it. Bracing a hand on the cliff beside her head. She brushed a hand down his chest, loving each moment. She broke the kiss. Smiling "I thought you didn't like me like this" she said.

"I didn't or I didn't know I did" he grinned.She leaned on his shoulder. She wasn't even sure why she had kissed him. She cared for Thayex but she didn't know how much she would enjoy kissing him. Had she been so relifed that she was no completely and utterly alone? Had her emotions been so out of control? "I guess I'm just glad I'm not completely alone down here any more" she said into his shoulder "any more?" he asked, resting his head against hers," I didn't trust you before, didn't trust anyone, so I felt like I was a lone even though other people were there" He exhaled deeply and she felt a scaly wings curl around her. They were wonderfully warm.

"And you do now?" he said, a nod "yes, we went to the real inferno and you did not betray me, you could have left me and I would have hurt and tortured and you would have known I would have suffered greatly. If you were going to betray me there would have been the perfect place". He lowered his head, revealing his fangs and lowered his wings, tilting her head back, his fangs brushed her soft neck, hissing softly. Casey's eyes went wide. He wanted to bite her. "I trust you, go right a head" she said, truly meaning it. She may be an idiot for finally doing so, but she did. The sharp points of his teeth scratched her pale skin. She didn't move, only closed her eyes, digging her nails into his back. His fangs pierced her flesh and she bit down a scream as he held her up.

Blood ran down her neck and he drank deeply. Savoiring the taste. Her sweet, sweet taste. He was greedy and wanted more. He wanted every last drop, but he forced himself to stop. She'd pass out otherwise and if he went further, she'd die and he'd never forgive himself if he did that. He pulled his fangs from her flesh, smiling, she was happy too "are you ok?" she nodded, bites healing. "So, before we got pushed into the flames, what were you going to teach me?" she asked "Shapeshifting and telekinesis" and her smile grew.

* * *

 

After they had straitened themselves out, they flew back to the hill, the winds have died down and their foot steps brushing the grass was the only sound. He stood a comfortable distance from her. Stone faced and focused, like they hadn't just been kissing, like nothing had happened. She on the other hand still had a slight glow to her cheeks and was having a hard time not staring into his eyes. _Those brilliant, marvellous, won-Stop it Casey_ she scolded her self. Looking down, now very interested in the grass.

He crossed his arms. Vambraces glinting, his crimson cape flapped behind him. "To start, I should explain shapeshifting. You can become anything, anyone and you can hide as your element, however if you do not mask your sent or aura you can be detected, it is far easier for you to become something that is closer to your element makeup. For example, as a flame demon it is far easier to become fire than water." He demonstrated as his form darkened and melted, it shrank and shifted until before her was a roaring golden fire, those it did not  "you understand" the fire asked before the fire grew transforming into a Titus. Dark eyes boring into hers, then the dragon shrank and turned back to Thayex. She was speechless. " To begin" he said " try to do something small, like..."he thought of an example, raising a hand to his chin" like changing your hair colour and texture" he said as his marron hair shifted to an icy white and it lengthened a little." you could make it frizzy, strait, wavy curly. The possibilities are endless". She grimaced " I think you look better with red hair" she said, he grinned "you can change your skin colour too, lighter, darker or maybe changing it to something insane like bright purple or lime".

The possibilities flooded her mind" could you change genders" he nodded" anyone, anything" And he transformed to look like her with green eyes" as you can see" he said in her voice" we can look like anything. Probably my favourite part of being a god".

She grimaced "I do not sound like that" she said arms folded "and I think my nose is small than that", he made the adjustments " how is this?" she nodded.

"Just think and you will change " she closed her eyes and she felt her hair change, she made it marron red and opened her eyes again, smiling" how do I look?"

"not bad, but I prefer you as blond" Thayex said "are you going to try turn into me?". A nod. She willed her body to grow, muscles growing and her whole physique changed, even her cloths shifted, changing to resemble his and a cape formed from her now giant shoulders. She looked like Thayex. Trying her utmost best to act like him, she spoke" how do I-" she stopped when she realised she still sounded like her. "the voice his harder, try to imagen you voice box changing. Lengthen your vocal cords" Thayex instructed and she tilted her head back, swallowing and willed her voice to deepen, she spoke again "hello. Arggh I sound like an American version of you" Thayex nodded. "Make your ascent change" he said. She now sounded like a man, but her accent was American not British. She tried change her voice, and half seceded, she sounded like Thayex with a cold. "Ok how's this?".

"Better" he said" You sound slightly congested".

"Thayex impression in three, two, one" and she cleared her throat, walking with a swagger" I'm Thayex and I'm a supper hot flame guy who struts around".

" I do no walk like that". She frowned" yeah you do" he frowned, turning back into his actual form " never had a twin before" he said and she dropped transformed into her original form.

He waved his hand and a small stone lifted from the ground, she imagined a stone flying to her hand and it did. She was getting the hang of this, "you got this" he said, walking to her, brushing a hand through his short marron hair. "very good, are you liking these powers?" she nodded , clearing the distance between them and kissing him once more. She could work this out.


	25. Meeting and Plans

Akaelix landed silently behind them, Lucifer knelt next to her, broad golden wings retracting, a smile on his perfect lips. The grass concealed their silver and golden forms and Akaelix leaned close, playing with the chain on her earring. Thayex and his new Mrs hadn't notice them, "would you like to say something or should I" whispered Akaelix "or" she said smile growing a hand lifting to rub her chin "we could do nothing and see how long it take them to sense us".

"Really, Thayex should have notice we were here by now" said Lucifer, "but she is hot. I'll let him off this once" , Akaelix shot him a look "I'm hotter" she said frowning. He slid a hand down her side, it came to rest on her hips "oh defiantly, but it's about time Thayex got a girl" She kissed his jaw "oh yeah, it's been at least four decades since the last one", he nodded "yeah...38 years. I think. She's the new girl right" not a question.

she nodded and lifted onto her knees to look over the white grass. Her dark leather boots rubbing against each other. She looked over the field to the two figures embracing. She giggled quietly, ducking back down to face her kind of boyfriend, his golden hair framing his face "yeah I think so, her and Pazuzu hate each other. Can't say I blame her" Neither did he, over the centuries he had been charged and convicted over and over again. Akaelix and Lucifer had collected a lot of information about the dirty dealing he did for Satan. None good."If it came between taking her side and his. I'd help her in an instance" he said and meant it, she nodded, hell a psychopath was more trust worthy than him and if he has anything to do with Satan and the crystal he'd be ended. Good riddance she thought.

Thayex pulled back from Casey "listen to those two" he said and the two figures stood "aww he noticed us, but really you should have sensed use sooner" said the golden figure, he was perfect, chiselled cheek bones, rounded out a strong jaw, face framed be pristine golden hair, "we did" said Thayex" but we were busy", the golden man huffted a laugh. The other was the silver haired, gorgeous woman. Akaelix. Casey turned her head. Frowning "you bitch" she seethed and the two men blinked "your vile creature turned me " Akaelix gave her a confused look "excuse me?"

"The shadow creature at _your_ ritual" Akaelix rolled her eyes.

"Wasn't mine, in fact I'm hunting it as well. It had no right to be there. To have done what it did" Casey was still holding Thayex, lips longing for his. "What did it do?" she asked wirily, "it killed the others, I don't know why you were turned or why it did not kill your sister. Or at least she claims to be your sister. She blames herself for the incident and she misses you, I met with them" explained Akaelix, who was leaning into the golden haired shoulder. His bronze armour clacked together under the pressure. He lifted a hand to the side of her head, tangling in her shining hair. " that opinion of me has changed, she now thinks I'm a monster and the world would be better without our kind" Casey said bitterly, Akaelix frowned, sympathetic" well that's a shame. She might come to understand" Casey wasn't sure " doubtful and blondie is?"said Casey , which was met with laughter of the other two demons "what?" she asked softly "you just called the devil blondie".

"But he is blond...wait what!" The Devil? The actual Devil?

Lucifer rolled his eyes. He sort of hated his nickname. He was the devil, he was meant to be ultimate evil, most powerful dark force in the universe, had made adversaries tremble at his name and blondie was the name his closest demon friends named him. "Thayex did you tell her to call me that" Thayex shook his head "I would dream of it, Lucifer" he said smugly. Casey was speckles, the devil. Devil. "your Lucifer, the morning star?"

"Yes" he said" am I all you expected?" he asked, "mostly. I through you'd have dark hair" he smiled.

"Anyways, Thayex you are needed" he nodded "very well" and he unfurled his wings. Ruby scales gilnting "appologies Casey,but I need to attend to this" he said to her. They'd discuss their relationship later, but clearly this matter warrented great attention. Did she love him? No, not yet their was still had the matter of her family to deal with fist. He would not keep her from them forever, and the law was a massive pain in the ass. Hell's constitution made it clear that no god who dose not have full control over their powers may not leave to insure the safety of lesser beings and worlds. Other pantheons had similar restrictions to insure the whole of creation didn't unravel on it's self. Was she ready for this, truly? Could she handle this responsibility? He didn't know.

"Ok" Casey answered releasing her wings. Lucifer and Akaelix did the same. Akaelix had a shining pair of silver wings and Lucifer bore a pair of robust golden wings. Dark claws tipped them and the four demons took to the jade sky.

* * *

 

Casey sat in her room. Thayex promised to return after this meeting, he didn't tell her what it was about and she really didn't want to know. Not yet at least. It concerned the devil himself and some of the highest demons in hell. She didn't want to know. In her hand was Thayex's phone and her contacts paper. The small scrap of paper was unnaturally heavy in her hand. She looked down the list of contacts, mum stood out to her. The three letters burning her superior renters.

She began typing ,5567. Was this a good idea? 3396. she continued typing, would they all hate her? She typed the last four didgits 4456. The whole number blared on the screen and she squeezed her eyes shut as she hit the green phone button and face time opened and her inhuman reflection stared back at her.

　

Angela's phone blurred and she immediatly answered. Facetime? She hesitated before pressing answer.

Angela sat in her room, it mirrored the general white, blue and silver of the rest of the house, she sat on the bed, Henry sat beside her. They stared at each other and their screan shrank and was in the bottem right hand corner of the screen and an image of a celling filled the remainding space.

Casey had put the phone beside her on the bed. The picture was stairing up at the opal celling. Angela spoke "Casey! I know someone's there, answer" she ordered. Casey tensed, was she angry or worried. Casey swallowed a lump in her throat, sighing. She didn't cry "do you hate me" Casey said softly, "what?" Henry said, "do. You. Hate. Me. Too?" Casey asked powerfully and clear. She was still not on the screen, but they could tell she was just outside of view. The two were taken aback, "why would we-".

"Kat dose" Casey answered.

"No Casey she dosen't" said Henry

"She said I'm a monster. I thourght...I thourght she would understand. Understand I'd need a guide down here. That I'd need to master these powers. That I needed to not be alone down here" Angela swallowed "I think she's just angry that you agreed to stay, and we are a little confused about that. Why are you staying? Don't you want to see us?" Keep their cool, let her explain. That was the plan

"Of course I want to see you!" Casey screamed, "but I need to finish my training. I almost lost control once and I nearly blew up part of the castle gardens. If Thayex hadn't stopped me"...she trailed off "If he hadn't stopped me, the damage I would have caused. I understood then. I understood that if I lost control on earth. You all would die"

Angela gasped. Not fear of her death, but what would happen to Casey if her power destroyed them. Casey held an arm over the phone and her parents stared at her claws. Beast claws. Casey summoned her shadows, they danced around her fingers, waving in and out like a she was threading a loom. She used her telekinesis and pulled a jewel from the table. It was small. The size of a coin and was a glassy white. The shadows slid from her hand, ingulphing the stone. The shadows drew back and the decayed ashy dust that was the stone, blew away on a breeze. "See that" she said coldly" what do you think would happen to a human? Shadow magic decays/disintegrates things into this dust like substance." 

Tears pricked at Henry's eyes " I get it" he said "I get it". He paused "but, this Thayex guy. I'm worried about him. What if he's using you" Casey blushed. The kiss. They wouldn't like the kiss.

"He's really nice" she said and Anglea grew angry "Casey, remember the last one" she said urgently. Keeping a tight grip on her emotions. They anxiously awaited her answer. "Like I could ever forget that! I want to kill Pazuzu and I will always want to kill Pazuzu. But I'm not strong enough yet, but I, well Thayex can help keep him away from you". He could, Thayex had helped set up her key card to the room and informed the giant guard to stop the air demon should he try to enter her rooms uninvited.

"How?" Henry asked, "once I'm strong enough I can fight him and stop him from hurting you and Thayex will help me. The two hate each other, like really hate each other"

"That makes the two of us then" said Henry "what dose he know about the possession?"

" I gave him a rough outline of events, just so he has some idea. He'll let me come forward with details when I'm ready. I _can_ trust him. I warned him if he breaks my trust I will find a way to end him, but for now I trust him. He is nothing like Pazuzu." Casey said with a smile.

"How is he different" asked Angela, "better looking, better accent, way nicer, doesn't want to kill me. Need I continue?" Said Casey with a smile.

"Better accent?"

"He has a beautiful, rich British accent, much better than that cold tone Pazuzu has"

The two were silent. She trusted him, that troubled them. Angela had to see Casey's face. Just had too "ok, we'll take some time to digest this, but I want to see your face" Casey's breath hitched" you won't recognise me".

"Please show us ,button, we need to see you" said Henry, almost pleading. Casey sighed "no, not yet, ok I'm still getting used to it. My new everything. You will be at the ceremony right?"

"of course we will"

"Then I shall show you there. I love you both" she said.

"We love you too Casey. No matter what others think" said Angela "always" said Henry.

  
"Thank you" said Casey "Thank you for understanding and I will be back" and the call ended as Thayex walked into the room.

* * *

The meeting had gone well. An amber crystal? Satan? It was worring. Why were they still fretting over this. They had killed the demon, chopped him into pieces, torched the assholes soul and put the dead, cooling remains in hexadite coffins and covered that with a ton of spells, wards and incantations. Hell,the torching his soul with a god sword should have been more than enough. Malphas was pissed, as usual when dealing anything about his parents. Always did a great job at hiding it though. Belphegor was more annoyed about having being woken up, but hey he shouldn't sleep that late everyday. Leviathan was concerned as was Baal and Mammon. Thank hell some people take their jobs seriously.

Beleth just sat their. Annoyed he had to leave his super hot woman to come deal with this. Wow buddy, just wow. Your a demon king.

Akaelix was their too, at Lucifers side. As per usual. She word her usual attire and a large black canvas bag dangeled from her hand. 11 stone and cussioned seats were possitioned in a circel. A giant map of hell was in the middle as well as a hologram projecter. The demon queens weren't there. They controled the north and this happened in the south. Thayex also got the sense this was top secret and to his surprise Valak was there. Sat stone-faced in a dark cushioned seat. Once everyone was seated Lucifer spoke. "apologies for summoning you all at such short notice, but this takes top priority. Akaelix" he said turning to her. She stood and unzipped the canvas bag and pulled out a small amber crystal. " What is that?" asked Beleth from his seat. "It is a very unusual crystal me and Akaelix discovered after trailing Pazuzu to the catacombs" said Valak from his seat. Dark hair tied behind his head. That nun movie sucked, so inaccurate.

Valak had tried to kill the warrens, specifically Ed warren for being a massive pain the ass over the years, but he didn't go to london and possess a kid in hopes it would get them to come all the way from America to deal with it, or go to Romania for some reason. Valak failed. The warrens had somehow learned his name. Wasn't his finest hour but he usually far from incompetent.

"And why were you trailling him?" asked Leviathan his sea green eyes glowing. Teeth always out ,as well as his claws.

"I have had my suspitions. It began one night when I had just comeback from my duties and noticed a hooded figure skulking around and the smell radiating off of him was worse then any dead corpse I've ever dealt with and he went down to the catacomb. It was Pazuzu. He didn't even bother to hide his aura or sent."

Akaelix intergetked "I couldn't sense it as well as you"

"It's the smell of death, only death gods would sense it, but we both sensed the dark aura radiating off the creature"

"Creature" said Belphegor , surprised, his short pastel green hair swaying.

Akaelix reached into the bag and pulled out the head. They all stared at it. Its shrivelled head and bulging eyes dripping amber blood goo onto the marbel floor, "ugly little thing isn't it. It started out about six times the size and shrank as it healed. We killed it after slicing it up enough and finally cut off it's head and choped the rest into little bits. Iit apparead as though it could not heal once it had shrank to a curten size" Mammon stared at it, golden hair maching the golden chain around his neck "describe the creature" he said and she smiled "gladly. It was about the size of a truck originally and had six spider like legs, it moved unnaturally, almost painfully and its shriek was unbearable. It could spit acid too"

Lucifer spoke from his throne,"their is a more worring aspect, it brused Akaelix and it lasted for three hours untill I healed her".

It was truely concerning.

"We are unsure if there are more, but we compared the energy signals from this creature, the one Thayex killed and the one from the ritual, they all match. Something is brewing" said Lucifer "and Pazuzu seems to be at the centure of it, he's been to the catacombs, his DNA has been found on the stone, the creature at the ritual that was later killed but Thayex" he gestured to the fire god " or at least believed to be the one killed by Thayex, turned a human female into a goddess" a few sucked in breaths, that was very unnatural. Gods rarely turned humans and they had to be incredibly powerful, at least a noble. "So the creatures are powerful enough to turn a human into a goddess, but I had little difficulty killing it, could have been regaining it's strength or did it allow me to kill it?" asked Thayex.

"We have no idea what it controling these creature, how many there are or what is there purpose,but we know Pazuzu is involved in some way, I was not going to arrest him yet as we have no idea how many others are involved. Though there is an intresting conection between the new girl and Pazuzu" he nodded to Thayex. Thayex sighed "Casey or Xinen has been hesitant to release details but she gave me a rough outline of events. Basically Pazuzu as been tormenting and killing her family since the early 70s. He has claimed responsibility for causing a head injury to her farther and killed her sisters friend in a car accident. He also possessed her. That has made it difficult for her to trust us, but she is beginning to"

"oh yes, definatly" smiled Akaelix. The other looked to her, she knew something they didn't and the look on Thayex's face told them everything. Some began smiling.

"I say we start by keeping close tabs on Pazuzu" said Beleth" monitor his every movement, who he contacts, what he uses his power for"

A few nodded there agreement. "It would need to be someone her trusted" said Levianthan.

"He trust no one" said Malphas" why did you even let him live" he asked

"Still baffels me. I think it's because he didn't send aid to Satan at the last moment" answered Lucifer, rubbing his chin.

The black heired Beleth spoke "microchip tracker", the icy haired Leviathan smile " track him like the animal he is"

"How would we do that" said Rirgrin, who had sat silently hext to his uncel up until now, he looked so much like him. They had even fineshed maturing at the same age at 23. They had the same eyes and the same dark hair. But that was to be exspected, Malphas and Rirgrin's farther had been identical twins, though Rirgrin was growning a beard. Some stubel peppered his face.

Thayex had tried once and really hated his beard so he decided from that day forward to be clean shaven. Rirgrin contined "we can't just kidnapp him, it would arouse suspition if he went missing for a period of time, and even if we knocked him out, he'd know something was up"

"Agreed" said Malphas, an idea sprang to his mind "what if we had Casey do it?"

Thayex jumped with surprise "absoultly not" he shouted, "she'll end up destroying the place"

"she can't be that strong, Thayex" said Beleth, "she nearly destroted the guardens from just seeing him. She wants to kill the guy. I had to use the crenox spell to stop her power" argued Thayex, leaning forward in his seat.

"ask her" said Lucifer, "Pazuzu enjoies talking with his victums after wards, he'll probably agree"

Akaelix agreed" yes, it is to take him down. She will probably want a hand in his downfall" some of the others nodded and Thayex sighed, he was out voted "very well, I'll ask her. However think of some other option in case she refuses. Her co-operation is crucial."

"Indeed" said Leviathan

Lucifer stood "Very well, we shall keep close tabs on Pazuzu and launch a secret investigation into these creatures. Either Casey some other option will be used to achieve this" he gestured to Malphas" take that stone, see if you sense anything" Malphas nodded and Rirgrin summoned his power to bring the stone to him. It landed in his hand. It was cold and his nostrils flared and he chocked, gaging on the smell. Malphas whirled to him, concern marring his face "nephew what's wrong?"

"oh yes I forgot to mention that. Don't smell it" Malphas rolled his eyes "thank a lot" he said sarcastically, bracing a hand on Rirgrins shoulder as his nephew panted, gulping air. Malphas took the stone.

"This meeting is adjourned"

* * *

 

Thayex stood in front of Casey, he swallowed "do you want to help take down Pazuzu. The council has asked for your assistance"


	26. Yes

Henry played the recording of the phone call. Marcus studied the image. Claws. Casey had claws and a demonic name. Xinen, what kind of a name was that. Xi..nen, it was in no language he had ever heard, let alone speak. He spoke several of the old languages, ones the demons liked to use during their little supernatural horror shows, but this was a very ancient language. Possibly as older than this earth. Marcus rubbed his chin. Listening.

 _"Better looking, better accent, way nicer, doesn't want to kill me"_ the recording said and Marcus reached down and pressed pause with a little more force than necessary, but he was annoyed, "she's bloody singing his praises" he seethed, teeth bared, and he glared at Kat" she thinks you despise her, you may very well have gift wrapped her for him!"

Kat glared at him " it's her own will to trust him, the bitch dares to trust those monsters. You all forget I watched my best friend die at their hands, tried to wake her up, but by then she was dead and I will never get her back. My farther got hurt by them, killed my grandmother. I suffered too! If she has the capacity to care for them she deserves what ever comes to her" Marcus's face was white with rage. As was Angela's "don't you dare speak of her like that, she is still your sister!"

"My sister sealed her fate the minute she trusted those creatures. She hates him, but what about the others? The things they have done over the centuries. What Thayex has probably done and what she will do too" Kat said ,a dark look contorting her face. Marcus was fuming and Tomas looked like he was about to intercept when Kat continued" we have no reason to trust Thayex or Akaelix or Vex or Zenn or any other creature, being or race she meets down there, how can she just sit there and expect us to just go along with whatever she says? I want Thayex dead and I hella don't want to see Akealix's face again. Remember how well that encounter went" she gestured to the three exorcist.

Mother Bernadant had heard enough, time for her to do what she did best. Talk some dame sense into people "maybe Casey trying to put those emotions aside so she can focus on training and learning her new surroundings. Maybe Thayex is different to Pazuzu as she straits. She is in a far more hostile environment than we are. Keeping a level head and making some allies is crucial to success" Angela sighed, at least one person was talking sense. Tomas interjected "what if they have some control over her?". "she's one of them, they cant control her the same as they can us" said Marcus, who's anger had lessened. "Her magic though, she _needs_ to get that under control" a few nods from the exorcist "yeah I don't feel like evaporating" said Ed.

"Thanks for stating the obvious" said Marcus dully and he pressed play on the recording.

 _"Better accent?"_ said the recording

"Yes he has a beautiful, rich British accent, much better than the cold tone Pazuzu has"

"Well that make's the two of us" said Marcus, grinning. "don't push it Marcus" answered Tomas from his armchair. "She seems to like him a little _too_ much" spat Kat, arms crossed" I swear if he has the hots for her I'm gonna-"

"It actually sounds like you care" frowned Angela. Kats temper nearly exploded, but she rained it in and calmly said "I don't, not anymore, but if she loves us at all she won't get a demon boyfriend".

"She's one now" said someone, but Kat just ignored them, frowning.

 _"ok, we'll take some time to digest this, but I want to see your face"_ _said Angela's recorded voice_

"You won't recognise me"

"There" said Kat jumping from her wicker chair "what creature has she turned into, is she so horrifying now? I bet her new form is disgusting" said Kat, no one had time to react, before a male voice thundered through the room. "You pale in comparison to her beauty, you disrespectful, miserable ,little bitch!"

They all froze.

　

* * *

 

The crusifixes on the walls began to spin, landing upsidedown. Windows shattered and they juped out of the way of glass, glass that did not fly at them, but flew up. Hovering in the air by some unseen force. Several hundred pound pieces of furniture skidded across the floor, sealing doorways. They were completely trapped. This demon didn't want anyone leaving.

The glass floated in the air. It had shattered into points. Sparkling arrows ready to be fired. There was no figure other than the eight of them but the voice seemed to fill the room, coming from no one source. An ear splitting roar shook the house. Kat had made this one angry. Marcus jumped to his feet "qui estis ,daemonis!" he shouted and the British voice replied" ego sum, Thayex. But I thought you would already have guest that ,priest".

Thayex. This was the guy looking after Casey " Where is Casey? Where is my daughter?" asked Angela. They couldn't see Thayex but there was someone else there.

The voice said" she is in the best of care, I assure you, you are her parents correct" he pointed to Kat, though they could not see the gesture "maybe you should teach her some respect" he said an invisible form of a man manifested. Thayex was invisible, but they could tell he was there, Kat picked up a piece of debris and charged at him but slammed into something solid and was lifted to the air at incredible speed. She struggled against the unknow force but the power held her "I'll kill you!" she screamed, over and over until another kind of power rendered her mute. Anger burned in her eyes, "I didn't think you would care, girl. Not after your comments. I was rather disappointed when Casey was crying after the first phone call" said the invisible god "Casey is so much more level headed than you. Sure she has her reservations, however I believe them to be warranted after the...incident with Pazuzu. I know him personally and I know how horrific he can be and I make no move to defend him or his actions".

Henry stood, steadying himself on the arm of a chair "you actually care about her?" he asked Thayex, who narrowed his eyes "I care that she is safe and I care that she exspects what she is. I will not have her as some terrified, fragile thing who is traumatised at the thought of her own strength. I will teach her to control these gifts and what it is to be this powerful".

Angela glared at the invisable force "if your so powerful, why can't you control her powers for her and let her see us!?" she roared.

"Several factor, firstly the law staits that no god who dose not have adiquet control of their _own_ power may not come to an earth. Secondly it is for the safty of you humans and thirdly, I will not bring her to this area if I deem it unsafe due to the presence of you exorcist" the crusifix Tomas had been reaching for flew into the air and glued to the celling " no chance buddy" he turned "I will not leave her in the hands of your _kind_ at this early of a stage, though it begs the question do you actually want her here?"

They all were silent. Kat was still fighting against the force " you clearly do not" he said invisable form turning to Kat, who suddenly found the ability to talk again "Casey may stay in hell as long as she likes, prehaps giving you some time to cool off is needed".

Kat growled " if you touch her-"

"I have not, nor will I dare to lay hands with ill-intent on that beautiful girl" Kat glared at him, glared eventhough she could not see him , a smile grew on Thayex's lips " I understand now, you are angry she is not running screaming back to you, you are angry that she is learning to use her powers. You want her to still be mortal or stay as human as possible, well guess what. You can not change what happen, she is out side of times grasp now as am I. You are mortal, she is not. Your little strategy would only work for what 70 years or so. That is but a moment to us immortals. I have been around for millions of years. I will be around for many more, so shall she. It is impossible to strip a god of their power and immortality so get over yourself. Yapping won't solve anything, you blame the wrong person."

He turned to marcus, invisable form towering over him. Kat was silent behind him. Lost for words "now back to the task at hand. What happened to Rachel at the test? I sent her a message but she later told me it had not been received".

"the woman just passed out on the floor. Not moving, not saying anything" said Tomas

"there was this power that over took me, I had to fight through this dark mass to gain control over my body. Something was trying to make us fail" added Marcus. A snarl ripped through the room and the glass returned to their windows. Returned and fuse like they had never been broken.

"very well, on the day of the ceremony you shall give the box to Rachel, my prophetess in stead of my priest. Heed my words Rance's. You shall see Casey again, but what state will you be in when that day comes?" and he vanished, the room returned to how it had originally been and Kat dropped to the floor and angry look on her face.

　

* * *

 

Thayex walked to Casey, she was sat on the bed. He stopped just before her "what?" she asked, looking up at him, a slightly concerned look on his face, jaw clenched. He used his power and the door swung closed, locking. He was slient for a while and took out a small device. He turned it on and it beeped a few times before a small light flickered green and he sighed with relief and he pushed the device into his pocket. "Ok, we're clear" and he sat next to her on the bed "firstly, your sister is being a complete and utter birch" he said lying back. She looked down at him, wide eyed " you met my sister?" a nod "there was a problem during the test, so I went to confront Marcus Kean. Apparently Rachel passed out during it and something tried to possess him" she gasped "he's ok. Your family is too, but your sister is so bitter. She is so angry".

"What did she do?" he sighed "she made a few bitchy comments and she wants to kill me. She's angry that you want to learn how to use your powers in stead of caging them up, she wants you to be as human as possible. Atleast that is my theory. I told her to get over herself and I asked them if they even want you there at all"

Casey's face was dark "the anger stems from the crash. I think your parents still care, and deep down I think Kat dose too, but I'm not sure about the exorcist. I will not bring you to _that_ area. We will need to deal with the five exorcist and what their stance is. They have holy weapons there."

"hmm" was only Casey's answer "I want to exsplain myself to them" he nodded "and you have, over that message. They all heard it. You will be with me at the ceremony right?"

She nodded" then you can meet them there, it's that house I don't like, that place, they have several spells on it. It was difficult to get in. I left sbesific instructions to bring no weapons, so the ceremony is by far the best place to meet" She was fine with that, as long as she got to see them. Thayex was just looking out for her, she appreciated that and after seeing his flesh melt off because a crucifix, she wasn't to thrilled to have the same happen to her." fine, as long as I see them. The ceremony is probably the best place" She leaned over him, "I'm trusting you here, don't disappoint me"

"That is not my intent, I just worried that your sister won't have calmed down and she'll do something rash" Casey lead next to him. He looped and arm around her. Holding her "Kat went though a kind of depression after the crash. Stayed inside for weeks. I understand her pain, but I can not do as she wishes" Casey couldn't, she wasn't human anymore, there was no going back, she couldn't think like one any more. Tear ran down her cheeks "I feel like I've betrayed her" Casey said and Thayex pulled her close "none of this is your fault" he said kissing her head " Kat is just upset, I think. She will haft to come around eventually. You haft to get control over your powers for a variety of reasons" Reason she knew too well. He waited until she had finished crying. She was so beautiful to him, he couldn't get the taste of her blood off of his tong. She pulled away staring into his eyes "I think Kathrine also thinks we are getting too close, from what she heard on the recording, says if you love them at all, you won't love me".

She sat up "Kat said that" he nodded. She could do that physically, but she coudn't control what she felt within. She wasn't sure if she loved Thayex and wasn't sure what ever this was, but Kat was speaking from pain, anger and grief, "she also said she doesn't care about you anymore and that she thinks your new form is terrifying and is generally being a unruly bitch. Think of her as you will, but I think she's being unnecessarily cruel, she has no right to blame you. Him, I say go for it" he extended a hand, brushing her cheek "but not you".

Thayex didn't know the whole story, maybe he'd say something different otherwise. She looked away from him "don't feel guilty. It's her choice to feel this way, don't let her rash decisions effect the way you act" he sat up, pulling her to him" the way you feel" he moved closer, wanting to kiss her again, he paused, fingers brushing her neck "I've been thinking about us, since the moment you kissed me" he purred. But she pushed him off. Curling in on herself. His eyes went wide and he jumped back. "I'm sorry" he said "I over stepped, just please. Don't fear me. Not you, I couldn't bare have you scared of me".

He cared, really cared and Kat had trapped her. If she ever wanted Thayex her guilt would stop her. No, no she couldn't let it!. "I'm not afraid of you. Kat has reason to be angry. You don't know the story" she said. "Then help me understand" he pleaded "I don't want to harm you"

"Tell me about this council and then I will tell you everything" he nodded. She was stalling "the concil wants you to help them get a tracker on Pazuzu's whereabouts, they will give you more details should you chose to exsept"

"Why" she said

"he has been acting suspitious and this is to stop him" She agreed immediately, taking down Pazuzu would be massive to her and she lead back down on the bed, Thayex a comfortable distance away and she began exsplaining and exsplaining. About the crash, about her mother changing her name, the possesion, the hospital, the first time she met him, the exorcists, the mothers two exorcisms and finally how they had moved to Canada and the fateful walk in the woods and he already knew the rest. He just stayed there listening and then she finished. They waited a moment before he said" you all have reasons to be angry, and I'm surprised you have forgiven our race and I'm so sorry for what happened, but you were human at the time, that factor eclipses all. You have every right to hate Pazuzu and if the time ever comes I will help you kill him"

"will you really?"he nodded "of course, he hurt you and has angered me one too many times"

"Thank you" she said. He gripped her hand " oh and don't worry about Kat. She just...umm, not over reacting, she just...dosn't understand" he said waving a hand. She sat up "I'll try but" she brushed his neck, suddenly feeling happier, Kat could rant all she wanted, but she was a demon now. She was stuck like it now and Kats unconstructed insults would not effect her "can I have some?" he grinned "I thought you would never ask" he tilted his head back, exposing his throat, she came closer, wrapping her arms around him, teeth extended and sank into his neck. He smiled "Casey" he breathed" Xinen. Don't doubt yourself, don't fear who you are and don't doubt that no mater what happens you will never be alone" and she closed her eyes, drink deeply, losing herself.


	27. Malphas

Malphas, Xenyxih and Rirgrin stood around a cylinder stool, the crystal lay atop it. Xenyxih picked it up, the movement sending her light blue dress rustling, "is holding that bare handed a good idea ,auntie?" said Rirgrin, who was watching this with eagle like gaze, his blazing amber eyes watching. He was slightly shorter than Malphas and his hair was styled differently ,not as long he also had a neatly trimmed beard and his hair was a slightly lighter than Malphas's on account of his mothers genes. The three of them had never met her. Malphas had been the only one his farther had entrusted his existence to, but his mother. Malphas was told she was a beautiful ,hazel blond woman and that his farther, Athrin had loved her very much, he had no idea her name or where she was now.

Xenyxih lifted her free hand and pressed two fingers together in front of her forehead, a pale purple light glowed on the ends of her sharp nails. She closed her eyes and she stayed unmoving for several minutes. Malphas watched anxiously , this magic opened up a kind of link, one that hostile magic could be sent by, but this was the magic his wife specialised in, being able to identify and collect information on anyone, anything, any soul by being in contact with them/it. She dropped the stone, it fell with a clank as it his the wood and her eyes opened, neon blue blazing, "anything?" asked Malphas who had relaxed a little, she turned to him "inside are the remnants of souls, multiple, but they are to small to identify who's or how many. It energy is dark. Very dark"

"Dark?" Malphas picked it up and he was thrown backward. He was flung back, hitting the wall" Malphas!" Xenyxih shrieked and scrambled to him, the stone had skidded across the smooth floor, sliding. Rirgrin ran to his uncles side, wide eyed. Malphas shoot up, head swinging back and amber eyes rolled back into his head to the sound of his wife's crying and his nephew shouting.

Malphas saw a void of swerling amber a voice spoke to him, then multabel " Malphas, Malphas. Why do you cry Malphas?" it cooed, a diabolic female voice croked his name again and more solid form manifested "Why do you cry my son?" realisation hit him "mother" he mouthed, filled with venom and the woman vanished and host of voice began screaming "help us, help us demon king!" it was the voices of the people he felt he had fail, the ones he could not save. Tears pricked at his eyes "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he screamed, he sank to his knees, suddenly the voices stopped, replaced by one cool, cruel voice he hoped he would never hear again "don't worry son, you will join your brothers some day" Malphas jumped to his feet and clawed the air" How is this possible?" he whispered, summoning an axe of blue energy " I'm stronger than you, we are stronger than you". He sensed something slither around behind him and he spun. Slicing with the axe.

Nothing. The voice chuckeled "did you think you could keep him hidden forever, Athrin's son. Even in death I know of him, but do you know of your niece?"

"You lie. You killed the other heir" another chukle.

He had he had killed his other brothers, Jeron and Zirral over such a trivial act, Athrin as well. Malphas had been 96 at the time, though he only looked 23. He had begged on his knees for their lives, for Satan to see reason, but he simply said "begging is bad form and do well you do not to end up the same" and he dissmised him, his mother had done nothing, he had never forgiven her for it.

He had gone to them, the night before they died. The three had come to the bars" anything" Malphas shook his head, tears running down his cheek "I'm sorry" he said, voice breaking. "Don't worry brother, we do not blame you" said one of them, "I'll miss you".

"Be at ease I will rest easy" said Jeron "as will I" said Zirral, but Athrin called him over and handed him a scrap of paper, his sceal imprinted on it" what is this?" Malphas asked "look after him, tell him I love him". "Who?" Said Malphas, Athrin whispered "my son". Malphas's eyes went wide, staring at his twin "I swear it".

Athrin smiled, "I shall rest easy knowing he will be protected", Malphas stepped closer "what shall I name him?"

"I leave the choice up to you" Malphas nodded "good bye, I shall see you again some day"

"we will be waiting" said Athrin a small smile on his face. The most heart breaking thin Malphas had ever seen and he left before his heart shattered.

He wasn't there at the execution , the three didn't want him there. Didn't want their lifeless bodies to haunt him. Instead he had read the note carefully, then he burned it, scattering the ashes on a breeze as he was an air demon at the time. The instructions lead him to an old building, inside was a hooded woman. She asked no questions and gave no answers. In her arms was a baby, no more than a few months old, wrapped in a midnight black blanket. He gave her the disclosed token Athrin had given him to her and she handed over the child and left as mysteriously as she had arrived. He wondered if she had been the mother, but he doubted that. He wasn't even sure if the woman had survived the birth.

He then traveled to his private estate.He walked up the gravel path, past well trimmed hedges, he held the child close, the blanket was the same colour as his hood. The house keeper trotted down the path, the short woman held up a lamp, illuminating her brown hair, her keys chained to her belt "who's there?" she called. Malphas whiped the tears from his eyes and lifted his head "lord Malphas, I did not exspect to see you at this hour". It was the middle of the night, "I'm sorry about your brothers" she said, eyes lowered and she noticed the child in his arms. "he's not mine, can you help me keep him secret?" she nodded "I'll make up some story to tell the staff" he smiled "thank you, Erin" he said and she ushered him inside. He had mostly imps working at his estate, ones he trusted and respected him. He cared little for the sinners and would not dare have them work here, they would sell out any information.

Erin brought him inside and they went to the drawing room, she arranged to have one of the secret rooms he had in his mansion made up for the child. They setteled on it being a friends child and he was allowing him to stay here as a favour to this none existent friend. He couldn't do this on his own, which friend could help, he remembered a close friend who was practically invisible at the court, she was quiet and her family rarely ever were in meeting or really any kind of spot light. Xenyxih was perfect.

He lifted the blacket to more clearly see the childs face, his hair was lighter than his but he knew he looked almost identical to him and his brother. The child opened his eyes, they were the same as his. This child was now the most precious thing to him. More valuable than his own life. Erin looked at the child "He looks like you. Malphas" she said "he's Athrin's" and he began explain to her. He finished with asking her to summon Xenyxih under the guise that he needed her specialised magic to identify an artefact. Erin nodded and squeezed his shoulder "I think you will be a much better king than him" she said and left the room, leaving Malphas with his new nephew.

Xenyxih arrived the next day. His parents suspected nothing, after ow upset he was they asumed he just needed to be out of the castle for a while. They could burn for all he cared, they didn't even protect their own children. Erin took her to her rooms and then to the drawing room. Erin left them their. Xenynix was about to bow when her eyes landed on the crying child in his arms. "Malphas?" Malphas had a haunted look in his eyes and she ran to him. Stopping herself at the last moment from throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. She had never seen him like this. The jovial, confident man she knew was nowhere to be seen. "I need your help, Xenyxih" and told her the story. She agreed to stay here and help raise the child "what is his name?" she asked.

"Athrin left it up to me"

She looked at the child "Rirgrin" she said and Malphas agreed. They grew closer over the months and married soon after.

* * *

 

　"You have such a beautiful wife" the voice said and anger bubbled up inside Malphas. "Yes, you have a niece, Zirral had a daughter, but this was with a noble woman and she hid the child in much the same way as Athrin did his son".

Malphas grimaced "any other heirs I should be made aware of before I spill your innards a cross the ground again" the voice laughted "no, but heed my warning son, you will not survive this time" Malpas had a second to block before a force hit his axe. He pushed the thing back, power flaring he lunged at it, but it dodged. The thing was about attack again before three other creatures stopped it. Two held the attacker and the third stood before Malphas "thank you, brother" it mouthed and it touched his forehead and he was thrown back to reality.

His eyes snapped forward and he broke from his trance, panting. He looked around "what happened?" he asked and Xenyxih throw herself into his arms, crying hysterically. Malphas hugged her back. Kissing her head "what happened?" he repeated, looking to Rirgrin who was wide eyed "you were convulsing and your eyes rolled back in side your head. "I'm sorry I scared you" he said to his weeping wife and nervous nephew and he gestured for his nephew to come closer. and the three stayed there for a while. His family, whatever that thing was he would never let it touch either of them. or his mysterious niece. If she even existed.

* * *

 

　Hours later Malphas and Xenyxih were preparing for bed. Malphas removed his shirt and sword belt as well as his boots and got into bed. Xenyxih changed into her night gown, she had stopped crying but was still shaken up. She had this look in her eyes. "come here" he said, patting the bed next to him and she obeyed, crawling into bed and he embraced her "will you be ok" she nodded "I'm sorry I scared you" he said, pulling the sheet higher" it's not you it's just...that was scary. I can't lose you" she said into shoulder. "you will never lose me and I can't lose you either" he said eye's closed "I will never leave you or Rir" she said using the name she used for Rirgrin. He opened his eyes, arms around her "do you think Zirral actually had a daughter?"

"I don't know, he had a lover, right" he nodded "yes, she left court after his death, I didn't sent anything on her that would suggest pregnancy. But she could have been very early on".

"possibly" she said, "have you seen her since" he shook his head" this is only sercumstacial though. She could have left due to grief. She nodded her agreement. Could he really have a niece? He wouldn't trust his farther, if that thing was his farther, if that other creature was his cruel mother. He had already sent a report through, he'd wait for the others reaction, but if it was his parents they had a problem and all of these stones had to be destroyed, but that ran the risk of destroying his brothers souls too "there were three other souls too, one said "Thank you, brother".

"It might not be them, it might be someone immatating them"

"It didn't smell like it"

"We barely know anything, discuss it with the others first" she suggested. "ok, you give great advice, by the way" she smile "aww, thanks"

* * *

 

Leviathan waited out side Casey's, debating how long he should wait for those to love birds to notice him, he stood there smiling to himself, his long icy, white hair braided back, he had arrived five muinutes ago, about to knock when he heard Casey exsplaining something to Thayex, he was 90% sure Thayex had the hots for her, so he decided to wait a few minutes for them to have their heart to heart and then he'd barge in. He looked at his gold watch which contrasted well with his olive skin, 4 minutes 50 seconds. He counted down in his head, five seconds: 5,4,3,2,1. And he turned to the redwood door and knocked twice, "May I coming in?" he said, inky dark armour absorbing the light.

Casey jumped "just a minute" she shouted, after pulling her fangs from Thayex's throat. He hissed at the sudden ace. Hand flying to his neck. The man mercifully obeyed and remained out side. A giant, maniacal, knowing smile on his perfect face. Was that Thayex's blood he could smell? Leviathan was on the verge of laughter. "Well done Thayex" he though.

Casey jumped off the bed and helped wipe the blood of Thayex's neck. His blood was sweat and she was losing touch with when this stranger came knocking. Thayex had gone a little pale, from blood loss or surprise she didn't know. She threw the cloth into the bathroom sink and the two stood a respectable distance from one another. Respectable, or at least trying to look respectable. A blush crept up her neck, heating her cheeks. She took a deep breath. Thayex was stone faced "come in, Leviathan" he said. Leviathan? The sea demon? Seriously. The door opened and a perfect man walked in.

"Leviathan" said Thayex by way of greeting and Levathan's sea green , horasontal slit pupil eyes fell on Casey's blushing form, "you must be Casey, I am the demon king Leviathan a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Casey gave a nervous smile. She had met the devil the other famous demons couldn't be as daunting, even if he was impervious to all human weapons "thank you" she said "apparently you need me for something".

"Indeed, would you like to help get rid of a curten demonic asshole?", she casually shrugged "ok" she said, but inside she was overcome with joy. Good bye Pazuzu and maybe this would convince her family she still cared, make Kat eat her words. "very well, the council will be informed of your co-operation and Akaelix has agreed to help you gain control of your imence strength, just do us a favour and not blow up Pazuzu before we can investigate" he said. She frowned "no promises" he laughed, "I wouldn't blame you, love" she smiled. "Any way" he turned to Thayex "I'm proud of buddy" he said elbowing his friend in the ribs with a knowing grin on his face "what did I do?"

"Don't deny it" he said in his usual jovial voice, offsetting his teeth and claws. He genuinly seemed to be a nice guy. Casey smiled. " So Thayex" he said in a very ancient language, one that Casey did not yet understand, he looked over his shoulder to make sure " how long have you been seeing her?" Thayex answered in the same ancient language "I'm not".

Leviathan smiled "oh ok, if you don't want to admit it" he said in english. Thayex frowned, eye's narrowing, and he began walking away, but before that he clasped Casey's shoulder "I hope you have a wonderful stay here" he looked over his shoulder "the meeting is at three tomorrow, see you both then, but now I must take my leave. You two have fun." he walked to the door "oh bye the way, Thayex you still have blood on your neck" he said laughing and the two blushed deep red" bye" said Leviathan and he left.

Casey managed to mouth her good bye and looked to Thayex "he didn't seem that bad" she said "he's not, me and him have been friends for melenia".Casey held onto Thayex's arm "what did he ask you". He took a moment and sighed "he asked how long I've been seeing you" her blush returned, "we haven't" she said embaresed. He had a serious look on his face, lifting a hand to her face "what are we exactly?" he asked, thumb brushing her chin, she smiled at his touch "are we just close friends, lovers, some fling? I care about you, really care" he said, his other hand coming to rest on her hip. She stepped closer, throwing her arms up around his neck, kissing him.

She pulled back, arms still around his neck "can we figure that out after everything with my family has calmed down?" he nodded "take your time, we have eternity to figure this out".

* * *

 

Kat slammed a hand against the carpet, raging "that bastered ! Who the hell dose he think he is!"

"A god" said Marcus dully. And the eldest Rance sister's hatred grew.


	28. Contract

Casey held Thayex's arm as they walked into the meeting room.It was gargantuan, in the centre was a circular device and a map of hell, 9 large continents then clusters of islands separated by oceans and inland seas. Great lakes covered one continent, large jungles, tundra's, desserts and volcanos as well as lava lakes and sink holes. Surrounding that was a raised marble floor. Cushioned thrones sat in a circle. There was twelve. Golden banners hung from the mezzanines and behind each throne was a flat circular pedestal, some had bird perches, one had no pedestal, but a pit of water.

Thayex led her up some steps to a pair of the seat. He dropped into one and she nervously dropped into the other. She looked behind her to the perch. "What are they for" he looked to her "Mereva" he said and a dark dragon appeared on the pedestal. She was 1/6 the size of Titus. Curled iron horns crowned her head. Her wing tips and talons were the same colour. She was leaner than Titus and Aetherthryth, lankier and slimmer. Her wings were longer, thinner as were her legs. She was build for speed. She took a few steps forward before lying down. Her long neck stretched forward and around the throne. She led her head on Thayex leg. He scratched her head, it was just larger than a horse's "she's one of my younger familiars, but she won't grow much more than this".

"We need familiars?" she asked surprised. She wasn't prepared for this. "it's good form" he said and the dragon raised her streamlined head, opening her mouth slightly, reviling a mouth of jagged iron teeth. She was an elegantly deadly creature. "How do I summon the argentic".

A female voice spoke, she spoke in the language of the familiars. It was Mereva. "Sgii calshe ei" she said, though her mouth didn't move, it stayed in it's original position, slightly ajar. "Call it?" she asked confused "just call for the Argentic and It will come".

"Namen er etha?" said Mereva "no I didn't" Casey said. She hadn't named it. The thought hadn't occurred to it "just give it a name and it shall assist your every wish". He scratched the dragons forehead, like she would scratch a dog behind it's ear. A very large, scaly dog. She quickly thought of a name." Kio" she whispered "I name you Kio". Light manifested before her, slowly twisting into the shape of a giant eagle with fore wings, a crested head and tipped wings. It was a greyish white colour, it's beak, claws and crest were inky black and the eyes were pale green pits. She was a quarter larger than in the other world and bloody beautiful. Casey stood and walked to Kio, brushing her head. The feathers were soft and silky. She squawked and clicked her razor sharp beak and extended her wings, beating upward and over the throne, landing on the carved steal perch. Wings folding tightly, observing the room. Prepared to guard her mistress.

"Excellent" said Thayex as his dragoness had come to sit on the perch, staring at kio. Tail wagging. Casey sat back down, feeling like a badass, she had a demon bird minion perched behind her. _Fight me_ she thought. Thayex noticed her lifted mood " feel powerful?" he asked. A smile grew on her face "like a god" she said confidently.

* * *

 

"Brilliant" said a male voice from across the room. Malphas sat in an agasent seat. Behind him a giant raven was perched. Fangs hung from the ravens mouth, taloned feet gripped the perch. Next to him was Rirgrin, an almost identical copy to Malphas. Behind Rirgrin sat a marron bird with intest ruby eyes. Leathal talons dug into the perch. It had six wings and a razor beak. Casey looked around the room, their were others in the room, a man with golden hair that matched his gold rings and chain, behind him was a trio of large golden vaultures, eyes glaring at the whole room. His dark eyes gazing smugly at her. Valak sat in another chair, black serpentine dragons were curled behind him. Leviathan sat in the next, a sapphire sea serpent swam in the pit of water, Akaelix had a dark winged snake draped around her neck, the snakes tail extended far behind the throne. The next chair was empty as was the one next to that. A bored looking, pastel green haired man sat in the next chair. A horned monstrosity that made Casey nervous was silently snarling from the pedestal. Then a brown hair with buzzed sides, olive skinned man lead back in his throne. A colossal prying mantis with spines stood behind his seat.

"You must be Casey" said the brown hair man said. She swallowed a lump in her throat, willing herself to say something "yes" she said quietly. He surveyed her "are you honestly prepared for this task" the blond man said, dragging her attention to him "as ready as I'll ever be. What do I need to do?"

"We will begin when Lucifer and Beleth arrive". Akaelix sighed "I bet Beleth is with some one" and a few nodded their agreement. Oh he was one of those guys. "Honestly Akaelix" said Leviathan "I wouldn't put much past him, in _that_ regard". A few grunts of agreement. Casey just rolled her eyes.

Two figures appeared out of thin air. One was the blond haired Lucifer, the other was a muscular black haired man with dark, dark eyes. Beleth. His eyes eyes slid over Akaelix's body. She was fine with his...relationships so long as know one got hurt, no one had been so she'd keep her mouth shut. However in all fairness, Beleth wasn't a terrible king. He was actually a pretty good one. They sat in their respected chairs. Beleth's eyes move from Akaelix to Casey. A slight smile on his face "well hello" he said smugly and Thayex's fangs lengthened. Beleth's smile grew. Behind him was a black lion with red eye's. It was far larger than any lion on earth. Behind Lucifer was a 10 headed bronze snake. They were all handsome, all muscular. However Casey expected that, with the power to change ones appearance to anything one wished, one would naturally change into something attractive. The females down here were all astonishingly beautiful too. Akealix's eye's slid to Beleth. She sniffed once and her face scrunched "you have the scent of a female on you. Who were you wooing this time?" she demanded, very unimpressed. "a rather gorgeous ebony hair chick, if you'd like to know" she scoffed. "Now we are all here" Lucifer abruptly cut in "we can discuss why we are here".

Akaelix rolled her eye's but directed her attention to the plan. Lucifer looked to Casey "We are the seven kings of hell, also present are several members of nobility, two emperors, a president and an empress" Casey noded her understanding as she played with a piece of hair "we understand you have some grivences with the demon Pazuzu, we also have ours" he gestured to the assembeled demons "but you have a slightly more hostile relationship with him" she frowned "that is a very nice way of putting it" she scowled, Lucifer continued "yes, well we now come to the reason of why we need you. Pazuzu has been at the heart of many resent events, some details are circumstantial, but others are far to prominent to be ignored, their is also the factor of you being turned. We really change humans, and the odds of it being you and his movements of being uninvolved are close to zero"

The small device in the middle blazed to life, a hologram of a small, flat, square device came into focus. "This is a tracker, once attached to skin it is invisable and fuses with the skin, therefore it is undetectable and very difficult to remove, however it easily removes from clothing and other materials. Pazuzu likes to gloat and he also enjoys trying again if the first attemp fails when it comes to possesions. Most don't do that as the victum knows how to fight the posseser, but I'm sure you already knew that" he said. Casey nodded "and why do you need me to do this? I'm sure you are all more quallified to do this than me" Lucifer surveyed her " because if we were to do this it would draw suspition. If you were ask to speak with him and given your history, he would probably agree and suspect nothing". Casey swallowed. To be in the same room as her mortal enemy, she'd have to attach this tracker to him, it made her skin crawl, but this could be his undoing, could kill him, destroy him. For good. Then she wouldn't need to worry so much about her family. Her decision was made "I'll do it" she said. Lucifer nodded, but didn't smile, he knew what they were asking of her, how difficult it would be, but they also knew the reward should it pay off" thank you for your participation" a document floated in front of her, her contract. She hastily read it. It was the usual, just to show she had consented. _I Xinen here by give my consent to preform my task...bla,bla,bla,bla...I do this willingly, I was not forced._ She continued to read more, everything seemed normal, it listed the details of her assignment then she paused, and looked up, meeting Lucifer's gaze" known criminal?" she asked.

"Name a charge and he's probably been punished for it" said the green haired man, broadly. He looked like he'd rather be a sleep. "couldn't have put it better, Belphegor" said Thayex before he turned to look at Casey, "if this is to much-".

"No" she said abbruptly" I can do this" she looked down"I haft to do this" she wispered. And she fineshed reading the contract. She looked for a pen to sign "sign with blood" said Leviathan "demon pact" he said as if singning with blood was really obvious. She exstened a claw and picked her finger, blood welling. Her finger hovered over the page, a bead of sweat slid down her forehead, _for my family_ , and she marked the paper with her dark blood.

　

* * *

 

After the meeting, Casey sat quietly on her bed, it was late and she was tired, her eyelids drooped slightly. Thayex had walked her back to her room and bid her goodnight. Casey was about to go to bed when a knock at the door jolted her awake. She stood and answered it. Akaelix stood at the other side, smiling at her. "hi" Casey said "so...you agreed to train me" Akaelix was a good bit taller than her and she seemed bigger, not fat but her frame was stronger. Casey was slightly envious of her beauty, but she herself was beautiful so she didn't feel too bad.

"I indeed did, tommorow at 10?"

"ok"

"Brilliant, I'll come here. I assume you don't really know your away around next" Casey had explored a bit, she had seen the gardens, the ball room, the council room, even the giant library, a sports hall and a few other rooms, but this place was far, far larger. She still had know idea of her way around, "that's fine" Casey said quietly." See you tomorrow then" and Akaelix left Casey to turn on an alarm for 8:30 and went to sleep.


	29. demon 101

Casey was in the hospital again, strapped to the bed, but this time she was in her demon body. She easily broke the restraints and got up, Pazuzu was in the corner, leaning on the wall, standing not sitting. "Seems you are stronger" he sighed "well...there is not need for that. Such a shame, your screams were like the finest music, beautiful pain" The Iv drip disappeared, Casey snarled" is this a dream or are you really here Pazuzu? Out." She said sharply as her eyes darkened, darkness filling her, shadows swelling around her "might want to control that" he said and the room shifted.

Thayex was holding her, her eyes were dark pits. He was muttering an incantation, face paling of colour as his flames swirled around the cyclone of darkness. He was growing short of breath, struggling to take in air, but his flames dulled as her shadow grew and grew, slicing into him, blood gushing. She could stop it, panic over took her as she screamed through her own agony. The fires burnt out, his amazing eyes dulled and the shadows tore flesh from his handsome face, revealing muscle and bone until the shadows consumed him completely and he was turned to dust.

The background changed again, she was on earth, her home, before her were the disintegrated bodies of her loved ones, they were dead and at her hands. She sank to her knees, weeping. So much destruction. Kat stood in front of her "monster!" she screamed, over and over. "I know" Casey wept "I'm sorry" she cried. Behind Kat, Marcus was roaring a prayer. The prayer made her skin blister and melt. She screamed through her tears and darkness irrupted from her, filling the room, consuming Kat and Marcus and engulphed the world in black and destruction.

Casey flew awake, screaming, kicking the sheets from her legs and flicked on the lights. She was still screaming and crying as Zenn came barreling into the room. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry" screamed Casey, "I know, it was just a dream, I'm sorry I woke you all up" she rambled. Zenn ran to her and hugged her. Casey sobbed into her shoulder" it's ok, your safe, I'm here" said Zenn. Casey panted shuddering breaths and she clutched Zenn's lilac shirt. Zenn retracted her claws and Casey fought to steady her breathing, "I'm so sorry" she said "it's fine, calm yourself" Casey relaxed slightly, wiping the tears from her blood shot eyes and looked up to Zenn's face "can gods attack each other in their dreams" she shook her head and Casey relaxed "I can get Thayex to come explain further, I don't really understand it" she said her voice smooth. Casey shook her head "I'll ask him later".

Zenn stood "will you be going back to bed?". "What time is it?" she asked, Zenn pulled out her phone "7:56 am". Casey shock her head "no then, I haft to get up in 30 minutes any way, I have training with Akaelix at 10" Zenn nodded and turned on the main light "breakfast?" she asked "your the best" said Casey.

* * *

 

Akaelix came at exsactly 10am. On the dot. A knock came at the door and Zenn answered it, bowing as Akaelix strode in "ready?" she asked Casey. Casey looked down at her pants and shirt and looked up at her, "as ready as I'll ever be". "Come on then". And Akaelix lead her through the castle.

They arrived in a collosal sports hall, the roof was curved and sandstone pillars lined the walls in equal spacing. In the middle was a large sparring ring. They stepped into it "ok!" said Akaelix "welcome to: how to be a demon 101!" she said arms extended to the heavens.,

"Am I getting homework on the first day?" Casey said.

"I'm a demoness not a teacher, though they may be an even darker force than I" Casey nodded." probable" she said. "What are you going to teach me?" Casey asked. "show me what ya got" said Akaelix. Casey sighed and summoned her shadows, she was still rattled by the dream. A small knife manifested in her hand "good" said Akaelix "and your wings and shapeshifting?".

Casey exstened her wings, silver scales glinting, Akaelix did the same, her wings were very simular, though there were a few more spines tipping them. Akaelix nodded her approval "now shapeshift" Casey nodded and took Akealix's form. Akaelix frowned" Really?" Casey nodded and spoke in a congested version of Aki's voice "I turned into Thayex before, though I sound ill". Akaelix" a little, but that will disappear as you do this more. Next I want to see your true form".

"True form?" asked Casey, "yes, our most powerful fighting form, like this" and Akaelix took a few steps back. Dark veins crisscrossed her body and her skin shifted as darkness began to envelope her, the twisting dark shape grew taller, it pulled back, reviling a giant hunched over form of Akaelix, scales and plating grew from her skin as dark snakes grew from her back, her head scaled over and contorted. Sharp points grew from her elbows and knees. Once the transformation was complete, before Casey stood a 15ft tall woman with dark scales covering her skin. She had four arms, deadly spikes grew from her elbows. She had not a woman's head, but three snake mounted on her shoulder, a few more extended from her back, the outer two snakes had necks and were snapping at the air, the other had little neck and opened it's mouth, fangs framing a silver female face, she was horrifyingly elegant. Massive wings were mounted behind her shoulders, shadows filled her veins. Akaelix knelt, snake tong flickering and extended a clawed hand. "what do you think?" her voice was an unhuman hiss "good" she said nervously "right" Aki said "to tap into this power you need to eat right. Thayex said you were hesitant" Akaelix snapped her fingers and a group of sinners stumbled in.

They stared at Akaelix, she swung a large hand and grabbed one of the sinners around the middle, it tried to pyre itself from her grip but it's attempts were futile. "you must eat, Pazuzu can do this" she gestured to herself, and if you can't you won't stand a chance. If I'm in this form and Lucifer is not, I can beat him" Casey's eyes went wide, that much of a power difference from this, she had to have this." ok I'll eat" she said. Akaelix crushed the creatures ribs and sliced the sinners chest wide open, plucking the blue soul from it's chest. She decarded the corpse and held the soul out to Casey, who hesitantly took it. She swallowed and Akaelix nodded for her to feed. Casey opened her mouth and pierced the soul with her fangs and drank deeply. Something awakened within her, primal and dark and she drank more and more. She emptied the first soul and dropped it. It slithered back to the sinner, who was lifeless on the floor. Casey grabbed another sinner and clawed it open, dinking dry another soul. She grabbed the final snivelling creature and sliced it open. Akaelix watched this, concerned "might want to slow down a bit" she said, but Casey didn't hear her, she was consumed by her hunger. Why had she feared this body, this was great, she could smell everything, hear everything. She felt stronger, wiser, more intelligent. Akaelix snapped her fingers and the drained sinners disappeared. And she strode and clasped Casey's shoulder, she had half drained the soul and Akaelix pried it from her claws and threw it. Casey began to run for it but Akaelix grabbed her and picked her up "Calm down" Akaelix snapped her fingers and the final sinner and soul disappeared, she shook Casey" snap out of it" and Casey's blood lust began to quell. Casey snarled and she manifested a large shadow sword, she was summoning more power. She panted and began to recognise Akaelix "hi" Aki said. "well done, you fed".

She dropped Casey and she landed on her ass and was glaring up at Aki. "a little warning would have been like".

"Apologies, but what happened was this: you gave in to the temptation of the soul, it is rare but it can happen, usually when you are hungry. You should have been supplied food.

"I have been offered and Thayex encourages me when ever I see him. I have been eating but..."

"you're finding it hard to get used to it. You must feed or you can not control this power and eventually you would die. There is no other way of putting it" she said.

"you sound like every other demon here" Casey said

"Because it is important" Akaelix said enrnestly. "I don't want to hurt people!" screamed Casey "I couldn't bring myself to posses human, I don't want to eat souls!" The words were out. Aki frowned "look. We cant turn you back. Now one can. So your going to haft to deal with this, but you wont be alone, we have to deal with the same things as you do, but the only difference is that we have done it for a lot longer. You will learn to live the way we do in time, one part of that is by learning your strengths. So eat Xinen. Feed and you will be something great. and you need strength to stop your arch nemesis".

"fine"she offered, "I'll try harder".

"good girl" said Akaelix "now dealve into your replenised powers and take you true form!" So Casey did and she transformed.

Power ripped from Casey and swirled around her, her cloths tore as she grew and grew, she was now only a few inches shorter than Aki now, Scales and bony plating covered her torso, legs and arms. Feathers sprouted from sides of her hips, her shoulders and short feathers grew from her neck. Large wings grew from her back, equally spaced spines crested the dapple-grey, feathery wings. Her cheekbones raised, a row of sharp teeth and razor fangs lined her mouth, a snakes tong flickered.Her eyes turned into silver pits. A pair of bony horns crowned her head and a short black crest sat in between them, extending down over her nose, guarding her face, despite her attributes she was elegant and beautiful." excellent" said Akaelix. "Where do my cloths go?"

"somewhere. I don't really care. In this form our scales act as clothing, or more armour. Not a lot can cut through this" she gestured to her scaled, dark veined body." anyways, copy me a second" and she summoned a large spear of shadows. Casey concentrated and did the same, marvelling at the strength "you should be able to do that in your lesser form too, we have broken through your power barrier now, you will be able to do more with your powers now", the spear change into a sword, the broad hilt was colossal compared to the blade. Casey's spear shifted to match. Akaelix changed her shadow weapons a few more times, a bow, a javelin, a mace and even a rifle. Casey copied every weapon, her powers had grown so much all ready. To think a minute ago she could only summon a tiny knife. She was strangely proud of herself.

Akaelix dissipated the shadows and Casey did the same "good, now for combat" and they began going through basic techniques, how to punch and kick correctly, how to block, and other necessary moves. Akaelix summoned a shadow in the shape of a giant human for her to spar. She did relatively well, "keep your guard up" said Akaelix from out side the ring, Casey obeyed to the best of her ability, sweat dripped down her forehead. The shadow swung another punch and Casey easily dodged it, her revers punch slammed into it's face. The shadow disappeared, "that's enough for the day" Casey nodded, panting. Akaelix turned back into her normal form, silver hair streaming down her back. Casey looked at her clawed hands "how?" she said "a yes, that's the last thing, when you want to stop your powers from doing something, just imagen your shadows disappearing into the air and light. It helps you calm down and get control" she said and hope blossomed in her chest, to fight shadows think light, she almost cried, so much fear of her shadows, she had forgot the light, light that could dive it away, could stop it from hurt the others.

Casey imagen light filling her and she felt herself shrink, scales retracting and she was in her lesser, human for again, cloths torn. "well done, now" she reached into a large gift bag "this was given to me just before we got her, my friend gave it to me as I was assessing this place before we got here" she pulled out a red wine bottle, "drink?" Casey looked down at herself, "let me get change first".

"Very well" and Aki snapped her fingers and they teleported to Casey's bedroom. Casey trotted into the bathroom to clean the sweat of her face. Akaelix walzts into the walk in wardrobe and selected a beautiful long, crimson, split evening gown with a v-neck. She held it up by it's thin shoulder straps. It was perfect. Akaelix admired the bow tided at the waist. She smiled and walked out. Casey walked out of the bathroom, face clean and fresh. Her hair left down and flowing. She eyed the dress in Aki's hands and sucked in a breath "where did you get that?" she breathed, the dress was perfect, beautiful and incredible, "back of your wardrobe, I saw it out of the corner of my eye and saw perfection" she said, holding the dress up before handing it to Casey. She ran into the wardrobe and hastily changed. She selected a pair of crimson heels and strode out. "wow" said Aki and Casey smiled. She even gave Akaelix a run for her money in this outfit. Pride filled her. She fell perfect, absolutely perfect, horrifying her ass, Kat was going down.

* * *

 

She turned to Akaelix, who was now holding up two glasses and three bottles of hell's red wine. And soon after the alcohol began to pour. Glass after glass they downed whilst making small talk "so, I wanted to ask you" said Casey, a little tipsy, "yeah" laugh Akaelix, the wine was starting to take effect. It wasn't human wine, it was made here and had the abillity to get even gods drunk. "What if my training isn't fineshed by the time of the ceremony? I won't be able to go", it concerned her greatly, what if she never saw them again? "we have 2 and a half months, by then your strength will have developed and you should have enough control to go to earth supervised, there will be a ton of gods and goddesses there if anything goes wrong, but Thayex has warned them not to distress you, just in case". Case nodded, "ok" and poured herself another glass, her head began to spin but she enjoyed the bouts of nausea that accompanied each movement of her head. She downed the light red liquid. "anyway, you and Lucifer", Akaelix narrowed her eyes "what? he's hot, we're like...really close friends, but we don't flaunt it much ok".

"yeah he is kinda hot, I'd be intrested" she teased "hey, he's mine" Akaelix snapped "I thourght you were just friends" Aki dodged the question "wait you would be interested if not..." she gasped "you are seeing Thayex!" she shouted, a finger fling in Casey's direction, wine sloshing in her glass. They were sat on Casey's bed and Akaelix nearly fell off it with excitement, " Thayex said it was just a first kiss and I wasn't sure, but it's confirmed, your now dating!!". She laughed, overjoyed. She was early drunk.

"woah, woah, woah. We are not dating, plus both Lucifer and Thayex are demon lords". Akaelix shrugged "yeah and, not all of us are as bad as Pazuzu, Thayex isn't evil, Lucifer's pretty swell too, but he's mine, hands off sister" Casey lifted her hands in surrender "fine, I'd pick Thayex out of the two of them anyway" Aki raised an eyebrow "oh?", Casey blushed "well we aren't together, we're going to figure it out after we sort out the relationship with my family".

"I see, take your time. Don't feel like you need to rush into a relationship with him and make sure your comfortable with everything, an unhappy relationship is healthy for either of you" Akaelix offered, the advice was sound, there was no need to feel rushed into things, she was immortal now, eternal, sometime the weight hit her so hard she couldn't breath. "Thanks Akaelix". "Call me Aki, the others do", Casey smiled "ok, Aki". A question came to Casey's mind.

"How much of the bible is accurate?" Aki pondered that "a good bit, but when it comes to demon not all of us are monsters, just a group, like you know in a classroom there is always that one group that is a pain in the ass for everyone else."

Akaelix lifted her bottle "want some more advice?" Casey nodded, dizziness taking her "try contacting your family more, it dosn't matter that your sister is being a little cow right now, they need to speak with you, just because you can't be with them physically, talking is good". I wasn't like she wasn't trying. Casey had tried calling Kat once more, but there was no answer from Kat and that hurt her more than anything, but she did have a few more short conversations with her parents, updating them on her training progress and that she was ok. Her phone had been repaired and she had been logged on to the WIFI down here, apparently hell had had iPhones a _lot_ longer than humans had.

"Are you the advice friend to everyone", Akaelix nodded "yes and I'm a good listener so, if you ever need to talk, come seek me out". Casey almost teared up," thank you "she breathed", Akaelix opened another bottle, "now, lets party" she said handing Casey another large bottle.


	30. Abducted

Casey was miserable the next day. Her head pounded like someone was striking it over and over with a pickaxe and her stomach churned, she felt cold and exhausted, whilst vowing to never drink again. Akaelix had stumbled out of the door at 0:00am, Lucifer had actually been walking past there when she almost fell into his arms, she was giggling uncontrollably. He looked down "what happened?" he said "Casey can...now take true form...and has rudimentary...fighting skills. Then we bonded over wine" she laughed. He shook his head, sighing "well at least it was a success" and scooped her up into his arms and began walking to her rooms.

Casey grumbled, pulling her knees to her chest and pulled the blanket higher over her and lead on her side. She felt like a lead weight, inwardly cursing Aki. The door open and Thayex walked in, flicking on the too blinding lights. His eyes narrowed and she grabbed the sheets tighter and he walked to her, sitting on the bed. "Are you ok?". "No". He rubbed her shoulder "what's wrong?" he asked as realisation dawned on him and he sighed "after training, me and Aki bonded over wine" she said, repeating Aki's words. Thayex sighed harder, taking of his brown jacket, wrapping it around her, it was wonderfully warm. "Fear not, I have much experience in taking care of drunk friends" usually Leviathan, good grief. Thayex summoned a servant and called for strong coffee and water, and to hurry back. It came and Thayex took the tray and Casey began drinking, "idiot" said Thayex shaking his head whilst rubbing her fore head "how was I supposed to know this would happen" he just frowned and she laughed, " you still stink of wine" he said sniffing "I'll deal with it later" grumbled Casey, her head ace had dulled, but her stomach ace remained. " Did you actually learn anything?" he asked. She nodded, causing a pain to shoot through her temple" as a matter of fact I did. I can now take true form" his brows rose "oh?". "yes"

She got up and stood, she felt light headed but forced herself to remain standing. Thayex pushed off the bed, standing as she turned and grew, plating and scales growing in, feathers sprouting and her crest, horns and wings manifesting. She knelt as to not take up the entirety of the room. She looked at Thayex "excellent and so beautiful" she smiled, in this form she was taller than him, even kneeling she had to look down at him as he knelt down and fires overtook him and his form grew. Fires snapping around him and before her was a pair of tyrannical lava coloured wings with curved spines tipping them. His skin had transformed into pasty grey scales. A scaled six pack clad his torso, thick, dark, bony plating were sculped on his shoulders, waist, hips and legs, thick red veins crisscrossed his body, lava seemed to flow through them. Sharp points extended from his elbows and forearms, his green eyes were deep red, his hair was unchanged but large horns crowned his head. He smiled revealing sharp broad teeth and fangs. He was taller than her now, and looped an arm around her.

"Nice" she said and fell forward onto his chest, still exsauhsted from the drink "are you sure your alright?" he asked, she nodded, "just stay here. Need...sleep" Thayex picked her up and they transformed back into their lesser forms. He placed her on the bed and was about to leave when she grabbed his arm. "Stay, please". He sat down and she leaned into him, eyes closing and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The other side of the Castle Akaelix was also hungover and cursing her decision　

* * *

 

Pazuzu made his way through the amber cliffs, rocks stacked precariously on top of one another, he squeezed through a small crack, dust and rocks crumbled from the too soft cliff as he pushed through he was in a large chamber, inside were thousands of small amber crystals. He smiled, soul shards, they had the ability to regenerate soul. Yes it took years, but it was well worth it. The look Malphas and the others would have on their faces would be worth it. Satan had given Pazuzu a small piece of his soul before his son had sliced him open, guts spilled across the floor. Satan had murdered millions of those weaklings, but apparently you can only beat an animal so many times before it learns to bite, and they did. Hard. Pazuzu's influence had been all but gone and was now looked down upon by all.

These crystals would be more than enough. He muttered a spell and the stones appaered in a bag he had in his hand. He slung it over his shoulder and left. Now there was one other task he had to do. To earth.

* * *

 

Kat was still fuming. "Kat, calm down" said Mother Bernadant as she stood. Kat glared at her "No I won't calm down! He dared to come here! Here! And who the hell said he could give me advice!?" Marcus sighed deeply, great, here they go again. He was about to say something, when a cold voice sounded "ahh, Regan, it's been too long" Marcus tore his crucifix from his bag. The Rance's turned angry "oh but don't worry, your daughter has incredible power and I only need one of you to cause her pain. But who?"

They spun around, searching for the creature, there was nothing, no one. "where are you Pazuzu?" mouthed Tomas. The wind picked up, swirling around the room, knocking items from their stands. "I know" he said and manifested behind Kat "you'll do just fine" he grabbed Kat and they were gone, much to screams of the remaining humans.

* * *

"Where am I" said Kat. Pazuzu looked to her "hell" and Kat looked out to the weirdly coloured envioment.


	31. Kat to hell

Kat had landed on her stomach, she looked out at the alien landscape. Blue and gold chasms loomed before her. The rage bubbling within her was enough to ignite hells fires. She glared up at Pazuzu "why am I here". He looked sidelong at her, smiling, chuckling. Kat would have clawed his smug face off if not for the power that now lifted her from the ground. Feet dangling ,she now stared at him in his crimson eye's "so that's what you look like" she sputtered, hands held to her throat as the power gently chocked her "your uglier than I thought. Dose my traitorous sister look so warn out?". Pazuzu laughed, playing with his golden ring. "oh ,she is far more spectacular in appearance than I, though I chose to look like this. Most choose to appear far younger". Part of her comment intrigued him, his brows rose, not looking up from his ring "traitorous?" he asked, looking up.

"She trusts you monsters, how could she? After what you put us through" he grinned "and it was so much fun, shame I failed" Kat growled, vicious and low "you sound like a grumpy goddess" he teased "perhaps with some effort you could fit in with them". The power further tightened around her neck, she gaged, but could still breath "your pain was so beautiful. Such sweet suffering. Shame your exorcist spoiled it. I could try again if I felt like it. Could be far, far worse". He said with a crazed look in his eye. Kat tried to tilt her head forward "why am I here?" she asked, but really she wouldn't be surprised if he said this was for the hell of it. Ripping apart humans was probably a hobby for him. "I need you for something, to regain something".

"Be more specific". He narrowed his eyes "no" ,Kat roared, fighting the restraints "I could tell you about Xinen". Kat snapped from her reverie "her name is Casey and she is human" Kat growled "your controlling her" she accused. Pazuzu tilted his head to the side "it is impossible for gods to mind control each other, freedom is the core foundation of Lucifer's and the seven king's rule" he smiled "I think you and Leviathan would be friends, your practically his opposite, wouldn't want to fight him, but maybe I'm wrong" Kat's face scrunched, "what the hell are you saying", he smile, coldly "oh nothing, do you know how we came to be, Kat?" She hated him saying her name but shook her head" then let me tell you. Billions of years ago the gods, both dark and light just came into existence and began shaping the nothingness around them into pantheons, one of which was hell. Hell is the largest as the dark gods and goddesses remained as one pantheon. After that, they began creating worlds and people to worship them, not that we need worship, but it was something to do. Then we discovered that we had the power to kill one another and in hell one god grew stronger than the rest. Satan".

This was something Kat had not been expecting, dark gods? He continued "Satan grew in power and began troubling the heavens. Lucifer came down from heaven and lead a rebellion, he won, killing Satan, who is now considered a tyrant and Lucifer set up todays government". Kat stared in disbelief "but I need you as a way to control Casey, she will grow in strength and I don't feel like dying so, you are a temporary solution, I also need you for something else" he said "why don't you just stop her now?". He smiled "I see your not completely stupid then, she has Thayex on her side". Kat's scowl deepened "oh, him". He nodded "oh yes. They are very close".

He snapped his fingers. Kat saw a red cliff with multiple portals. There were two figures, one clearly annoyed, the other trying to calm him. A portal opened before Kat amplifying the area the two figures occupied "what is this?" she asked. "A memory" he said. "The blond is Casey, is she as horrifying as you thought?" he asked, he stood beside her. Kat shook her head. Casey was actually more beautiful than her, she'd be jealous, angry, if deep down she missed her. Thayex was right, she did want her to be human, and still did, but she was blaming the wrong person,"never have I felt more of a thrill than the actual exorcism" he said, she ignored him "and the red head?" Pazuzu looked to her "that is Emperor Thayex" Kat's eyes widened, really, him. He was just Casey's type, large muscles, she liked a six pack, but this guy was next level, he had an eight pack, visible through his shirt." Watch" said Pazuzu, and she did, and anger filled her as Thayex took her sister into his arms. The suddenly Casey threw her arms up around Thayex's neck, his green eyes widened and she kissed him, and after a moment he looped an arm around her lower back and closed his eyes and kissed her back.

Wrath, feral and wild and unending surged through Kat. "How could she?" She said through gritted teeth. She shouldn't be trusting Pazuzu but the anger surging through her drowned out all judgement and reason. Thayex spoke, and his rich voice was the clearest noise in the scean" this is different" he purred before his lips met Casey's once more. " Basterd" Kat seethed. Her head snapping to Pazuzu "are they in a relationship?" He shrugged "unsure, but he clearly cares for her, and she possibly cares for him" Steam was practically coming out of Kats ears but Pazuzu grabbed her by the throat "you look angry" he smiled, Kat was about to start screaming "this is no trick, that really happened".

"I will kill him" vowed Kat, "best of luck" said Pazuzu "but he can incinerate you in an instant and he will not allow you to hurt Casey" and snapped his fingers and a golden bracelet appeared around her wrist, "you are now bound to hell, you cannot leave, not even if the others want you to and you cannot tell any of my plans thanks to this little bracelet". Kat tried to rip it off her arms, but it did not move, she could not remove it. "What are your plans?".

"I will tell you later, but for now-" he snapped his fingers and Kat disappeared.

　

* * *

 

Kat teleported, she was in a lavish room, in front of her was a deep crystal pool. White marbel surrounded the water. Shear blue curtains framed the large windows and the walls were inky blue. A cupboard room was in the corner and a few golden knifes were resting on a table, she gripped one and ran to the cupboard, tucking as far into the corner as possible, she tried to keep her breathing quiet. Knife held close.

She tried to carfully close the door when a group of horrific, twisted beings came in, the tiny creatures were burnt and hunched over and were carrying a large piece of flesh, pink bone and muscel exsposed. It was the size of a cow. They hurrily threw it into the water and sprinted from the room. The blood began staining the water red, dripping down, down, down into the dephs. The creatures had not noticed her and fear was frozen on their faces as they ran. She continued to ince it closed. Suddenly the meat was dragged under the water, so fast she barely saw it, but she heard the crunching, blood filling the entirety of the pool and she crushed her self against the wall of the cupboard. She was shaking, sweat dripping down her forehead. She peered around the door frame. A mutilated leg floated to the surface and a large serpent head darted up from the depths, it snapped up the leg, razor sharp fangs glinting. It had sapphire scales and depthless yellow eyes. It sniffed once and it's head snapped around. She darted away from the door, tears rolling down her cheeks, praying it had not seen her. A ear splitting roar came from it, and Kat threw her hands over her ears, it was so loud. Her heart stopped as a scaled, armoured nose peeked into the cupboard. A small spike extended from the tip of it's snout, a scar marred it's lip, the thick line stark against it's blue scales, they were darker on top and lighter underneath.

It sniffted and growled, head fully exstending into the cupboard, she gripped her knife tighter as it's golden eyes stared at her, it's lips parted _"Ki, ish ei arx enn?"_ it said, lips not moving beyond a slightly parted mouth, full of teeth. The thing had spoken. It opened it's mouth further and a green tong flickered, she squeaked a cry, crushing herself into the corner. She vaguely heard foot steps and she heard a male voice " _Ki ze en_?" the male voice said and the creature pulled it's head from the cupboard and she saw a clawed human hand wrap around the door frame, sharp claws extended from the fingers and the figure crouched looking strait at her. Kat was still curled in the corner, crying.

Leviathan wasn't exspecting this. He noted the band on her wrist. Pazuzu, great. There was no telling what she had just gone through. He sniffted, she smelled familliar. Sighing he said "look at me girl" but she did not, only curling further in on herself. He exstended a hand, his fingers brushed her freezing skin and she snapped, ramming the blade through his hand, he frowned, only then she looked at him, shaking. He was perfect. Strong jawed and handsome, white hair contrasting perfectly with his olive skin. She watched him pluck the knife from his skin and how the skin healed in seconds. There was no killing him. He darted a hand out grabbing her wrist and he used it to move her from the tiny cupboard and out into the open. She screamed, fighting against it. She was now standing in the lit room. The strangers grip was like iron. Unmoving. He sniffed once more, he knew he had smelled this somewhere else. He studied her, her hair, eyes, sharp cheeks and he knew he knew her somewhere, but where?

She was tring to pry herself from his grip, nails digging into his skin. With his free hand he studied the seal on her bracelet. Yes, defiantly Pazuzu, but why bring this human here. "did he bring you here?" He said, tapping the bracelet with his nail. Kat stopped her fighting and nodded. Leviathan's face was serious "ok, this is what's going to happen, I'm going to let you go and you are going to calm down long enough to explain, understand?" he said and Kat nodded once again, tear tracks on her face. "I know of this kind of bracelet, I can't send you back and it is quiet unbreakable, I know he's ordered you to keep something secret and you can't tell us even is you wished, so tell me what you can" and he released her hand, Kat jumped back against the wall, staring at his unnatural eyes, at the creature behind him. She swallowed "Pazuzu brought me here and put this thing on me, he then teleported? Me here. He wants me to be a way to control Casey. And there are things I can't tell you".

He nodded "why Xinen?" "Because she is my sister". He smiled "your family is having quiet the year, Kathrin right?" she nodded "I am Levianthan" he said, Kat tilted her head to the side "like the sea demon?" he nodded " the very same" she looked past him "then who's that?".

"My familiar" he said smiling "of course it is" said Kat nodding "can I go back to earth and pretend this is a dream now" she added "please" though the thourght of begging a demon for help made her sick it was nessecary. "Were you not listening, I can't. Pazuzu put the spell on you, I can't do shit about it". Kat growled at him and Leviathan bared his fangs "then beat the hell out of him untill he sends me back" she snarled. "Gladly, but he's being investigated for something" he said through gritted teeth. "then investigate faster".

Leviathan crossed his arms "are you always this charming?" He asked, his sea serpent had sunk back down into the deep, to Kats relief. The thing had practically rolled it's eyes and submerged itself, bored with their little argument. "Only when I'm in the presents of monsters like you" she sighed "so what now? You going to just nail me to something until you find something for me to do". She huffed "wasn't going to. Casey will probably want to see you. Your in luck, Thayex happens to be a person friend of mine", Kat glared "that traitorous bitch" she seethed. Leviathan's brows rose "hmm?".

"She's joined the dark side, therefore she has betrayed me". Leviathan just rolled his eyes "just talk to her, really not all of us are that bad. Pazuzu is just an asshole in general" and he snapped his fingers and they disappeared.

__

* * *

　

Casey manifested her shadow magic into a bow that matched Thayex's fire bow, shapeshifting a silver casing to match the gold of Thayex's bow. She drew her bow, an arrow of shadow manifested. Thayex's bow disappeared and walked to her. He lifted her chin and elbow. He had her stand taller and stood behind her, helping her aim for a flag that was flapping proudly about 40ft away. They were stood on her balcony, a gentle breeze kissing her. " Both eyes open" he said, adjusting her aim to take the wind into account. "exhale and let it fly". He took his hands off the bow and stepped back. She exhaled and it flew, just nicking the side of the pole before it, bounced off and evaporated. She drew another arrow, trying again. It hit this time, taking a chunk out the flag. She smiled and looked to Thayex "good" he said as a knock came form the door "I'll get it" he said and answered to see Leviathan and Kathrine Rance.

* * *

 

"umm...Casey. I'll be back in a moment" said Thayex, glaring angrily at Leviathan from the slightly open door. A feminine, familiar voice answered from the room "alright" and Thayex slithered from the door, closing it behind him and then proceeded to drag Leviathan and Kat down the hall so that they are out of ear shot, before Kat could get a word in. "What! The! Hell! Leviathan! Bringing her here?" said Thayex to his friend in an ancient language. Kat just stared at him, anger bubbling with in her. This guy, she liked this guy? "Leviathan frowned. Grabbing Kats wrist and showing Thayex the bracelet "Pazuzu's handy work" he said. Thayex's teeth slid out of their sockets, snarling "dame".

"That's not all. He's bound her to hell and she cannot tell us some critical details and he has plans. Plans he needs her for " said Leviathan, continuing to speak in this old, forgotten language. Kats temper had hit boiling point and she swung her hand at Thayex's face. He blocked with ease "where is my sister!?" she roared. Leviathan looked at her, smiling, she had guts. "Your sister is still in training, she has some control, but extreme emotions will cause her powers to run high" said Thayex in English, annoyed "you kissed her!" Kat accused "how do you...doesn't matter, what's more important is what is your purpose and how it is connected to Xinen and others".

"You basterd! Yes it matters, you kissed, she's one of you now! " Thayex sighed "scream at me about that later " he said. Kat was seething "you can hate me all you want, but you are important to Casey, he knows this. You are a pawn to him" said Thayex, Kat's breathing was heavy "I want to see her". "Let me talk to her" said Thayex. "I'll stay with Kat" said Leviathan and Thayex nodded a bow and walked down the hall to Casey's room.

　

* * *

 

Casey was in her room. Kio sat before her. Her feathered head resting on her Casey's thigh. Casey stroked her head, the bird squawked. Casey spoke " _tey ux ei car mex?"_ she asked. She asked Kio where she came from. Her language skills had improved significantly. Kio answered " _Ien car frem te sqiex wirr_ " said Kio, the spirit world, Kio was from the spirit world " _sqiex wirr_?" Kio nodded " _tey ei clme ti mex_ ". Where she had called her from? It made sense, that world seemed...strange.

Thayex walked in, concern marring his face "what's wrong?" she said as he walked over and sat next to her, taking her hand in his "ok" he said, swallowing a lump in his throat "promise me you won't freak out when I tell you this" and he began explaining the situation with Kat. "Let me see her" said Casey, pleading "please". Thayex sighed "ok" and he opened his phone, texting Leviathan. A few minutes later Kat came into the room. Arms crossed. Leviathan stood behind her. Casey stood, Kio took a step back. "Kat" said Casey, tears running down her cheeks. Casey ran to her, throwing her arms around her and began sobbing. Kat felt the strength in her arms, she really wasn't human anymore. She did not hug her back. Casey looked up after a moment, smiling "I've missed you so much". Kat shook her head "I thought you'd be exhausted" a confused look crossed Casey's face "from so much lying" and Kat smacked Casey a cross the face.

Thayex roared and an invisable power threw Kat to the wall, not hard but enough to keep her from Casey. Kio shrieked a battle cry and lunged but Casey stopped her from shredding Kat's face," you bitch! How could you! I'm here because of you!" shouted Kat. Casey stood, hand raised to her cheek, brushing the tears from her eyes. She barely felt it. "I can't believe you blame me for his actions. Pazuzu just wants to toy with us and your letting him" said Casey calmly. Thayex walked to Casey, he was surprised by her reaction. She was so level headed. "I suppose he made you kiss Thayex too" said Kat. Casey didn't blush "we are going to figure out our relationship later, after we have discussed everything with you all. Yes, I kissed him, but our relationship has nothing to do with all of you" she extended a hand to Thayex's cheek. "You can hate me Kat, you all can hate me, but some of the demons are ok and some aren't but I will always protect all of you. It is my duty as a goddess". She kissed Thayex's cheek, Kat had been enough of a bitch, someone had to be level headed in this. She turned Thayex's face to her, he smiled back. "And you trust him?" asked Kat.

"Yes, Pazuzu pushed me into the litteral inferno and he did not betray me, as long as you get us home". "I promised I shall, and we will get you home as well" he said turning to Kat" we have a few weeks until the ceremony, we can nagotiate with him". That was a very nice way of putting it.

"I don't know what he is intending. I am no longer weak and I have some of the highest demons in hell backing me due to our...interesting circumstances. You are hardly in danger" said Casey. She even spoke differently. Kat glared a Thayex, "I'm going to kill you". He just smiled "you think you can, human?" he challenged. Casey interjected "not now" she said "please". "yes, that is probably best" but Kat only narrowed her eyes.

"So Xin..en? How powerful are you?" Casey teleported in front of her, a few inches away. One of the tricks Aki had shown her. Casey summoned a shadow javelin, holding it horizontally "quiet powerful" said Casey smiling "no murdering anyone in there sleep either, I can't vouch for that".

Leviathan took a step forward "I can take care of her" he offered "no!" shouted Kat, "Kat, Leviathan is the strongest demon in this room. He's a demon king and he can protect you the best" said Casey, kissing Kats cheek "I missed you, I really missed you. I missed you all, but I couldn't act irrational, not here. Not in hell".

"Casey" mouthed Kat "I'll speak more later, but you should tell mum and dad that you are ok. Leviathan?" Said Casey. "She shall receive the same care as you, rooms, food, only the best".

" You better exsplain everything" said Kat, "oh I will" said Casey and Leviathan lead Kat from the room. Once the door had closed, Casey waited a few moments before turning to Thayex and threw herself into his arms and began sobbing uncontrollably. Thayex sat on the bed, Casey in his arms and pulled her close.


	32. Lovers

"Can you believe her?" said Kat as she face timed the other. Angela was so relived when she saw her she nearly felt to the floor. "No Kat we can't" said Marcus. Casey was not only fine she had a super hot demon boyfriend. Of all the things, how could she? "Don't be hostile to anyone down there Kat" said Lorraine "I don't think they have much patience". "ok" answered Kat. "Do you think she loves him?". Lorraine's face scrunched "maybe, but they haven't know each other long". It had been three months, three months of Casey being a demon "she can create shadow weapons and teleport".

"She'll be able to fly as well then" said Marcus "and shapeshift and lift objects with her mind" he sighed. "What dose she look like" asked Henry "better than she did before, her strength is incredible". "Any physical differences" Kat nodded "shining, silver eyes" she mouthed "and apparently" she said in a quick change of subject "that asshole demon has trapped me down here" she held up her bracelet "which demon?". "Pazuzu. That is still a stupid name, by the way". Tomas nodded in approval" we'll look for a way to undo the spell" he said.

"I don't know if you can, Leviathan said only the caster can send me back", Marcus face paled "Leviathan?".

"Yes, I'm the sea demon" said a chipper male voice from off screen "out!" Said Kat, looking to something off screen "this isn't for you" he just smiled and walked closer, taking the phone from her with minimal effort. Stupid immortal strength, thought Kat. "Hi" he said, bringing the phone up so they could see his face. Marcus just stared, face losing all colour as he took in the horizontally slit eyes of the demon of the oceans. "the great Marcus Kean, I've heard much of you" he said "the near unbeatable" he looked to the side of the screen, Ed was standing, eye's wide "Valak is still irritated about your little fight" he said, fangs glimmering in the light "got a dental plan for those?" asked Marcus, in his usual _I laugh in the face of danger_ style, Leviathan chuckled "you bring my daughters back this instant!" roared Angela "hmm?" Leviathan turned his head to see the middle aged, blond woman, sat in the side of the screen. " I cannot, Xinen is being trained and Pazuzu has cursed Kathrine to be stuck down here, just give us a little time and they will both be returned safe and sound".

"Kat will be cared for" he said. He flipped the phone around to show Kat, frowning and arms crossed "you should smile more dear" he said and she threw up a vulgar gesture at him, much to his amusement. "Are you always this grumpy?" asked another male voice from off screen, she seethed "oh piss off fire demon, go keep Casey company".

"About that, Thayex" said Henry, arms crossed "what?" Thayex asked.

"Stay away from my daughter, she's not dating you" a silent snarl "that's for her to decide" Thayex said. The two had an equally annoyed look on their faces "she too young" snarled Henry "She's nearly twenty" argued Thayex "yeah and how old are you? A few million year". An inhuman growl "physically I'm twenty two, just as I have been since I stopped ageing, just as she will be nineteen for all of eternity". Thayex stood off screen, they still didn't know what he looked like, "your evil" Henry protested "think what you will, doesn't mean it is the truth" was Thayex's response.

Angela had already had enough of this "demon, if you marry into this family you're going to haft to deal with me!", Thayex's eyes widened and he nearly chocked. Leviathan laughed "ha, have you met your match ,Thay?" asked Leviathan "I dealt with worse than you" he snapped , "bring it on, creature. I will make Casey see sense". Thayex bared his teeth. Leviathan, wisely gave the phone back to Kat, "well than, I think we have taken up enough of your time" he said. "Yes retreat into your lair, fiend".

"You forget, this whole realm is our lair"

　

* * *

 

Casey sat curled in her ruby armchair. Kio's talons dug into the fabric. Kat was in hell. "kijee?" asked Kio "I'm alright" said Casey, she was cold for some reason so she had a blanket wrapped tightly around her. She was worried about Kathrine, she was in the worst place possible, hell was too dangerous for a living human. She curled up on her side, closing her eyes.

Thayex walked into the room, he looked to kio, she nodded and disappeared, he sat on the arm of the chair. He rubbed her temple "are you alright" he said, and she sat up before curling into him. "I'm worried for Kat" he kissed her temple. "Don't be" he said" she'll be kept safe".

"mm" she mummbeled, as a way of agreement. "She spoke to your parents" offered Thayex, sitting next to her in the seat, he exstended a wing around her. She leaned into his touch, pulling the scaly membrane closer "and, well they disapprove of me and to quote you mother "if you marry into this family you're going to haft to deal with me" Casey laughed "I already feel sorry for you". "We'll see about that" he said "I told them it was your choice-"

He didn't get to finesh that sentance as she touched her lips to his. He raised a hand to cup her cheek. The other tangeling in her hair, deepening the kiss. She was a goddess now, her powers were far beyond any human, she had to exsept who she was in order to protect her family, the exorcist too, but she woudn't ignore her feelings for Thayex, they wouldn't effect how she helped the others or how she eventually found a way to end Pazuzu, she had that task coming up, the tracker a way to stop him.

Thayex broke off the kiss, putting his forehead to hers, before kissing again.　

* * *

 

The days past, Pazuzu had exsepted her invitation to talk. Kat knew nothing of it. She had explained everything to Kat, as well as all of the events that had happened. Finally introducing her to Zenn and Vez, Kat was less then thrilled at the sight of them, eliciting a quiet growl from Casey.

Casey wore a lilac gown with long gloves. She placed the tracker on the plam of her hand, it wouldn't be absorbed into the fabric but it would to skin, she planed on a hand shake or maybe just slap him across the face if was lucky then get the hell out and have Thayex burn the gloves and the dress and the light purple head band she now wore in her curled hair.

Almost on que Thayex walked to her, a large hair ornament in his hand. "What is that?" she asked and he held it out "I want you to wear this" he said, "why?". He twisted part of a pearl covered rose-gold leaf and pulled out one very large pearl from the ornament.On the end of the pearl was a tiny blade, usually concealed by the rest of the decoration, a hidden weapon. She smiled "is it poisoned?" he frowned, shaking it's head " no, it could poison the wearer". He was disappointed he couldn't have given her any more protection, a poisoned knife was more effective than a regular knife, but anything larger than this would be detected.

"I'll take it" she said and didn't move as he removed her head band and positioned it in her head with surprising accuracy. She admired it in the mirror, smiling "where did you get it?" she asked. A distant look crossed his face "it was my mothers" he said and she turned to him, he gave a small smile" it looks far better on you than in a box" he said, placing a kiss on her lips, he pulled back "ready?"

"As I'll ever be" he nodded "then lets go"


	33. Talk

Casey and Thayex stood outside the iron door to Pazuzu's residence. He held her free hand, the other had the tracker. She was nervous, breathing ragged. Thayex looked to "ready" she nodded. He leaned in, kissing her jaw and pushed another device into her free hand. She looked down. It was a bracelet. Golden and covered in pearl crusted flowers. "If anything goes wrong press the largest centre pearl" he instructed, holding up another band. He pressed the large pearl and a red light appeared on the other wrist band. "I'll come get you. If even the slightest thing goes wrong. Call me, I'll get you out" she smiled, brushing her free hand to his cheek. He has a disappointed expression "I wish I could protect you better" he sighed. "Don't worry about me" she said, kissing him "you mean something to me and he knows it-" she put a finger over his lips "shh. I'll be more than ok. Don't worry". He moved her finger from his lips "but I do, because I-" he didn't get to finish that sentence as the door opened and a small shrivelled sinner came out, "my lord will see you now miss" it said, a look of pure terror on it's face. "I'll wait here" said Thayex and Casey walked into the room, eyes never leaving Thayex's until the door closed and she turned and walked down the bottle green hall to the sitting room to face her arch nemesis.

* * *

Casey walked through the door. Pazuzu was sat on a disgustingly loud couch. He was sprawled across it. Crimson eyes locking onto her, "ahh, welcome dear" he said, Casey rolled her eyes "do not call me dear", he sighed "you don't seem to have a problem with Thayex calling you that" Casey sat down. Sofa sagging under her weight "yes well he did not ruin my life" she said drily "I'll get right to the point" she snapped "I have questions, I want you to answer". He smiled "you've grown in strength" he said "you really are a perfect demoness. Thayex doesn't know how lucky he is". She narrowed her eye's. Just being here made her skin crawl. "Why do you hate him so much?" she asked, she wanted to know. He sighed "basterd beat me in several fights and we've been at war a few times. It was costly, for me. So I've been trying to make life miserable for him" she didn't ask how, that was for Thayex to tell her. "Well I can never forgive you and I guess you will hold a grudge-"

"Indeed", asshole. "Why my mother, why Regan McNeal?" he grinned "why not?" Casey's temper rose "there are billions of humans on that planet. Many more in the others. She was just in the right place at the right time" he smiled adding "and playing with a ouija borad".

"And no other reason?" she said brow raising. He thourght for a moment "well she was an easy pickings. Busy mother, absent farther. She was on her own most of the time. A niive girl with no one who could effect her ill judgement." Casey frowned "she is not weak". "Not now" he countered "but back then, it was different. Medical staff thourght she was beyond help " he laughted " are you aware of the time I made her spidercrawl backwards down the stairs?The blood ruined the carpet" she cringed "you really are dispicable".

Hhe put a hand on his heart "aww, thank you". Casey scoffed " either way, history is history. It my sister that concerns me".

"History dose not sleep" he said "but I thourght you'd want to see Kat?" he cooed " oh now, now, we both know that's not true. You want to use her to control me.Not happening". Not whilst she had the other demon lords. She looked to a glass cabinet at the side of the room, eyes landing on a piece of broken horn. Dark brown and slightly underneath. Same colour of Thayex's horn. One of his horn had a broken tip. She stared at it. A trophy.

Pazuzu noticed, "ah that. Yes it belongs to him".

"That's gross" she said, breath hictching "trophies are symbols. The one time I kicked his ass. Had to pump him full of holy water, but-"

Casey smacked him, hard. He was disgusting. What he had done to her, her family and even other demons, but the plan was a succsess. She had smacked him across the face. Tracker transfering to his face. She stood and stalked to the cabinet. Pazuzu, touched his face "ouch "he said "you can have that horn if you want", she didn't need his permission as she smashed the glass and grabbed the smooth horn. It was a few inches long and razor sharp. She began to leave when he said "you don't want to know about Kat? You don't know it, but Kat's in more danger than you know. So are your family". He snarled. She paused, looking over her shoulder "how?" she seethed. "the world will know my retribution. The years of humiliation will be well worth it. History doesn't stay buried forever". She left the room.

What the hell did he mean, but Kat was in trouble. So was her family, she shook as she stalked through the hall, shoving one of the sinners out of the way. Tears pricking at her eyes. She broke into a run and swung open the door. Thayex was there, she threw herself into his arms. Crying. He held her close. And teleported.

* * *

 

They were in his room and he waited for her to calm down. Wrath pulsing through him. He wrapped his wings around her, nose brushing the nape of her neck. He could smell the tang on fear. "What happened?" he said lifting her face, searching for any damage. He looked down to her hand. Eyes widening at the horn. Casey struggled to control her breathing. "They aren't safe. He said the world will suffer. Something about history not sleeping. She curled into his chest "shh" he murmured. "I promise that will be kept safe. Did the plan work?"

She nodded "mission accomplished" he smiled. "Pazuzu will have a hard time doing anything behind our backs now. "They will be kept safe" she tried to calm down. The piece of horn felt heavy in her hand. She lifted it "he said this was yours" she said and his long horns grew from his head. The curled up slightly at the tips. His left horn was broken, the tip was missing, but they were still deadly. He lowered his head and she raised the piece in her hand to the broken tip and it fused together with a snap. He felt the tip, satisfied, smiling at her. "Thank you" he said "I've been searching for this", she reached you and touched the roots of his horns. The smooth, hard Keratin, curving into razor points. "He said he used holy water" said Casey, hands dropping to his shoulders "yes, he injected me with holy water and I was disorientated when I tried to fight back, he took the opportunity to kick the crap out of me. I was out of commission for a week" he said, kissing her forehead. She peeled off her gloves, "burn them, please" he nodded and the glove burst into flames, yet it did not burn her, she only felt a gentle warmth. The gloves on the other hand were quickly turning to ash.

Once the gloves were nothing but ash on the wind she looked up at him, eyeing a vein in his neck. She leaned closer, fangs out, brushing the spot over the vein. "Go right ahead" he said and her fangs sank into the thick vein. She began drinking deeply.

　

* * *

 

Leviathan walked down a gravel path, well trimmed hedges lined the path. His sleek white hair pulled back into a pony tail. He had managed to convince Kat to come out side. He was currently giving her a tour. The were out side one of the fountains. She still wore the cloths she had when she arrived. She refused to wear any of the cloths presented to her by her aquamarine haired servant. Stupid human pride, he thought. Kat walked a good distance away from him. She glared at him and he bared his teeth, in one of their silent swearing matches.

"Look" he sneared " I know you are piss at Pazuzu, but I'm trying to help you, so you start by acting like an adult and less like a yapping child" she bared her teeth "yapping child. You bastered. You have no idea what I've been through" she stalked towards him "and maybe my stupid sister has fallen for your lies, but I won't".

He stopped, eyes meeting hers "Thayex hasn't lied to her, and for the record you aren't the first person who's dealt with his shit".

"She's an idiot, after what your disgusting kind did to us. Hell!" she said throwing her hands in the air "she got possesed, she should hate you more than me"

He growled "what he did, not what my kind did. Few are as bad as him. Most of us have better things to do than be a pain in the ass for random humans. If I wanted to see humans tortured, which I do not, I'd simply go to the pits".

"I watched my girlfriend die in a car wreck because of him. I he dropped scafholding on my fathers head. He nearly killed both my mother and Casey". She seethed, Leviathan sighed "you got the worst of it. He has done for worse to some of us and the damage was far more catastrophic, I do not condone his actions, nor dose Thayex. The two of them have tried to kill each other before and what he feels for Casey is real."

Kat sighed, anger leaving her "dose he truly care?". Leviathan nodded "Thayex gets a girlfriend once in a blue moon, he wouldn't be acting the way he dose around her if he wasn't in love with her, and he would never harm Xinen". Kat glared "and how the hell do you know?" he rolled his eyes "I've known the guy for four million years, yeah we know each other very well".

Tears pricked at her eyes, "I still see it. The crash, I can't stop seeing it". He gave her a simpathetic look "I understand, there are things I have seen that I can not unsee. We are survivors Kathrine, fate has decided it is not our time yet. You must deicide what you will do with the time that is given to you"

Kat put a hand on her hip "you sound like some movie" he looked to the side "yeah I know, but it's true" he said.Kat walked on, "where are you going?" she had opened up to him, he could use that, she couldn't trust him. Not yet. He walked after her and his ears pricked. Kat stopped when she heard him stop. She turned, seeing him growl. Kat walked over to him, if it was making him nervous. She went to his side, hating that she had to reliy on him. He looked to the forest of trees close to the guarden. A thick grove of trees fenced off from the guarden. "Stay close" he ordered, ready to attack. Energy flowed around his hand and a sword manefested.

They walked to the sound, stopping at the fence. He picked her up and jumped over the 20ft fence. They landed on the other side. Kat screaming and she tried to rake her nails down his face. He put her down "don't you ever do that again!" He rolled his eyes. She had guts, but she was to angry to exsept his help, he smiled smugly, before he asked "your girlfriend was she targeted specifically or was she just being used to cause you pain?" he kept an eye on the tree line "I don't know. He was probably just using her" she was silent for a while "I fell into depression afterwards. He used the event to hurt me, he mocked me for it". He looked to her " do you still deal with depression now" she shrugged "not as much, it still hurts though". They began walking and his sword became a spear "I will always be unpleasant to think of, but if it help. You won't receive any judgement from me for what happened".

She smiled slightly. He wasn't a total jack ass. "Are you in a relationship?" she said quietly. He looked around "not currently. I broke up with my boyfriend a year ago and I had a girlfriend for a short while after and have been single since then". Kat didn't have time fully register all of the sentence before they stopped abruptly. She nearly bumped into him as he stared at the ground. Pulling away some leaves to see a tiny figure wrapped in a dusty blanket. He put his sword away. Blue light disappearing as he said "It's a baby" and he picked the tiny thing gently up into his arm as Kat studied it and he looped an arm under her shoulders and teleported back to the castle.

 


	34. Child

They were in a lavish hall. Laviathan let go of Kat, who stumbeled backward and steadied herself. Leviathan studied the child, nostrals flaring delicatly. "Female" he said "about 4 months". Kat blinked "you can tell all that just from smell?" he nodded, holding the crying baby girl. He pulled back the blanket. She was very small, her frame thin and frail. She had dark crimson hair and light cinamon skin. "She's cold" said Leviathan, holding her close "she needs milk, now" he looked to a door. It was Casey's rooms, when a quiet, almost bored voice came from down the hall. A young man of Asian ethnisety with pastel green hair. A young goth woman walked next to him, hand linked with his. "Leviathan" he said, eyeing the child and then Kat "a living human?" said the woman. "We found the child abandoned" he said. The mans eyes narrowed "I'll report it, you take care of it" he said quietly " Thank you, Belethagor".

"What will you do with it?" said the goth, concerned "we'll get the baby help" Belethagor nodded and the two contined down the hall, dark haired woman clinging to his arm. Leviathan began to walk to Casey's rooms "what can Casey do?" asked Kat. Leviathan looked to her "goddesses can produce milk any time they wish. Regadless of if they have children or not. We need her to feed this little one or she won't last the night" Kat was stunned, how long had the baby been left there? And that was a major differece between human and demon females.

He walked into Casey's room to see her and Thayex embracing. Her head curled against his chest. "Ahem" said Leviathan and Casey opened her eyes and Thayex turned to them, still holding her. Kat reigned in her temper at the sight of the two. This kid needed Casey. The two looked to the baby. The two could sense how frail she was. "We found her outside the fence. We need to feed her" and he exsplained to Casey what they needed of her. Casey agreed immediatly, taking the little girl from him. She looked into her deep green eyes. She had no pupils, just the whites and crystal green irisis. Kat smile. There was a bit of the sweet Casey left. Human Casey wouldn't leave an infant either. She could save her.

Casey sat on the bed and pulled a small blanket over her shoulders for mod esty and sliped the strap down from her right shoulder and the little girl began to feed." Do you think this has some thing to do with the events of late?" asked Thayex looking at Leviathan. Leviathan scrached his cheek "I doubt it, it seem completly unrelated, however there was what Malphas reported".

She had stopped crying and Casey felt an incrediably strong bond snap into place. Like this baby was all that mattered and she would protect her no matter what.Casey exstended her wings around her and Kat's eyes widened as she took them in. Maybe she had been wrong, maybe there was no Casey left and it was all an act.

Casey smiled at the baby and pulled her strap back up over her shoulder and she leaned down kissing her forehead. It was like she was her own child, she'd dame well protect her like she was. Casey felt something hard on the back of the blanket and she pulled it out. A note. She held it up and Thayex took it, coutious. He knew what she was feeling right now.

He looked at it. On it was a single word ,a name, he read it out loud "Kirix" he said "probably her name" he said, taking one step back from Casey and the bond now roaring within her. "What kind of a name is that?" said Kat sharply, stalking over to Casey about to take the child, but Casey snarled more viciously than she ever had in her life, Casey stood, her face contorting into her beast features. Fangs snaping and she snacked for Kat face with a clawed hand. Thayex grabbed Kat, throwing her back into Leviathan who caught her, shoving her behind him. Casey's sharp ears folded back, like a creatures and Kats eyes filled with tears. The thing before her wasn't her sister.

Thayex chirped a quiet call. Summoning the snarling Casey's attention as Kat hid behind the ocean demon. Thayex cautiously walked closer. Dropping his sword and dagger on the ground and raised his hand. Showing he was unarmed. Not a threat. Casey relaxed slightly and she walked close to him. She paused ,sniffing and he stood rigged, not making eye contact. Satisfied he was safe,she let him hold the child, though she stayed close. The baby opened her eyes and grabbed Thayex's finger with her tiny hand" she dose not share the traites of his blood line. She dose not bare the blazing amber eyes". He smiled down at her and she giggled slightly. Kat eyed the simularities in hair and eye colour. "Is she your child?" asked Kat angrily. Thayex shook his head "no, I would know if she was. I have no children ". He said looping and arm around Casey as she held Kirix close. He added "and if she was I would never have abandoned her. You found her woods outside the third garden, correct?". Leviathan nodded and his eyes returned to Casey and Kirix "then she's very lucky. There are large wolves in that forest".

"Why did she just try to kill me?" she said pointing to Casey who was fixated on the baby in her arms "when a female brestfeeds a child an incrediably strong, unshakable bond snaps into place" exsplained Leviathan. "It is incrediable strong, even if it is an adopted child. The female will kill _anything_ she deems a threat to her child. Real or not" Thayex contined. He brushed a hand down Casey's back. Hand resting on her hip. Kat snarled. "I'll look after her" said Casey. Thayex looked to her "are you sure" Casey nodded "but I'll need some help". "And you shall have it" said Thayex, summoning Zenn and Vez. They were less than thrilled to see Kat but their attention was on the baby. They looked at the child and then at their older brother. Zenn narrowed her eyes and put a hand on her hip "brother. What have you been doing?" she questioned. Vez had an equally inquizative look on her face. He sighed "she's not mine" he said "but we found her in the woods. Case is going to look after her. Could you help out ,please" the two nodded and carefully took the child from Casey. "Has she fed" asked Vez, looking at the child in her arms "I fed her" said Casey "but she'll needs some new cloths and a cot". Zenn looked up "consider it done" she said and walked into another room to fetch a new blanket and to clean her up. Casey followed them through the door and Kat left the rooms. Digging her phone from her pocket.

 


	35. Leviathans packed

Kat locked the door to her room. She leaned against the door. Head resting against it, she could use this. If this bond was so strong. She couldn't harm the kid, that would drive Casey into a level of grief that was immeasurable and she wasn't that depraved. Thayex wouldn't hurt Casey and by extension her. Leviathan was allied with Thayex, which was why he had such an interest in protecting her, he was also interested in Pazuzu's motives. They should kill him, end Pazuzu if he was such a pain. But if Kat could act like she cared for the little imp, maybe she could use that connection to get her sister back. She has seen her sister in that girl, when the child was safe she was peaceful, when not. The devil came out.

Ok, eliminate Thayex, get in good with Casey and Kirix. But how would she get rid of Thayex? Stabbing the bastered wouldn't work, really wouldn't work. She thought for a while. She snapped her finger. Poison ,She'd poison him. Holy water would do it. Or at least immobilise him for a while. Holy water would work. She reached for her phone, smiling. Phoning Marcus and holding the phone to her ear. "Hello Kathrine" he said. Kat smiled "oh hello Marcus. I need you to tell me how to make holy water. Strong enough to poison an emperor of hell" then she began explaining.

* * *

 

Marcus put the phone on face time. "Kat are you sure?" said Tomas. Kat smiled "yes. Thayex is an incontinence. This little imp is incredibly important to Xinen now. I will use Kirix to turn Xinen to Casey". Ed came into view "and what will you do with Kirix once you have her back". Kat frowned "I shall not hurt her. Doing that would send Xinen into a rage like no other. My flimsy human muscles don't stand a chance. When Casey felt that child was safe, I saw my sister peaking through. Thayex is in the way". They were all stunned, this was brilliant. Actually brilliant. Leviathan also thought so and he waited out side. Smiling, she was really determined. And this plan would work, if Thayex wasn't strong enough to survive the poison, or the if the bond wasn't structured the way it was. Sure it would give him a bad head ace and make him ill, but he would live. The act was harmless, but the intent was damaging. Pazuzu was under control for the moment. He was constantly being monitored. So far nothing.

"But how will Casey react to his death" said Angela. Kat answered "if he will not be sent away from her with words we must get rid of him in other ways. Casey will come out. She can't be in love with him after 3 and a bit months, but she dose love the kid"

"Her love for the kid is assured" said Mother Bernadant " there will be a lot of hormones and signal telling her to protect. The fact that your related will help your cause"

Leviathan listened to the instructions. He heard her walk around the room. The clink of a bottle on the table and a male voice from the phone preaching that infernal prayer. He hated the sound of it, but he was strong enough to bare it many times over. Once finished she fare welled the people on the phone and he heard sloshing of the liquid in the bottle. He smiled and knocked on the door.

She hid the bottle with some others on the table, ending the call. He sensed where the bottle was and he stood in front of the door. Kat answered and he gave her his best smile "may I come in?" he said. It would be weird if she turned him away. "Yes" she answered. He looked at her clothing "I see you finally changed out of your previous attire". She had changed from her human outfit and into a inky black gown, the same colour as his armour. Leviathan walked in "I much prefer that dress on you than your old tattered clothing. They can be repaired if the fabric holds sentimental value" Kat smiled, "no it's ok" she said, looking to the large fire place. He silently walked. Standing beside her, she smiled a false smile and felt a cold, steal blade press against her throat. She gasped, eyes widening. He stepped behind her, tightening his grip on the knife "I promised your sister that I would protect you, but I can not do so if you intended to kill her lover and use the child to...turn Xinen to Casey, I believe were your words". She tried to turn her head "You heard" she breathed. "yes and your plan would be effective if you played your card exactly right and used something a little stronger." She tried to speak, but he lowered the blade and continued " Thayex as well as myself are too strong to be killed by this" he walked to the table and picked up the bottle of holly water "rancid drink" he unscrewed the cap and poured a few droplets onto his hand. Skin burning, letting it burn and he threw the rest into the fire.

Kat picked up a fire poker "that is even less effective" he purred "I'm not going to hurt you" he added. Kat was frozen in fear, tears running down her face as she fell back into the wall. "Then why are you here?"

"You have determination and Pazuzu needs you, so you are important too us". He looked to her "I am a demon king, I have the power to pardon you for this, but only if you do some other great deed to help the whole of hell".

"Go on" said Kat and he smiled " You will tell me all you know of Pazuzu and you will also help me determine if he had any more of these" he held up an amber crystal "in his possession".

"What is that?", Leviathan looked at the stone" something, possibly dangerous".

"And why?" she asked, stepping forward "why not get another to do so?"

"Because you are the most determined thing I have ever seen. You love Casey and I do not wish to see you lose her over stupid rage. The very act of planning to kill her lover is enough to turn her away from you." Blood is thicker than water" she interjected. "Maybe but they will only grow closer as time goes on. Eternity is a long time. Your actions can still have an effect regardless of pervious relations. Actually your previous relationship with her will only make it hurt more.I will keep this a secret and have you pardoned if you help me out. I can not pardon you if you do nothing. That is the law"

Kat nodded "ok" she said "I will do as you ask, I'm sorry but it just hurts to see her as that other...thing"

He extended his hand "then we make our packed" and she took his hand.

* * *

Kat stood before a stone alter. A painted symbol sat in the middel of the pale stone. A knife was at either side of the table, a bowl was in the center. Leviathan stood the other side. He placed a golden stage skull on one side of the table. One the other was a terrarium half filled with water, a sea snake was swimming around in it. Popping it's head above the water for air every so often or relaxing on the sand covered half of the tank that was above the water.

Kat looked up at him "ready?" he asked and she nodded "good". He picked up the knife and slit open his hand and black blood spilled onto the spell seal "revas keegie eniar lirai" he said and the seal began to glow. "Your hand" he said, gesturing for her to give it to him. She extended her hand nervously and winced as he drew the knife across her palm, ruby blood spilling onto the seal. The snake hissed and red and black tendril extended from the seal, wrapping around both of their bleeding hands and drawing them down to the seal. Kat shrieked but Leviathan held her other hand "it's ok" and she gripped his hand, sweating and he looked to the seal "reiek carasse ineness teksey Leviathan" he looked up "say your full name" he instructed "Kathrine Rance" she breathed and black swirls snaked up both of their arms. And remaining. A tattoo. The tendrils pulled back and the spell circle secedes to glow. She pulled back, but he stopped her from falling back and hitting her head on the fire place. She looked at her arm. Nothing, there was no mark, no cut, no tattoo. She stared at it as he took her hand, cleaning off the residue of the blood with a cloth. "Our packed is complete" he said "you shall have my protection in return you shall help me complete my goals" Kat nodded "when do we start?" she said eager. Deal with this Pazuzu. He let go of her hand. "As soon as possible, your a witch now, you are one of our followers so you kind of  do what we say" she frowned "do I haft to wear a big pointy hat now?" she laughed "oh no, wear what you like for your day to day life" he added "I really do think that dress suits you" she sighed with relief. "I don't haft to start singing your praises do I?"

"Well, technically-" he paused when he saw her face "I'll make an exception for you" she smiled "good because your still an arrogant ass". "Thank you" he said and Kat rolled her eyes.

"Any way so what's this true form thing, I've heard about"

* * *

 

They teleported and they were by a large ocean, the sea breeze filling her nose and Leviathan breathed it in, smiling. "This is where I am at my most powerful, and it is the safest place for me to access my true form" he said and he removed his chest plate. He dumped it onto the sand and he did the same with his shoulder guards. He walked into the waves. His hair caught on a breeze as he dropped under the waves, smiling and a blue light irrupted from under the sea. Shooting upward and Leviathan transformed into the ocean monster.

 


	36. The waves

Casey stood on her balcony, Kirix in her arms. She looked down at her little face. She was so small, so gentle. She was wrapped some new cloths and a fluffy blanket. They had found a small silver locket in the dusty blanket she was found in. A small heart on a silver chain. The words _love forever_ was engraved on the back, it would have costed a lot of money. Clearly she was from a powerful family and at least one of them loved her and whatever their reason for leaving her was a good one. Thayex had gone back to the forest to search the area. He had found a smear of blood on a tree. From the sent it belonged to an adult, no sign of the mother though , but he had found a small golden ring. It had been imbedded in the mud and he had only seen it glinting in the dawn light ,a moment before he was attacked by a colossal grey wolf and he had come back to her room with a chunk taken out of his arm. The wolf had eaten well that night after he had ripped off a piece of his bicep and ran back into the woods after Thayex had dragged it off his arm .The wolves in those woods weren't natural. They were the size of horses and far stronger than the ones of earth. A trend that was becoming apparent longer she stayed here.

  
There was one other thing she had to learn with her powers. Possession, she didn't haft to hurt anyone, that's what she told herself, but the thought of using someone as a cheap suit made her squirm. Her attention returned to the child. The bond was complete, her whole body was telling her to protect this baby. She had fed once more since Casey had adopted her. She touched the pendant that she had around her neck, planning on giving it to Kirix when she was older.

  
Thayex came into the room and although Casey trusted him, her instincts awoke within her, like a maternal creature within her opened an eye and snarled.  He walked to her, making sure she knew he was there. Not to scare her but to make sure he did not startle her. He made that mistake once before when he was about 15, he had barely escaped with his life. He took off his sword belt and walked to her. She smiled as he kissed her forehead and looked at the sleeping child. "How is she?" he whispered not wanting to wake her. "She's a strong little thing" she looked at his arm, examining it "and lucky" she said, extending a hand to his face. He held her raised hand. "very lucky, this one was larger than most" he whispered "and that's why there's a fence" she whispered back. He smiled and stepped closer and put an arm around them both "you should get some sleep, I'll look after her" motioning to hold Kirix. Casey snarled and he paused. She was tired and now had mad respect for parents, but she didn't want to let her out of her sight. He leaned in kissing her "I'll protect her. Your exhausted, you need to sleep" he urged. She was swaying on her feet and her eyelids drooped and she relented, putting Kirix in her crib and let Thayex pick her up and put her on the bed, pulling the quilt over her "I will defend you both" he vowed, kissing her temple. She gripped his hand "the ceremony is tomorrow. I don't know possession yet" she said. She didn't want to posses anyone, but it was probably the most important thing for her to control. The thought of harming someone like that... She couldn't finish the thought.

  
"That is something you will learn after the ceremony, it is the last stage of your powers to learn". She squeezed his hand tighter "what if I-" he cut her off " worry not, I can stop what ever happens. This I promise" she smiled and she felt sleep dragging her under. "Sleep now, you need your strength". "Stay" she said. "Of course" and she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

 

A breaze whipped strands of hair from Kats braid as she stared at the inky blue sea monster that looked at her. He was giant, the size of a mountain. He was streamlined with darker blue scales on his back and lighter on his stomach. His head was slim and had three sets of short, backward curving horns. He was like a snake. His tail was flat and excellent for swimming. He had a few razor sharp fins, capable of holding things and spurs down his back.

  
He lowered his head, bracing himself on the beach with a webbed fin. She looked at him and she noted his silver teeth "can you still talk?" she asked and he sighed. The giant sea monster sighed and his mouth parted slightly "yes, I can still talk. This ain't a 90s movie" she gave a confused look "obscure reference, but I can still speak the way I did before". Kat sighed "great" she drawled sarcastically. "What are you actually the god of then?" He gave her a look of disbelief" it's obvious, but I'm the god of the oceans". The sun was setting behind him. The intense orange of the sky reminding her of that fateful day. She began tearing up. Was Casey lost or was she falling into rage and force herself to think she had changed. She put a hand on his snout "am I acting a fool" she asked and he pulled back "what do you mean?"

  
"Casey, am I being stupid or am I acting as I should around her? I blamed myself for her transformation and I stopped when she told me of her training and I began blaming her" He came further out of the water "it's not her fault". "I'm not blaming her for the transformation, it is for teaming up with all of you". Leviathan lead his head on the beach, sand shifting under his weight and she walked to him, his sea green eyes looking black at her "she isn't human anymore, she couldn't act like it, but you wanted her to. You think if she is not with all of you she would act like him" Kat nodded and began to cry "I'm an idiot" she cried. He shook his head "no, you just let anger take you, you projected that at the wrong person, but you still love her and she still loves you. She is the goddess of siblings. You two are a package deal. You won't have one without the other." Kat smiled and nodded. "Can you give me a moment alone please?" she asked and he lifted his head, surveying the shore line "I don't see why not" and he slunk back under the waves and Kat began walking aimlessly down the beach.  

* * *

 

She miandered down the strech of beach. Leviathan's massive form glided through out the waves. Massive coils of the sea god raising from the water and diving back the water. He was still massive in the distance. His massive form dark against the orange horizon. She walked about 50m, maybe more. She didn't know. She thought only of Casey and her family. She reached a rocky area and sat on the very end. The sea foam crusting the rocks. The hem of her dress was drenched and sandy but she did not care. She tossed a pink piece of coral into the waves. Not hearing the sea splashing on the sand covered rocks. The cool breeze was welcoming and she tilted her head back, breathing in the salty air. She didn't hear the birds in the sky or the waves or the beast laying in wait below the surface. Seeing her as it's next meal.

It lay in wait just below the surf. It had never seen one of these creatures before, but it knew it was weaker than itself and it could not see it under the waves due to it's murky green colouring. It hooked a large tentacle around one of the submerged rocks and clicked it's beak. It knew about the large monster in the distance, it only hesitated because of it, as the noise would alert it. It was hungry so it lunged. Kat had only a split second to scream as the giant squid dragged her under.

Kat gaged on salt water as the squid dragged her under and studied her for a moment. One of it's hooked arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She beat against it but her attemps were futile. It's leathery, slimy arms were too strong.She saw the piece of the coral she had thrown through her stinking eyes.She grabbed it as the rocks tore her gown and the squid tightened it's grip. She dug the sharp end of  coral into the squids arm and green blood spilled into the water. It pulled her towards it's beak and she squirmed in it's grip as more tenticels wrapped around her arms and she was powerless to fight back as it dragged her towards it's sharp beak.  
Water filled her mouth and she was panicing. She wasn't ready to die. She wanted to live. It pulled her closed and closer to it's beak. It would rip her in two. She was screaming inside, but stopped when the tension in the squids arms slackened and green blood filled the water.

  
She got out of the squids grip and swam back towards the rocks, looking back she saw nothing but blood and water and the tentacles of the squid floating lifeless and the coils of a large creature. It's teeth ripping into the leathery flesh. The squid was dispatched quickly and it's tentacles pulled from it's body. The tentacles and flesh sank beneath the waves and lay dead and lifeless on the sandy floor. The current pulled her under and she was drowning, she wasn't strong enough to swim against it, but she felt strong arms pulling her upward and she was above the water and dug her nails into Leviathan's back as she coughed up water. She gasped and sputtered as the ocean demon held her above the waves. He grabbed one of the rocks and put her on it as she clung to it. He held onto another rock and looked up at her. He had reverted back to his human form. After Kat had finished coughing she cried "what was that?" Leviathan got out of the sea and sat next to her. "a great squid, they don't usually come this close to the beach. This one must have been desperate" he looked her over "are you hurt?" she shook her head.

  
He grabbed her hand and teleported. They were in her room and he handed her a towel as she moved to the wash room and turned on the tap, a new opinion of Casey on her mind.  


	37. Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah a hundred hits

The Rance's and the exorcist piled into a pair of land rovers. They begrudgingly changed into religious attire. Black robes, tied in the middle and black hoods covering their faces. They sped down the highway, silent for a while until Lorrain found her voice and finally asked "do you think he's going to keep his word?" she asked, her voice the clearest thing in the otherwise quiet car. The others in the car was Henry, Ed, Marcus and Tomas. Henry was incredible nervous, he disapproved of Thayex and Casey's relationship and had vocally announced it to the fire demon. Now they were going to what was literally hell on earth, his lair and with no weapons and the fire demon was many times more powerful than him and could incinerate him in seconds.

Casey was there, he told himself. She'd stop her demonic boyfriend form annihilating him. Hopefully. "Do you think he's going to kill us?" he said, answering her question with a question. Tomas had gone pale. "hope not" said Marcus "but I did bring something that may help" and he pulled out a small vial of holy water "just in case" he said and tucked in into the folds of his robe. "Casey should be there...and she is his girlfriend so hopefully she can convince him to not kill us all" said Tomas nervously. He sighed "oh come on, Casey's parents will be there, she doesn't want them dead so we'll be fine" he said trying his hardest to sound convincing. They were almost their, now only thick trees and shrubs whooshed by the window, they reached a folk in the road and went right, feeling a shift in the world and a jolt and they were at the beginning of a colossal clearing. In the corner was a number of cars and they parked next to them and began following the large group of followers in dark robes that were heading towards a number of square buildings, a large statue in front of them. They teamed up with the others and began heading into the crowd.

The ceremony was loud and bustling, people preformed magic tricks that were far to real to be fake. Fire eaters stood outside the temples of the various flame deities. The temples were packed with worshipers, all paying their respects and giving offerings. People carrying fruit and vegetables flocked to the temple of Demitiir, demoness of agriculture. Her stature held a scythe and she wore a knee length skirt and had long curly hair. The next temple was of the gods and goddesses of love. Their statues wore very little clothing, hair and fabric carved strategically to provide some modesty. They past a few more temples. Elythi the goddess of child birth, the statue of a woman with her hair tied in a intricate knot stood out side her temple. Hepra, a middle aged goddess who presided over marriage and protector of middle aged woman. Celix, the tall god of nightmares.

Arix, the bearded god of architecture and sculpting and guardian of men, Nami the breath taking goddess of dreams. They passed the temple of their old friend Akaelix, a horde of young women were milling about her temple, begging her help them with their choice of marriage, their boyfriends or just to be kept safe from some other disturbance in their lives. Most left looking much happier than when they first entered. Next to Akaelix was the temple of Lethen, the protector of married woman and the mother of Akaelix, they looked very much alike, but she had much shorter hair. There were myths surrounding all of them.

A woman ran to Akealix's statue and began praying fervently. Her sobs were audible as Akealix's statue's head moved and looked down at the weeping girl. "Please" she begged "please". The statue narrowed it's eyes "what troubles you, hon?" And she looked up as a man that was not wearing religious attire stormed through the crowd and grabbed her above the elbow and pulled her to her feet, yanking her hood back and grabbed her hair and started dragging her. He didn't even acknowledge  Akaelix or her mother who was now looking at the man with distain. "Enough of this nonsense, you are coming back with me, now!" He seethed" no, please stop" the woman begged. As the statue grabbed the man and lifted him by the throat. Lifting him to the air and choking him. The man stared at Akealix's moving statue as the other worshipers held their breaths. "You dare?" the statue said, fangs bared" your not real, your some animatronic piece of shit" the statue slammed it's fist into his head, a cracking could be heard and he spat blood over the statue" go to hell, bitch" the statue stabbed it's spear into the man. Running him through. The bloodied tip protruding from his back. He gasped and his eyes widened as blood spilled from his mouth. Chocking.

"Am I real now?" the statue questioned and threw the man sidways and the spear embeded in the ground. Lethen waved her slender hand and the was engulphed in shadows, it burned out from the inside and decayed into powdered ash "the blasphemer is in hell" she announced , much to the cheer of the crowd. The girl weapt "Thank you, oh thank you" she cried grabbing the base of the statue and Akealix hugged the girl "it's alright now. Your safe" the girl cried into her arms. Akealix looked to one of her preistesses "take her inside, look after her" the onyx haired priestess bowed and helped the weeping blond woman inside the temple as the crowd cheered and shouted their praise. Akaelix really did love her worshipers and she wouldn't allow a young woman to be oppressed and made miserable by a disgusting slug of a man, like the creature she had just put down. That girl would be safe now. He had also disrespected the gods, an unforgivable act.

The crowd returned to what they had been doing, the only difference was the splatter on blood on Akaelix's statue who had gone ridged. Lethen's had as well. They walked on through the tempels, listening to the merry tunes of the tempel of the gods of music and paused at the temple of the goddesses of poetry and liturature. They miandered past the two largest tempel. It was for the seven kings and queens of hell. Their statue's watching the cermony. All paid their respect to them. They finally came to Thayex's tempel. Studying the the satue of the attractive man who's worshipers brought a menagerie of weapons to be blessed by him.

They walked inside and spotted Rachel by a large door, her ruby hair in it's usual high ponytail locked door. They gathered before her and handed her the silver seal token. "I see you made it" and she unbolted the door and let them in. They held their breaths as she locked the door behind them and walked down a carved hall and came to a room. In this room was a throne. A muscular man sprawled arcoss it, his face and upper torso cloaked in shadow.

* * *

Henry stepped forward "we finally meet in person, Thayex" he said. Thayex drummed his clawed fingers on the arm of the throne. His golden vanbraces glinting in the light that peaked through the window. Contrasting with the red of his shirt and golden shoulder guards . A scale pattern was carved on the golden and bronze metal. "I have eagerly awaited this moment" he answered "so has Xinen. We have trained her well to allow all present here to day to walk away safely. Sadly due to the meddling of Pazuzu, Kathrine could not be here today, but rest a sure she is safe-"

"I don't believe that for a second!" shouted Angela "she is in the viper nest were Pazuzu is! She is not safe whilst she is there" Thayex sighed" I admit, it is not ideal, but we can do no more to defend her. I think your other daughter can vouch for my words".

"Coming from a man that remains in shadow. We don't even know what you really look like" Thayex rose from the chair and removed his helm, coming into the light so they could all see his attractive face. "Satisfied?" he asked. He towered over them all and they held their breaths as they took in his incredible green eyes. A snarl came from the darkness and he turned to a door "Xinen" he called and the door opened and Casey walked out, her golden skirts rustling as she stood beside him and took his arm. She was taller than them all and more beautiful. "Mother, farther" she said as Angela began to cry and Casey did the same and rushed to her and threw her arms around her and wept uncontrollably "I've missed you so much" Casey cried and Angela held her tight. Thayex smiled as Henry hugged the two.

Henry glared at him and Thayex snarled "what is it? I have kept my word. You have your daughter".

"And she is your girlfriend. I won't allow it." Casey stood, brushing away her tears "no dad. He hasn't hurt me. I care about him-"

"And I you" said Thayex staring into her eyes. "No you are not going to be with him. You are not going back to hell" Casey, released herself from her parents embrace with little effort and walked back to Thayex, he kissed her forehead "and what will you do?" asked Thayex "Kat is still in hell, it is not safe for the rest of you. You wish for her to be alone there? Casey has a few things left to learn and then there is Kirix-"

Henry snapped "I don't give a dame about the little imp" Casey snarled "well I do. She is my child now, I won't leave her!".

"You are not going back to hell".

"My powers have yet to be mastered, I want to be with you, but I don't want them to hurt you"

"You won't, we have rossairies-"

Thayex cut them of with a growl, this fangs bared full. Angela snarled back. A growl worthy of a demon.

Mother Bernadant stepted in. As usual the voice of reason "why not bring Kirix to earth? then she will have our support in caring for her, we can train Casey here too".

"No" said Thayex "I'm not leaving a 5 month old child with a group of exorcist and not with the kind of bond Xinen has with her. It's dangerous, for all of you". He unclipped his shoulder guard to reveal a thick scar on his shoulder "If a female deems anyone a threat to her baby, even if adopted, she will fight with everything she has. When I was 15 ,I made the mistake of getting too close to a mother and babe. She was a family friend and I hold her no malice. She didn't sense me being in the room and I startled her, I was unaware of this powerful bond and I barely escaped with my life". He retied his shoulder guard and they just stared. He had carried that scar for millions of years and it was still there. What would happen if he had been human." so you see it is far to dangerous for humans to be around young demons and the mothers."

Angela scowled "could we have a moment with my daughter alone" Thayex looked to Casey "please" she said, resting her hand on his broad chest. "Very well, Mereva" he said and a dark dragon walked forward from the darkness, snarling. The dragon stood close to him, surveying the wide eyed group of humans "are you aware of familiars exorcists?" Marcus stepped forward "yes, but I didn't think they could get so big." He stepped forward and touched the dragons head and quickly drew back when she snapped at him, nearly taking off his hand. Marcus chuckled.

"Mereva" said Thayex " _telheim Xinen teall tei mex ah. Ei e tein tem in teiia triex enex hime_ ", the dragon nodded. Henry looked to Marcus "translation?" but Marcus didn't know this language. It was old and not of this world. Casey smiled "he will let you speak with me in private, but try anything and Mereva is allowed to eat you." They just stared and she sighed "don't worry, I won't let her". Thayex turned her to him and kissed her. She raised her hands to her face. Much to the annoyance to the family and exorcists "I'll be back soon" he said and left the room. Leaving Casey with her family and a dragon who defended her.


	38. Rite

Mereva snarled at five exorcist, waiting. Protecting. Guarding.Dareing the exorcist to try something. Dare to anger her. Her master would be pleased with her if she eliminated them and saved Casey. They were a threat to Casey.A threat to all of them.Been  a pain in the ass for the demons for as long as could be remembered.

"Get rid of it" snarled Angela. It? It? Such insolence. She growled at her. Casey looked down at Mereva. " She won't hurt any of you". Mereva would, if the need arises but she wouldn't voice that. 

"I'm not speaking with you while it is here" a growl came from the dragon and she looked to Casey, who brushed her scaled head.

"Dimmiixet" Mereva's eyes narrowed. She was not going to just leave her" Xinen xiimex-". The look Casey gave her a look that shut her up" you disobey me" Mereva's lowered her head " leave us, return to you master. Don't interrupt us".

"Ki-"

"I'll be alright" Mereva couldn't remain if Casey wanted her gone. Casey was dominant, she would haft to leave. Defeated ,she shrank back into the shadows and towards Thayex.

 

* * *

 

Casey faced her parents. Angela smiled "Casey, baby come back with us".

" I will but I need to learn one more thing and you need to rid of the religious items"

Tomas went forward" what is it? He asked" and what have you learned?"

Casey smiled " I have learned much, for example" she teleported in front of them, a few gasps came from the group and she grinned, but she wasn't done. She raised a hand and five silver candles floated into the air and floated in a circle above their heads. Shadows irrupted from her hand and four of the five became nothing but dust on the ground.

She teleported back to the dais and the final candle floated down to Ed's hand. He grabbed it tightly and Casey snapped her fingers as she sat in the giant throne. 

The candle transformed into a shining dagger in his hand and then turned to ash. 

"Well" she said leaning back in the chair. "What do you think?"

"Very nice" said Henry. Not really meaning it, in fact he was disgusted by it. The way the metal decayed into ash like it was nothing.Casey had changed. "what is left to learn?"

"possession" she said flatly. They blinked, shocked at her lack of emotion "no you wouldn't!" Roared Angela.

She couldn't believe it. No not her Casey.

"Sadly it's a necessity. I haft to learn how to control that. I don't haft to hurt anyone. It's just so I can eat. I would never hurt someone like that "she said. But inside Casey was crying. She didn't want to possess anything, but it was to important to ignore .

They were stunned. They had to stop this. " Casey come with us. We have religious items to control this" Marcus pulled a small bottle of holy water from his pocket and Casey rose from the seat. Frowning, did they fear her that much?"You can't control it like that" she said walking forward " only me and hell can".

Marcus rushed to her"Casey please " he squeezed her hand. She pulled back but wouldn't let go" let go Marcus " she protracted her talons. "I'm sorry" he said lifting the bottle. She was too far gone. They had to get her to the Rance house. Maybe they could help her but she had been touched by the darkness and it would never let go. 

She swiped at it and holy water sprayed into the air.

 

* * *

 

Thayex sat in a dark green room. Leaning on the arm of a large chair ,he poured himself a drink. He leaned back , rubbing his temple. He didn't wish those humans dead but their hatered for his kind was inconvenient. They meant something to Casey, so she needed them to be alright.

He sensed her before she came in. Mereva curled around the back of the chair, leaning her head on his knee.

"Casey dismissed me" she said. Mereva could speak English but it wasn't perfect. Few familiars could  speak it. All could understand any language but it was hard for them to physically speak them.

He looked down at her "why?" 

" her mother refused to speak with "it" there" she said. Venom filled the tone of her thick accent.

"such insolence" she grumbled " I tried to object but she insisted"

A scream came from down the hall and they began bolting towards it, claws out and deadly.

 

 

* * *

 

Casey screamed as the holy water hit her skin. It fizzled and blistered. The tissue became inflamed and began to bleed. It looked horrific. 

Casey quickly pulled her clothes over her arm. Angela held a hand over her mouth. She didn't know about the holy water. The burn was horrible "Casey, I'm so sorry" she cried.

Casey put on a fake smile, hissing at the pain " no it's ok. It's just a scratch" she lied.

 The door slammed open and Thayex strode in" I heard a scream" he said and his eyes went to the broken glass on the floor. He sniffed and snarled "I said no weapons" and walked to Casey. He created a crackling fire wall between them and the humans. She pulled away " no everything's fine"but he grabbed her hand, pulling away the fabric and began inspecting her burnt arm. His face a mask of calm rage.

He looked at her hand and she winced as he touched her one of her fingers. Her skin was tender.

Mereva snarled something in that ancient language " permission granted " he said and she leaped through the fire, snapping at Marcus. "No!" Screamed Casey grabbing his arm. Injuries screaming in protest. "Mereva wait" and the dragon stopped.Sitting on her haunches.Serveying the humans.

" It was an accident" she said throwing her good arm around his neck and pulling him near. He remained still and put his arms around her as she drank from his throat. Her injuries, mercifully began to heal. 

"I left specific instruction to not bring any weapons to this gathering"he said brushing his hand down her back. Casey pulled back, blood sliding down her chin. Her arm had healed. She turned around " is it true?" She asked.

Mother Bernadante stepped forward "yes it's true but most of us were unaware of the holy water Marcus carried"

Thayex stepped towards them. Marcus,  Tomas and Ed pulled out weapons.

"well look at that" said Thayex summoning flames. "Xinen I think it is time we left" he looked to Mereva who disappeared into thin air. Casey nodded." Once I'm done down there I will come home". The exorcist were armed. Thayex's fire manifested into a long curved blade and he quickly disarmed Marcus and Tomas while with another quick slash sent Ed flying. The three were in a heap on the floor, groaning as Thayex's fire disapaited.

she walked forward, taking his hand, squeezing it tight. Further conflict would end in bloodshed."Casey no!" Screamed Angela but they were gone.

 

* * *

 

 They arrived in Thayex's room. The two sat on the bed, silent for a while until Thayex grabbed a bottle of whiskey off a nearby table, along with a pair of shot glasses. He gave one to her and filled it.

" Your not crying" he observed 

"I have no tears left to cry" she said and emptied the glass. Whiskey burning her throat. She put a hand on his elbow and leaned in close. He kissed her hair 

"Do you love me Thayex?" She asked,axiously awaiting an answer. It felt like the world was leaning in on her as she waited because she realised she had feelings for him. He lowered his head and whispered into her ear "yes".

Her heart beat fast as she kissed him deeply. Pouring all of her emotion into it."Stay with me as I face my parents next time please ".

"of course, my love" he said and she smiled, snuggling against him.

 

* * *

 

Lucifer stood in his bed room. Akealix was with him. She wore shorts and her usual crop top. She lean into him. 

He was stone faced, lost deep in thought. His thoughts filled with turmoil.

Akealix noticed and she kissed his chin "what troubles you, demon king?"She whispered into his ear. He said nothing, her eyes narrowed" Lucifer?" She said as she noticed his glazed over eyes.

He blinked and looked to her" sorry I was just thinking"he ran an arm down her back and kissed her. She broke off "I think it's time to issue an arrest warrant for Pazuzu" he said and she nodded, putting a hand on her hip "this is what? His 30th one?" She grinned.

Akealix loved Lucifer dearly. He respects and cherished her. For who she was. He also respected her rights. Her position and her opinion. He also loved her as much as she him.

He smiled smugly "probably" and he bit at her neck with his fangs. She grinned , putting an arm around his bare back " no seriously, it's the best course of action following the tests". The tests had discovered that there were souls trapped in the stone. Hundreds of them. They were in the process of being destroyed, the souls would be released then. Allowed to go to an afterlife.

It also seemed to be some less than friendly souls trapped there too. It's about time they went to the pit. Though they had to be identified first for anyone related to the war. Especially after what Malphas found. 

"Your right as usual" he said pulling his fangs from her flesh. For the slightest moment she saw his eyes shift to his original angel eyes. Shining gold pits. 

After he had become one of the kings of hell, he had taken in the energy gift and he became a god powerful enough to rival any other head god. His white angel wings had changed into the robust gold ones he had now but his eyes hadn't. He glamoured them into the gold and dark ones he always wore. He only showed them to his most trusted friends. 

She took his face in her hands" let me see them" she asked and he pulled back slightly. He took her hands in his " you know I don't care much for them " he said and she brushed a hand down his broad chest " I care little for the colour of you eyes, I trust you , just want to glimpse them" she said, raising a hand to his face. He relented and dropped his glamour, eyes shifting.

she studied the endless golden pits. Smiling " I think your handsome with either pair of eyes" she said and he pulled her close "thank you, my dear" he said " the order will be issued later today" she smiled "good".

 

 


	39. Stone

Pazuzu sat in a cell. The walls were thick stone and were imbued with herxadite ore. He couldn't summon his power in the small, cramped cell. There was one small, simple bed in the corner and nothing more. He smiled, they did have a backbone after all. They said his trial was set for next week and to expect death  if found guilty. He almost chuckled at that. He had set his first instructions for Kat. His little cursed forces her to comply. It was to whined a small  box in his room. It was magic and powerful magic at that. It was time for Hell to know a true ruler. One ruler with one goal. He pulled out a small amber crystal from the pocket of his now dusty, red uniform. The room was as minimalistic as it got and clearly wasn't cleaned much.

He stared at the stone. He breathed deeply and hesitated. This may bring his end him, but it was for a good cause. He brought it closer to his lips and stopped. A crazed look crossed his face. It would hurt like Hell but this would bring him vengeance. Against Lucifer for stripping his influence, Akaelix for stripping him of his position, against the seven kings, Thayex, Valak, the Rance's, every exorcist that had ever stood against him and everyone else. His humiliation, his weakness, his shame was all worth it. He made up his mind and put the stone in his mouth. It tasted bitter and cold. He swallowed it and smiled as Pain erupted from his stomach.   

* * *

Belphegor sat hunched over a laminate table. His pastel green hair pulled back into a short ponytail. He peered through a microscope. Axinite eyes shining bright. He wore is usual dark and bronze attire. A bullwhip and short sword sheathed at his sides. He looked at the sample of the amber crystal. The swirling patterns form the shapes of screaming faces and returning to abstract shapes. It was very unnatural for crystal formations, even for ones imbued with souls. It meant this stone was filled with tormented spirits. They had found remnants of souls from the war. They'd haft to exstract every soul in there before they could destroy them. He sighed, sitting up and rubbed his temple. Beatrice came into the room and began rubbing his shoulders. He groaned as she hugged his back and put her forehead against his neck. "What do you think of the stone? she asked sitting down on the next to him on the bench. "I think someone enjoys dumbing soul into items too much. Look" he said and she knelt on his lap and looked through the eyepiece, garnet eyes gleaming. "There must be hundreds in there" she said. Turning to him and putting her hands on his shoulders.

Belphegor was the ideas guy, the inventor. He came up with ingenious inventions and was incredibly intelligent. Beatrice was his girlfriend. The goth demoness who had started as his assistant and still was but now they had their relationship. She was Beleth's daughter and he had been beyond surprise to find out that she was in a relationship with Belphegor of all people. The sort of quiet, inventor with the ability to lead. Beleth had objected to begin with but they managed to convince him. It took a while though.

She felt her stomach lurch forward and she fought down the feeling of being sick. She felt like road kill these last few weeks. She sat back down next to him and held her belly. He looked concerned as she rubbed her stomach "are you alright?" he asked and she gave a small smile "I'm fine, could you get me some water please" he stood and walked to a pitcher on a table in the corner of the room. The room was covered in screens and was filled with various apparatus and chemistry equipment. Brilliant technology filled the room. They often spent hours together in here, he was the only man she wanted to spend time with and she was the only woman he wanted.  
He returned with a glass of clear water and she drank slowly, her stomach churned as he sat next to her. "Let me see" he said slightly concerned. And she pulled away from him, "I'm fine " she lied. He gave her one of his usual blank stares " Trice show me" he said. She didn't know how she was meant to tell him. She wasn't sure yet. She sighed and relented and he put his hands on her flat midsection. Energy glowed on his fingers as he probed her belly and she was rigid as his warm fingers touched her freezing, pale skin. She was scared. His eyes widened and he pulled back and looked up into her eyes "when were you going to tell me?" tears slid down her face and he pulled her into his arms "don't cry-"  
He didn't get to finish that sentence as the amber crystal in the middle of the table began to glow and shake. It began to crack and he was just able to cover her as the crystal exploded, sending shards of amber flying throughout the room. He grunted as a piece became imbedded in his back but he continued to cover her until the dust had settled. He sat up and pulled the shard from his lower back as she scrambled to her feet and ran from the room. Tears rolling down his face. She teleported to their room and locked herself in the bathing chamber and cried herself dry.

* * *

Belphegor sat in silence for a moment. He was shocked. He turned over a piece of amber over in his hand. It no longer had any souls inside, but he couldn't bring himself to worry about that. Not now. He had to speak with her. He stood. The all of the crystals had shattered, the entire batch. All destroyed. Why? Beleth came into the room. "What happened?" he asked, surveying the damage "They all just exploded" Beleth nodded "Pazuzu has been found unmoving in his cell. He is unresponsive." Belphegor nodded "very well. Bring him to the infirmary under guard. There is something I must do first" Beleth smiled "alright" he turned "humans clean this mess" he said to a group of scorched criminals and Belphegor left the room. He wouldn't tell Beleth about trice yet, it was for them to discuss. That and the fact that Beleth would probably rip his head off for getting his daughter pregnant. He teleported to his chambers, the golden pallet gleaming as he reached the bathing chamber. The door was locked. He knocked once. "Beatrice, are you there?"   

She was crouched on ground, leaning against the door. Knees held to her chest. Her head shot up, dried tear tracks on her cheek. "Yeah" she said quietly. "Please let me in" he said through the door, "what ever happens you will have me, so please don't shut me out" she stood and turned. She hesitantly unlocked the door and he opened it. "Are...are you alright?" he said facing her. She snarled "do I look alright?" she snapped and pulled back from him. He walked forward. Hands raised "I'm sorry. Just trust me. Ok." She nodded and he brushed her cheek. "I'm not sure yet. It's why I didn't tell you" He put an arm around her back and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck. "Would you want to keep it? I would protect and care for you both but your the one carrying it" she shrugged "I don't know. Like I said I'm not sure if I am actually pregnant yet" he nodded and he kissed her forehead. "Well we better find out". She smiled "and if I am?" she asked "then you two will have me" she smiled and he crouched down and kissed her stomach and she giggled. Holding his head.

* * *

Pazuzu was lifeless and rigid on the hospital bed. He was completely paralyzed, his eyes had rolled back into his head. "What do you think?" said Thayex to Lucifer "based on what Belphegor had told us, I think he has used one of those stones to escape trial. That or what he was planning needed a sacrifice" He turned to Thayex. "Yes, a demon sacrifice would be worth much more than what a group of humans. This would make up for the failed sacrifice of Aki's priestesses. A nod. "Indeed. We need to stop what he his doing".

"About that" said Thayex holding up some x-ray paper" we could find no stone in his body".

"Then we must prepare for what he plans. I think ending him now would be the best course of action" said Lucifer and he drew a glowing amethyst sword "I granted him mercy, but clearly he cannot be trusted with the life I gave him" . Killing him now would stop the ritual that was currently being enacted for the sacrifice. He would die either way.Thayex nodded and Casey and Kat came into the room. "We finally going to kill him?" asked Kat and Lucifer nodded. He walked  to beside the bed and held the sword over his face. "Unless you want to do the honours?" the two shook their heads. They wanted him dead but they would not stoop to his level. Casey was still haunted by the two paramedics he had made her kill and Kat was haunted by the death of her friend. It was time for him to die.

Lucifer held the sword up and he swung it down.   


	40. Awakening

* * *

Pazuzu's head rolled off the bed. Landing with a thud on the floor. Black blood welled from the severed injury and stained the bed and mahogany floor. Lucifer sheathed his sword. Dark blood staining his hair, droplets covering his face. "That should have stopped it" he said, wiping the blood off his face. The rips appeared in the body and it convulsed and the skin became tighter. They spun and face it. It began to shrivel and a kind of  black viscus slime began to ooze from the body. Shifting and melting together. "Dispose of it" ordered Lucifer and Thayex nodded. He snapped his fingers and fire engulphed the body, the crumbling head and the bed.

An ear splitting shriek irrupted from the corpse, the demons clutched at their ears. It made their ears ring. Pain irrupting from the sound. Kat screamed and fell back against the wall. She couldn't hear what ever was wrong here. The shriek was deep and full of rage, echoing  and bouncing inside the heads of the three. Casey fell to the floor and Thayex ran to her. Holding her shoulders and she curled into his chest. The body floated to the air and darkness ripped holes in the skin. Lucifer backed away, his ears burning and threw up a shield around Kat. Thayex did the same for Casey. The body began to spin, it span faster and faster until it just stopped and dropped on to the burning bed. Inmoving. The screaming had stopped and Lucifer had blood dripping from his right ear. Kat jumped to her feet. "Your ear" she said and Thayex's head snapped to him "Lucifer?" he said. Shock slammed into Kat. This guy was the devil!

She didn't have time to finish that thought  as a great force irrupted from the charred corpse. The fires had been extinguished and the invisible force sent the four of them crashing to the wall. Lucifer grabbed Kat to stop her head from cracking against the wall. He slammed into the wall along with Casey and Thayex. They slid down the wall. Lucifer released Kat and she pulled herself from the ground. Lucifer climbed to his feet and Thayex rose, helping Casey off the ground. She held his arm tightly. "Are you alright?" He asked. Lucifer looked to Kat and she nodded "We're fine" he turned his head to the remnant of the charred remains. He could have sworn the head was smiling at him. He growled. "I've seen enough. What ever sacrifice he was trying to attempt has been stopped-"

"I don't understand, what sacrifice?" knowing full well she had just cut across the devil himself. He looked to her. "Due to his state it was safe to assume he was being use as a host for a ritual. Couple that with all the amber crystals exploding at the same time, there was more than enough evidence to show that he was crucial to some plan. It was safer to kill him now than later".

Casey clasped her hands over her ears as a voice ripped through her head" you think you have seen the last of me? I will be back!!"

The cold voice was unmistakable. She looked up" did you hear that?" She asked and they all gave a confused if concerned look. "We heard nothing" said Thayex. Casey spun to the corpse" I heard his voice" she said  , a finger pointed at the body, she was trembling slightly" he said he will be back" lucifer nodded" it may have been a mental projection that he had created just before death. Sometimes they can be delayed. He was probably just trying to scare you. However to be safe-"

Leviathan barrelled into the room. He stopped at the sight of Pazuzu. "I'll explain later, but we need the guard tripled and a final search for anymore of those stones" said Lucifer. "Slaves, deal with this. Bring it to Belphegor". Kat jumped "slaves?" she said startled. Into the room came a group of small, burnt, shrivelled sinners. She gasped. 

"Oh, those are sinful humans" clarified Casey. Kat nodded slowly, a little horrified, but  bad people go to hell. She had seen other sinners but she didn't think they used to be human. She just stared in shock. One of them growled at her "What are you looking at, you little bitch-".

The creatures head dropped to the floor. Leviathan pitched up the head. It was trying to shout at him, but he had severed the vocal cords and it just silently mimed a rant at him "Stop or I send you to the lowest pit in hell" he snarled and the head gave a silent huff and rolled it's eyes. "This one has some attitude" said Casey. A realisation hit Kat "so if I were to die here. This would happen to me" Leviathan snapped his fingers and the head and body disappeared. "well it depends. Are you a complete asshole" she shook her head." Not in my opinion".

"Then you should be good then" she sighed. "Good and you other sinners, I'd be careful with that. It might disintegrate you" their face's were a mask of pure terror. Kat gave a discussed look as  they group pulled the destroyed corpse out of the door. Once they had left she said" how can you treat them like that?" She snapped at the group. Leviathan answered "because you only go to hell if you're a really bad person. Those three were serial killers. It's hells purpose, to torment the guilty" she seethed "and what about all of you?"

"We oversee them" said Lucifer "Earth is a grey area. We can cause as much pain as we wish when we feed. It's why Pazuzu was able to do what he did" she snarled. "And you're ok with this?"

"It's a universal rule, we can't change it, but we aren't all that violent" she scowled "that coming from the devil himself" he gave her a flat look. "yes. It's the truth. You're a witch now anyway, you shall be taught all of this in time".

Casey gasped "what!?" she almost began to cry. Thayex held her "could you explain please" Kat looked to Leviathan. "Thayex I'll explain to you later" he said ."Can I have a moment alone with Case please".

"Very well" said Lucifer and they left the room.

 

"Kat what's happened, why are you a witch?" Kat waited a moment before answering "I made a packed with Leviathan. I made some holy water and I was going to kill Thayex. He found out and as a demon king he would pardon me if I helped him when he needed me"           

Casey frowned “Thayex is too strong to be killed like that” kat nodded “yes but the intent of harming a noble was enough of a crime. Leviathan would save me if I help him". Tears pricked at Casey's eyes. Kat spoke again "Casey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I blamed you. This is new to all of us, you most of all. There isn't a right way to live with this. I'm sorry".

Casey rushed to her and they embraced" Kat I'm sorry, I put this world in front of ours, I should have got to earth faster" Kat rested her chin on Casey's head "no, you need to learn what your doing, just don't leave us entirely" 

"I would never leave you. I will come back to earth". Kat pulled back smiling." Well after that you can bring me to one of the other earths. I want to see the universe and I want you tell me all about your powers" Casey sighed "fine, well now that Pazuzu is dead we can relax, right?" 

Kat took her hand "that's what you said last time" she said. 

"We'll see" said Casey "but I think we will be fine this time. I think Aki still has some of that really good wine left. Come on"

and Casey lead Kat out of the room and began to search for Akealix.

 

* * *

 

The maroon haired demon stood in the dark catacomb. He looked down at his now destroyed grave. Destroyed by his awakening. He had a large scar spanning the entirety of his face. A gift from his son. Thayex would pay for that. The boy hadn't even the guts to kill him. At least he had the balls to finally choose a lover. Or at least that was what Pazuzu had told him. Bekith faced him. There bodies had not yet healed. They were currently no better than a barely humanoid figures of dust. A side effect of being dead for a few million years. He was waiting to take revenge on Valak. 

The others had not awakened yet. But they would, Satan would too and revenge would be theirs.

* * *

 


	41. Man from the past

Casey stood in a circular room. Greek pillars held up the dark grey celling. Kat was next to her, they wore matching light green clothing and stood hand in hand. Casey was nervous, she had agreed to learn possession. Kat still couldn't go home, what ever spell she had been cursed with was being activated by some relic that was currently being searched for. They didn't even know what they were looking for, but Leviathan promised that they would find it. Casey turned.

"So, how long do you think it will take Leviathan to find it" Kat knew what she meant. Guilt churned it Kats gut, she knew what Pazuzu had been planning, the box that activated the crystals. She had awakened something, he didn't tell her what, but she had started something. It could end everything, it could end Casey. Pazuzu was gone, completely gone, but she still had a bad feeling. Leviathan had assured her she was just being paranoid, but something still bothered her.

"I don't know, but Leviathan's smart and he's got some experience. So it shouldn't take him too long" Casey's brows rows." Is that a compliment for a demon?" she smiled. Kat rolled her eyes "It's the truth. He's not as much of an asshole as I thought" she relented. Casey had herd all about the sea monster episode, but she was still shocked, Kat added "but if you ever tell him I said that I'll...I'll" she didn't even know what she could do. She thought for a moment, got "I'll use the tickle monster" Casey gasped "no!" she laughed. And the two began to giggle uncontrollable. "No but seriously, you looked like you wanted to rip his hair out the first time you met" honestly Kat had been terrified, no mater how good his hair was. "His hair isn't real" said Kat "he hast to dye it". Casey shifted her hair white "no it is very possible" Kat crossed her arms "dame your ability to make yourself perfect! I bet you don't haft to deal with spots either" Casey smugly shock her head.

"Dame you" she said and Casey laughed as a large white snake slithered into the room, blue scales peppered it's back. It stood up on it's coils and just looked at them. Kat cringed "that the 100th snake I've seen this week" Casey knelt to it's level "they have good pets down here. Do you have a message?" she asked but it only looked to Kat. A voice echoed from it, but it did not open it's mouth. "You can compliment me more if you wish. I'm not about to object" Kat blushed, an annoyed look on her face "I see you've finally found a form worthy of you" the snake chuckled. "Save it, I heard you praising me. I knew you were in awe of my greatness" it huffed, raising higher on it's coils and began to shift into the whole 6ft 7 of Leviathan. He smiled at her. "By all means continue" Kat frowned and Leviathan turned to Casey ready to posses thing. "Um...I guess". He nodded .Good. He snapped his fingers and a human woman with onyx hair and grey eyes, wearing a deep black dress appeared in the back of the room. A large black snake was curled next to her and slowly became Aki. He woman smiled slightly. And Casey was unmoving, she just stared at her.  

 "Casey, this Anya, Aki's prophet. She had agreed to be your host for a practice run". Anya grinned "Hi" Casey swallowed. "Hi" she said hesitantly. "Umm, so your ok with me possessing you?" Anya nodded "yes, it's more than alright" Casey looked to the other demons. Leviathan stepped next to Anya and he vanished into an invisible figure. Anya closed her grey eyes and opened them a second later. A pair of sea green ones looked back at her. "Possession is easy" Anya said but it was not her voice that spoke back. Anya's head began to turn, Kat gasped as Anya's head rotated a full 360 degrees around. It was so jarring, Casey felt light headed. Anya's expression changed as Leviathan noticed Casey's discomfort. The head of the girl rotated back around and a dark mist leached from the woman, her head thrown back as Leviathan manifested in front of them. Akaelix watching like a hawk, snarling softly every so often. Defensive. 

Swallowing hard, Casey stepped forward. Kat ever watching and Casey shifted and possessed.

 

* * *

 

Deep below the castle, Bekith stared at his companion. Power rumbled throughout the catacomb. He moved forward towards the rotting chests. He lifted one of the lids with his crumbling but healing hand. His dusty fingers digging through the gold coins and rubies. An old tradition to bury gold with the dead. At least they hadn't thrown their bodies in ditches. He was embarrassed that they had been murdered by those pathetic weaklings. It would take awhile for him to heel. Ebason heeled much faster, a trait his son had inherited. Thayex had much too much of his mothers blood. He hadn't the back bone for actual strength. He had physical strength though, just not the fiery temper that made his farther great. Such a waste.

He said "what do you think your son has gotten up too over these long years?" he said. He sounded like he had been gargling gravel. Ebason chuckled, he was much more solid. His flame red hair already returning. His serpent, emerald eyes visible. "How am I too know? However I won't kill him, but he shall suffer" Bekith smiled "how?"

"He was always a quiet boy but he never had any companions too be used against him. I would have ended the spineless lad when he turned 17 if his mother hadn't intervened. He now has a woman, she has adopted a girl. I will use them to control him. He has made a great mistake. Falling in love". Bekith laughed "she must be important to him".

Ebason shifted. He had fully healed. Before Bekith stood a tall man with blazing red hair. Green eyes glaring. The scar stalk on his face. a thick dark line starting at his jaw, crossing his nose and across one eyelid. His cloths were red and gold with green rimming some of the golden dull golden scales. Like rivers of venom running down his body. The graves rumbled and dried out arms shot through the stone. Dried out and cracked and crumbling. "Move out master's remains to the safe zone. I'm going to visit my son".

* * *

 

Casey wandered into her room, a small smile on her lips. She had passed the test, she had fed and Anya was ok. Aki had been glaring at them the whole time, but she had ignored her and she had ignored Leviathan. Her entire focus had been on the possession. Nothing else. She had passed with flying colours and now that her training was officially completed she could go home. She needed to tell her parents everything, they also needed an explanation. She didn't blame them for the holy water incident, but those exorcist needed to be less paranoid. Yes she could had handled it better, but she  didn't mean them harm, plus Pazuzu was dead. She still had a bad feeling about that, but he had to be dead right? His head had rolled across the floor, yes he was dead.

On her balcony stood a tall muscular man, he was facing away from her and she thought it was Thayex. Kirix slept soundly in her crib. She looked back to the man, he wore some green on his outfit. Thayex never wore green, he claimed it did not go with his eyes. The mans hair was fiery red, not marron. Had Thayex changed his hair?. She walked through the room "Thayex?" she questioned and a low chuckle rippled from him. His voice was like nails on a chalk bored. She stepped back and the man turned, snatching her wrist. She gasped as she saw the large scar on his face. "You're not...Who are you?" she demanded, shadows flickering from her fingers. He laughed, one of his fangs were broken and cracked. "Someone Thayex thought was dead, I-".

A flaming arrow hit the mans face and he went flying back, slamming into the handrail that now began o crumbel, releasing Casey's hand and she ran to Kirix, taking her from her cradel and then towards the real Thayex. His bow drawn back, four arrows ready to fire. He looked completely shocked, worry lines creased his forehead. She Held Kirix close as the man stood, Kat cam into the room and paused, wisely walking back a few stepts. The man laughted, "Ebason" Thayex snarled "you should be dead". Flames engulphed the mans arm, his pealing claws bared "Is that any way to greet your own farther, my son?" Kat blinked and she took Casey's hand, gesturing for her to come into the hallway, but she stayed ridgid.

Casey stood close to Thayex, protect Kirix, pushing Kat behind her. "Thayex who is that?" . Thayex loosed another arrow and the mans shoulder imploded "This is Ebason, one of the 13 nobles that supported Satan, he is also my farther" She's eyes went wide and Thayex's bow disapated into sparks into the air. He popped his claws and cracked his knuckels. "You two are better leaving,especially you Kathrine". Ebason met her eyes. Fury sparked in his deep green eyes. "You bring a mortal here" and the two began to circel one another, snarling "Pazuzu was resposible for that" and the two lunged, and worlds clashed.

**To be continued: Hell's calling.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this has been my first ever fanfic. It got kinda insane but I had fun, gave my something to exspress my creativity on.  
> What did you guys think?  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
